3 Nights 3 Dates x4 Girls! Huh!
by aumguitarist07
Summary: As their high school terms draw to a close, Tsukune must finally make a difficult decision... Unable and unwilling to make a rash and decidedly uneducated choice, he comes up with a somewhat unconventional method for choosing his girlfriend. It's every girl for herself! Rated M just to be safe... My first-ever published fanfic... Hope you enjoy! *Epilogue Chapter Uploaded!*
1. Chapter 1

**Note – I do not own the intellectual property rights to this series, neither the manga nor the anime, nor any of its other incarnations…. I also do not have any rights to the songs whose lyrics I plan on using through the course of this fic. I do not obtain any form of compensation for this work (well, except for your attention and comments! ^_-) Anyone that says otherwise is a liar and a** **meanie! **As a side note, I (to my great lament) have not read the manga (though I plan on rectifying this deficiency very soon, I promise!); all my knowledge of this great series comes from the anime adaptation's two seasons... Please forgive me for this!

Chapter 1: "My solution is…." "Huh? What kind of solution is that?"

A pair of blood-red eyes burned into his; the comely face behind them held a grim, but somehow also sad, expression. She was a beautiful creature, he mused inwardly. Her silver hair ran almost down to the backs of her knees, and somehow the schoolgirl uniform she wore on her fully-matured body only enhanced her beauty, instead of coming across as out-of-place. Her hands on her hips and her feet set far apart, her stance only served to further emphasize the sternness of her expression.

_She looks like she's really going to let me have it_, he grimaced in his head, while keeping his face calculatedly calm.

"It's your indecisiveness that brought this about, boy," she said; her voice was cold and calm on the surface, but a challenge lay hidden beneath her icy demeanor.

His brow furrowed as he fretted over her words, and he was only able to mutter, "Huh? What, my fault?"

"That's right. Well, for the present, that's okay…. But the time's going to come when you must make a decision…. And that time is coming up," she continued, ignoring his confusion.

Tsukune Aono looked at the lady vampire, and he could not hide the apprehension in his voice as he asked, already afraid he knew the answer, "A decision, huh? What kind?" His voice was barely above a whisper. In his mind, he heard her answer before she ever opened her mouth to say it.

"The one about who to take on as your partner…. The time is almost upon you for you to make that decision on your own. Just don't forget… Tsukune."

Tsukune sighed helplessly. He knew she was right. He loved all his friends dearly, and couldn't imagine losing a single one of them. They were all precious, irreplaceable to him. He'd spent so much time with them, growing up with them, studying with them, working side-by-side with them on the high school newspaper, sharing every sadness and joy. They were his second family….

_Why do they all have to be in _love _with me, though? Wouldn't it be easier if we were all just friends? I do have feelings for all of them, on one level or another, maybe even as more than just comrades._ He couldn't hide his dismay, but the vampire did not break her stern expression. Not that he expected her to. The true, inner form of Akashiya Moka did not deal in compromises, only absolutes. She spoke the utter truth, with cold logic, and demanded the same from those around her.

She was a hard woman, but Tsukune had seen her softer side, as well…. She had saved his life numerous times, given of herself for him, given her own _blood_ to save his life. He would not begrudge her losing her temper with him. It was true, his friends had been fighting over him, with _lethal_ intent. He hadn't been able, or at all willing, to choose one of them to be his girlfriend, or what they would call his "mate". It wasn't the fatalistic sound of the word that made him shy away; it wasn't that he didn't love any of them (in truth, he _did_ love each of them); it _certainly_ wasn't that he was afraid to lose his virginity, either. What stayed him was the thought of breaking 3 hearts simultaneously with the utterance of just one word, a name.

_But that aside, even if I _did_ decide to choose one of them… _which_ would it be, anyway…?_ That was the last thought that went through Tsukune's mind before he found himself unable to breathe.

"Rise and shine, my dear sweet Tsukune-kun!" said a bright, cheerful voice. Tsukune started suddenly into consciousness, his mind screaming for oxygen even as the curvy succubus's plush bosom denied him any. He would have struggled, but his newly-conscious mind suddenly recognized the whole situation. Tsukune was in his bed, in his _underwear_, and the blue-haired, bright-eyed, beautiful Kurono Kurumu was straddled atop him, drowning him in her ample chest. The combination of this and his freshly-out-of-sleep state culminated in a violent rush of blood from his nose as he fell back onto the pillow, his eyes bulging, vacant, and shaped ominously like X's.

Kurumu giggled and cooed, "Oh, Tsukune-kun. You're so adorable! Did the thought of me in your bed give you a nose bleed? Or is it that you were having sinister and naughty thoughts?" She considered her unconscious prize for a moment. "Well, no point in wasting this opportunity…." Her face grew suddenly solemn as she leaned forward, positioning her lips directly above his. "Don't worry, Tsukune, I'll resuscitate you…."

The next thing Kurumu knew, she was pinned to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Frantically looking over herself to try and figure out the reason, she spotted them.… _Ice shards? Oh, no, that means…!_

She looked up at the room's suddenly open window in time to see a shapely leg, enveloped in a striped stocking, slide through, followed in short order by the rest of a certain lavender-haired ice maiden. "Mizore!" Kurumu growled.

Shirayuki Mizore smirked at the trapped succubus as she slowly sauntered to Tsukune's still lifeless form. "I don't know what you're so upset about, Kurumu," Mizore said, the mocking tone in her voice open. "You always_ did_ want to get nailed in Tsukune-kun's room; I just thought I'd give you a helping hand." Her gaze drifted away from the struggling succubus and down to Tsukune's motionless body. "Well, well, Tsu-ku-ne-kun…." As she spoke, her finger traced an outline over his chest. "It looks like that hussy and her over-ripened body have put you in a predicament. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you sooner…. I was on the ground level when I was watching you through your window, and unfortunately it took me a while to climb up. But don't worry, I'm here now to give you the kiss… of… life…." She took another moment to meet Kurumu's eyes for a brief moment, to further drive home her victory, before leaning down over Tsukune, removing her ice-cold lollipop, and…

…getting knocked unconscious by a blow to the head from a conspicuous golden bathtub. Kurumu howled in laughter, despite her increasing frustration at her inability to break free of the ice maiden's frozen shards keeping her stuck to the wall. "Dammit, I need to get out of this…! If I don't… huh?" Kurumu's eyes widened with realization. "That bathtub… oh no!"

"Oh, yes!" said a giggling, sweetly high-pitched voice as a head floated into view. She had shoulder-length brown hair and violet eyes. Her mouth was wide in a victorious, mischievous, toothy grin. She pulled herself up over the window sill and landed gracefully on the floor, her arms up over her head like an Olympics gymnastics competitor. "Ta-da! Here she is, to save the day, the lovely Sendo Yukari! I'll save my fair prince with a chaste kiss that will put me up 2-to-nothing against the competition!"

Kurumu grimaced. She recalled with fervent irritation the kiss the young witch had caught Tsukune unawares with, right in front of her, no less…. She struggled with renewed vigor against her bonds, drawing Yukari's attention from Tsukune's comatose body. Yukari's face broke out in a wicked grin, and she skipped over to the now-desperate succubus. "Why, hello, Kurumu…. It looks like you're in a real pickle there." She darted left and right, observing how hopelessly Kurumu was trapped.

"Get away, Yukari, or so help me…!" But the whimpering noises that followed betrayed the futility behind the threat.

"Tsk, tsk, Kurumu! Why, I might have been inclined to help you, but now…." The witch's expression grew evil as she reached up and began mercilessly tickling the succubus, beneath the arms and at her ribs and belly.

Kurumu's thunderous, raging laughter and moans for mercy were just enough to rouse Tsukune from his unnatural slumber, and he managed to twist his head to see what all the fuss was. From his angle, all he could make out was Yukari, her back turned to him, and her arms furiously working _somewhere_ on Kurumu's body, while she called the succubus "naughty" and said "I'll teach you your manners!", all while Kurumu stifled giggles and begged for forgiveness. Obviously, Tsukune passed back out immediately, his ghost snaking out of his mouth to hover over his body and his nosebleed gushing with violent fury.

There's no telling how long Yukari would have torture-tickled poor Kurumu, but mercifully the door suddenly swung open and inwards, slamming into the side of Yukari's head and knocking her into a fierce head-butt with Kurumu before she slid limply to the floor, both girls completely unconscious.

Akashiya Moka didn't seem to notice the three lifeless bodies of her female classmates. Her eyes fell immediately to Tsukune, and his nosebleed, and his ghost hovering over his body. "Oh, my goodness! My poor Tsukune-kun!" She rushed over to him, cradling his head in her hands. "I know I should try to resuscitate him, but… it's just… I… I can't help it; I'm so very thirsty." She mindlessly fingered the rosary around her neck as she seemed to contemplate something for several seconds. Then, she jerked forward, nipping Tsukune in his neck in a small vein adjacent to his jugular.

Suddenly, Tsukune's ghost was sucked back into his body, and his eyes snapped open and swiveled to look at the lovely pink-haired lady vampire at his throat. "M-Moka-chan! My blood!"

Off to the side of his bed, a lone picture frame stood on top of his nightstand, next to his alarm clock. The sun's reflection on it dimmed just long enough for one to make out a picture of him with an expression of embarrassment and his hand on the back of his head, surrounded by the four girls currently littering his room, two on each side and clutching at his arms, looking either at him lovingly or joyfully at the camera.

The rest of the school day had not particularly been a cake walk for Tsukune. He'd been late to class _and_, after the morning's chaos, had forgotten his homework assignment in his dorm room, resulting in a harsh scolding from Professor Nekonome, and a threat of repeat after-school "lessons" from Professor Kagome, as well…. At its end he decided to call an emergency meeting of the Yokai Gazette newspaper club. Eventually, all four of his female friends were sitting at the table around him. Morioka Ginei, their club's fearless leader, was thankfully absent; Tsukune didn't really need Gin around, making a mess of things. The fewer distractions the girls had to deal with at this point, the better….

"Now, listen, girls…. It's not that I don't like having you all around, but… in my room? At such an early hour in the morning, and on a _school day_ at that? I don't know what to do about this…. It seems like you're getting worse and worse…. I don't want to sound mean, or come across as harsh, but I don't know what to say anymore…," Tsukune began, speaking haltingly, desperately.

"I've got an idea on that, Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu interjected. "Why don't you just tell these clingers-on to take a hike, so the two of us can be alone! I have no doubt that would solve _all_ our problems, and the two of us could move on with our relationship…." Suddenly she was next to him, clutching his arm and pulling it between her breasts, thrusting forward to press herself against him. "Why, if you and I were able to have some alone time, there's no telling how quickly our relationship might _really_ begin to blossom and mature…."

"Oh, please," Mizore cut in. "The only thing _mature_ about what you just said is the _hentai_ you pulled that line from. Tsukune-kun doesn't need some pillow-chested floozy like you constantly draped over him and sucking him down into your shadowy world of lust-"

Tsukune, while wisely not saying anything to the effect, thought, _You know, actually…._

"-at all. What he really needs is a true woman to teach him of the ways of love, a woman who could bear him children and take care of more of his needs than those that come right before and after sleep."

Kurumu shot her a look of pure venom, and seemed about to say something when another, Yukari, imposed upon the conversation. "Yeah, right! You say Tsukune-kun needs a real woman, but really you're nothing more than a one-track mind sitting on top of a baby-factory! If Tsukune-kun needs a real woman, he needs look no farther than yours truly!"

Kurumu and Mizore looked at her, silent and with mouths agape. After an appropriate amount of time for a comedic delay, they burst out laughing. Wiping tears away, Kurumu said in-between bouts of giggles, "Yeah, Yukari, sure…. I'm just going to leave you with that logic for a while. Let me know how that works out for you. But while you're pondering the _irony_ of what you just said, ponder this, too…. _Real_ women have curves." She stood up and outlined her full figure with her hands to highlight her point, emphasizing her bust and hips.

While Yukari smoldered and Kurumu and Mizore played tug-of-war with his arms, Tsukune's gaze happened to fall on Moka. She was looking at him with her usual helpless expression she tended to adopt at times like this, but it wasn't the pink-haired and charming young woman he was seeing, but her rough-around-the-edges silver-haired alter ego. And it was her words that resonated through him when he thought about his current situation.

Finally, after a moment of being lost in thought, Tsukune snapped back into the present moment, scowled, and jerked his arms out of the girls' grips. "Enough, both of you! Please!" He immediately regretted the harshness of his tone when he saw their chastised expressions, but he could not turn back now. _She was right, the Inner Moka…. If I had been strong enough to face my fears and make a decision, they wouldn't be suffering and fighting like this._ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, eyes slowly opening, "This is all my fault…. I can see that now."

He raised a hand to silence them when they were about to argue, and his facial expression brooked no interruptions. "Please, just let me get this out…. It's my own weakness and indecisiveness that's driven the four of you, who are normally so good together, and who should be such good friends, to all this bickering…. I can't stand… to be the wedge that's driving you apart every day!"

"What are you saying, Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu said, pushing herself into a standing position and leaning forward on the table. "Please, don't do anything sudden…. We don't want you to leave; we can behave if you stay!"

He smiled at her, at all of their sudden concerned expressions. "Kurumu-chan… I could never leave any one of you. It's truly my wish to stay friends with you forever; you're all so important to me that I could never imagine losing any of you, much less willingly walking away." His smile and gentle tone assuaged their worries away, but they still looked tense.

Moka spoke up, "Tsukune-kun, if you're not talking about leaving, then what are you-?"

"I'm saying," Tsukune interrupted, "that it's time I… well, what I mean to say is that I've decided… to choose who among you I want to… to go out with." His voice had trailed off as he'd continued, so that they had to strain to hear him at the end. When he'd finished, they sat there, stunned, none among them willing to speak first. Tsukune suddenly looked mortified. "I mean…! Oh my God, I didn't mean to sound so full of myself! I'm standing here, assuming that you all want to go out with me…! I, I'm sorry!" He bowed low, his forehead centimeters from the table's surface.

That outburst broke the majority of the tension in the room, as the four girls giggled uncontrollably at Tsukune's sudden remorseful exclamation.

Mizore spoke first, when their laughter had finally ebbed. "Well, Tsukune-kun, it sounds like you've been thinking about this for a long time."

Tsukune breathed out in relief. At least they weren't hurling furniture at him…. "I honestly haven't thought about it as much as I probably should have…. In fact, no matter how much I try to think, I can't for the life of me…."

Moka spoke up, as always driving right to the heart of the matter. "Tsukune-kun, forgive me if I'm being a little blunt, but it seems to me as if you're more worried about what will happen _after_ you choose than you are with the actual choosing. Are you thinking that, if you choose someone, you'll somehow lose the other three?"

Tsukune's head snapped up in his bewilderment. "Actually, that's it exactly, Moka-chan…. I've been blessed with some of the greatest friends I could ever hope for…. I'm actually terrified that if I choose one of you to date, it will ruin my friendship with the others…."

Yukari giggled. "Tsukune-kun, think about what you're saying! If you consider the situation as it stands now, you have four friends, who are girls, each wanting to be something more…. If you pick one of us to date, you're only dropping that number by one. You're gaining a girlfriend, not losing three friends! I know I can't speak for the others, but if you didn't pick me, I guess I would be a little disappointed, but that wouldn't make me want to forsake my friendship with you!"

Tsukune's eyes widened as she spoke, and he sat stunned, looking at each girl in turn, and their ready smiles affirmed they felt the same way as Yukari. He folded his hands in front of him, and his gaze dropped down to them. "I… you… thanks, guys." He suddenly slumped, though, his expression full of worry. "I guess that gets rid of all my obstacles, except for one…." They leaned in, expectantly. "…I have no idea which one of you to ask out!" Tsukune exclaimed, blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The girls fell out of their chairs simultaneously, groaning, "Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune's mind raced frantically, grasping at straws, until finally his mind caught hold of something and wouldn't let go, no matter how hard he tried to force the matter. _No… no way! That's like something out of a cliché romance manga, or one of those god-awful American reality television shows! There's no way I could do something like that…!_ But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. _It would give me plenty of time to decide, _and_, more importantly, it would give me some alone time with each of them, something I'm laughably lacking…. Maybe then… maybe then I could…!_

The girls had been exchanging curious, concerned glances at each other during Tsukune's reverie, and were startled when he suddenly shot to his feet. They couldn't have imagined he'd say, "Let's have a game show!" He immediately shook his head. "No, not quite like that…. We wouldn't film it or anything…. But the premise could be the same! What if… what if I were to date… _all_ of you?"

Kurumu snorted. "Umm, Tsukune-kun? While I would be more than happy, ecstatic even, to date you, I don't think I'm willing to share you with three other women…. I don't know about this plan of yours." The others nodded their agreement.

Tsukune shook his head again. "No, and I wouldn't ask you to. What I'm saying is, look…. I haven't really had the chance to spend any time alone with any one of you…. That would make me trying to decide who I want to have as a girlfriend a lot more difficult, right? So, what if we did it like this? For a little while, I take turns dating each of you, taking you out on dates, and spending some quality time with each of you! We could do it in groups of, I don't know, three dates each? If you draw straws for the order, that would be fair, and then for the next 12 days, I'll take each one of you on 3 date nights!"

His words slowly sunk in for the girls, and their eyes went wide with the prospect. A competition? A… a date-off? With Tsukune as the prize? And not only that, but… three whole nights…_ alone… _with_ TSUKUNE_?

Kurumu cracked her knuckles. "Yahoo-hoo! I'm totally _in_, Tsukune-kun! You're telling me all I have to do is convince you within three nights that I'm the one you should choose? Done and done!" She gave a sideways glance at Moka. _Her advantage was always that she met Tsukune-kun first, and had the most alone time with him before I came along…. I never got that chance…. With her out of the picture for three whole days, I'll have Tsukune eating out of the palm of my hand in _no_ time!_ She smiled widely.

Yukari laughed. "Well, gloat if you want, Kurumu, but a wise and worldly woman doesn't count her chickens before her eggs hatch! You'll see, with what I have planned for my Tsukune-kun, he'll forget all _about_ you and your milk-cow fun bags!"

Mizore looked rather calm about the whole thing, but then, her expression rarely changed. In her soft voice, she began, "I'd like to request that I go last…."

Moka immediately argued. "Don't think you can get to go last just because you asked for it! You're obviously hoping that whoever's last will have the freshest impression on Tsukune-kun, and that's not very sportsmanlike! Besides, Tsukune-kun already said we'd draw straws!"

Mizore's rebuttal was immediate. "Well, you obviously are letting the pressure get to you, Moka-chan…. I don't care about… whatever you said, one way or the other. I need to go last, so that my fertility medicine has enough time to kick in…. Tsukune-kun and I are going to spend _our_ three dates making a baby."

Tsukune fell sideways out of his chair, his nose bleeding all over again. "I feel like… I might have made a mistake," he mumbled as the girls began shouting at each other around him.

After what seemed like hours of arguing and shouting, and more than a few close-calls of outright physical violence, Tsukune realized he would need some sort of rules to prevent a nuclear accident-level catastrophe in the confines of the tightly furnished room full of sensitive newspaper-editing/printing equipment. In the end, only four regulations survived the girls' numerous vetoes:

1. There was to be ABSOLUTELY no interruptions or interference from any of the other participants during a girl's three nights. Violating this rule would result in immediate expulsion from the "contest," as Tsukune had grown wont to call it. Specifically, if the violator's turn had not yet been had, it would be skipped; if her turn had already gone by, her chances would be, for all intents and purposes, forfeit.

2. There was to be no display of _Yokai_ abilities during the dates. This included, per Tsukune's insistence, freezing him to "increase his willingness," using the succubus Charm power on him, or utilizing any sort of love potions or spells; nor was the use of a vampire's infamous power of persuasion on Tsukune permitted. At Mizore's demand, it was deemed permissible for the girls to use potions/spells, _self-administered_ and self-prepared or store-bought _only_(including fertility medication), as long as the effects could not be used to sway Tsukune's decision.

3. All arrangements must be made out of each girl's personal funds; they could not borrow money from family in order to make extravagant purchases. Also, no gifts were to be given during the dates (to Tsukune); purchases could only go toward the planned activities.

4. Lastly, sufficient time had to be set aside (approximately 3 hours) towards the end of the last date night, for a predetermined activity to be arranged by Tsukune.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm hard at work on the second, and I promise to update soon! I'll continue to work hard and entertain my delusions of grandeur that someone may even stumble across this humble work and actually dedicate a few minutes' worth of their time to read it! Since, apparently, that's you, thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

-A little shameless mushiness, especially towards the end…. Forgive me, I tried to minimize it, but it seemed to fit with where I wanted to take this couple….-

Chapter 2: (Kurumu's Bid, Day 1! "S-s-so soft!")

It had been almost a week since the day Tsukune had unveiled his "master plan" for solving his unenviable romantic plight. The girls had been, understandably but still frighteningly, almost _too_ enthusiastic about it. With no reservations or thoughts of failure, each girl had set about planning their dream scenarios. Three days seemed like an _eternity_ when they considered the time they'd get to spend with Tsukune, but the allotted 72 hours proved to be a much more restricting time limit when it actually came down to planning the activities.

Tsukune had been very generous with the terms of the dates, in Kurumu's opinion…. The girls effectively had _carte blanche_ to come up with any activities they found suitable. This had led to some very animated conversation between Mizore and, well, everyone else…. In the end, though, the guidelines for the dates were very simple.

The express exclusion of her Charm ability had been a rather bitter pill for Kurumu to swallow. She had lost count of how many times she'd apologized for the incident between herself and Tsukune when they'd first become acquainted. Still, she was determined not to let it distract her from her plans. She had saved up a sizeable account of money in her years, and though her ambitious plans would eat up a large portion of it, she would count every penny well-spent if it netted her Tsukune for her mate.

She looked at the calendar on her refrigerator, with the numbers of three certain days circled with red lipstick hearts. Written on the borders of the calendar were hand-written notes, including such gems as "Make Tsukune-kun Mine!" and "Plan Perfectly! Let's Seduce Tsukune-kun!" and of course a heartfelt "Die Moka Die!" She giggled as she sat down at her computer desk, pulling up descriptions of several different romantic getaway locales.

She mumbled the different descriptions under her breath as she read: "A Wintry Wonderland, come relax with your loved one in your own private cabin, with a wood fireplace, an outdoor Jacuzzi hot tub, an authentic bearskin rug, and scenic mountain views…. Promising, but the thought of all that snow might make him think of Mizore…. _Next_! Romance Beneath The Waves, enjoy a lavish suite in our fully self-contained undersea resort, with island-style cuisine, scuba diving adventures, live music, and artificial skylines that you'll swear are better than the real thing…. Wow, that sounds like so much fun!" Her eyes scrolled down to the median price for a 3 day, 2 night stay, and proceeded to very nearly bulge out of her head. She crossed her forearms into an 'X' shape in front of her face. "_Way_ too expensive!" She considered for a split-second of asking her mother for a loan, but the all-too-likely scenario in which her mother would likely be waiting for them, or more specifically for Tsukune, in the room quickly closed the lid on that pipe dream.

She desperately scrolled through option after option, her mouse mercilessly clicking each one into oblivion. "Childish… not romantic enough… _wow_! _Too _much!" She rapidly closed the window depicting a love hotel bristling with all manner of sex-themed props, which ranged from kinky to bewildering and uncomfortable to contemplate, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Oh, come _on_! There has to be _something_!" Her eyes suddenly focused on one result, narrowing. After a precursory glance at the provided images, she leered at the price and squealed in delight. "Yahoo-hoo! Bingo!" From somewhere in the room, the sound of a cash register cycling rang loudly.

Her eyes greedily scoured over the detailed description of the location's features. "Enjoy pure simple bliss in an apartment-style cabin with full kitchen, the largest grouping of _co-ed_ hot springs for miles around, mud baths, your choice of fine cuisine prepared by local chefs or a nearly limitless store of groceries for your own private preparation and dining, mud baths, and… _couples' massage sessions_?" Her eyes fluttered, and a light rosy hue spread across her cheeks as her mind wandered to the thoughts of Tsukune's masterful fingers kneading over her oiled flesh, starting at her shoulders and down her back, then down to her calves and up, up, up, _up_! Her face had become a dangerous shade of crimson and was bordering on purple when she finally breathed, and it came out of her in a puff of white-hot steam. "Now _that's_ more like it! Mrs. Aono Kurumu, get ready for the rest of your life!" She nearly destroyed her mouse, she slammed her finger on the left-click button so hard on the picture of the resort's entrance, fashioned after the gate entrance to a traditional Japanese castle….

_A hot springs vacation! Of course, I should have thought of it sooner! It's so perfectly me, it's like fate…. Moka can't get within 100 feet of a hot spring without having to pour enough herbs in it to make it smell like a can of soup, Mizore can't stand anything too warm to store meat in, and…. _An evil gleam sparked in her azure eyes. _Yukari couldn't _hope_ to hold a candle to my beautiful body in a swimsuit! I'll bring Tsukune to his _knees_!_ She bounded over to her closet and pulled out a selection of her most revealing swimsuits, which was really saying something. Some of them she'd had to have shipped, via less-than-entirely-legitimate channels, to a fake name and address, because they were actually outlawed in more than a handful of countries.

Finally, she settled on a royal blue two-piece, whose largest cut of fabric happened to be the bow on the front of the bottom piece. She hugged it to her chest. "It's perfect…!" Her eyes lowered as her mind swam in thought. _If I wear this bathing suit, and am able to be alone with Tsukune-kun…. Will he want to… to… to _do it_?_ While her maidenhood was still fully intact, the nature of her race was far from lost on the young succubus. Her mother had often chastised her for her reluctance in the sexual department. Indeed, her mother had appraised her as having the body and being of the age to become a succubus of the highest order, with a larger "man-cult" than any succubus in history…. _But…._

She walked over to the window and gazed thoughtfully at herself, her expression anxious and thoughtful. _I guess I _am_ pretty…. And I know Tsukune-kun would never admit it, but… I'm _sure_ I've seen him looking at me. He _is_ a human, after all, and afflicted with all the same thoughts and feelings as all humans. But he's never… shown any particular interest… in _that_ kind of stuff…. _She blushed. _But if Tsukune-kun _does_ try to… make a _move_, I… I'll._ She smiled a gentle smile. _I _want_ to, with you, Tsukune-kun…. You're the only one I want to do that with… my destined one… my Mate of Fate._ And without another moment's hesitation, she set to packing a luggage bag.

(_The next day…._)

The thoughts that had plagued her the day before vanished the moment Tsukune's knock broke the silence of her room. She nearly crashed through the door in her haste to answer it. Tsukune stood on the other side, in a short-sleeved white polo shirt and loose-fitting denim jeans. Kurumu had chosen similarly simple wear, an open long-sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway to the elbows over a pastel pink tank-top, with a slim-fitting black skirt that reached mid-thigh. "Hi, Tsukune-kun!" she exclaimed, her smile broad on her lightly blushing face.

Tsukune's cheeks took on a pink hue as he admired Kurumu. "Kurumu-chan, nice to see you. Are you all ready? I think our shuttle just arrived."

She turned and grabbed her overnight bag and a purse, and motioned she was ready to leave. She slipped an arm under and around one of Tsukune's and laughed. "Let's go!"

Her closeness deepened his blush. "Er, right. You look really nice, by the way!" He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from the young succubus.

The drive to the resort took them through winding country roads, and Tsukune busied himself with pointing out various sights to Kurumu as the drive went on. Their conversation flowed naturally and effortlessly, with Kurumu picking all the right times to make flirty comments and Tsukune responding with a blush and a laugh each time.

Kurumu had initially given Tsukune a reasonable amount of breathing room in the shuttle van, but grew bolder as the long ride continued. She surprised Tsukune and herself when she suddenly reached out and laced her fingers into his, as naturally as if she'd been doing it for years. He'd been in the middle of a sentence, detailing his plans for after high school, and his voice had faltered for a moment. Kurumu winced and waited for him to pull away, but he'd only smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly, and continued on talking as if nothing was amiss. Though Tsukune continued talking, Kurumu could barely hear him over the roaring inside her ears. Her next leap of faith was to slowly slide over closer and closer to him, until eventually she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, her face again twisted with apprehension at how he would respond. She glanced up at him and noticed the look of nervousness on his face, but was surprised again when he responded with just a smile and another squeeze of her hand. Her anxiety melted away, and she smiled, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. It wouldn't have mattered to her if the van had driven her through every hour of their three days together.

As fate would have it, though, the shuttle did finally arrive at the resort, without incident. She dragged Tsukune out and to the resort front desk, where their check-in was quick and painless. _It's almost like it's going _too_ well…! I keep expecting Mizore or Moka to pop out at any moment and ruin everything…. It's really true, then! Tsukune-kun and I, completely isolated from everyone else…!_

They were ushered to their "room," an expansive space larger than what Kurumu could have dared hope for. She blushed as she looked at the lone Western-style bed, the enormous room's centerpiece. There was even a pair of matching kimonos folded neatly on its edge. _This is where… _this_ is where… Tsukune and I are… going to…._ She suddenly realized Tsukune was looking at her worriedly, his lips moving. "What?" she asked, a little too loudly.

Tsukune laughed nervously. "I was saying, why don't we get right to it, Kurumu-chan?"

Her eyes bulged, and her entire body seemed to go awash in glowing crimson. "Tsu-Tsukune-kun!" What had she missed while she'd been daydreaming this whole time? She fidgeted nervously, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. "You mean, now? We only just arrived…!"

Tsukune stretched, grinning. "Yeah, but after that long ride I feel kind of restless and stiff; I think it'd be a good way to get out some of the tension, for both of us! I mean, it _is_ why you brought me all the way out here, isn't it?" He cocked his head in confusion.

Kurumu's heart was pounding at well over 100 beats a minute. She felt light-headed, though that was mostly due to the sudden rush of blood to her face. "W-w-well, you do have a point…. I mean… I thought we might talk a little more first…. Y'know, it's just so sudden…."

Tsukune grinned, seeming more confused. "Sudden? No way, I've been looking forward to this the whole way up here!" Without another word, he lifted his shirt up over his head; unfortunately, he'd forgotten to undo the three buttons at the collar, and suddenly found himself caught with the shirt around his neck and inside-out.

Kurumu was floored. _He says it so casually! Well, it's not exactly how I'd planned we'd broach the subject, but…. Oh, Tsukune…!_ While he fidgeted and fought with his now-inside-out shirt, she slowly stripped, realizing with a little irritation that she was trembling slightly, and her palms were slick with sweat. _Oh, stop it, Kurumu! You're a _succubus_… what would your mother say if she saw you right now?_ The thought of what her mother would most likely say only made her blush deepen, so she tossed the thought aside. _Okay, girl…. You came here to seduce Tsukune; just because he initiated it doesn't mean it's any less special…. It's _Tsukune_, after all, and he said he's been thinking of it the whole time!_ Imaginary face paint stripes, fashioned after those worn by football players, suddenly appeared on her cheeks, and fire burned in her eyes, and her mouth was set in a determined grin, while imaginary Japanese characters spelling "Victory" flashed over her head.

Tsukune's world was all-white as he twisted and jerked at his polo shirt. _How embarrassing! I wonder what I must look like to Kurumu-chan…? _Finally, his fumbling fingers found purchase at the top two buttons, and he managed to undo them. "There, now all I have to do is take off my pants…."

Kurumu had heard all she needed to. She leapt forward, arms outstretched. "Here I come, Tsukune-kun! Take me!"

At that moment, Tsukune had finally peeled his shirt over his head, and the sight he beheld almost KO'd the bewildered teen. "Kuru—wha—AAHHHH!" As her naked body crashed into him, he fell backwards, the force of him hitting his head on the hard floor driving his eyes shut. When he opened them, the image of a very naked and red-faced Kurumu flooded his vision, and his nose leaked red. "Kurumu-chan…! What're you _doing_!"

Kurumu smiled. "Don't worry, Tsukune…. I know what it is you have been wanting. Let's do it."

Tsukune's eyes were large and round as saucers, and his teeth chattered noisily as he jerked his head left and right. "B-b-b-b-b-but!" he sputtered vehemently.

Kurumu giggled. "Oh, Tsukune-kun, no need to be so bashful! Here, I'll help." She reached down to unbutton his pants, and was shocked at what was underneath. "A… a… a…."

"_Bathing suit!_" Tsukune screamed, rapidly crawling backwards and out from under Kurumu. She cocked her head to the side, obviously dumbfounded, then a look of horror overtook her face as realization dawned. "I said, why don't we go for a dip in the _hot springs_! What part of that could you possibly have construed as…!"

She suddenly looked down at herself, then back at Tsukune in his bathing suit and his jeans down around his knees. She screeched, moving to cover herself. Tsukune bolted into a standing position. "I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan!" he shouted as he turned to run into the bathroom, but his jeans tripped him, and he fell face-first into a table, the force of the blow rendering him unconscious.

Kurumu buried her face in her hands. "Oh, no… oh no, oh no, oh NO!"

After that, there were no more major "incidents," but Kurumu couldn't help but feel that there was a barrier between Tsukune and herself that hadn't existed in the shuttle ride up. In the hot spring, she tried to ease her way closer to him, testing the waters as it were, but every time he noticed the space between them disappearing, he seemed to get fidgety and nervous. Inwardly, she beat at her head with clenched fists, shouting, _Idiot, idiot, idiot, _idiot_!_ After the hot spring soak, though, Tsukune seemed to relax.

Kurumu never realized that it wasn't until she had toweled off and draped herself in the kimono that he'd finally been able to slow his labored breathing. _That bathing suit…,_ Tsukune wondered. _It was so… revealing, I guess…. I know Kurumu-chan seems to enjoy a more… _unique_ style of clothing than the others, and to be honest I'm not really complaining…. But I just hope she didn't notice. I don't know what I would have done if she'd gotten too close and saw, or… oh God, _felt_ what was going on under the water…!_ A large bead of sweat sprouted on Tsukune's forehead and rolled down. _She would have totally freaked out and called me a pervert or something…! But, what was I supposed to do? Somehow, Kurumu-chan looks even sexier in that bikini than she does naked…. _His eyes bulged. _What the hell! What am I _thinking_!_

Kurumu snapped him out of his inner monologue. "So, what do you think of my kimono, Tsukune-kun?" She laughed as she twirled and posed in it for him. He could almost make out a hazy pastel background when she did it, she looked so cute.

He was still so flustered over his previous thoughts that he didn't even think before responding, "Wow, Kurumu-chan! It looks so cute on you, and also really kinda sexy in a way-" He tapered off, sputtering suddenly to a stop. Clutching at the sides of his head, Tsukune screamed, "Oh my God! Kurumu-chan, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that!" Seeing her confused look, he desperately (foolishly) babbled on, so quickly it seemed to be one long word, "I mean, I do know why I said it, because it really suits you and brings out your natural beauty and…. Oh, crap! I mean, not that I was _looking_ at… you know…. Not that I don't _want_ to, either, but…. _Grrkh_!" He fell back to the ground, frothing at the mouth as a result of his panic attack-induced faint.

After several hours of lying unconscious on the floor, Tsukune's eyes slowly fluttered open. _Is that… smelling salts? No, it actually smells… really _good_! What could this heavenly scent be?_ He let his body float towards the smell, his face a mask of the joy of one with a wolfish, ravenous hunger smelling an extravagant meal. The sight in the kitchen stopped him dead in his tracks…. "Kurumu-chan… this… this is!"

Kurumu had donned a form-fitting one-piece bright green dress with frilly white lace at the collar and hem of the skirt, and an apron; the apron was longer than the dress was. Her blue hair was down and tousled, a look Tsukune had never seen before. But almost as attractive as the view of the young succubus was the meal she'd prepared for him. She turned, surprised. "Tsukune-kun! You're finally awake!" She rushed over to him and gave him a lingering hug, though to his surprise she had neglected to either engulf his face in, or press firmly against him with, her breasts. "Sorry, I'm in the middle of finishing this up. I hope you like sukiyaki! I went shopping while you were passed out, and even splurged for a really choice cut of beef!"

Tsukune wandered over to the enormous pot and gazed in. A collage of heavenly smells slammed into his face like a wall. In the pot were thinly-sliced strips of beef, Chinese cabbage, cubes of tofu, shiitake mushrooms, and shirataki noodles. The rich-looking broth was at a low boil. "U-unbelievable, Kurumu-chan! This looks amazing!"

"You haven't even tried it yet, Tsukune-kun," Kurumu said, with a hint of mystery in her voice. Tsukune's brow furrowed.

"Kurumu-chan, you remember you're not supposed to…."

She laughed away his sudden suspicion. "Just kidding, Tsukune-kun! Nothing magic about my food, just try the broth!" She grabbed a bowl of udon noodles steeped in the broth and held it up to his face. He picked up a set of chopsticks from a countertop and tossed a single noodle in his mouth, letting it roll over his tongue, thoughtfully tasting and trying to place the broth.

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Kurumu-chan, this has _hon mirin_! Is this-?"

Kurumu finished for him, "-prepared in the Kantō style? Of course!"

Tsukune looked dismayed. "But… but… that has alcohol!"

Kurumu nodded, grinning devilishly. "About 14 percent, I believe."

Tsukune's head drooped, his expression of helplessness. "But we're not old enough…." He sighed and continued, "Well, at least it doesn't seem to have any sake in it, too…."

Kurumu's grin widened. "Of course not, silly! If I put the sake in the sukiyaki, what would we drink?" She pointed, and Tsukune anxiously followed the path her finger laid out. There, on the veranda outside, was the dinner placement: a low, dark-red wooden table with plush-looking cushions for the two of them to kneel on, and in the center was an expertly-prepared flower arrangement, and next to it a large alabaster dish of sake, with matching drinking cups and saucers.

Tsukune's eyes bulged. "W-wha…? _How are we gonna drink all of that!_" he shouted. His eyes began to tear up as he continued, "I never could handle my alcohol…! What if I get sick? What if…?" The feeling of a hand clutching at his shirt stopped him cold. He looked at Kurumu, stunned. "K-Kurumu-chan?"

She looked up at him, her expression desperate and pleading. "Please, Tsukune-kun…. Eat with me, and have some sake with me…. It's all I've been thinking about all night while cooking it for you, the thought of you and me, alone, eating and drinking…. I'm afraid… afraid that I'm not going to be the one to win, and… in case I don't, I want to have a memory that I can carry with me into adulthood, when even things like sake don't hold much special meaning. So won't you… just indulge me, please, tonight? _Tsukune_…?"

His mouth dropped slightly, and his cheeks took a rosy hue; Kurumu dropping the honorific from the end of his name was far from lost on him. _This is what she wants… I have to remember, it's _her_ three days, and I won't deny her. For these three days, Kurumu-chan is my…._ He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her downcast face, and smiled brightly. "Of course, Kurumu-chan. I'd love to. It looks delicious, and I'm sure you put a lot of hard work into it. I'll eat every bite, and I'm sure that… that it'll be better than any other sukiyaki I've ever had."

He did, and it was….

Their dinner had gone beautifully; the sake was served hot, and Tsukune had devoured the sukiyaki worshipfully. They had talked and talked and talked, seemingly for hours, and it was indeed into the wee hours of the morning when they finally decided to turn in. Kurumu had again grown apprehensive, but Tsukune didn't seem concerned about what was, inevitably, to come.

They had each packed sleeping garments; Tsukune's was a striped green full pajama set, with a button up long-sleeved top. Kurumu thought he looked adorable. She was dressed in a lacy red nightgown, one of the least sheer sets she owned. It was still rather painfully obvious that she only had black panties on underneath, but again, Tsukune didn't seem to mind. They stood at the foot of the bed, facing each other and standing a mere two short steps apart, laughing nervously as the seconds continued to tick away. Finally, they both started at the same time.

"Well, I guess we should-" "So, it's getting late-"

They looked at each other, surprised, and smiled. Kurumu was about to open her mouth to say, "Go ahead, you first," when Tsukune jerked forward, closing the distance between the two of them, swept her face upward with a hand on the side of her face and another clutching her upper arm, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Her eyes widened and shimmered, then half-closed as she let herself become lost in the kiss. It could have lasted moments, it could have lasted hours or days or weeks; time stood still for the blue-haired succubus, and she didn't dare devote any thoughts towards keeping track of it, and away from her present moment.

Finally, after an eternity, Tsukune slowly pulled back, and Kurumu begrudgingly let him break their contact. She gradually opened her stared at him, her face glowing fuchsia and her expression a silent question.

Tsukune's voice was thick, but not slurred, as he spoke. "That was our first kiss, Kurumu-chan. I wanted to commemorate our first date together, and our first night together as a couple…. Because, whatever happens when this whole thing is over, tonight, and for all of tomorrow and the next day, you are my _girlfriend_. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for today, and for dinner… _Kurumu_."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, but tears leaked out from under the lids despite all her best efforts. "Don't worry, Tsukune…. They're tears of joy…." She stepped forward and enveloped him in her bare arms, her body melting into his. He breathed in her hair and smiled, genuinely happy to have fulfilled her desire.

Eventually, they entered the bed on opposite sides, and when Kurumu sidled closer, Tsukune did not draw away; he lifted his arm to make room for her against his side, and the two fell asleep with her head on his chest.

-Okay, so that's Chapter 2! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten; I did give this story an "M" rating for a reason; it's just not time (yet)! I'm honestly trying to keep these characters as "in character" as possible (I feel very strongly about the source material, and want to honor it as best I can), but it can be difficult during the romance scenes... Next one (Day 2 of "Kurumu's Bid") will have more humor, I promise, and for those of you drooling for lemon, it's inevitable; just be patient! Thanks very much for reading!-

-P.S., Wow! I can't believe so many people have read my first chapter in just 2 days! Thanks so much! And for my one reviewer, _D__ō__mo arigat__ō__ gozaimashita_! I'll continue writing and updating, and hopefully will deliver a story you can enjoy!-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ("Well, you see… the thing is… actually, I love you.")

Her eyelids fluttered open. The faded ghosts of memories of last night echoed in her mind, and she reached out to them, trying to recapture what a long night's sleep can sometimes take away. She smiled softly upon recalling Tsukune's kiss, reaching up to touch her still tingling lips. _I can't believe it… how _wonderful_ it was…. And Tsukune's such a good kisser…._ She moved to reposition herself, and realized that Tsukune was absent from underneath her. Her vision scoured over the entire area, living room, dining room, bedroom, and out on the veranda behind the sliding glass doors, but Tsukune was nowhere to be seen. _The only place left is…._ And the clanking sound of cookware and ceramic plates from the kitchen confirmed his whereabouts. She leaned back, confused. _Why would Tsukune be…?_ Her eyes opened wide. _Is it possible, he's made me…?_ She heard his padded footsteps approaching the entrance to the master living space from the kitchen, so she fell back into a lying position, feigning sleep, but with one eye slit open.

He tiptoed into the room as gently as he could, a sneaky grin on his face. _Kurumu-chan's going to _love_ this! Her sukiyaki last night was amazing; I didn't know she liked those kinds of traditional dishes…. Well, I'll bet she's never had a breakfast like this!_ He carried a tray in both hands as if it were made of glass and worth the gross domestic product of a small country. Spread across it were small ceramic dishes, topped with such fare as steamed white rice and a bowl containing one beaten raw egg to be poured over it, miso soup, dried sheets of seaweed, a slice of grilled salmon, Japanese-styled pickles, and steaming green tea. When he was standing almost directly over Kurumu, he shouted, "Good morning, Kurumu-chan! I made you breakfast in bed! I hope you like it…."

No sooner had he said "breakfast in bed" than Kurumu bolted into a sitting position, cooing. "Tsukune-kun! That's wonderful…! You didn't have to go to all that trouble…."

He shook his head. "Of course I did! We're a couple today, and you should know that this is the kind of thing I like to do for my girlfriend, whenever I can. Sneaking out from under her to make her breakfast in bed is no big deal at all!"

Kurumu's eyes shone. "Tsukune-kun, you made me so happy! Come on into bed and let's eat together!" She threw back the comforter to make room for him, but he stood frozen, mouth agape.

Her movements during the night had caused her nightgown to fold up over her belly button, fully exposing her long, sleek legs; her firm flat stomach; and her sheer lacy black thong panties. As she waited for him, her expression expectant, the left spaghetti strap slipped down over her shoulder, half-exposing one mound of supple milky flesh. Tsukune's face flashed to deep red, and sweat started popping out of his forehead, only to immediately flash to steam. He suddenly remembered to breathe, and it came out in a gust of white, steamy air. _Kurumu-chan… so… so… so soft, smooth, sexy, and all bouncy and…. What the hell did I just say! Am I talking out loud! …Grrkh!_ His nose spurting blood, he fell, spinning, so that he landed on the bed on his back, with the tray of food on top of his face, perfectly balanced and still flawlessly presented.

Kurumu tilted her head to the side, giggling. "You're too quick to get riled up, Tsukune-kun…." She looked at him, still in his pajamas, and her eyes widened as they noticed…. "Tsukune-kun…. You're all… _excited_, huh? You must be some kind of closet pervert or something, all you saw was my panties!" She giggled as she pulled her nightgown back into order, restoring some semblance of propriety. She caught her eyes again drifting towards the slight, ungainly bulge in the front of Tsukune's pants.

_I wonder… what Tsukune looks like… down there…?_ Her cheeks flushed crimson, but she leaned over, and poked at it experimentally with one finger. Tsukune's body shuddered, but other than that there came no signs of life. A cruel grin spread across her face, and she suddenly grasped it fully in her hand. Tsukune suddenly lifted completely off the bed, slamming into the ceiling before plummeting back down. In panic, he reached up and snatched the falling tray out of the air, and maneuvered it so that each dish landed in its exact proper place on it. He breathed a sigh of relief, then wheeled around on Kurumu. "_Kurumu-chan_! Wh-what are you doing?"

She flashed him her most brilliant, innocent smile, shrugging as if to say 'Who, me?' and laughed. "Nothing, my sweet Tsukune! Just kidding… you're so tense, I just thought it'd be funny to see how you'd react!"

Tsukune sighed, helplessly. _Well, that's a relief…._

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, though…. I'd say it's average-sized," she went on.

He nodded, thinking, _Yeah, average-sized…. Kurumu-chan thinks I'm aver-…._ Sudden realization hit him, and he fell back again, leaving the tray in the air precariously before Kurumu grabbed it.

She giggled as Tsukune's mouth foamed. "Just kidding again, Tsukune! You're so cute…." She poured the egg over the rice and gave it a few seconds for it to soak through, before picking up her chopsticks, cheerily saying, "Thanks for the food!" and digging right into it. One bite and her eyes widened. "Wow… so good…! It's… tasty… the texture's just right… it's so wonderful, Tsukune!" she exclaimed, speaking between bites as she wolfed down her portion of the foods. She set the breakfast tray aside and leapt onto him, burying him in a hug that pressed her heaving chest over his face.

A couple sitting serenely in a hot spring behind the adjacent unit were talking to each other and sipping green tea, enjoying a peaceful moment together, when Tsukune's scream shattered their respite.

(_Later, after breakfast…_)

They both leaned back, resting their heads on their respective pillows, sighing contentedly. Kurumu looked over at Tsukune and he smiled at her. "So, what did you think?"

"It was delicious, Tsukune-kun! Thank you so much for working so hard preparing it for me…." She leaned forward and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek. He blushed, but grinned at her.

"It was my pleasure! So, Kurumu-chan, what's on the agenda for today?"

Her cheeks flushed, and she looked away, her expression suddenly nervous and bashful. She pulled a brochure off of the end table. "Well, Tsukune-kun, you see, I thought maybe you might like to try… um… try… _this_!" She lifted the brochure to him as if it were a tribute, open to a well-worn and dog-eared page, bowing her head and clenching her eyes shut.

Confused, he looked down at the description on the page, and his expression changed to bewilderment. "K-Kurumu-chan…! This is, I mean, you want to…?" The page read, "_Couples' Massage Sessions!_ Come try out one of our private massage parlors, where you and your partner can learn about different massage techniques from our professional expert trainers, and then try them out on each other in the ultimate romantic practical exam!" Tsukune couldn't help but notice that Kurumu had been absent-mindedly drawing circles around the description, and dotting the page borders with his name written inside of hearts. He lowered the brochure, and shrugged, smiling broadly.

"Sure, Kurumu-chan! Why not? It sounds like it could be a lot of fun!"

She squealed with delight. The fantasies she'd been having about her massage from Tsukune turning into a slippery, massage oil-drenched steamy love fest suddenly entered unbidden into her mind, but she violently shook her head to clear her mind. _I can't think about that right now! I have to make sure that Tsukune gets a _male_ instructor…. Otherwise, well… I'd hate to have to cut off someone's _hands, she thought to herself. Her eyes flashed with evil intent as her fingernails started to elongate, but she suddenly remembered Rule number 2, and re-humanized herself. _Still, though… I need to make sure._

Later that day, they were kneeling on the floor of the private massage parlor. They wore matching white kimonos, with wide floral-patterned sashes around the stomach. They were both clearly nervous, but for completely distinct reasons.

Tsukune was in danger of burning a hole through the floor, and his face was flushed. _At the end of this… when it's all said and done… I'm going to be… No!_ He shook his head fervently. _I can't allow myself to think about that right now…. Must deal with it when the time comes… when the time… to rub and massage hot oil all over Kurumu-chan's bare body…. Crap!_ He shook his head again, his hair whipping side to side. _No more! Please, I beg of you, just don't think of anything!_

While steam rolled out from under the collar of Tsukune's kimono, Kurumu was lost in her own anxious thoughts. _A man… a man… a man for Tsukune… a man for Tsukune…. I never thought I'd be wishing _that_, but… please, let it be a man for Tsukune!_ When the curtain flapped open to admit the two massage instructors, she looked up and swooned with relief. The first instructor looked to be a man in his mid-twenties. He had wild shoulder-length blond hair and sea-green eyes and kept a blade of grass clenched between his teeth. His cheeks wore an adolescent beard, more peach fuzz than anything, and his demeanor seemed to be very relaxed and laid back. He had an air of calmness about him, and seemed to radiate a "beach bum" aura. The woman behind him was a pleasant-looking twenty-something woman with a slender waist and curvy everything else. Her long red hair was tied up into a tight bun high on the back of her head, though a few strands hung down over her forehead. Beneath her right eye was a small mole, a beauty mark, really, and she wore super thin-framed rectangular glasses over her azure eyes. She realized immediately, _They're foreigners…. Probably from America or western Europe. _The next thing she intuited, _They're a couple…._ She sighed, even more relieved. Still, her determination had not waned. Tsukune had been known to attract all sorts of women, including ones previously spoken-for.

The two instructors kneeled in front of the two youngsters, and both pairs bowed formally. The blonde man spoke first, "Good afternoon, and welcome. My name is Higeki Kei, and it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. Let's work really hard, and we can all learn something from each other."

The redhead was right on his heels with her introduction. "Hello! My name is Herikawa Nishiko! I'm so pleased you decided to join us today. I promise I'll do all I can to help make this a memorable experience for you both."

_That's what I'm afraid of_, thought Kurumi, but her smile remained open and friendly.

After Tsukune and Kurumu had introduced themselves, the trainer named Kei spoke up. "Well, why don't we get started right away? What we usually like to do is separate into two groups, with one trainer and one 'student,' or one of you, in each. We try to pair students with partners based on individual tastes, but we've found in the past that it works better to pair a female instructor with a male student, and vice versa. But we're here to serve, so let us know what we can do to help-"

Warning bells were screaming in Kurumu's head, and she interrupted, "Well, personally, I'm looking for more of a nurturing, gentle, _motherly_ kind of mentorship, so… what would you suggest?" Her smile and tone were gentle, but her aura raged like a wildfire.

The older couple exchanged a nervous, smiling glance. Nishiko turned to look at Kurumu. "I guess that would be, um, me. I'm looking forward to working with you; please, come this way." She stood up and gestured for Kurumu to follow her, leading her into one of two opposite adjoining rooms.

Kei and Tsukune watched them leave, until they were alone in the main room. Kei seemed to relax, grinning conspiratorially at Tsukune. "Wow, that's quite a handful you've got there, Aono-san."

The double entendre escaped Tsukune, and he sighed. "You're right…. Sometimes she's more than I think I can handle, but Kurumu-chan is really great…. This was actually her idea, but I know it would make her really happy if I were to learn all I can and do a good job, so…," Tsukune bowed low, his forehead almost on the floor mat, "please, Higeki-sensei, help me!"

Kei nodded sagely, his chin resting in the crook between his thumb and forefinger. "Of course, Aono-san…. I'll teach you everything you need to know to make this a success. Please follow me." As he led Tsukune to the training room, he chuckled inwardly. _The poor boy… he doesn't even realize the girl is trying to seduce him…. Well, I guess he's going to find out soon enough._

When they had situated themselves in the training room, with a life-sized human mannequin laid out on a massage parlor and with different sections on its body lined off and littered with hand-written notes and warnings, Tsukune suddenly surprised Kei. "Um, H-Higeki-sensei, I have a question…." Kei turned to face Tsukune, his face a mask of curious amusement; Tsukune could tell Kei knew what he was going to ask. "Well, I… I wanted to ask…. When you're massaging a-a woman…. Do you know of any trick to… you know… keep your thoughts off of…?" he let the question trail off, too abashed to finish the thought.

Kei placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Off of sexual thoughts?" Tsukune's eyes widened, but he nodded eagerly. "Well, Aono-san, I can tell you that it's difficult. Even to this day, I, having massaged countless female customers, and having seen and laid hands on their flesh, for all these years, I can say it's one of the toughest tricks to master…." Tsukune lowered his eyes, and he could only nod; even though he'd expected that answer, he couldn't mask his disappointment. "But… why don't you try thinking about your favorite thing that doesn't have to do with women? Like baseball, or a hobby… you can even try thinking on things you aren't particularly fond of…. Like me, for instance, I'm not really a fan of boats, as I can get very seasick, so sometimes I think about being rocked back and forth at sea…. Anything to occupy your mind, can really help…. Of course, it's a lot more difficult when you know the person lying on your table, especially if you already have romantic feelings for them…."

_He's speaking from experience_, Tsukune realized. "Higeki-sensei…. So, you and Herikawa-sensei…?"

Kei smiled. "You're very observant…. Yes, it's true; we've been together for over two years now…. We actually met at this resort…. I was her massage instructor, and the two of us just kind of hit it off, you know?" Tsukune was suddenly glad it had been him paired with Kei instead of Kurumu, but he just smiled and nodded. "So, anyway, try to keep that in mind, as best you can, anyway…." Kei grinned despite himself. _It doesn't work too well when the woman lying on your table is just waiting for the right moment to pounce, though…. Poor Aono-san._

The lessons went relatively well for both students. For three hours, they practiced diligently on their respective mannequins, under the sharp observation and gentle guidance of their tutors. Both learned what muscle groups to focus on and what areas to avoid, as there was little to gain from working there and in some places harmful effects could result from too eager a set of hands. They learned the proper amount of pressure to apply, techniques to use to minimize hand and finger fatigue, and before long were declared competent to give recreational massages.

Tsukune was anxious as he and Kei emerged from the training room to find Kurumu and Nishiko waiting for them patiently. Both women seemed to be watching only Tsukune as he moved to meet them; Nishiko's eyes full of knowing and amusement, and Kurumu's full of nervousness and longing. Tsukune could only imagine his face was a mirror of Kurumu's; his heart was thudding against his chest, his stomach was leaden, and his palms were greasy with sweat.

Kurumu was in similar straits. She had told Nishiko everything, about the reality show-style competition she was in, and of her feelings for Tsukune, and of everything that had happened during their first date the day before. Nishiko had given her better advice than she could have hoped for, though inwardly she'd been hoping Nishiko would be able to give her some insider advice on the art of seduction. "Just take it nice and easy…. Nothing good can come of forcing the issue; if it's not right for both of you, it could lead to something painful…. Aono-san seems like a nice young man, and you obviously care for him a great deal…. He'll come around; sooner or later, they always do, Kurono-san." Even with that advice, Nishiko's sage counsel faded quickly when the time had finally come for them to put their newly-acquired knowledge to the test… on each other's bodies.

Kei and Nishiko spoke together, "Well done, and congratulations on passing this crash course in recreational massage! While this course in no way qualifies you for massage therapy at a professional or therapeutic level, you are now considered entirely capable of performing informal massage for pleasure and fun!" Both Kurumu and Tsukune turned beet red at the word "pleasure," much to the older couple's amusement.

Nishiko turned to Kurumu and beamed. "You'll find your suite has been outfitted with all the required items. This is your practical, so remember well all that you've learned!"

Kei slung an arm around Tsukune's shoulders. "I've taught you everything you need to know. Now just get in there and knock 'em dead!"

With that, Kei and Nishiko took one final bow, to which Kurumu and Tsukune replied in kind, before walking out together, shoulder to shoulder.

Tsukune smiled. "What a nice couple…."

Kurumu nodded in agreement. "They really do look happy together, and I can just imagine their personalities fit perfectly. They really seem to be in tune with each other."

Tsukune nodded, his face serious. "Do you think people say things like that… when they see the two of us, Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu seemed to consider the question, then shook her head as if to rid herself of something troublesome. "Maybe, and maybe not…. It doesn't matter to me what people say when they see us together, Tsukune-kun…. All that matters is that we are." She moved next to him and wrapped both arms around one of his, pressing herself against his side. He blushed, but smiled readily in answer. "So… shall we?" she asked, moving towards the exit.

Tsukune looked at the ground, and seemed about to blush, but grinned instead, with a determined light in his eyes. "Yeah, Kurumu…. Let's go."

Back at the suite, they prepared for their practical in a quiet, business-like manner. It seemed to be all they could do not to explode with anxiety, so they worked in silence, each casting the other furtive, nervous glances. Finally, there was nothing left to prepare, and they were left standing there awkwardly, neither seeming to want to break the silence. "Well, why don't I take the table first?" Tsukune said. Kurumu nodded an affirmation, and Tsukune disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging a few moments later with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist, which fell to about three-quarters of the way down his thigh.

He laid down on the table face-down, and said, "I hope you paid attention in class, Kurumu-chan…. I'm a little nervous." He chuckled.

Kurumu could tell he was trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere between them, and she was glad for a reprieve from the crushing silence that had gripped the suite. "Me, too…. But don't worry; I had a good teacher." She winked at him, drawing a blush from the boy, before she set to work. She took the bottle of oil out of a bowl of near-boiling water and squeezed a generous amount in a "T" shape onto Tsukune, from shoulder to shoulder and down his back. He shuddered at the pleasant heat of it, and softly moaned when she began rubbing it across the breadth of his back and down his arms. Her face flushed at the sound of his moan, and her breathing came in soft gasps through her lips. Still, she pressed on.

Nishiko had instructed Kurumu in a more Balinese approach to massage, which used gentler techniques to keep the "client" relaxed and soothed the entire time. Her lithe fingers glided over Tsukune's upper body, feeling out spots of tension and gently working them free. Tsukune felt as if years of stress and worry were melting away as she continued to work, and surprisingly found that as relaxed as he was, even his trepidation at the intimate level of contact with Kurumu was melting away in the face of Kurumu's decidedly educated ministrations. _I can really tell she worked hard,_ Tsukune thought to himself. _I guess it's because… she really wanted to please me…._ Tsukune's eyes opened, and his face grew solemn. _She always tries so hard to please me… always only for me. If I picked Kurumu… I'd never have to doubt her; I know her feelings for me are completely genuine…._ As he contemplated, Tsukune never even felt himself begin to doze off, and soon he was completely out.

A light tapping on the shoulder brought him out of his nap. He blinked up at Kurumu. "What's wrong?"

She giggled. "You've been sleeping for 45 minutes…. Your time is up, Tsukune-kun. It's my turn to take the table, now." With that, she turned and skipped away, smiling broadly. _Nishiko-sensei said that only a truly skilled Balinese masseuse could put their clients at such ease as to put them to peaceful slumber…. Tsukune must have really liked my massage!_

She stood in the bathroom, her kimono stripped off and neatly folded. She looked at herself in the full-sized mirror, turning slowly. She placed her hands over her heart, and tried to slow her breathing. _This is it…. _She draped the short towel under her arm pits, folding one end under the other so that it covered her body from her breasts down to just past her buttocks. Taking one final trembling breath, she opened the door and walked to the table, where Tsukune was waiting patiently, still in his towel.

"My back is so oily, and I don't want to ruin the kimono," he said, explaining his attire.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing, Tsukune," Kurumu said, again dropping the honorific from his name, "you always look handsome." She kissed his cheek and winked at him before dropping down onto the table face-down.

Tsukune walked up and gingerly pulled down on the towel, with Kurumu having to lift herself onto her elbows, so her back was exposed. Blushing, he repeated the procedure of pulling the bottle out of the hot water, wincing slightly at how hot it was. He poured the oil onto Kurumu's back in three vertical lines; his hands hesitated for a few moments above Kurumu's flesh, then he lowered them. He was rewarded almost immediately with a long, "Mmmmmm…" from Kurumu, and he bit his tongue hard to let the pain keep his mind focused on the task at hand.

Kei had taught him a more traditional _shiatsu_ method of massage, concentrating on skin folding, kneading, and deep tissue massage, but Tsukune remembered Kei's words of, "Remember, this is a supple young girl's body…. You don't need so much pressure. And remember, she seems to be carrying a lot of weight with her shoulders and upper spine, so pay particular attention to—hey! Don't blush and babble like a babbly blushing brook! This is massage; if you're going to do it, best do it right, and you need to be attentive to your client's needs!"

So Tsukune diligently did just that. His hands glided over her lithe body, the oil at just the right temperature and consistency to be a perfect conduit for his fingers to find just the right amount of purchase into her tissue. He looked at her face from behind and the right, but her eyes were wide open, and her cheeks were a deep pink. Her lips were parted slightly, and he could feel the unsteady rise and fall of her back as she breathed. Tsukune understood, nodded to himself, and continued on.

About 40 minutes into the massage, when it was almost over, Kurumu's voice whispered out, "Tsukune, do you think you could… work on my legs a bit?" Tsukune almost hadn't heard what she'd said, her voice was so uneven, but when he'd translated her question in his head, he hesitated only for an instant before consenting. He applied a single line of the oil down each leg, and began kneading the toned muscles of her calves and the backs of her thighs. Every time his hand glided upwards, he could see her holding her breath, and could imagine the expectant look on her face. He bit his tongue again, set his jaw, and continued working, his hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

Finally, the massage was over, and Tsukune breathed, "I hope you enjoyed it, Kurumu-chan….", and was turning to go to wash his hands in the bathroom when he felt her hand close around his wrist. He looked back, bemused.

Her expression was a desperate plea. "Wait, Tsukune…. You forgot…." At the confused expression on his face, she went on, slowly rolling over to expose her front to him. Her face and chest glistened with a light coat of nervous sweat, and her cheeks were deeply flushed. "I want you to… do this side, too…." She could feel and see him flinch when she said it, but she did not loosen her grip. _At this time, right now…. I want Tsukune to… I _want _him to…!_ Tsukune was fumbling an apology, but she yanked him towards her and pulled him forward so he was bent over her. Slowly, trembling, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles together. "Tsukune… I want you to… massage me everywhere. I - I _love _you, Tsukune! I love you!"

Tsukune knew that no amount of biting his tongue would make this go away. He felt himself start to rise in response to his proximity to Kurumu's body, and he knew that she could see it beneath the towel, and could feel it against her leg. He looked at her, and his eyes held a tortured look. "Kurumu… I… I…. I _can't_!" He tore his arm free of Kurumu's grasp but remained bent over her, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. She searched his face, for any signs of hope. But all she saw was him cringing and gasping.

Stunned, she dropped her legs. Shaking, she pulled the towel to cover herself. She said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm so sorry… Tsukune." Before he could stop her, she bolted past him, sprinting into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her, and Tsukune's gut clenched when he registered the sounds of her sobbing.

-Okay, that's Chapter 3! Now, don't be all "WTF!" yet, this couple is far from done! I ask you to be patient with me while I work away at the next chapter; I promise it won't be long coming! As always, I hope you're enjoying the story!-

-P.S., Thank you SO much to all who have reviewed my story thus far! I can't say thank you enough, but I promise I'll keep doing so! I wanted to address the one person who was disappointed that I didn't include Ruby. You're right, she certainly does deserve to be in this story; however, as I haven't read the manga, and am therefore only familiar with the _very_ limited personality she's given in the anime, I wasn't comfortable including her. As I've said before, staying as true to the source material as I can is extremely important to me, and I'm afraid I just couldn't do her character justice if all I had to go off of was a Wikipedia entry on her more detailed personality and lore…. I'm so sorry! I promise that in the future, once I've read the manga (soon, I promise, soon!), she will most definitely hold a place in my future fanfiction! For now, though, I hope I can make the best possible work for you to enjoy; thanks for your other positive comments, as well!-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: ("Let's go out….")

Tsukune sat outside the bathroom door, where he'd been listening to the sounds of sobbing drifting through until they had finally, thankfully, ebbed. His fists and teeth were clenched tightly, and his eyes were squinted against the throbbing in his temples and the raging emotions threatening to tear him apart. He'd never felt so helpless…. His mind kept replaying the scene in his mind, over and over; it was as if he were unconsciously a masochist…. _Kurumu-chan…. I hurt you… and… I'm so sorry._

He closed his eyes and saw her, the towel draped precariously over her hips, her chest heaving, her lips parted, and her eyes begging him even as she said, "Tsukune… I want you to… massage me everywhere. I – I _love_ you, Tsukune! I love you!" He grit his teeth. _Why…? Why did I say no…? Don't I… don't I want her? I _do_… I want Kurumu. No matter what I may try to say, I _want_ her…._

He tried to recall what had been going through his head when he'd jerked away from her. _It wasn't Moka, or Mizore or Yukari…. It wasn't anything but my own…. I couldn't do it because…._ He felt a dull pain in his hand, and brought it up to his face to see the crescent moon-shaped scars he'd dug into his palm with his fingernails. He jerked his head up at the sudden sound of running water from behind the door, but he knew it was just Kurumu running the shower. _She probably doesn't want the smell of that oil bringing everything back to her…._

He stood up shakily, and walked over to her overnight bag, pulling out a set of clothes. He numbly walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, calling out, "Kurumu-chan, I'm going to come in; I have some clothes for you…. You don't have to say anything…." He gently opened the door, took two steps inside, and placed them down on the sink's countertop before expeditiously turning on his heels and walking back out, shutting the door quietly. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, dropping his head into his hands. After a few moments, he felt well enough to get up and put some clothes on, taking time to towel off as much of the residual oil on his back, arms, and shoulders as he could. By the time he'd finished pulling the brown tee shirt over his head, the door creaked slowly open, and Kurumu stepped out, in the clothes he'd taken in to her.

Slowly at first, then with more surety, she stalked over to where Tsukune was and stood less than a foot in front of him, her eyes staring straight ahead, just beneath his chin. She reached a hand out and touched his chest. "You've gotten a lot taller since we first met…."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he waxed nostalgic. "You've gotten a lot prettier, too…."

"Was I so ugly back then…?"

"What? Kurumu-chan…."

"_Don't!_ Don't call me that, now…. Not now, after what I…."

"Sorry…. What would you like me to call you…?"

"I want you to call me your Kurumu."

"All… all right, Kurumu; I'll call you whatever you want…."

Her eyes moved up to meet his, and held them fiercely. "Is that just because we're a couple, only for these three days? When this is over, will I go back to just being Kurumu-_chan_? Why do we have to do this, Tsukune? Don't you know that I… don't you know how much I love you? That I would wait for you, no matter how long it took you to realize that I'm the one you were meant to be with? Why do you have to have this… _game_… for you to start to see that?"

Tsukune lowered his eyes. Her words, while no less true for it, stung. "Kurumu…. The truth is… the truth is that I… love you. And, at the same time, I love all the others, too…. I couldn't be the guy who knows who he loved the most, because I love you all so much that there _is_ no more, or less, with you. I only thought that if I could spend just three days… with all of you, maybe I could just…. Choose."

"Tsukune…." She reached up, circling her arms around him and clasping her fingers behind his neck. "Tsukune…. Tsukune…. Tsukune…." She whispered his name over and over, and each time his shoulders seemed to slump more and more, as if she were piling on more and more weight with each utterance.

Slowly, he brought his hands up and put them on her waist just above her hips. "Kurumu…. What do you want me to do? Just tell me… please, I'm begging you. What do you want me to do?"

She pulled his face down closer to hers, until their foreheads were touching. "Tell me you love me again…. Don't talk about _them_ again; just say you love me. And keep saying it."

"I love you. I love you, Kurumu…. Kurumu, I love y-" She had silenced him with her mouth, and the force with which she pressed her mouth to his made his lips feel as if they were aflame. He noticed that she was crying again, the fresh diamond tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away; he wanted to comfort her, but… he'd refused her. She had offered herself to him completely, and he'd said _no_. He felt as if he'd lost all right to it. He could feel her trying to pry his mouth open with her lips, and he allowed it, too dazed to think of doing anything else. He felt, tasted her pink tongue explore his mouth; he tasted cherry, and mint, and he smelled her shampoo, lavender; he smelled the sickly sweet of the coconut oil mixed in behind the cherry blossom fragrance of her body wash. He opened his eyes, and noticed with a slight start that her eyes were open, searching his face.

He slid his hands up her back, felt her body tense. He pressed his tongue against hers actively now and heard her moan into his mouth. He pulled her body against his; she pushed up onto the balls of her feet to stand eye-to-eye with him. She tightened her arms around his neck, and he enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly against him by the small of her back. Suddenly, she yanked backwards, but not to draw away. She pulled him like an undertow current, until she felt the wall behind her. Pressing her back to it, she hopped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist; their lips never parted.

The action had forced her skirt up to mid-hip level, exposing her underwear. She pressed her thinly covered womanhood against him, felt him respond. His mind was scrambling; thoughts passed through him like air…. He tried to reach out and grab at a blurred image of a face, but it vanished; all thoughts vanished, except for the scene of Kurumu lying on that massage table, facing him, topless and glorious, panting and begging for him, the desire in her eyes completely unmasked. The thought, the fear, the hindrances that had stopped him then were left behind, and without letting himself think to stop it, he brought his hands up to the outer part of her thighs, and slid them back and back and back until they came to rest on the curve of her buttocks.

She jerked and arched her back beneath his touch. His fingertips sent electrical current shooting through her entire body. The dull warmth that had taken hold in her belly directly beneath her navel suddenly roared into an inferno, and opened its fingers to take hold above, and especially farther below. She could feel her underwear becoming warm and moist at the bottom. She was too charged and hot to be embarrassed about it; she could also feel Tsukune's body responding and pressing urgently against her, but didn't take a moment to consider that, either.

Suddenly, he pulled his head back, separating their lips for the first time in an eternity, but before she could protest he dove in and closed his mouth against the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder, and began sucking on a mouthful of her flesh while his tongue lapped softly against it. She buried her face in his hair, letting it stifle her yelp and moan. She could feel her need building, so much so that every moment that passed while his mouth ravenously explored the flesh around her neck and collarbone she felt she would burst with it, but each time he pressed his lips somewhere new it grew, exponentially.

She gasped, "Tsukune… _Tsukune!_" He pulled his head back and looked at her, his eyes burning, his expression an unspoken question, and a promise. _If I hadn't said anything, he might have…._ She shook her head to clear away the distracting internal monologue. _He's _mine_…. Even if only for tonight, he is mine. I won't let him go this time…. I _won't_!_ She clutched two handfuls of his hair, raising his face to look into her eyes. "Tsukune… now, before we stop again…. I want you. I want you to-"

A knock on the door shattered through the room like cannon fire. Their heads jerked towards it simultaneously, but neither moved. The knock repeated, then again, and a small voice sounded through the door, "Hello? I'm sorry; I have a delivery for you."

Her eyes widened and she turned back to face Tsukune, whose eyes were still fixed on the door. "Don't…. Tsukune, please… don't answer it." But she felt that she'd lost him again. His erection had disappeared, and she could feel the wildfire in the lower recesses of her belly begin to subside, though it still sent urgent pulses through her occasionally. He gently pulled back, let her slide down to the floor. She held onto him for a moment longer, then let her arms fall.

He turned and walked over to the door, straightened his wrinkled shirt, and opened it. "Yes, hello?"

The postman squinted at him, then back at the envelope in his hands. "I have a delivery here for a Kurono-san?"

Tsukune held out his hand. "She's in the bath just now, but I can take it for her if you like."

The postman blushed. "Oh, well, er, yes. Please just sign here and here, and initial here." Tsukune made three short scribbles, and took the manila envelope from the postman's hand.

"Thank you very much. Have a good evening," Tsukune murmured politely, and closed the door. Turning and walking back to Kurumu, he held it out for her.

Kurumu's eyes seemed lost in thought, as if she were trying to remember something, then lit up with recognition. "Oh! That's right…. I'd ordered two tickets to a concert that's happening tonight…. I thought at the time that we might want to go out and do something, after having been here a day and a half…."

He opened the envelope and withdrew the tickets. He studied them for a moment, then raised his eyebrows. "This is a good band; I've heard some of their singles before…. Would you like to…?"

Kurumu looked down at the floor, chewing on her lower lip, then looked back up at him. "What would you like to do, Tsukune?"

He looked at the tickets, then back at the wall where they had stood just moments before, a handful of words from Kurumu's mouth away from…. _I… I have to get out of the room for a while…. But I wouldn't _think_ of leaving Kurumu alone here right now…. I need to think, before she pulls me in like that again. I can't think in here… and if I don't think, I know I'll…. _He nodded his head, swallowed, and softly smiled. "Let's go, Kurumu…. I'd like to go out with you, to the concert."

They arrived at the concert with the setting of the sun. The venue was tightly packed; it was a popular band, more so than either Tsukune or Kurumu had realized. Still, they stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the midst of a sea of bodies, and eventually their hands found their way to each other, clasping until their knuckles were white. When the band came onstage and picked up their instruments, she pressed her body tight against his. When the music started, he felt her bury her face into his sleeve.

_She loves her momma's lemonade  
Hates the sounds that goodbyes make  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her  
She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her_

_And every magazine tells her she's not good enough_  
_The pictures that she sees make her cry_

_She would change everything, everything, just ask her_  
_Caught in the in-between of beautiful disaster_  
_She just needs someone to take her home_

_She's giving boys what they want_  
_Tries to act so nonchalant_  
_Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction_  
_She never stays the same for long_  
_Assuming that she'll get it wrong_  
_Perfect only in her imperfection_

_She's not a drama queen_  
_She doesn't wanna feel this way_  
_Only seventeen, and tired, yeah_

_She would change everything for happy ever after_  
_Caught in the in-between of beautiful disaster_  
_She just needs someone to take her home_

_She's just the way she is_  
_But no one's told her that's okay_

_She would change everything, everything, just ask her_  
_Caught in the in-between of beautiful disaster  
__She would change everything for happy ever after  
Caught in the in-between of beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home  
She just needs someone to take her home_

By the end of the first chorus, they had started dancing, just clutching at each other and shuffling their feet in time to the drum beat. By the end of the second chorus, they'd kissed, and it wasn't until the song's end that they realized they hadn't stopped once, but neither seemed terribly embarrassed by that fact. Kurumu rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder so her lips were right next to his left ear. "Tsukune… can we leave? Please…?"

He nodded, smiling, and guided her through the crowd to the exit.

It was after midnight when they got back to the resort, but when they walked into the suite, neither of them looked tired. They walked through the entrance way, where he dropped his door key, watch, wallet, and shirt; and she dropped her purse, shoes, hair pin, and jacket. They walked past the kitchen, where a blouse fluttered to the floor. The wet sound of lips smacking against each other moved slowly but surely towards the bed; along the way, earrings and a necklace, a pair of blue jeans and a cotton skirt were unceremoniously left abandoned. The sound of bedsprings squeaking as two bodies fell onto them broke the stillness in the air, followed by the soft moan of a woman, as two shadows on the wall melted together.

-Okay, that's Chapter 4! I was actually not terribly happy with how this chapter flowed at times, but sometimes what I think I want and what the story ends up doing don't always end up being the same thing…. I hope you enjoyed reading it, at least! I apologize if the song lyrics being inserted surprised you…. In case you're curious, and to ensure credit goes where it's due, it's called "Beautiful Disaster" by Jon McLaughlin (I am in NO way accredited with any part of it!). I'll be hard at work on the next chapter very soon, so don't worry, the inevitable chapter is right around the corner!-

-P.S., Again, thanks so much for everyone who's read thus far; this is all for you, so I hope you're enjoying it! As always, a _very_ special thanks to all my reviewers! See you again soon!-


	5. Chapter 5

-**A/N: Warning! This chapter is a lemon, pure and simple. I went back and forth over whether to do one, but due to reader requests, I've decided to include it, but with a compromise. Soon there'll be another chapter added, which will continue the story from the conclusion of chapter 4. This chapter here in no way continues the story, and is therefore completely optional. If you dislike lemon, you don't need to sift through it for plot-critical information, simply skip to chapter 6 and move on….** And without further ado, on to the gratuitous sex…!-

Chapter 5: ("I want you… to….")

Her fingers grasped at his hair, tugging fistfuls of it tightly as his lips hungrily explored one side of her neck, then down and up the other. She closed her eyes, but her mind's eye painted the picture for her perfectly. Tsukune's mouth mercilessly pressed onto her porcelain skin. His lips were like molten lead; everywhere they grazed they left a white-hot sensation of heat behind them. He left nothing untouched. When he raised his head and took one of her earlobes into his mouth, her back arched and her toes curled up; she rewarded his daring with a low, husky moan that only served to encourage him.

He stuck his tongue out and ran its tip light as silk over the outer rim of her ear, moving it concentrically and gradually inward, finally dipping it shallowly into her inner ear. The feeling of his warm moist organ diving into that most modest orifice rekindled the wildfire inside her, two inches below her navel, and she suddenly found herself imagining, _craving for_, him performing a similar action in a much more intimate area, but her tongue was too thick, her mouth too dry for her to voice that desire.

She felt his hand suddenly upon her stomach, his fingers splayed out to maximize the surface area under his touch. She fought desperately to control her body's sudden violent trembling, but lost hopelessly as he moved his hand side to side, his palm and fingertips deftly gliding over the flesh of her midsection. As he did so, his mouth moved slowly downward, across the tops her shoulders and over her collarbone; when he wrapped his lips around the latter area and pressed in, sucking gently, only to pull up and move on farther in towards the middle, she found it much more pleasurable than she'd have imagined. As his lips moved _tantalizingly_ slowly southward, his hand's side-to-side movements began to grudgingly move northward to meet them. His fingers brushed against the lace at the bottom of her bra, then dug in beneath it to the creamy flesh underneath.

Her breathing had steadily grown more and more labored, but when she realized what he was going to do, a low whine escaped from her throat, and she tried to reposition herself to expedite his journey. His hand cupped her breast, with the fingers splayed out again, but her taut pink nipple, where she _most_ wanted him to concentrate his ministrations, was torturously untouched, resting between his middle and ring fingers. His other hand, she realized, was fumbling with the bra's clasps on the back. If she wasn't feeling so desperate, she might have taken some pleasure from letting him frustrate himself on what should have been a simple mechanical operation, but her mind was too scrambled, her need too _fierce_, to delay what she wanted any longer….

In a swift, practiced motion, she reached back and snapped the bra loose, then lifted her arms into the air. His newly free hand lifted it, the straps sliding down her arms and past her fingertips, and he tossed it aside without a second thought. The hand on her breast started moving in a massaging motion, then he rested the pad of his thumb on her areola, right next to the edge of her nipple, and started revolving it around the hardened peak. She gasped, moaned, whimpered, her need rising to the point she was almost ready to force his digit onto her nipple, when he suddenly flicked his tongue across the opposite one. Her eyes shot open and she bucked her hips, arching her back so high that only her shoulders and feet were in contact with the mattress, and a scream of deliverance shattered the heavy air in the room.

As soon as her exclamation ebbed, his mouth closed around her nipple completely, his lips forming an airtight seal as he gently sucked on her peak while teasing it with his tongue. She reached out with her hands, one grabbing him by the hair on the back of his head to hold it there, and the other clawed at his shoulder. _Oh… oh god…. Tsukune… Tsukuneeeeee. It feels… it feels so good! _It took her a moment to realize she'd been speaking out loud, but she no longer possessed the capacity to care. On her other breast, Tsukune's thumb had finally moved over her nipple, and had begun to softly knead it, rolling it in miniscule circles with varying degrees of pressure.

She felt her muscles beginning to spasm, as wave after wave of euphoria pulsed through her body violently. _With just this much… with just this, I… I can feel it…!_ He suddenly lifted his head and hands away. Her hands flew to the sheets, clutching them for dear life, and she squeezed her thighs together, the pressure on her womanhood sending tingling shockwaves through her extremities. Her forehead glistened with a sheen of sweat, and her eyes creaked open to cast a forlorn look at Tsukune. "N-no! No, please, Tsukune, you _can't_ stop now! I was… I'm going to…."

He reached up, placing his index finger over her lips. "I'm not stopping, Kurumu…. I just haven't given you… permission, yet."

She groaned, growing more feverish with each passing moment. Just when she felt herself recovering from being jerked back from the cusp of fruition, he planted his lips onto her body again, this time on the tight skin between her breasts, and in quick fashion maneuvered himself down, and down, and down, until he had reached the upper hem of her panties. Blood surged to her face, flushing her cheeks crimson. He gently placed his hands on her knees and pulled them apart, opening her thighs to fully expose the pastel blue fabric of her thong. He took a moment's hesitation to admire her before slowly lowering his face between her legs.

A panicked discomfiture took root in her mind, and she brought her hands down to cover herself. "Tsukune… don't… down there, I…."

He gently took hold of her wrists and pressed them down on either side of her. "Kurumu… I can't help it. You're so beautiful, even here… _especially _here… and the smell is… intoxicating." He dipped his head suddenly, and his lips brushed against the cotton fabric directly over her opening. Her entire body clenched taut like a single muscle, and she screamed in tense delight. Her hands flew to grab both sides of his head, and she draped one slender leg over his shoulder. Her pleasure exponentially compounded with every pressure his mouth exerted on her womanhood, and when he began lapping at the area with his tongue she could feel herself approaching that blissful abyss again. She yanked on his hair, but if it gave him discomfort he did not show it. She could feel her underwear starting to become drenched with a mixture of his saliva and her own secretion.

He suddenly stopped, though he was still so close she could feel his breath against her thighs. "Kurumu… I… I want to taste you."

"Tsukune… oh, please… do it, but… don't stop again. I don't know what I'll do if you stop one more time…!"

She looked down at his face, and he bore an uncharacteristic expression of wanton and amusement. "So… are you asking for my permission, now…? To climax?"

"Oh… Tsukune… oh my god…. Yes…! Please… _yes_!" He nodded solemnly, and dove down. He pried her underwear down, lifting up gently on her butt to slide it out from under her, and tugged them down and off of her. He moved back up to between her thighs, and when he used his fingers to softly spread open her outer lips, glistening with her juices, she could feel his hand trembling. She felt his warm moist breath on her as he sighed once, and then her consciousness was swallowed up by pure, unadulterated sensation.

Though his technique was amateurish, it had the desired effect, especially when she pulled gently on the back of his head so his lips and tongue were centered on the bud of her clitoris. After that, it was short work before the dull tingling blossomed into a storm of pleasure. She grew suddenly still and quiet, her breath stopped mid-inhale and her body taut as a piano wire; he almost stopped to ask her if she was alright, but her hand yanked him back against her, and he did not pause again. Her thighs quaked once, twice, and then she exploded. She wailed one long note of ecstasy, one hand clenched around Tsukune's hair at the top of his head and the other around the bed sheets. Her toes curled tight enough so that her legs shook powerfully with the effort. Stars exploded brilliantly behind her tightly shut eyelids, and she went momentarily deaf from the roaring between her ears. She felt something open up inside of her, and sensed Tsukune jerk back when a warm fluid spurted out from her opening. Her wail eventually changed into a word, one word, the most beautiful word she knew. She cried his name out to the ceiling, once, twice….

Eventually, the climax grudgingly started to ebb, and she incoherently moaned softly, though intermittent shudders caused her voice to oscillate. Gradually, she opened her eyes, and her expression as she gazed at his wide-eyed face was pure emotion. Her sex buzzed and tingled, though the orgasm had passed, and when he lightly flicked his tongue over it experimentally, she yelped; the sensation was dominantly pleasurable, but there was an underlying message of "enough," there, as well. She pulled his head up to hers, and he administered a flutter of coaxing kisses on her lips, forehead, and cheeks. She glanced down, seeing his manhood threatening to push its way through his boxers.

He followed her gaze, and adopted a bashful expression. "I'm sorry… Kurumu. You looked so… mesmerizing… so stunning… during your…." He looked away and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I started thinking how much I wanted to bring you to that again, and realized the only way to do it was to…."

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Is that what you want, Tsukune…?"

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "What I want… is to give you pleasure… Kurumu."

She sighed happily. "And I want to give you that same pleasure…. Tsukune… I want you to… be inside me. It's all I've wanted…. If I couldn't have you… I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else…. Tsukune," she whispered as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist; with her eyes moist and her voice full of anxious tension, she breathed, "make love to me."

He drew a tremulous breath, then nodded. Fumbling, he reached down and tugged his boxers down, and she pushed them the rest of the way off of him with her foot. She took a sharp intake of breath upon seeing his erect member. She reached down, hesitantly, and took it in her hand. She felt him flinch, but it wasn't to pull away. She smiled at how his eyelids fluttered half-closed and he voiced a low moan as she lightly pulled on it. She looked up, caught his eyes. "Tsukune… will you… be gentle with me?"

He smiled. "Of course… my Kurumu."

He positioned himself over her, and let her slowly guide him against and into her. She gave a soft moan as he slid into her, before something stopped him. "Kurumu… there's something…."

She put a hand on his chest. "It's okay, Tsukune…. Just push through… gently… like tha – _oh_!" She jerked her head to the side and her teeth closed down onto a pillow, her eyes shut tight. She could feel Tsukune start to pull back at the sensation of a trickle of blood, but her legs locked tight around him. "Don't… Tsukune. It will pass… just… stay with me." He nodded and relaxed, and was still for a time. When the worst pain had finally subsided, she guided him farther in, in increments, until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She could see his face was a mask of tortured deliberation; she found herself wondering how it must feel for him…. She could feel herself tight around him, the soft damp tissue inside of her gripping him sweetly. She could see in his eyes the desire battling against his caution. "Tsukune…."

His eyes flashed to her face, and he had a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry, Kurumu…. If I've hurt you, I…."

She shook her head and placed one hand against his cheek. "Don't be so sentimental," she giggled quietly. "I wanted this… _only_ with you." She tested a slight movement, and found the resulting sensation wasn't as sharp as before. "I want to move with you now, Tsukune…. Just," she blushed before continuing, "just go slow…." He nodded, and she could see the relief in his eyes. She felt the length of him receding, gradually, then moving back down and in. She controlled her breathing, letting it pass through her teeth as she moved her hips to cushion their contact at his slow plunges. Eventually, they fell into a gentle, rocking rhythm, and the pain inevitably faded, so she coaxed him into a marginally faster pace with her movements. She could see the apprehension on his face melting away into a blissful look of pleasure, and could feel and hear his breath quickening.

Gradually, she felt a dull pleasure burgeoning inside of her. "Tsukune… it's starting to feel good… _ohhh_, Tsukune… it feels _really_ good like that!" Encouraged, Tsukune picked up his rhythmic pace, and Kurumu bucked her hips in time with it. She felt a strong instinct suddenly take over her actions, some voice ringing through her mind of what to do, how to help her partner reach his climax, even as she felt her own start to mount, faster and faster with each thrust. She felt herself approaching that abyss again. Letting the internal guidance direct her actions, and she began to swivel her hips concentrically, forcing the interior walls of her sex to grip tightly around his erection on each of its upstrokes.

She was rewarded immediately with a sharp gasp and moan from her lover. "Kurumu… oh god…. I think I'm going to…!"

She reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them absent-mindedly as her hips continued to swivel. "Tsukune… good! I'm going to climax, too…. I want you to do it with me…! Release it inside and climax with me!" She didn't realize her human disguise had shattered, and her succubus wings, tail and claws had appeared. When she reached up over her head to grab the sheets, they ripped loudly, but neither teen took notice. When Tsukune looked down at her face, he noticed a luminous glow had started emanating from her irises.

_Her eyes… are they glowing? What's happening?_

His thoughts suddenly vanished when all at once his pleasure grew exponentially, and he knew he was one thrust away…. "Kurumu… _Kurumu_… I – I… _oh_!" He clutched her hips with clawed hands and pressed in as deep as he could as he climaxed powerfully; at the same time, he could hear and feel that Kurumu was coming simultaneously. However, as his seed released inside of her, he could feel something else draining out of him, too, and his vision quickly started to blur. He tried pulling back, but Kurumu's legs were much more powerful than his human body, and he could feel a pleasurably painful sensation of _something_ passing from him into her. His mind swam, and suddenly warning bells were going off in his head. "K – Kurumu…! I have to… I can't stop it…! What's… this sensation…?" Her passionate cries of fruition were the last thing he heard before his grip on consciousness slipped, and he fell into a feathery slumber.

-Okay, so that concludes my first attempt at writing lemon! Like I said, Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon, and the story will pick back up with it. Hopefully, those of you who got this far have enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it for you! I wanted to, very quickly, address a couple of comments in my reviews. harbinger97, fear not…. Everyone's favorite silver-haired vampire will most _certainly_ get plenty of face time during Moka's chapters! Anzer'ke, I've never been one to not appreciate negative feedback; I'm sorry that this piece falls a little short for you due to the creative constraints and "shortcomings" of the anime…. As mentioned before, I'm definitely planning on familiarizing myself with the manga, and hopefully in the future I'll be better equipped to deliver something more to your satisfaction! For now, though, I hope maybe you can put your misgivings aside and just enjoy the ride!-

-P.S., As always, thanks so much for the reads and reviews, everyone! Positive, negative, or just requests for "more sexy stuff," I read and treasure them all, as they're my first! Thanks again, and see you soon!-


	6. Chapter 6

-Well, I'm back! Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out to you…. My fiancée was visiting from out of town (just another few months before she gets out of the Navy and moves to live with me!), and… well… you know how priorities are…. But! Here, for you, I present Chapter 6!-

Chapter 6: ("We're going where?")

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms hugging them close, her head bowed slightly and her eyelids half-closed. She hadn't slept a wink, not because she didn't _need_ to (though, in fact, she'd never in her life felt more energetic than after their lovemaking; she couldn't remember ever feeling more _alive_), but because she couldn't bring herself to even try. She just sat there beside Tsukune's slumbering form, replaying the previous night's events over and over again in her head. Especially….

Her body, a few areas more than others, tingled with the ghost of the sensation of Tsukune's hands, and mouth, on it. She shuddered softly, biting down on her lower lip as she cast a wistful glance at Tsukune. Finally, she shook her head, and allowed herself a small smile. _After today, it'll… it'll probably never… happen again. But… I already knew that… didn't I?_ She remembered the phone conversation she'd had with her mother the previous afternoon….

("Hello? Kurono residence, this is Ageha speaking…."

"Mom? It's… me."

"Kurumu-chan! How nice to hear from my wayward daughter! How are you?"

"I'm well, Mother, thanks…. Hey listen, I have some advice I need to talk to you about…."

"Advice? W-what kind of advice…? Is this about Tsukune-kun?" Ageha's voice had suddenly dipped down to a gleefully conspiratorial tone. If there was one thing Kurono Ageha loved talking about more than her own love life, it was someone else's.

"Well, you see… it's like this…." Kurumu listed out the details of everything that had transpired over the past week, from Tsukune's plan, to her own machinations, to every detail of the date up to that point, including what had transpired on the massage table.

"_Whaaaaaaat_?" Ageha's voice shrilled out of the receiver end of Kurumu's phone.

Kurumu flinched back from the phone and cast a look of terror at the door. _Did Tsukune hear?_ She reached out and turned on the water faucet of the shower, desperate to drown out her mother's shrieks. After several minutes of trying to calm her mother down, failing, retrying, failing again, and _re_-retrying, and _finally_ succeeding, she was able to come around full circle back to her point. She'd even had to leap into the shower and pull the curtains closed once when Tsukune had brought her clothes into the room for her, barely keeping her cell out of the steaming water.

Ageha spoke slowly, "Kurumu-chan…. What you're asking…." She issued a deep sigh. "I can't lie to you, Kurumu-chan; you're my only daughter…. It _is_ possible… but it's also _extremely_ risky. If you screw it up… there's no telling _what_ the result could be! And… if you succeed… if it can even be _called_ succeeding…. Tsukune-kun will…!"

Kurumu nodded, her hair falling over her eyes, engulfing the upper part of her face in shadow. "Be exactly as he always was… my Tsukune."

Ageha groaned. "So… you've already decided…. You just wanted to know if it was even possible, do I have that right?" Kurumu's silence was all the affirmation Ageha needed. Her mouth twitched downwards. "Kurumu-chan… it will be painful… you know that. And I'm not talking about your maidenhood…. I mean afterwards… when he wakes up… it'll be the most emotionally painful thing-"

"Thank you, Mother," Kurumu abruptly interjected. "Thank you… for worrying about me. But… I - I _want_ to do this…. For me.")

She looked down at Tsukune, her eyes narrowing. _Right now… _this_ is still the Tsukune that… made love to me last night…._ She reached down and lightly brushed her fingertips through his hair, smiling gently when he responded with a mumble, and shuffled under the covers. She pulled her hand back and watched him. _As long as Tsukune is asleep… he's still _my_ Tsukune. Please… just a few more hours… just give me a few more hours like this before he wakes up…._

She absent-mindedly ran her fingers up and down Tsukune's arm as she continued to remember.

_The act of lovemaking… it's the ultimate consummation of the relationship between a succubus and her Mate of Fate…. I've always looked forward to it as the final act I could make as a girl… before becoming a full-fledged woman. But… at the same time… I was never in a rush for it, was I? I was always content to wait… for the one man who would come along to claim my heart… as well as my maidenhood. It was always you… wasn't it, Tsukune?_

(At the concert, her heart pounded against her chest; she thought if it beat any harder, it would show through her blouse. She and Tsukune had kissed during the second half of the song, and as its final note faded to give way to the sounds of the audience's applause, she knew it had to be now. _Or I'll lose my nerve…._

She slowly pulled back, her eyes never leaving Tsukune's face as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

_Tsukune…. I hope you'll forgive me… though…. Maybe you won't have to…._ She drew in a deep breath and, releasing it through her teeth, stared into Tsukune's eyes as she whispered, "_Charm_."

Tsukune's eyelids fluttered, then reopened, a trancelike glaze over them.

She whispered into his ear, "Tsukune… can we leave? Please…?")

_But… the way most succubae take their men…. It leaves the man a complete slave to her. By casting Charm on a man, and then taking him into her bed, it binds the man to her, down to his very soul, for the rest of their lives…. It's too cruel… that it would be so simple… to make you mine, Tsukune. But, then… I never wanted to make you love me like that! But… at the same time… I wanted you… _needed_ you… last night. But I knew… knew you wouldn't take me… no matter how much I told you I wanted you to. So, to circumvent that…. I _had_ to Charm you!_

_But I knew that the man I fell in love with would never accept such a fate as being my love slave forever. So, there was only one thing I could do…._

Tsukune's eyes slowly drifted open as the rising sun's light poured in through the window curtains, and he yawned as his hand rose up to brush the sleep out of his eyelashes with the sleeve of his pajama top. He looked up at Kurumu, grinning as he sat up. "Good morning, Kurumu-chan! I'm surprised you're awake already…. Usually, you're the late-sleeper!" He noticed her expression, a smile full of melancholy, and immediately his face grew a concerned expression. "K – Kurumu-chan…?"

_A succubus will always feed on the life force… the essence of the soul… of her mate, drawing it out during the conclusion of their lovemaking. So… I… I had to go in… and I extracted only that part of Tsukune's soul that would be bound to me… including… every memory he would have had of that night!_

She snapped out of her reverie to notice Tsukune's look of confused concern. She pushed down on her emotional turmoil, and put on her usual ditzy, bubbly laughing smile. "Tsukune-kun!" She pounced on the unsuspecting Tsukune, pinning him down onto the bed as her ample bosom pressed in around his face. As his arms and legs flailed and his nose gushed blood, she cooed. "I was so worried! I think someone must have spiked your drink at the concert last night…! You got crazy and jumped around a lot, and the next thing I knew you were completely out!"

She relented her suffocation of the poor teen just as his flailing had faded to mere twitches, and as he gasped for breath, he seemed to try to remember, but finally just shook his head, his hands massaging his temples. "I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan…. I'm trying to remember, but… when I do it just makes my head swim…."

She gave him a playful shove. "Silly Tsukune-kun…. You weren't supposed to fall asleep. You were supposed to take advantage of me…!"

He seemed about to offer an excuse as to _why_, exactly, he hadn't done just that when he realized what she'd said. "_Whaaa_? C'mon, Kurumu-chan! I'd… I'd _never_ do something like that!"

Kurumu's smile faltered only for a millisecond, too briefly for Tsukune to notice in his discomfort. "Well, that's a shame." She winked mischievously at him. He blushed and fidgeted, stammering, and she decided to let him off the hook finally. "So, Tsukune-kun, tell me something!" He looked up at her, his eyebrows raised quizzically. She blushed, "A – are you…? Have you had fun with me?"

He seemed startled. "K – Kurumu-chan…." He smiled and nodded eagerly. "Of course, Kurumu-chan! You're one of my closest friends, and you mean a _lot_ to me! You're one of the most important people in my life, and I'll _always_ treasure the moments we've shared over the past couple of days…. What with the sukiyaki you made for me, how much you liked my breakfast, the hot spring, the massage lessons, and…."

She looked up, her expression suddenly hopeful and fearful at the same time. "…And?"

He blushed. "Well, and when we kissed at the concert…. It was… really… nice. I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan…. I just can't seem to remember anything after tha…. Uh… Kurumu-chan?"

She had shuddered and looked down, and when she raised her head, he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "It's nothing, Tsukune-kun…. I'm just… so happy to hear you say that…. I'll… I will remember everything, too, Tsukune-kun…. I'll always remember." She let the words she didn't speak echo in her mind, as she fought back the tears and bore through the pain with a smile.

They made the best of the time they had left. They made a point of going back to thank Kei and Nishiko for their lessons, who were happy to hear their students had done well. Of course, they'd left most of the finer details of the _latter_ parts of their practical out, for obvious reasons. They even managed to squeeze in one last dip in the hot springs, letting the near-boiling water soak out all their tension. They'd chatted away the whole time, laughing at some of the funnier points of the date days. For her part, Kurumu never let on about the icy grip on her heart the whole day, refusing to let go even in the calming, near-boiling water. Tsukune would, at times, notice a faraway look in her eyes, but he couldn't think of anything to attribute it to, and mentally shrugged away the nagging feeling that something was bothering Kurumu.

After sitting in the water until their skin had started pruning, they left the spring, and retired to the room for a lunch of a shared bentō box, packed with a mound of white rice, large shrimp tempura, string beans, and a ginger salad. They ate in focused silence, and when the meal was demolished they languished around the suite, joking and talking easily.

Finally, the afternoon started to get long, and they were checking out of the resort and climbing into the shuttle van for one final stop.

Kurumu could no longer keep her anticipation in check; Tsukune had refused to give even a hint of what his "planned activity" was, or where it would take place. "Tsukuneeee-kun!" She whined, "Why won't you even give me a _hint_? I'm dying to know! Where are we going?"

Tsukune chuckled and gave her a secretive wink. "It's a secret, Kurumu-chan! But, I'll just say that… if I were you… I'd try to save my voice; you might be needing it!"

While he chuckled, amused to no end with his wit, Kurumu was left, as usual, without a clue. Question mark bubbles floated over her as she inclined her head, a look of confusion on her face.

Finally, the shuttle driver stopped. Tsukune's hands had been over Kurumu's eyes the last couple of miles of the trip, and despite her best efforts, she still couldn't see or deduce where they were. "Tsukune-kun…. I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"All right, I guess it won't hurt anything at this point…. So, Kurumu-chan… ta-da!" He lifted her eyes and she gazed in astonishment at the building they were parked in front of.

"A… a… a…," she stammered.

"A _karaoke bar_!" Tsukune exclaimed, laughing exuberantly. "I thought it would be a lot of fun, a good way to unwind after the ordeal of spending so much time cooped up with _me_!" He laughed at his self-deprecating humor. "They're really popular in the human world, too! I know you'll have a great time, Kurumu-chan! So," he held his hand out for her to take, "will you go out with me to the karaoke bar, Kurumu-chan?"

She blushed and smiled as she gingerly placed her hand in his. "Of course… Tsukune." He blushed at the intimacy with which she said his name, but led her out of the van and into the bar.

They took a seat at a corner table, and ordered drinks. Tsukune leaned in and whispered, "This place is _notorious_ for serving alcohol to minors, so feel free to order whatever you want, but try not to overdo it!" Kurumu giggled behind her hand, and looked through the beverage menu with large, curious eyes.

She squealed. "Ooooh! How cute! I have to try one of these… a _love_ martini!"

Tsukune's face fell, and a large bead of sweat travelled down his forehead. "A… a _martini_? Th – that's exactly what I meant by _not_ overdoing it!"

The night wore on, and the hue of Kurumu's cheeks grew a deeper and deeper shade of pink as it did. Tsukune watched in disbelief as she demolished half a dozen of the potent drinks one after another. He looked at his watch and blew out a sigh of relief. "Well, the three hours is almost up…. I guess I should tell her…. Hey, Kurumu-chan…?"

She cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Hmm? Yes, Tsukune-kun?"

"I actually… did have something planned for this date… aside from… giving you alcohol," he nervously said as he chuckled. "I thought… er…. Well, what I would like is for…." He cleared his throat, blushing deeply. _Why is this so hard?_ Finally, he looked her in the eye and spat out, "I want for you to sing for me, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu was floored. "Ts – Tsukune-kun? Sing…? You want me to sing?"

"Yeah…. I thought that maybe… after the date was over… I'd ask you to sing… just one song. Anything that comes to your mind… something that you feel would capture what you've been feeling the past few days…. I guess it's kind of childish, so I have to ask you to forgive me…. But… do you think you'd indulge me? The bar's just about empty now…." He was right, she noticed. The patrons had been slowly trickling out; she finally noticed that it hadn't been random. The staff had been politely informing the other customers that their seats had been reserved, and they would have to close out their tabs.

"Tsukune…. Did you…?"

He nodded, smiling. "I reserved every seat in the bar, for our last twenty minutes. I'm sorry it couldn't have been for more; it was all I could afford when I multiplied the time by four…."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I see…. Your plan was to do this with everyone, huh?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry to bring up Moka and the others right now…. I just didn't see any point in keeping it a secret anymore, and this way, you won't tell the others the plan."

She nodded. "It's a really nice idea, Tsukune…." Her eyes brightened. "And I think… maybe… I have a good song for you." She stood, and her sudden anxiety shook the fuzz of the drinks from her head. She slowly made her way up to the front of the bar, where the lone microphone stood on its stand. With unsteady hands, she pulled it loose and brought it to her mouth. She took a deep breath, and started humming a melody, and when she started to sing, Tsukune could imagine the band playing behind her.

_If I could be just what you need  
__Maybe we'd be better off  
__Different lives and different dreams  
__Calling out from underneath  
__I'll be alright, oh, I…__  
__If I could turn this car around  
__Only drive into the flames  
__All the things that we've burned down  
__Wonder which one will remain__  
__Please take your time, oh, I…  
__Just do this for me_

_Let me be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'd give up everything to show you  
__To show you there's still time__  
__I could be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'm still learning how to love you  
__You are the only one that's worth the fight_

_I wish you'd learn to let this go  
__Lay your troubles down on me  
__Give me one more chance to show  
__I'll be all you'll ever need__  
__Please take your time, oh, I…  
__Just do this for me_

_Let me be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'd give up everything to show you  
__To show you there's still time__  
__I could be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'm still learning how to love you  
__You are the only one that's worth the fight_

_Don't hold your heart too long  
__You'll find yourself alone  
__You've got time, we've got time_

_Let me be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'd give up everything to show you  
__To show you there's still time__  
__I could be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'm still learning how to love you  
__I'm still learning how to love you_

_Let me be the one you run to  
__I could be the one you run to  
__Let me be the one you run to  
__For the rest of your life  
__I'm still learning how to love you  
__You are the only one that's worth the fight__  
_

She took a slow, shuddering breath, her eyes closed. Tsukune had scarcely breathed the whole time she'd been singing. Her song had been a plea, a desperate bidding, and the message was far from lost on him. He sat back in his chair, his emotions in turmoil. "K – Kurumu-chan…. Thank you, my dear Kurumu…. I think I can understand your feelings just now…. Please… let me return the favor."

She inhaled sharply at his words, stricken. _Tsukune…. You're… going to… sing to me?_ Agape, she moved aside for him, and took a seat at the front, watching him expectantly.

Hands in his pockets, he cleared his throat as he leaned in towards the microphone. "Kurumu-chan… I hope you like it…. Well, here goes…." He closed his eyes and in his mind could hear a single guitar playing an accompaniment as he took in one tremulous breath and began:

_She is my rock and my rolling thunder  
I've been the spell she was under  
I, I love that girl  
She is my cigarettes and champagne  
She's got me strung and I'm not running  
I, I love that girl  
I, I love that girl_

_She is the days I can't get over_  
_She is the nights that I call home_  
_Endlessly_  
_For you I'll always wait_  
_Caught in the waves of hesitation_  
_Lost in the sea of my own doubt_  
_Endlessly_  
_For you I'll always wait_  
_For you I'll always wait_

_She is the flame in the fire she's raging  
I've been the spark in the war she's waging  
I, I love that girl  
She came along and she spoke so sweetly  
Changed everything, took my heart completely  
I, I love that girl  
I, I love that girl_

_She is the days I can't get over_  
_She is the nights that I call home_  
_Endlessly_  
_For you I'll always wait_  
_Caught in the waves of hesitation_  
_Lost in the sea of my own doubt_  
_Endlessly_  
_For you I'll always wait_

_In city bars, and empty cars_  
_It's 3 a.m., I wonder where you are_  
_And the crooked smiles and worn out miles between us_  
_Yeah, I wonder where you are_

_She is the days I can't get over_  
_She is the nights that I call home_  
_Endlessly_  
_For you I'll always wait_  
_Caught in the waves of hesitation_  
_Lost in the sea of my own doubt_  
_Endlessly_  
_For you I'll always wait_  
_For you I'll always wait_  
_For you I'll always wait_

Kurumu sat, stunned, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes openly streaming tears. Every word, every motion of his face as he sang… she etched them all permanently into her memory. _This may be the last time… Tsukune will ever say something like that to me…. I'll never… _ever_… forget this moment._

She leapt up and rushed to him, and he easily caught her in his arms. She sobbed with her face against his chest, "Tsukune…. Did you mean all of that?"

He nodded, smiling with his eyes closed. "Every word, Kurumu-chan."

"Tsukune… I love you!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it, and simply let her cry, his hand brushing down her hair.

Finally, the owner told them that their twenty minutes were up, and Tsukune thanked him and led Kurumu out into the street. He opened the door of the shuttle van for Kurumu to get in, but at her request, he consented to walking her back to the academy dorms instead. Their luggage in arms, they walked together into the gathering twilight with few words spoken between each other.

At long last, they were standing together outside the door of Kurumu's room, awkwardly exchanging pleasantries.

Finally, Tsukune glanced at his watch and cleared his throat. "Well… Kurumu-chan, I had an amazing time with you the last few days. I'm glad we got to spend this time together…. I guess after today I won't see you until… until the end of all of it. So…."

She stepped in, her cheeks flushed, and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Thank you, Tsukune…," she whispered into his ear. "This has been a wonderful dream for me…. I… I love you, Tsukune…. And when the time comes… I really hope you pick me." She gave him another kiss, this time on the mouth. His head swam as it seemed to go on and on, but finally she pulled away, and he could see fresh tears on her cheeks.

"…Kurumu…."

"Good night… Tsukune." Before he could think to stop her, she had walked through the doorway and into her room, and the door had gently clicked shut behind her. He stood there a long time, looking at the floor, and he finally sighed, turned, and trudged his way back to his own room.

Kurumu stood with her back against the door, listening to his fading footsteps, then slid down to the floor as her legs gave way beneath her. Finally, all of the weight of what had transpired that day and the previous night crashed down on her all at once, and she fell forward onto the floor, holding her hands over her mouth as she uttered stifled sobs.

-Okay! Well, that's the end of Chapter 6, and the end of the "Kurumu's Bid" arc! That said, it was a bit longer than I'd initially intended, and a lot more emotional and tragic, too…. Admittedly, I was as surprised at how the story progressed as you probably were…! I hope you'll forgive me for how the last chapter ended (a bit of a cliff-hanger, I know!), and I hope you'll forgive me _again_ for how I fumblingly tried to bring everything full circle here…. (Sorry, my self-deprecation knows no bounds!) Also, I feel like I should clear the air and say that… while this is in no way _intended_ to be a songfic, there will be more chapters where I'll utilize song lyrics to make up for my lack of imagination…. Bear with me! (btw, the songs in this chapter were "Learning" and "Endlessly" by Green River Ordinance, a _great_ band if you've never heard of them!) As always, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter, as it's _all_ for you!-

-P.S., Thanks so much again to everyone who's read, and _especially_ everyone who's taken time to review this work-in-progress! I'll continue to strive towards making this a great fanfiction for you all to enjoy!-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Yukari's Bid! ("Are you her babysitter?" "… … …_Nani?_")

It was the day after Tsukune's final date with Kurumu, and a certain pint-sized young witch was putting the finishing touches on her master plan. She'd done a diagram on it and everything…. On her refrigerator, pinned under a witch's hat magnet, was the basic gist, complete with helpful stick figure illustrations: "(1) Go on 3 magical dates with Tsukune-kun! (No magic allowed… boo!) (2) Make Tsukune-kun fall in love with me by showing him how mature and adult I've become! (3) Marry Tsukune-kun and force him into steamy ménage-à-trois coupling with Moka-chan!"

Yukari giggled even as she panted at the thought of them becoming a "holy trinity" under the sheets of Tsukune's bed, but she shook the thoughts from her head. "Okay!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. "Enough idle thoughts…. I've gotta walk before I can run, and in this case that means seducing just Tsukune-kun! But to do that…." She looked down forlornly at her less-than-ample chest. She ran over to the mirror, looking into it hopefully, from straight on, then turning left, then right. She finally fell to the floor, clawing at her face in frustration. "Gaaaaah! It's no good, it's no good! They'll _never_ grow in! I'm doomed to a life of mediocrity, even more so than Mizore!" She snorted in derision, then brightened. She stood back up in front of the mirror and turned around. Blushing, she lifted her skirt to admire her posterior. "Well… at least _that's_ okay… right?"

Yukari shook her head. "Well, it's not like Tsukune-kun has shown a lot of interest in those kinds of things, anyway…. I mean, if all he wanted were big boobs… well, it's not like Kurumu doesn't hurl them at his face every chance she gets…. But Moka has the better overall figure…. Though Mizore does have that really cute face, not to mention those long legs…." She shook her head again, not liking where her imagination was heading. "So, _anyway_, it must not be physical attraction, after all…! That means… Tsukune is looking for a girl that brings the whole package! Mind!" She pointed to her head. Vanity aside, it was true she had never been in any danger of losing her number one spot in the class rankings. "Sense of humor!" She giggled; the concept of dropping bathtubs onto people's heads had never failed to send her into a tizzy. "And maturity!" She put her hands on her hips and put on a serious smiling expression, her eyes shining brightly. "Those other three bimbos can't hold a candle up to my adult nature and instinctive feminine wiles…. I'll show Tsukune-kun that age is just a number, and that he and I could have a lifetime of sophisticated, grown-up enjoyment!"

With that end goal in mind, Yukari had exploded onto the online scene with all the finesse of a strategic nuclear warhead. Using the keywords "adult dating," "mature-themed romantic getaways," and "light-hearted but sophisticated retreats," she was only able to come up with a single destination. Without hesitating to think about or research it, she had booked it for the full three days and two nights. After all, only fate could have led her to just _one_ business that matched all her parameters! She fell asleep that night with a wide, toothy smile on her face as she snored softly. Once, she breathed out one word just loudly enough to be heard in the deathly still night air, "Adonis…."

The next morning, she was up bright and early. After a morning bath and a mantra for good luck-in-love, she donned a simple black sundress with orange trim, and brushed her brown hair straight. It came down to just past shoulder-level now. She waited on her bed, with an overnight bag next to her, for Tsukune to come to pick her up. "Kurumu didn't really say much about what happened during her dates with Tsukune-kun…. She was really hush-hush about everything…. That must just mean that she was disappointed that she couldn't seduce Tsukune-kun…. But, _that's_ just fine with me! Maybe… maybe Tsukune-kun and I could… be each other's _firsts_…." She blushed crimson at the thought, but snapped out of her inner monologue at a polite knock at her door.

She lunged up off of the bed and rushed to the door, yanking it open and nearly off its hinges in her excitement. Tsukune stood there, bowing slightly at the waist, and with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Uh, good morning, Yukari-chan! It's good to see you; it's been a while! Are you ready to go?"

She flashed him a winning, brilliant smile. "Of course, Tsukune-kun! I've been looking forward to this for a while now! Shall we go?"

Tsukune smiled, nodded, and offered her his arm. She blushed, but eagerly stepped in and wrapped her arm through his and let him lead her outside, to where a shuttle bus was waiting to take them into the human world. They unceremoniously dumped their luggage in the back of it and climbed into the passenger area. Yukari climbed up to the driver's area and whispered a destination into his ear. Tsukune was unable to see the driver's eyes widen and cheeks flush, but the driver only nodded, and started driving.

Once they settled in to their seats, Tsukune stretched out; the driver had informed them it would be a long drive. He looked over at Yukari, who was watching him intently, and the both of them blushed upon their eye contact. Tsukune cleared his throat. "So, Yukari-chan…. I have to admit I've been a little curious as to what kind of stuff you came up with for us to do together. So what kind of things do you have planned?" In truth, Tsukune had been dreading that she would have come up with something similar to Kurumu's ideas. He could just imagine checking in to a romantic resort like that with the young witch, surrounded by dark looks and angry whispers. _No! I'm not a pervert…! I'm not! You don't understand the… the situation at all!_ His eyes were tearing up as he thought about the complications of such a misunderstanding.

Yukari giggled. "Oh, don't worry, Tsukune-kun! I only planned for some really high-brow, sophisticated and_ mature_ brands of entertainment! I wanted to show you that just because I'm the youngest of the four of us, I'm also definitely the most mature, and I can show you a good time without having to resort to pandering to your more _base_ urges."

Tsukune fell over, his eyes large vacant whites. Yukari pounced on top of him, laughing as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "You're so silly, Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune only muttered and stammered incoherently in reply.

The rest of the drive was a pleasant, if long, one. Tsukune was thankful for the quiet time alone with Yukari; he'd always admired her intelligence, and enjoyed her (albeit sometimes childish) silly sense of humor and lighthearted outlook. Their conversation flowed easily; Yukari was much less of an intimidatingly sexy presence than Kurumu, which allowed Tsukune to focus more on their conversation. It also helped that she wasn't consistently propositioning him for a sip (or ten) of his blood, or for babies (although, "propositioning" was sometimes too light a word to use for what Mizore did…).

While laughing at a particularly funny quip from Yukari, Tsukune gasped, "You know, Yukari-chan…. It's so easy to talk to you. I really think I'll enjoy our dates, if for no other reason than that."

Yukari blushed, but she got very quiet. "Um… Tsukune-kun?"

As his laughter died down, he smiled and answered, "Hmm? Yukari-chan?"

Yukari's hands fidgeted on her lap, and her eyes kept darting back and forth between Tsukune's face and her fumbling fingertips. "You know…. I am four years your junior, Tsukune-kun…." Tsukune only inclined his head, apparently confused as to what Yukari was getting at, but his eyes were wide, his expression solemn. "I know that… because of that, maybe you don't view me as much of a… a romantic interest. I guess I can't blame you for that." Tsukune seemed about to say something, but her expression froze him. "But…! That doesn't mean my feelings for you are any less real than the others'! I'm only thirteen, but that's still old enough to know what love is…." She reached forward and grasped the front of Tsukune's shirt. "I'm a woman now… Tsukune-kun. And my feelings for you… are those of a woman's love."

He looked from her face down to her hand clutching the fabric of his shirt, and he reached up and took it with both hands. Yukari flinched, but he held her hand still. "Yukari-chan…. Do you think I'd be here… do you think I'd drag you along like this… if I didn't know all of that?" Her eyes widened, and she took a sharp intake of breath. "You're just as special… just as _important_… to me as any of the other three girls. It's true, that when we first met I thought you were kind of immature, and even a little bit of a nuisance at times…."

While she smiled, in her mind she had fallen over. _Well, _that's_ a romantic thing to say at a time like this…._

Oblivious, Tsukune continued, "But then, I was fortunate enough to make an ally of you, and a friend. And then, I got to watch you mature, and blossom…. You may be young, Yukari… but that only makes you that much more incredible! Plus, you forget… I've seen what you're going to grow up to be…." She gasped, looking at him as he blushed. "All those brains, and that kind-heartedness, and destined to be such a knockout…. You're an amazing woman, Yukari-chan…."

She clasped her hands together and held them against her chest. "Tsukune-kun…." Her eyes started to shine, and tears brimmed at their edges. "Thank you! I love you!" She leapt over and wrapped her arms tightly around Tsukune's midsection, her face buried in his chest. Tsukune closed his eyes and smiled, patting her on the back.

When Yukari finally regained her composure, she released Tsukune and returned to sitting beside him, though now markedly closer than she had been before. Their conversation started to flow again, picking up right where they'd left off. After some time had passed, the driver informed them through an intercom that they were about halfway to their destination.

Tsukune was wondering where Yukari could be taking him that was so far away, but didn't get a chance to ask before she stretched, gave a whiny yawn, and said, "Ugh…. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Hey, Tsukune-kun? I think I'm gonna take a nap." With an innocently anxious expression, she asked, "Do you… think it would be all right for me to lay with my head in your lap?" Though the thought flushed his face a deep crimson, he didn't want to deny her the request, reminding himself that, during the next three days, he would be treating her as his girlfriend, so he relented. She fell almost immediately to sleep.

He sat there, watching her snooze. He caught himself blushing. _W-wow…. Yukari looks a lot different when she's sleeping…. She looks so peaceful… and a lot older than she is…. And… she's really pretty, too…._ That was the last coherent thought that passed through his mind as he started to drift off himself.

Some time later, the shuttle's tires ran over a large pothole in the road, jarring Tsukune from his sleep. Though he started to drift off again, he was suddenly hit with a startling, and unsettling, revelation. _Oh… oh no, no, no, no! This can't be happening now… not _now_! Not with Yukari-chan's head right there…!_ He stared in horror at the bulge in the front of his pants, sweat pouring down his face. _It's my… morning sickness! That, and… it must be the pressure of Yukari-chan's head on my lap…. Damn it! I've gotta put a stop to this, before she wakes up and notices!_ He remembered Kei's words….

("But… why don't you try thinking about your favorite thing that doesn't have to do with women? Like baseball, or a hobby… you can even try thinking on things you aren't particularly fond of…. Like me, for instance, I'm not really a fan of boats, as I can get very seasick, so sometimes I think about being rocked back and forth at sea…. Anything to occupy your mind, can really help….")

He bit down on his tongue, and started thinking about…. _Baseball…. Math class…. Fang Fang…. Gin…. The newspaper club…. The printer…. Yukari, on top of the printer…. Grrkh!_ His eyes snapped open. _What the hell was that! No, no, no! Gotta think!_ Yukari suddenly groaned in her sleep, but to Tsukune's frazzled mind, it sounded an awful lot like a lustful moan. _Gah! That's not helping, Yukari-chan! Baseball! Cold showers! My grandparents!_ That had almost gotten him sorted out, but then Yukari half-rolled, so that the side of her face shifted right on top of…. _Y-Yukari-chan! No! You have to move…! You have to move or…!_

Yukari half-opened one eye, and in a voice still thick with sleep, murmured, "Darn lumpy pillow…." And she proceeded to do what anyone does with such a nuisance. She half-lifted herself up, raised a hand, balled it into a fist, and as the panic sirens started going off in Tsukune's mind, brought it down with surprising force.

Tsukune's scream echoed through the confines of the shuttle van, frightening away woodland creatures for miles and threatening to shatter every window in the vehicle. The driver's voice raged over the intercom, "Hey, moron! What are you, nuts? Shut up in there! Save your kinky stuff for _after_ we get to Osaka!" His voice fell on deaf ears, however. Somehow, Yukari had managed to stay asleep, and even seemed to be laughing silently as she dozed, and Tsukune was quite unconscious, with images of sugar plum fairies and of nutcrackers mercilessly crushing walnuts dancing about his head.

They lay like that the short remaining duration of the trip, and it wasn't until the shuttle pulled up to the front of their destination that Tsukune finally came to, and he gently shook Yukari awake. She lifted her head and wiped a long line of drool from her chin. "Sorry, Tsukune-kun!" she giggled, pointing at his pants. He looked down, and was horrified to see a large wet spot where her face had been, spread across the front of his jeans.

In a fit of panic at the thought of all the pending misunderstandings sure to develop from this, he searched desperately for something… _anything_… with which to try to dry the stain. All in vain…. When the shuttle driver opened the door to let them out, he quickly gave Yukari then Tsukune a visual appraisal, noticed the stain, and spurned Tsukune with a dark look. Tsukune's shoulders slumped in defeat. _It's… all over…. I'll be in jail by the day's end for sure…!_ It was then he realized Yukari was talking.

"It looks so nice! I've been waiting for-_ever_ to get here! It's supposed to be the perfect place for two adults to escape the doldrums of everyday life and enjoy a _mature_, relaxing, and romantic experience together… the famous Hotel Adonis!"

He turned to look up at the edifice. "Hotel Adoni-." His eyes got huge, his mouth dropped to the ground, and unbidden images of shadowy figures engaging in acts of BDSM suddenly ran through his mind. He clawed at his face and screamed. "Y-Y-Y-Yukari-chan! You _can't_ be serious! Do you have any idea what you've done! This is the… absolutely… _worst_ possible scenario! The Doomsday scenario! I'm not a pervert…! What if a camera sees us going into this place together? I'll be thrown in jail! I'll die! _Grrkh_!" He fell back onto the sidewalk, frothing at the mouth, and the blood vessel that had been bulging and beating irregularly visually popped under the skin. He twitched violently, then was still.

Yukari laughed, dropping his luggage bags down on top of his stomach and bringing him back to his senses. "Don't be silly, Tsukune-kun! It's a wonderful, quixotic getaway for adults only!"

Tsukune rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up on his hands and knees, and shot Yukari a helpless expression. "But… do you know _why_ it's for adults only? It's because… this is a place where adults go… to… engage in dark acts of passion!"

But Yukari was too engrossed in skipping up to the hotel's entrance, humming out loud and far too pleased with herself, to catch what Tsukune was saying. Tsukune watched as she merrily walked right into the front door before his eyes fell to the ground, his face full of unbridled terror. "She… she just walked right in…. Does she have any idea…? And… there won't be anyone in the lobby to turn her out. There aren't attendants at places like this! They'll just let her right in…! I've got to put a stop to this…! H-hey! Yukari-chan! Wait for me!" He picked himself up, grabbed his luggage, and stumblingly ran after Yukari, trying his best and failing miserably to ignore the astonished looks of passersby at his noisy, overt entrance into the love hotel.

-Okay! And that's Chapter 7, and the first of the Yukari arc! I know, a lot of people probably haven't looked forward to this arc, but I hope I can make it an enjoyable story for you! I was sad this morning to learn that I lost a reader, but I must press on for the rest of you! I know maybe this isn't how a lot of you would write this story… but I have to stay true to the story that is in my head and my heart, even if I did come up with it after watching the anime, having never read the manga (though since I started writing this story I went out and purchased and read all 10 volumes of Season 1, and the first 9 volumes of Season 2; it's awesome!). In the future, I can definitely see myself writing a drama for this series… maybe one day I can write a story that everyone can enjoy…. But for now! I'll continue to make this the best romantic comedy-esque story I can, for your sake, Constant Reader…. Always for you!-

-P.S., WOW! Over 3,000 views and 999 visitors as of 1p.m. this Sunday afternoon! Thank you all so much! I hope the majority of you, at least, have enjoyed it! And, of course, I extend a _very_ special, heartfelt gratitude for everyone who put fingers to keyboard and wrote me reviews and PMs of encouragement or suggestions. See you again soon!-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: ("I'm old enough for love!")

(Far away, back in the realm of Yokai….)

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore sat in their respective dorm rooms, each performing various mundane tasks. Suddenly, all three were simultaneously hit with a psychic thunderbolt, and stiffened, holding their breaths.

Eyes wide and her hand pressed to her mouth, Moka breathed out, "That sudden chill…! It was like someone walked over my grave!"

Kurumu's head swiveled left and right. "That sudden chill…! My women's intuition is setting off every panic alarm it has…. What could it be?"

Mizore's eyes narrowed. "That sudden hot flash…! It's still two weeks early…. Something is off. Could it be my fertility medicine…?"

(Back in Osaka, at the Hotel Adonis….)

Tsukune had just stepped across the boundary and into the hotel, looking around in awe. The lobby was exquisitely furnished, with plush-looking chairs and sofas, Persian rugs, double spiral staircases with lions' heads adorning the ends of the polished wood handrails, various pieces of artwork including authentic-looking copies of da Vinci's "Mona Lisa" and Van Gogh's "Starry Night," and a wall-to-wall audio system that politely rumbled with a string quartet's reproduction of a famous classical piece that Tsukune recognized but could not place.

"…Unbelievable! This place looks incredible…. It must have cost Yukari-chan a _fortune_!" He shook his head violently, remembering his purpose was to find a way to get Yukari _out_ of the hotel, not lose himself _within_ it. He scanned his surroundings and spotted Yukari at a wall of screens, scanning for the one with a card reading "Reserved"…. Finally, she spotted it and, grinning, pushed a button beneath the screen, and picked up an electronic key card that was subsequently spat out of a slot.

She turned her head and caught sight of Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun!" she called out as she waved her hand in the air, laughing. "Come on! I've got our card; let's go up to our room!"

He jogged to catch up to her even as she was stepping into the lobby elevator, and was still fumbling to stammer out an explanation of the hotel's _true_ purpose to the oblivious young witch when they were suddenly in front of their room door. She rolled her eyes as Tsukune continued to stutter incoherently, "Listen, Tsukune-kun…. I picked this place because it was the _only_ one that fit all my search criteria! You left the travel and lodging arrangements up to _us_, remember? Now we're going to have a refined time surrounded with comfortable, mature accommodations, and we're going to _enjoy_ it!" And without further ado, she inserted and withdrew the key card into the door's scanner, turned the handle, and flung it open, arm outstretched as if to formally show Tsukune inside.

His eyes bulged, and his heart fluttered. Out of all the possible imaginings he'd had, nothing had come _close_ to what he was seeing now. _No… this is… far worse_. The walls were snow white, but were spotted with rounded pink shapes. The room was fairly expansive; the main room housed a piano against the wall and various furniture pieces. The enormous bed, fitted with high beams with curtains running between them, was the room's centerpiece. Tsukune was mortified to notice that at each corner of the bed was a chained shackle, lined with pink velvet. The bathroom had a vanity mirror that encompassed an entire wall with a his-and-hers sink, and the jet tub looked like it could seat six. But the worst part….

Tsukune wheeled around to look at Yukari, who was gaping at the room with ever-increasing horror. "Yukari-chan…. You said this was the hotel's most popular room…?"

Yukari managed to work her slackened jaw enough to sputter, "Y-yes. They said this was the only room available for a multiple-day reservation, and that it was their most popular, most _expensive_ room…."

Tsukune's hand arched up and smacked against his face. "It's times like this… I find myself wondering about the future of Japan…." He'd heard stories about themed love hotels, everything from cruise boat-themed, to dungeon-themed, to police interrogation room-themed…. But never had the thought that there might be a _Hello Kitty_-themed room in a love hotel…. Plastered on the walls, covering the bedspread, on the curtains, even on the floor of the bathtub, were countless images of the company's universally recognizable mascot.

He looked over at Yukari, who was fighting to hold back tears. "W-what the hell is this? Tsukune-kun… what kind of place is this? I wanted… I wanted… a mature, grown-up hotel! I wanted refinement! I wanted sophistication! I spent over half of my life's savings on this place! _What the hell _is_ this!_" She blubbered, her hands pressed over her mouth as she sank to the floor on her knees.

Tsukune sighed, his shoulders slumping. He walked over to Yukari and knelt beside her, his hand slowly moving forward to rub her back as she stifled back sobs. "Yukari-chan…. I can probably explain for you…."

She listened with rapt attention as he did his best to go over everything he knew about love hotels, trying as best as he could to gloss over some of the more graphic information. By the time he'd finished talking, Yukari's face was practically glowing red, and her eyes were huge with disbelief. "You're telling me… that people come here… to do _that_… surrounded by all of this?" Tsukune nodded, his expression forlorn. "What is _wrong_ with you humans?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but he noticed that she was laughing. He sat there, stunned, watching her giggling turn into hearty guffaws, and finally joined in. It wasn't actually a very funny situation for either of them; Yukari was hugely disappointed. The last thing she'd expected was to spend her nights with Tsukune in a kinky sex room based on a cartoon character; the disappointment was crushing. For Tsukune, the entire scenario was a recipe for disaster; the buck stopped at the words "love hotel." He looked at Yukari warily, wondering where the sudden outburst was really originating from. "…Yukari-chan…?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tsukune-kun…. I'm really sorry, but… I can't afford to make new reservations now. All my plans have really slammed my funds, and…." Her eyes were downcast. "I understand… if… if you don't want to stay with me now. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I didn't think, didn't plan properly, and now I've put you in a bit of an actionable position. It's just funny… because my dates haven't even started yet… but I'm already crashing and burning…." Tsukune noticed that though she was laughing, the skin around her eyes was moist with unshed tears.

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He turned his head side-to-side, surveying the room. "Well, Yukari-chan…. It's not exactly the most conventional of places, but I think this'll be a great place for us to spend our three dates together!" He flashed his most winning smile. _I won't let Yukari-chan beat herself up like this…. She deserves better than that… and besides, I've been hard enough on her about it._

Yukari was looking at him, wide-eyed. _Tsukune-kun…. Does he mean that… he _wants_ to stay here… with me? _She looked around at the room slowly, letting herself take it all in. _So… so Tsukune-kun wants to be with me… inside of a love hotel? Maybe…._ Her eyes narrowed and a wide grin spread across her face. _…Maybe Tsukune-kun _is_ that kind of guy…?_ She shook the thoughts free of her mind. "Really, Tsukune-kun? You still want to… to go out with me, in a place like this?"

Tsukune hesitated only for a split second. "Sure! We're here already, and I can't exactly pay for us to stay somewhere else in Osaka, either… so we might as well try and make the most of it!"

Yukari giggled brightly, and leapt up, pouncing on Tsukune and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Tsukune-kun!" He easily caught her, chuckling to himself, until she whispered in his ear, "I promise… I'll make sure you don't regret this decision…." His body suddenly went completely rigid in shock, and then his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor. Yukari laughed hysterically at his perfectly in-character reaction. "You're too easy, Tsukune-kun…. I was just kidding, you know!" He stammered incoherently. "Unless you… don't _want_ me to be," she said as she turned her back to him, looked at him over her shoulder, and winked. He convulsed a couple of times, trying and failing to regain his composure and ebb the trickle of blood from his nose as Yukari continued to giggle.

After they had organized their belongings throughout the room and settled in to a conversation for a few hours, they both found themselves getting hungry. Tsukune glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "Well… so, Yukari-chan…. Did you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

Her eyes brightened. "Of course, Tsukune-kun! In keeping with my theme for our time together, I scouted ahead and found some places that should serve well!"

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tsukune's head. _Considering how _this_ panned out, I'm not too sure I want to see what kind of restaurant she managed to find…._ But out loud, he said, "Well that sounds great! I can't wait to see what kind of place you found."

(About an hour later….)

He desperately tried to hold on to that statement as he looked into the dark, smoky atmosphere of the restaurant Yukari had led him to. At first, it was a nagging feeling that kept tugging at him that something didn't seem quite right about the place, and it took a few moments for him to realize what he was looking at. Moments later, he was half-dragging Yukari out of the establishment. "No, no, no, _no_!" he exclaimed over her wails of protest. "I'm sorry, Yukari-chan… I'm _not_ doing that!"

Yukari puffed her cheeks, pouting indignantly. "You can stay with me in a love hotel, but you can't share some sashimi off some hot female stranger's body?"

Tsukune clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head violently, forbidding the thought from entering his mind as he walked down the sidewalk with the young witch in tow, oblivious to the long stares from passersby.

(Later, at a more conservative Western-style pizza bar…)

Tsukune leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach appreciatively. "Wow… that was pretty good, huh, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari nodded her agreement, and tried to present a calm front. _I feel like that's strike two after the hotel…. How was I supposed to know they used naked girls for plates? It's not like I've ever been in the human world by myself before! But…!_ Her eyes shone with determination. _…The next one will be a hit for sure! Tsukune-kun likes music… and I bet he's a pretty good dancer…. So…!_ Yukari looked at him, smiling ear-to-ear. "Just wait till we get to the next place, Tsukune-kun! It's really gonna knock your socks off!"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head as he laughed half-heartedly and anxiously. _Oh… someone please help me!_

(About an hour later….)

Tsukune was actually pleasantly surprised. The nightclub was full of people laughing and drinking and celebrating raucously, but everyone seemed to be fully and appropriately dressed, for a nightclub, anyway. The entire place was an assault of multi-colored lights; they even seemed to be coming up from the floor….

He and Yukari picked a spot on the floor and each surprised the other with round after round of fluid, smoothly-orchestrated dancing, even through some slow songs that left the two blushing at every instance of eye contact as their steps slowed and the distance between their bodies diminished. It was during one of these songs that Yukari suddenly stepped into Tsukune's body, wrapping her arms tightly around him with a soft, happy smile. Tsukune flushed crimson, and looked down at her.

"Y-Yukari-chan?"

She looked up at him, her cheeks glowing fuchsia. "Tsukune-kun… am I embarrassing you?"

He smiled, and shook his head. "Of course not…. There's nothing wrong with boyfriend and girlfriend hugging… even in public, when it's in a place like this." It was true; there were couples all around them whose actions made their hug seem as chaste as a handshake.

She looked around, and that point wasn't lost on her. She turned her gaze back up to Tsukune. "Then… in that case…." She stepped up, and onto Tsukune's feet. He flinched, but from shock rather than pain. She leaned in, pulling herself up and him down simultaneously by his shoulders. He had closed his eyes, but opened them for a split second, unable to stave off his curiosity at what her facial expression might be, when he noticed….

"Y-Yukari-chan…. Your underwear is showing…." The absurdity of what he'd said struck him suddenly. _I'm looking _down_ at her…. I shouldn't be able to see her…._ Then it struck him. The lights he'd seen coming from the floor weren't lights at all… they were _reflections_! He looked, horror-stricken, all around him. _It's… it's a… it's a…!_ "…A mirror."

Yukari froze halfway to Tsukune's lips and her eyes shot down to the floor. Sure enough, the sight of her smiling "teddy bear" white cotton panties met her from the floor. She pulled her skirt closed between her legs and screamed. "N-no, Tsukune-kun! Don't look this way!"

Tsukune was worlds away, his eyes desperately roving for somewhere… _anywhere_… where he wouldn't be able to see something inappropriate. But at the same time, now that he'd noticed it, it was impossible _not_ to look. _Green… red… pink… white… black… lace… cotton… satin… thong… boy shorts… bloomers…. Grrkh!_ He twitched and blood gushed out of his nose when he noticed not one girl's panties, but her decided _lack _thereof. Yukari had run to the bathroom in horror some number of moments ago, leaving Tsukune alone, and that was how he was when people started to notice him, sticking out like a sore thumb now that he didn't have a girl on his arm….

"Hey, what's that guy's problem?"

"He's just staring at the floor…."

"Is he one of _those_ kinds of guys?"

"Where's his girlfriend? You mean he doesn't have one?"

"I thought I saw him come in with some underage schoolgirl! He must have some kind of Lolita complex!"

"Hey! That guy's nose is bleeding!"

"Eeeeeek! He's a pervert! Someone get that guy!" Tsukune suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder….

It was about 15 minutes later when Yukari finally found him outside the club, a mass of bruises. "Tsukune-kun!" she shouted as she knelt down beside him.

He looked up at her, and laughed, sore and embarrassed. "Hi there, Yukari-chan! Oh, this…? This is nothing, nothing at all! Inner Moka hits a lot harder than that! Are you… are you ready to go back to the hotel now?"

Her face fell slightly, but she managed to keep her voice cheerful. "Sure, Tsukune-kun! I'm pretty tired after everything today…. Maybe we should just turn in." She helped him to his feet and supported him as they walked back to Hotel Adonis.

(Back at the hotel….)

They sat on the couch, both feeling fresh and soothed from a long hot bath. In deference to his recent pummeling, Yukari had told Tsukune to go first, and he hadn't argued. They were both dressed for bed, Tsukune in his green striped pajamas and Yukari in a knee-length faded pink nightgown with thin shoulder straps, but they seemed to be absentmindedly delaying going to bed by watching TV. For some reason, Tsukune kept finding his eyes shifting to her bare shoulders, and where her collarbone showed below her neck. He didn't realize he'd been staring until he realized he'd been unconsciously holding his breath, and he cleared his throat, pulling his eyes away. Yukari looked over at him, a confused smile on her face. "S-something wrong, Tsukune-kun?" His cheeks blushed, and he mumbled a dismissive answer and turned back to the television.

As for Yukari, her gaze kept returning to the bed. The childish theme on the comforter aside, she could not perish the thought of her and Tsukune's bodies lying next to each other underneath it. She could feel her heartbeat quickening in her chest. _What would I do if… if Tsukune rolled over in his sleep, and suddenly he was fully against me? Would I scream…? Would I move away…? What would I want to do?_ These thoughts haunted her for the next hour, until, with a yawn, Tsukune finally turned off the TV with a click of the remote.

She breathed deeply in and out through her nose as Tsukune said, "Well… Yukari-chan, I guess it's getting pretty late…. Do you want to go to sleep now?"

Yukari nodded lamely, feeling tongue-tied now that it was coming to the moment of truth. She stood up and turned to move towards the bed, but realized with a start that Tsukune hadn't moved from the couch. She turned to look at him, but he had turned and stretched out on the couch, and appeared to be making himself comfortable for sleep. Her mouth dropped in disbelief and shock. A small part of her was relieved, but a larger part of her felt stung, even betrayed. "Ts…Tsukune-kun?" He turned his head towards her, his arched eyebrows a question. "Don't you…," she swallowed a lump in her throat; her mouth suddenly felt dry and her tongue thick, "don't you want to come and sleep here in the bed?"

Tsukune was quiet for a long moment. His eyes had widened, and his mouth was slightly open. Finally, hesitatingly, he answered, "Is that… what you would like… Yukari-chan?"

Yukari felt a wave of euphoria and nausea hit her simultaneously. _He's… he's making _me_ choose?_ She swallowed again. Why was this so _hard_? Finally, she managed to whisper out, so quietly that Tsukune had to lean in to hear her, "Yes…. Please…."

Tsukune watched her for a few moments, before nodding and standing up from the couch. He followed her to the bed, all the way to behind where she stood beside it. She could sense his presence behind her, silent and unmoving. She swore he must have been able to hear her heart pounding. She stood still, her skin tingling. Suddenly, she sensed movement, and Tsukune appeared in her peripheral vision. She flinched gently, but then realized that he was simply lifting the covers up for her to crawl into them. She sighed, both relieved and disappointed somehow, but crawled into the bed finally. He let the covers naturally fall down over her, and took a moment to tuck them in under her sides. The feel of his hands on her body, even with the comforter between them, sent small jolts of electricity through the young witch.

Finally, he stood over her, looking down at her. "Are you… sure, Yukari-chan?"

She patted the mattress next to her, and smiled. "Come on in, Tsukune-kun…. I don't bite," she giggled at her joke. Tsukune smiled slightly, then, suddenly leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. She froze, and her face grew slack. "Ts-Ts-Tsukune-kun…," she whispered in shock.

He grinned. "That surprise was for everything today. You definitely surprised me, Yukari…. This was probably one of the most disastrous dates I've ever had," he chuckled as Yukari's face fell, "but…. At the same time, it was a lot of fun to hang out with you… just like I thought." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"Well, I guess you have me there, Tsukune-kun…. I deserved that. But…." She suddenly reached up, grabbed Tsukune's head with both her hands, and pulled his face town and to hers. Their lips collided violently, and she held him there for several moments before begrudgingly releasing him. He opened his eyes slowly and inclined his head, his expression full of bemusement. She smiled and winked at him. "But you deserved that, too…. You stole that kiss out from under me earlier, so now we're even."

He laughed softly. "All right, then, Yukari-chan…. Good night."

He crawled into the bed, and lay down on his side, facing her, before he reached behind him and turned off the bedside lamp. He lay there a long time, his eyes closed but his mind racing, and he didn't pull away when Yukari unconsciously moved closer towards his warmth in her sleep and tucked her head against his chest. Instead, he smiled in the darkness, and finally let himself drift into an easy sleep.

-Okay, well, that's Chapter 8! I want to apologize that this chapter took a lot longer than I anticipated…. Yukari isn't exactly my favorite pairing with Tsukune (yeah, you too, right?), and it can make it a little more difficult to write about… Still, I wouldn't say I dislike her as a character, so it's not all bad; I guess I'm just trying to avoid blame for being lazy! Well, regardless, thanks again for reading! I hope you're enjoying it, and keep looking forward to the next chapter; it's always right around the corner! Until next time, Constant Reader, and just remember that you're what keeps me going!-

-P.S., As always, thanks so much for all my readers, and especially to my reviewers! It's great that you care enough to write encouragement or suggestions, and to all my regular readers, thanks _very_ much! As a side note, to "canocola," that's a very intriguing suggestion, and I won't deny that I hadn't actually been thinking of doing that already…. I guess it'll all depend on where the story takes me, but you're onto something there!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: ("Anything you want… I'm yours.")

Her eyelids slowly drifted open, and she stifled a yawn. She tensed her body one section at a time, taking stock of all her extremities as she did so. Her lavender eyes were still glazed with sleep, but they suddenly widened at the sight greeting them. Tsukune's face was intimately close to hers; their noses were on the verge of touching. A pink haze spread across her cheeks as she lay frozen to the spot, her eyes shining. She let herself study his peaceful expression, her eyes hungrily roving over every one of his facial features. She fought the urge to reach up and stroke his hair; she was fearful of waking him at this moment. _Last night… Tsukune-kun and I… we…._ Her blush deepened. _We… slept together… in the same bed!_ She smiled brightly, closing her eyes as she did so.

She suddenly lost herself in thought. _What if… what if tonight, Tsukune-kun wants to… to do _more_ than just sleep?_ She shivered with an apprehensive anticipation. _I talk a lot about it, but…. The truth is, well, I don't really _know_ a lot about it…. I mean, it seems like such a simple thing, but…. But, still…. _She looked down at his arm lying over the covers against his side. Her eyes followed it all the way down to his hand. She gulped, and reached her own hand down towards it. _It's so big, next to mine…. I bet they're really warm and soft, too…._ Holding her breath, she lowered her hand down on top of his, her fingers circling around it. They brushed lightly over the skin of his palm. She closed her eyes, letting her mind's eye see everything for her. _I was right…._ As she traced circles along his palm, she imagined their soft feel against the skin of her more intimate areas, and she blushed again. _Tsukune-kun…. If I woke him up right now, would he…?_ She opened her eyes, and they were filled with a self-reprimand. _The way I look… Tsukune-kun would never want to… with me._

She looked back at Tsukune's face. She looked at the hair in his eyes, down his nose, to his lips, relaxed and slightly parted. She blushed. She seemed to think about something for several moments, and finally seemed to make an internal decision. She leaned in towards him.

He felt a phantom itching on his hand, just enough to rouse him from his slumber. He shook his hand slightly, then realized that a familiar scent was filling his nostrils. _…Strawberries… and cream? _His eyes snapped open just in time to notice Yukari, her face mere centimeters from his, with a serious expression on her face and a deep crimson painted across her cheeks. Her soft lips were pouting out. _Is… is she kissing me? In my sleep!_ He instinctively jerked backwards.

"Y-Y-Yukari-chan? Um… what are you doing?" His eyes were wide.

Yukari seemed surprised, and more than a little disappointed that he'd woken. "O… oh! Tsukune-kun! Um… good morning!" she giggled. "Just a little joke between friends!" She winked at him.

He laughed good-heartedly. "Well, I guess you got me, Yukari-chan." He smiled at her. "So, um… did you want to, um, maybe get something to eat?"

Yukari hesitated. _He doesn't want me to finish the kiss…?_ Swallowing the thought, she smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sure thing! I'm starved!"

They dressed quietly and quickly, and managed to escape the hotel without attracting much attention. As they walked down the street, Tsukune noticed that Yukari seemed preoccupied. He contemplated it, and could only come up with one reasonable conclusion. _This morning…. I must have stopped Yukari-chan before she could kiss me…. There's no telling what it must be making her think…. I'm such an idiot…._ Suddenly, his hand darted out and took hold of hers.

Her eyes widened at the feel of Tsukune's hand engulfing hers. She looked down at their joined hands, and back up to him, noting the blush on his face. "Ts-Tsukune-kun?"

He smiled at her, as if there was nothing odd about the situation. "Hmm?"

Detecting no hint of reservation about his disposition, she smiled and shook her head, dismissing her confusion. "N-nothing. It's a nice morning, isn't it?" she asked as she squeezed his hand.

He closed his eyes and inclined his head, smiling. "Yeah…."

They managed to find a quaint diner serving Western-style breakfast; Tsukune munched happily on sliced pieces of French toast with a cup of thick maple syrup for dipping them in, while Yukari nibbled at a cinnamon raisin bagel with a sweet cream cheese spread, and they then shared a large omelet garnished with cheese and green onions. As they sipped at some steaming coffee afterwards, Tsukune looked over the rim of his cup at Yukari. "So… Yukari-chan, what's the plan for today?"

She set her cup down and smiled absentmindedly. "Well, I did have some things planned… but I'm thinking that maybe I should just hit reset on this whole thing from now on…. Why don't we just walk around… maybe we can find some fun things to do wandering around aimlessly?"

He chuckled. "That sounds like it's probably a good idea…. So did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Well… I'm not all that familiar with this human world…. But I thought we might start out in a park?"

He nodded, apparently thinking to himself. Finally, he brightened. "I think I know a good place."

About an hour later, they were walking close together through Nagai Park. By then, the day was warming up, and a light breeze swept across the walking path. Children chased each other merrily, and parents looked on as they talked amongst themselves. The cherry blossom season was in full swing, and the air was thick with their fragrance.

The two of them walked together slowly, making easy conversation. Yukari was stunned by the park's beauty. Tsukune explained to her that there were over 1,000 different species of trees and flowers. He pointed out some of the area's attractions, a gymnasium, a large pond, a forest area, a baseball stadium.

She took it all in, mouth slightly agape. "I didn't know there were such beautiful places in the human world!"

He nodded and smiled, but a bead of sweat sprouted at the top of his head. "Yeah, well… maybe you should leave the whole 'human world' thing out of the conversation…?" She noticed there were many people around; none of them had seemed to notice her strange statement, but she made a mental note to be more discrete about what she said in public. "Oh, Yukari-chan… there's a bench there. You wanna have a seat?"

They relaxed on the bench, enjoying the breeze, and the sight of the cherry blossom petals it carried through the air. Their conversation started out awkwardly, but they soon settled into a long string of topics, each joking and enjoying the other's humor. At some point, neither noticed when, their hands found each other; the act drew conspicuous looks from passersby, but Tsukune was enjoying himself, and let the glances pass unremarked upon.

Suddenly, Yukari looked out on the lake and noticed two people in a paddleboat in the expansive lake. "Hey, wow! Tsukune-kun… do you think we could go on _that_ ride?!" She pointed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Tsukune followed her finger, noticed the couple on the water, and chuckled. "Sure, Yukari-chan. It's not so much a 'ride,' per se, but it's getting really popular with couples. Let's do it!"

In short order, they had rented one of the dual bicycle pedal-operated plastic boats and gotten underway, laughing as they furiously pedaled out towards the middle of the lake. Once there, they relaxed and let the water lead them where it would; they were always within sight of land, and they had hours before the boat was due back. Tsukune pulled out some cans of juice and sandwiches he'd procured prior to their departure and they ate and drank in silence.

Yukari seemed thoughtful as she chewed. Swallowing, she turned to look at Tsukune, smiling ironically. "You know, it's funny how we seem to be having such a better time now that I'm out of ideas and we're just doing everything randomly…. It's kind of depressing, actually. I must seem like a terrible candidate at this point…."

Tsukune looked at her incredulously, and shook his head dismissively. "No… not at all! Granted, yesterday was kind of DOA, but what we're doing isn't really important… it's the company. You're really… a great girlfriend, Yukari-chan. It's really nice to think of how hard you must have worked to try and find something for us to do together, misguided though that work might have been. I really appreciate everything you've done, Yukari-chan, and I'm really having a great time being around you."

Yukari looked at him with a shocked expression, and she smiled, blushing, laughing happily as she gave Tsukune a playful shove. "Ts-Tsukune-kun, stop it…! You're embarrassing me!" Unfortunately for the young man, Yukari's "playful" shove had a lot more oomph than she'd intended, and before he knew it, his weight had tilted the boat against his favor, and Yukari had no idea what had happened until she'd already heard the _splash!_...

Startled, she looked over the edge of the boat, watching Tsukune flail in the water. "Tsukune-kun…. It's not exactly the perfect setting for a swim, you know… plus, you're not exactly dressed for it, I don't think…."

"Ack! Water! In my mouth…! I… I can't swim!" His splashing slowed, then subsided completely as his head disappeared beneath the surface. Yukari blinked, then shouted as she jumped in after him.

(Later, back on dry land….")

Yukari shook her head in disbelief as Tsukune coughed water and shivered in his soaked clothes. She looked at him with one eye closed and her lips pressed tightly together; her expression was a mixture of chagrin, embarrassment, and contrition. "Tsukune-kun…. I'm soooo sorry!"

Tsukune sneezed violently, and groaned as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He smiled and waved her worry away. "Nothing to worry about Yukari-chaaaa… chaaa… chaa-achoo!" Sniffling, he shook droplets of water out of his hair, and ran a hand through it to brush the rest out. Without warning, he reached out his dripping hand and flicked a spray of water into Yukari's face. She flinched, gasping at the cold sensation. She gave him an astonished, incensed look, and he laughed at her. "Now we're even!"

They walked along the beaten path for a long while, Tsukune enjoying the feeling of the warm sun as it slowly dried his clothes and body. They were heading into the nature path area, and soon found themselves surrounded by thickets of brush and trees. Yukari cooed, "It's like being on some kind of safari! Or a jungle expedition! Hey, I've got an idea!"

_Oh, no…_ Tsukune thought, but he maintained a curious smile. "Oh? So… what's that?"

She smiled triumphantly. "Let's see who can make the better discovery? We'll set this location on our phone GPS, and go out on our own and try to find something cool! We'll meet back here in twenty minutes…. Whoever wins gets to pick what we do next!"

Tsukune seemed to consider it, and finally gave a helpless shrug. "Why not? It could be fun, and maybe it'll give me a chance to teach you something new about the human world…." They shook hands on it, took out their phones, made a few keystrokes, and set out in search of their quarry.

(Twenty minutes later….)

Tsukune stood in the agreed-upon meeting spot, a handful of rare flowers in his hand. He looked at them, smiling. _I probably won't win… but Yukari-chan deserves to pick the next date, and I bet she'll really like these…._ The sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping under heavy steps brought his attention back to reality. "Yukari-chan?" he began, before he saw her… and, more importantly, what was in her hands. His pupils shrank to pinpoints, and his jaw went slack. He felt all his blood drain from his face and his stomach knotted.

She smiled broadly, her complete obliviousness to the situation apparent. In her arms, she half carried, half dragged, a writhing, whining ball of brown fur. "I hope you're ready to _lose_, Tsukune-kun! Look what I found! Erm… what is it? Some kind of dog?"

Clawing at his face, he started to explain that, no, she was _not_ holding a dog, but instead a playful Japanese brown bear cub. But that was when he heard it…. A little ways away, he could hear trees being toppled and birds being roused into panicked flight. He stared at the cub, and imagined it several times larger, and it was an easy leap of the imagination to contemplate such a creature charging toward them, full of teeth, claws, and rage. He lunged forward, grabbed Yukari's wrist, pulled her away from the chibi version of the furry death bearing down on them, and yanked her into a frantic sprint, screaming like a lunatic.

In tow, Yukari asked, slightly bewildered, "Sooo…. Not a dog?"

Tsukune pointed behind them at the seemingly rabid mother bear gaining on them, promising the sweet release of death after minutes of horrific agony. "Does _that_ look like a dog to you?!"

Yukari shrugged. "Well, at any rate… does this mean I win?"

Tsukune shouted in disbelief as he increased his speed, "You're thinking about that at a time like _this_?!"

(Later, back in the more civilized part of the park….)

Tsukune lay sprawled out on his back, his chest heaving and lungs burning, certain he'd die of arrhythmia at any time. Yukari stood with her hands clasped behind her back and the toe of one shoe digging into the ground, her face a study in penance. "Sorry… Tsukune-kun…."

From the ground, Tsukune lifted an arm to wave away her apology. "No… problem… Yukari…chan…. I'll be… back to… my old self… as soon as I die…."

She winced and shook her head fervently. "No dying on me now, Tsukune-kun! We've got our next date ahead, and you still owe me another day and a half more!"

Tsukune groaned inwardly at what _else_ could possibly transpire today, but outwardly he only sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, then shakily got to his feet. He smiled down at the apologetic witch, and reached out and took her hand, eliciting surprise and a blush. "I can't wait, Yukari-chan. So, what's next?"

Smiling, she pointed at a structure in the distance. "Well…," she let the word drag a bit before continuing, "I was thinking… we could go and try that."

Tsukune's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, that's…. Tempozan Harbor Village." He grinned at Yukari. "That's a good choice. If we catch a cab we can probably get there in no time at all."

She shook her head. "I was thinking… it might be nice to take our time and walk there…."

Tsukune couldn't hide his surprise. "That'll be a pretty long hike…."

Yukari blushed. "Well, it's like you said. It's not the activity; it's the company. So far, the best part of our date has been when we're just talking, and…." She looked down at their joined hands and gave his a squeeze. "…And when we're doing this."

His cheeks reddened, but he smiled and nodded. "Yeah… yeah, you're right. Okay, so walking it is. Well, we'd better get going. The afternoon is getting long, and we'll be in for a treat when the evening lights come on. Going on that particular attraction will be especially nice if we can catch the sunset."

Sudden thoughts of sharing a sunset kiss with Tsukune entered Yukari's mind, followed by unbidden mental images of them returning to the bed in the hotel room…. Blushing deeply, and seeing the subsequent confusion on Tsukune's face, she shook her head clear of the internal video and, giggling, started walking, dragging Tsukune behind her. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Off to Tempura Harbor Village!"

"Er, Yukari-chan…. That's Tempozan."

"Oh…. Sorry, Tsukune-kun. I must be hungry again!"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and voiced uncertain laughter. "You sure do like to eat, Yukari-chan…."


	10. Chapter 10

-This chapter is a little more serious, as it only could have been…. If you think it came completely out of left field, just look back at all the times Yukari has held back when she obviously wanted to talk about something, or when she had certain feelings/thoughts…. It's all been building up to this, and I hope you enjoy it as you follow along!-

Chapter 10: ("If you love me… then love me.")

The Tempozan Ferris Wheel was a testament to recreational structural engineering. At 100 meters in diameter, it offered patrons a 17-minute ride, and breathtaking views of the surrounding area. Yukari could think of nothing more relaxing and (potentially) romantic than almost a full 20 minutes in an enclosed area with Tsukune suspended so high in the air, with what he promised would be a gorgeous background of the sunset behind the Akashi Kaikyō Bridge.

The walk from the park had been long, but not particularly taxing, and a quick stop at a diner to satisfy Yukari's inexplicable sudden hankering for shrimp and vegetable tempura had been a nice interlude. Their good luck with the quality of their conversation had not waned; they had spoken easily, comfortably, during the hike; holding hands had gradually turned into walking arm-in-arm, with Yukari's head resting against Tsukune's upper arm. Tsukune hadn't minded; he wasn't going to deny Yukari physical closeness because some strange looks from other pedestrians made him blush.

Standing in the port harbor, she was amazed by all the people pressing past each other, the expansive skyline, and the still waters of the bay. They were in line for the Ferris wheel, sharing a large fountain soda from a paper cup, passing it back and forth between each other. Finally, it was their time to enter…. Yukari blushed as she climbed into the confining steel box with Tsukune close behind her. The door shut behind them, and their leisurely climb started. Tsukune seemed content to look out the viewing panes, pointing out various sights. The evening lights were coming on, building by building, and to Yukari the landscape started to resemble a jumble of lit Christmas lights. Her eyes, however, inexorably returned to Tsukune's face, though he didn't seem to notice. She looked down at her feet as she slowly rocked her lower legs back and forth.

"It's… beautiful, Tsukune-kun…," she said softly.

Tsukune turned to look at her, and was slightly perplexed at her solemn expression. "Yukari-chan…? Is everything… all right?"

She smiled up at him, but her eyes betrayed the stormy emotions roiling beneath her demure exterior. "Fine, Tsukune-kun…. Just… fine."

Tsukune was quiet for several moments, as the cab rose higher and higher into the sunset sky and orange light poured into the area, illuminating Yukari's features. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself; his jaw clenched and unclenched, and his eyes burned. Finally, his hands struck out and grabbed at Yukari's shoulders. "No…. No, Yukari-chan. I don't believe you. Your face just now… I can _tell_ that something's been bothering you off and on all day. Why won't you tell me what it is?"

She looked at him, at first in surprise, and then in bitter defiance. She grabbed his wrists and pried his hands off of her shoulders. "W-why _should_ I?!" Tsukune flinched back; Yukari had never spoken to him like this before…. He noticed tears brimming under her eyes, refusing to let go and fall down her cheeks. "Why should I…? There's nothing you can do about it…."

Tsukune was completely stunned. "Nothing… I can do about it? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I… if I gave up just because you say something like that?"

Yukari clenched her eyes shut, continuing to fight the building salt-water back, and shook her head. "Tsukune-kun… you shouldn't talk like that… like you're being kind. Don't you think I know… that I'm not the one you're going to pick?! You'd be a _fool_ to pick me over Moka, or Kurumu… or even Mizore. Why would you pick me when you have those beautiful girls… all the same age as you… around? I've never seen you look at me, the way you look at them…. Even now, when we're supposed to be a couple… I haven't seen one _shred_ of a man's love for a woman in your eyes when you look at me!" She wrapped her arms around herself, finally surrendering to the sobs caught in her throat, and letting her tears fall.

Tsukune sat back, shocked into silence. His rebuttal caught in his throat, and he didn't know what to do with his hands but to clench them into fists at his side. He shuddered watching Yukari weep. "Yukari-chan…. What can I do…? How am I supposed to… make you see how wrong you are?"

Yukari gasped, looking up at him. His downcast hazel eyes slowly rose to meet hers. She could see, with a start, the emotions churning behind them. Half-closing her eyes, she blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well… why don't you start… by…?"

He heard her hesitation, and he knew what she was going to say. Rather than wait for her to stammer it out, he reached out and took hold of her upper arms, pulling her forward and over to his side of the cabin, gently so as not to rock the cart too much. Pulling her down to sit next to him, he lowered his hands to hers, and pulled them up and to his lips. He pressed his mouth onto the backs of her hands, and onto the tips of each of her fingers, lightly kissing each one in succession.

She blushed deeply watching him, and her lips trembled as they parted and she sighed. "_Tsukune_…," she dropped the honorific from his name as she whispered, her voice quivering with her nervousness. Having kissed each of her digits, he raised his face to look at her, and she could see his cheeks glowing pink. "Now… Tsukune… will you…?"

Again, he didn't wait for her to finish. He raised his hands to either side of her face. His expression was composed and kind, but she felt his hands shaking. As he leaned in, she heard him murmur, "Yukari…," and her heart clenched when he left out her own honorific. Then, his lips were pressed against hers. She blinked away unshed tears, and her arms trembled as she raised them up and around his torso, clutching at the fabric on the back of his shirt for dear life. It was the first time _Tsukune_ had kissed _her_ like this; she didn't want him to stop.

The kiss was passionate, but also controlled. Tsukune kept his mouth closed, breathing in through his nose the flowery fragrance of her shampoo, and the signature scent of her perfume, a gently sweet strawberries and cream. He lowered his hands from her face to her neck, down to her shoulders, and brought them down to her narrow waist. He could feel her jerk and tremble at the contact, heard her moan, and felt her trying to pry his lips apart with her own. He resisted but for a moment, and finally relented gradually. Hints of mint and cherry washed over his tongue when her own entered his mouth experimentally, then with more courage.

He felt her shift once, twice, then was almost surprised out of the kiss when she leaned in and swung one leg up and over his lap, turning to face him straight on as she straddled him. He started to move one hand to block her movement, but she grabbed the wayward arm's wrist and pulled his hand back to her waist. He opened his eyes and saw the desperate expression she wore, her eyebrows knitted and drawn down, her cheeks flushed crimson. He swallowed, and wrapped his arms around Yukari more tightly, drawing her upper body tightly against his. Her hands went up and pressed against the wall behind Tsukune's head.

Yukari panted, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She could feel her palms greasy with sweat, could feel the heat on her cheeks, could feel another heat stoking down between her navel and waist. Tsukune tasted sweet on her tongue, and his mouth felt warm and moist to her novice tongue. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin…. The skirt of her sundress had bunched up to her mid-thighs. She grabbed Tsukune's hands and led them, against little resistance, to rest on her outer thighs. She sensed Tsukune jerk in surprise, but she kept her mouth firmly planted over his; his head was back against the cart's interior wall, and he had nowhere to go.

Tsukune's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He didn't know what to think about what he felt in his hands. Yukari's legs were firm and smooth, and she had placed his hands high up on her thighs; he could feel the sweet promise of her posterior just another inch higher, if he dared to move his hands. Instead, he tightly gripped the skin of her thighs, partly to keep Yukari from moving herself to position his hands somewhere else, and partly to stop his own subconscious desire from seeking fulfillment. He was helpless, however, to stop a different part of his body from responding, and he blushed at the thought that Yukari would soon be able to feel it beneath her. A sudden moan from her lips quickened the process, and before he knew it he was fully erect, and Yukari was slowly lowering herself down… down… _down_….

Yukari gasped, and for the first time since they'd started, pulled back from the kiss when she felt Tsukune's…. His already deep blush darkened further, and he was unable to meet her eyes. "Y-Yukari…. I'm sorry…."

Yukari leaned in, smiling and shaking her head, and closed her lips and teeth around his earlobe. He gasped, and his body went rigid as she began to nibble and suck on it. "You don't have to be sorry… Tsukune…. You're just responding exactly how I wanted you to…."

Tsukune's grip on her legs tightened as he closed his eyes tightly shut. He bit down on his tongue, but couldn't take his mind off the combined sensations of Yukari's mouth teasing his ear while her bottom grinded against his groin. "Y-Y-Yukari…. I have to… I mean… we can't…." He gasped again, more sharply, when she slid her tongue into his inner ear. "_Yukari!_"

She pulled her tongue out and blew into his newly moist ear before whispering into it, "Tsukune…. Do you love me?"

His eyes clenched shut more tightly as he tried to think rationally. "Yukari…. I love you. You know that I do, now…. I love you."

She smiled, fresh tears gathering in her eyes. "Then… Tsukune…. Since… you love me…. I want you to…."

For the first time, Tsukune started to struggle against her in earnest. "Yukari… no…."

She continued to hold him down despite his resistance. She pressed her body into him, grinding more firmly against his erection as she did so. "If you love me, Tsukune… then love me! Tsukune… make love to me!"

He felt a sense of vertigo as he thought back on the afternoon of his and Kurumu's massage session, and of the way she'd turned to him, topless and shivering, whispering the same thing to him. He struggled, and managed to get a forearm across the top of Yukari's chest and, using the wall of the Ferris wheel cart as leverage, managed to force Yukari's torso a few inches away from him. He saw the hurt, confused, desperate expression on her face, but he couldn't help it.

"Yukari-chan…! Yukari…. I… I _can't_!" he shouted into her face, his voice strained and eyes wild.

His words knocked the wind out of her lungs. _How can he…? How can he say that he loves me… and in the same breath say… say that he won't…?_

He read the question in her eyes. "Yukari…. Oh, Yukari…. Don't you know…? It's… it's _because_ I love you… that I can't! I can't do this… I couldn't do this you… just like I couldn't with Kurumu… I couldn't with any one of you! Don't you see… I love you too much to just… to take advantage of you like that…."

Her expression didn't change. "But… but if I _want_ you to…!"

"No! No, not even then… _especially_ not then!" He lowered his eyes. "Yukari…. I don't… I don't _know_ who I'm going to pick…! Not yet, anyway…. I'm sorry; I know it just sounds pathetic…. But, I just don't know…. Right now, I feel like I _could_ pick you…. But, that's because you're right here, in front of me…. When I was with Kurumu-chan… I felt like I could have picked her, too…. And who knows how I'm going to feel in a few days with Moka-chan, and with Mizore-chan after that…. _That's_ why I had to do this…. So that I could think about it objectively, after everything is said and done…. And, if I _didn't_ pick you… how could I ever look you in the eyes again, knowing… knowing that I'd taken your… your…."

"My virginity…," Yukari offered. Tsukune nodded, and fell silent. Yukari searched his face, and searched her own soul. Finally, she could not hold the words back. "But… but Tsukune…! Don't you realize that's exactly _why_ I want you to… tonight! When this is all said and done, if you don't pick me, then that's _it_! You'll be with one of us, and the way we all love you… it'll probably be for life…. So, then… then, if it's not me, I'll have to accept that the two of us won't ever get a night like this again! I'd have to… to try to find someone else… who isn't you. But, to me, there'll never be another Aono Tsukune…! _You're_ the only one I want for my first…! They say a girl… never forgets her first…. Well, if that's true… I want _you_ to be the one I never forget!"

Tsukune looked at her, his mouth agape. "Y-Yukari…." He looked out the west-facing viewing pane. They were nearing the 1/3 portion of the ride, and were almost to the top of their ascent before the cart would begin to lower down to the ground. He looked at the view for a few moments, then back down at the ground, then back at Yukari's expectant face. "…I'm sorry, Yukari-chan…."

She recoiled in his lap, as if physically struck. Her face fell, and she lowered her face into his chest, her hands clenched into fists on his shoulders. She started to beat her fists against his shoulders. "Idiot… idiot… _idiot… IDIOT_!" Finally, he grasped her wrists, pulled her torso up straight, and leaned in, kissing her again. This time he pulled back after a few moments, before things started to get heated again. He kissed her cheeks, his lips erasing the tears from her face, and bowed his head so their foreheads were touching. "Yukari… will you just… for now… have more faith in yourself…?"

Yukari's eyes opened and flew up to meet his. "…What… do you…?"

"Yukari…. You don't know it, no matter how many times and in how many different ways I say it, but you have just as much chance as anyone to get picked…. Because… because of how precious you are to me. And… and if I _do_ pick you… and that night you come to me… and ask this of me again…. I wouldn't refuse you," he whispered.

She smiled briefly, but her expression grew solemn again. "But… what if…?"

He raised a finger and placed it against her lips. "No… not now…. Ask me again, later tonight. For now… you're missing the sunset." He surprised her by turning her around in his lap, and positioning himself at an angle so that they could both look out the west-facing window pane. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the sun setting behind the skyline. As they watched, he moved his hand into her lap, palm up, and she reached down and took it in her own. They sat that way for the remainder of the ride, listening to and feeling each other breathing in the small cabin….

After they exited the Ferris wheel, they walked in silence for a while, still holding hands. Tsukune led her down to the waterline, and they walked along it, taking in the sights of festive lights, of people enjoying each others' company, and of the sights and sounds of busy restaurants. Finally, as twilight claimed the sky and the two of them started to get tired from their eventful day, they finally decided to call it a night. At Yukari's request, they walked back to the hotel. It was a long walk, but he didn't complain, and eventually they started talking again, starting haltingly but picking up steam as they went on. Tsukune wondered at how easy it was to fall into a rhythm when it came to talking to Yukari. He smiled inwardly at the thought. _It's really just easy and nice to be around Yukari…. Even after everything that's happened today, I don't feel uncomfortable around her in the least…._

They arrived in the hotel without much pomp and circumstance, and both sighed wearily as they entered the room. Tsukune looked down at her face, and smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and take a shower…." She only nodded, watching him as he grabbed his pajamas and a change of underwear and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She stood in the middle of the room, looking at a mirror on the far wall, gazing at her reflection. Finally, a look of determination set into her facial features, and she pulled her sundress up and over her head. She dumped it onto the floor, following it in short order with her bra and panties. She gave herself one final appraisal in the mirror, before walking up to the bathroom door and politely knocking on it.

Tsukune had lathered a generous amount of shampoo into his scalp, and was in the process of rinsing it out when he heard the knock. "Oh, Yukari-chan…. It's alright; the shower door is closed. You can come in if you can't wait."

He heard the door open and Yukari's padded footsteps on the tile floor come to a stop in front of the walk-in shower. "Tsukune… I'm sorry, but I had to ask…. What did you mean when you told me to 'ask you tonight' about what we were talking about in the park…?"

Tsukune froze in the middle of rinsing his head. "…Yukari-chan…. Maybe we should wait until we're done showering before…."

She cut him off. "I'm sorry… Tsukune. I can't… wait any longer. I need to know… what your answer is…." He heard the noise before he registered she'd done what, deep down, he _knew_ she was going to do. He half-turned and looked over his shoulder at Yukari standing in the shower behind him, naked as the day she was born…. She looked up at his face, her eyes a silent plea. "One more time… Tsukune…. I want you… to be my first…." She stepped forward; Tsukune could have stepped backwards, could have gotten past her and stepped out of the shower, but something held him still. She took another step, and another, and another… and stopped mere inches in front of him. She reached up with her hands and placed them on either side of his face. They stood like that, statuesque, as the water fell over them.

-Okay, well, that's Chapter 10! To paraphrase one of Tsukune's quotes, we got awfully close to "kiddie porn" here! Don't worry… this situation will resolve itself in the end… but it might not necessarily have a conclusion that satisfies both (or either) party…. I'm not sure where this chapter came from; I finally decided to take Yukari more seriously, and this is how I imagined the situation might turn out…. We'll all find out together how it gets resolved, and how Yukari's arc finally concludes, including what songs each will pick for the other, in the next chapter! Hope you're looking forward to it!-

-P.S., I can't believe how many reads this humble fic has garnered! Tomorrow it looks like I'll break 6,000! And 35 reviews… I humbly say 'Thank you very, VERY much!' I only hope that those of you who have read this from the beginning are still enjoying it, and are as excited to read the rest of the story as I am to write it for you! I wish you all good reading, and good _writing_ for those of you who are members with your own tales…. See you again soon!-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: ("For now, just say good night….")

Her hands on his face were even warmer than the water cascading down over them. She was so close, her body so close to his, he could feel her trembling. He lowered his face, and his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. "Yukari…. Why? Why are you asking this of me…? Isn't the fact that I love you enough?"

Yukari's eyes shimmered, but he couldn't tell if it was tears or the shower water that cascaded down her cheeks. "I don't want to explain it again, Tsukune…. I love you… I want you…. If you don't choose me… at least give me tonight. Make me your wife… even if only for tonight."

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He wanted to look away from her, but her violet eyes held his transfixed. _If I tell Yukari-chan no…. What will it do to her? What would she think…? What would she feel…? But if I said yes… and we have sex… in this place…._

Her voice called him back to reality. "If you want, Tsukune… I'll use the Gro-Gro…. I could take it… and then I'd be just as beautiful as the others…." She lowered one of her hands from his face, and grabbed hold of his wrist. Her lips parted and her breath quickened, and her face glowed crimson as she brought his hand up… and to her breast. In his shock, he let it rest there, not pulling it away, but not closing his fingers around the small perky mound, either. "It could be that easy, Tsukune…. If you wanted… I could use magic to erase all your memory of it, as well…."

His eyes widened, he took a sharp inhalation of breath. The combination of the steam that filled the shower and the feel of Yukari's supple, slippery flesh made his head swim. But the words she'd said, and the despairing way in which she'd said them, though she'd tried to sound so nonchalant, brought his mind back to clarity. With surprising quickness, he moved his hand from Yukari's breast to the small of her back and pulled the length of her body against his, his other hand moving to cradle the back of her head.

"Yukari… you little fool…." His voice was gentle even as he chastised her. "Why would you think I'd want something like that…? If I were going to make love to Yukari… I wouldn't want her to be in any other form…." She gasped as she blushed. She could feel his bare body against hers, pressed so tightly together that not even the water could seep in between them. "And… I'd never… _ever_… condemn you to so lonely a fate…. How could I knowingly let you suffer like that… Yukari?"

She curled her fingers into claws, digging their tips into Tsukune's back, clutching him like a drowning man clutches at a floating piece of driftwood. "Then… don't make me suffer like this, either! Just… just make love to me, Tsukune!"

"Yukari…." His eyes grew a steely determination. "…No." Her eyes burned into his. He knew now, that it wasn't the water from the showerhead, but her tears now that flowed down her cheeks as her face visibly crumpled. "I… I won't take your virginity, Yukari…. But...," he said quickly, and she held her breath, her expression desperate and expectant, "…but, I…." He swallowed, and pressed forward. "If you want… I will do something for you… something that only a husband can do for a wife…. I… I can't say it, Yukari…. I won't have sex with you… but… I think there's a way I can still give you what you want."

He drew away from her, and maneuvered her so that she was in front of him and taking the majority of the shower spray. Silently, he picked up a loofa and poured a dollop of her body wash onto it. Leaning in so his lips were right beside her ear, he whispered, "Close your eyes." She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear, but she willingly obeyed. She gasped and jerked at the feel of the loofa's rough surface gliding over her skin. Tsukune bathed her with a solemn worshipfulness. He covered every area of her upper body, then lowered himself down onto his knees as he moved the sudsy material up her legs, and finished with a light-as-air cleansing at the area around her slit. Her hands shot out and pressed against the shower walls, and she gasped in and held her breath until he was finished, and her sex buzzed fiercely when he finally moved the loofa away.

Without a word, he lifted the showerhead from its bracket, and maneuvered it over her body, from top to bottom, using his free hand to wipe the stubborn soapy foam down her arms, torso, and finally her legs. She stood, speechless and trembling, until he finished and shut off the water valve. He stepped out of the shower, dripping, and grabbed a towel. She saw him hold it open for her, his face flushed and his expression calm, but his eyes shining purposefully. She blushed, but stepped forward and to him, and he used the towel to brush the water out of her hair, then moved it down every inch of her body, drying her dutifully.

When he'd finished toweling her off, he dropped it to the floor and, before she could think to protest, had lifted her up in an arm carry, one arm under her knees and the other wrapped behind her back. Instead of struggling, she merely draped her arms around his neck, and the two of them looked into each other's eyes as he moved her out of the bathroom, across the main room, and to the bed. He placed her down on the mattress and, still dripping wet, lay down on the bed beside her.

Her mind raced. _What is Tsukune… doing?_ Before she could react, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and on top of him, so that he lay on his back with her on her back on top of him. He felt her whole body trembling with anxiety. "Yukari," he whispered into her ear again, "please… try and relax…."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. Her eyes half-closed, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Tsukune… I'm… a little nervous."

He smiled, attempting to dismiss her fear. "Don't worry… I am, too…." He put his hands on her shoulders, and ran them down the outside of her arms, finally placing his hands over the back of hers. "Yukari… I want you to be my hands…. Relax your arms, and let me move them for you." A vague idea of what Tsukune was thinking started to form in her mind, and the thought of it made her heart skip and pound. Swallowing, she nodded, and let Tsukune move her hands for her. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply, and the feel of his exhales on the back of her neck were strangely comforting.

He moved one of her hands to her hip, pulling it slowly northward to her belly, and positioned the other one up across her body to the side of her neck, from where it traced a line diagonally downward. _Tsukune… he's… it's like he's the one… touching me._ His deft fingers pressed hers against the skin of her upper body, and she closed her eyes, manipulating the situation in her mind so that it was Tsukune's hands on her. She gasped as he closed her hand around her breast, and panted as he ran her other hand down her inner thigh to her knee, then back upward, tantalizingly slow. "Ts…Tsukune…," she gave a husky moan as he guided her fingertips through torturous lines against the soft flesh along either side of the outer lips of her sex. She didn't know what to focus on; one of her hands' fingers were gently rolling one of her pink nipples between them with alternating amounts of force, and the other was making ever-shrinking circles around her opening.

Her body, against her will, was being wracked with erratic spasms. _This is… it's too much…. I haven't even touched myself… but… because it's Tsukune…. I feel like I'm going to…!_ Tsukune suddenly moved her hand out from between her legs, and brought it to his face. Opening his mouth, he lowered the tips of her middle and ring fingers into his mouth, and coated them with his saliva. She blushed, moaning again. "Yukari," he murmured, "do you know… what I want you to do next?" She nodded briskly, her breaths coming in ragged gasps. As he moved her opposite hand over to her other breast to give it his decidedly divided attention, he lowered her other hand back down to her womanhood, and, very slowly, pressed the fingers he'd had in his mouth against her. She lifted up, arching her back and issuing a yelp of fruition at the feel of her slippery digits against her already moist and swollen bud. At Tsukune's coaxing, she started to move her fingers against it in tiny spirals and with constantly varying degrees of pressure.

Her entire body was alive, like an angry nerve. She could feel Tsukune's manhood becoming firm against her lower back, but the infinitely more urgent sensation spreading from her sex across her extremities like wildfire all but drowned it out. Her less occupied hand flew up from under Tsukune's, and she reached it back behind her and grabbed at the hair on the back of his head. She pulled his head forward, craning her neck to turn her face and engulf his lips in hers.

The way she was twitching, he could tell she was nearing her end. He grasped her hand at the back of his head and pulled it away. "Yukari," he whispered as he pushed it southward. "This… this is me…. This is me, making love to you…." He moved her free hand down and around her preoccupied one, and positioned it just slightly farther downward. He took hold of her middle finger, and pulled it down and in, guiding it fully into her opening. Her eyes snapped open, and she almost fell from atop him as she squirmed with pleasure. "Tsukune… _Tsukune_…! Tsukune is… making love to me…. Oh… oh, Tsukune… it feels… you feel so… so good…! I'm… I'm going to…_!_" She finally let herself lose control, and screamed in mindless pleasure as she climaxed.

When it finally ended, she rolled off of him and onto her side beside him. He moved beside and behind her, and his lips fluttered kisses across her bare shoulders as her ragged breathing gradually slowed. Finally, she rolled over, and pressed her face against his chest. Tsukune couldn't think of a single word to say; he was too shocked at what had just transpired, and he was also trying to manage his own arousal.

Yukari was awash with several roiling emotions. She didn't know it was possible to feel so… satisfied… and yet also unfulfilled, simultaneously. She happened to glance down and noticed Tsukune's erection. She held her breath, unable to help but stare in amazement. "Ts…Tsukune…." She pulled back from his embrace, and looked up at him anxiously. "Down there… you…."

He blushed, obviously off-put. "Yukari… I'm sorry…. Just… just try to… ignore it."

She shivered. "If you want… Tsukune… I could…."

He pulled her back against him, shaking his head slowly. "Yukari… no, I don't… I don't want you to do that." He kissed the top of her head. "Just… let's just say… good night, for now."

She grabbed at his upper arms. "Tsukune…. Good night…. I love you…."

"Good night, Yukari…. I love you." Her eyes opened wide for several moments, but she finally smiled softly, and nuzzled back against him as sudden weariness washed over her and pulled her down into easy slumber.

Sleep was more elusive for the young man. His mind was a frantic disaster area, and his erection was stubborn against fading. _What did… what did I just do…? Yukari, she…. She looked so happy…. But…. _He put a hand over his eyes and grit his teeth. _But at what cost…? It… it wasn't sex, but…. Does that really make it any better? In Yukari's mind… isn't it all the same? Did I really think the fact that I never actually entered her would make this all right?_ He looked down at Yukari's gentle expression as she peacefully dozed. _I can… I can never let her think that this is bothering me like this…. It would kill her. I think… it would just be better to act as I always have towards her…. I know I can't hide it from her if things start to get different, and she can't know that I… that I… regret it._ He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and drawn down over the bridge of his nose. _That's the best way…. _That was the last thought that went through his mind before he finally drifted off to sleep.

(The next day….)

Her lavender eyes opened, squinting against the sunlight pouring in from behind the window shades. She felt his warmth radiating off of his body, and grinned, enjoying soaking it up for a moment. Then, carefully, she backed away from him and to the edge of the bed, finally crawling her way up off of it. She looked back over her shoulder at Tsukune's sleeping form, and gave a slight giggle before turning and making her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on in the full cold position, letting the breathtaking chill of the water snap her fully awake, before turning the handle to the hot position, and sighed as the water gradually changed temperature and beat down on her with pleasant heat, relaxing her muscles.

Her body tingled with goosebumps despite the warmth of the water. She remembered with a high level of clarity the events of the previous night. _Tsukune's hands on my own, guiding me, making me do everything he wanted to do…. It was so… incredible…._ A rosy hue claimed her cheeks. _If that was so romantic and sensual… what would the real thing be like…?_ She shook her head clear of the inner monologue. "I acted a little… selfish yesterday, didn't I?" she thought aloud as she bathed herself. "Tsukune didn't have to do any of that… I don't think he really even _wanted_ to…." She remembered the tortured expression on Tsukune's face when she'd been on top of him in the Ferris wheel, and when in the shower she'd put his hand on her breast. "He did it… for me. To appease me…. I guess… it's a little bit of a bitter pill to swallow, realizing that…. But, then… last night… when he said he… loved me…." She closed her eyes, recalling that moment, everything about Tsukune when he'd said it, his tone of voice, the look on his face, the light behind his eyes, "…He really meant it… the way a husband means it for his wife…." She smiled happily. "And, in that case, I can… I can be happy with whatever happens from now on."

(Some time later…)

His eyes squinted open; it had been the lack of warmth beside him that had roused him from his slumber. He looked up, and realized with a start that Yukari was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching him quietly. He smiled at her, then stretched his body and yawned. "Good morning… Yukari-chan."

She smiled brightly, closing her eyes. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun!"

And just like that, Tsukune felt all his tension, his apprehension, melt away. _It's still just… Yukari. It's like she didn't change at all; nothing's changed…. She's so… amazing._ He smiled, then sat up. "So, since this is the last day… maybe we should… you know, take the initiative, and check out of this place a little early?" He chuckled. In truth, the worst part of the dates had been him endlessly worrying over who might see them enter or leave such a place.

Yukari nodded her agreement. "Yeah… you're probably right. But, you know…." She looked around the room with a sentimental expression. "Maybe this… 'love hotel'… really is aptly named." She blushed, and shook her head. "Well, anyway…. I'll get our things packed; you go ahead and take a shower!" She winked at him as she pushed him towards the bathroom. He blushed, realizing he was still naked, but he went along willingly enough.

Finally, they were fully dressed and packed and ready to go. They shared a quiet moment in the elevator. But before the door opened, Yukari turned to him, a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh… Tsukune…?" He turned towards her, his mouth open to say something, when she leapt up and into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and, giggling, pulled him down and into a kiss. That was their position when the elevator bell rang and the door slid open. Tsukune could sense their presence before they made a sound.

An embarrassed female voice sputtered, "Oh… oh, my. We apologize, we…. … … … Wait. Isn't that…?"

A man's voice joined in. "Eh…? Oh, that's…."

The two voices shouted in unison, "_Aono-san?!_"

Tsukune froze so perfectly he might have been chiseled from stone. Slowly, his neck creaked as he turned his head, his face a mask of horror. "Y-y-y-y-you're…!"

Two pairs of eyes, one set sapphire and the other emerald, burned furiously at him. Tsukune's face flushed deep red. "H-H-Higeki-sensei! Herikawa-sensei! W-w-w-…?"

Higeki Kei smirked darkly. "So, Aono-san…. You really know how to play the field, don't you…? First a voluptuous high school student, and now… some middle school lolicon's dream?" He put an arm around Tsukune's shoulders conspiratorially. "Still, though…. Don't you think it's a little early in your life to be coming to places like this…?"

Tsukune's eyes were large in his head. "But… Higeki-sensei… what are you and Herikawa-sensei doing here, then…? Aren't you married? Why come here, to a shadowy hotspot for BDSM…? Unless…? Oh… oh, no…."

Herikawa Nishiko's face was flushed so deeply it was bordering on maroon. "Oh… oh…! Oh, noooooo!" Horror-stricken and hugely embarrassed, she covered her face with her hands and ran out, screaming.

Kei stood frozen to the spot, watching her run with a confused expression. "N-Nishiko…!" He lowered his head and face-palmed himself. "Great… it took a whole week to get her to agree to come here…." He pulled a long blade of grass out of his pocket and gnawed on one end of it thoughtfully.

Tsukune blushed and chuckled. "Well… I'm sorry, Higeki-sensei…. I didn't mean to scare her off like that…."

Kei shook his head. "Nah, don't sweat it, Aono-san…. Still, though…." He pointed a finger at Yukari and Tsukune gasped when he realized what was going to come out of his mouth next. Despite Tsukune waving his arms and crossing his forearms in an 'X' pattern, Kei mindlessly droned on, "She's a _little_ too young for this place, you know…. I mean, bringing a _little kid_ to-…." Whatever Kei was going to say was cut short, as he fell back, unconscious. Tsukune's eyes bulged, and as he looked the adult over, he noticed the reason: a conspicuous tarot card jugged out from between his eyes, one of the corners buried half an inch into his face.

"Y-Yukari-chan!" he exclaimed as he wheeled around on the young witch, who grinned down at the unfortunate unconscious Kei with one eye closed, fanning herself with 6 more of the cards.

With a giggle, she grabbed Tsukune's elbow, and dragged him out of the hotel lobby. "Let's go, Tsukune-kun!"

He looked back at Kei's lifeless body with a helpless expression. "S-sorry, Higeki-sensei! She's a little sensitive…!"

They spent the majority of the rest of the day walking around the expansive city, losing themselves in the bustle of people and their own conversation. They stopped at a restaurant at mid-day and enjoyed rice bowls and yakitori with tea.

Finally, the time came for them to leave for Tsukune's activity, and they loaded their shuttle with their luggage and started the long ride back towards Yokai.

Yukari was curious as to what Tsukune had in mind for their final activity, but he refused to divulge even a hint of what was to come. Instead, they fell back to talking about various random things, joking and laughing all the way back. They even caught a quick nap, with Yukari's head resting on Tsukune's shoulder.

The sun was starting to set by the time they pulled in front of their destination. As he'd done with Kurumu, Tsukune had covered Yukari's eyes and made her swear to not peek. When he lifted his hands and Yukari saw the karaoke bar, she squealed joyfully. "Oh, _wow_, Tsukune-kun! It's great! So… what's karaoke?"

"Well… you see… it's a place where people can go and… sing popular songs, or even original ones. Usually, people sing popular songs, because the DJ can play an instrumental track behind them. But, you see…. I thought we could just relax for a little bit after that long ride, and then maybe… maybe…."

She turned to look at him, her expression expectant. "Tsukune-kun…. Are you… asking me to sing for you?" Her cheeks grew a rosy hue as she spoke.

Tsukune blushed in kind. "Well… that is… if you don't mind…."

Yukari giggled and nodded her head eagerly. "Of course, Tsukune-kun!"

They entered and took a corner booth, and enjoyed some fountain drinks (the bartender had growled to Tsukune that even _he_ had his morals; he wasn't going to serve alcohol to a girl _that_ young, and Tsukune had gulped, accepting his ultimatum).

After a few hours, Yukari noticed the bar was, slowly but surely, emptying, and she looked at Tsukune's knowing smile, surprised. "Tsukune-kun… is the place closing…?"

He grinned, "Well… for _them_ it is. See, I rented the place out for the next twenty minutes, so it'll just be the two of us…. Yukari…," she blushed at the level of intimacy he used with her name, "I want you to sing, but… just for me." He offered his hand, and she gingerly placed her own in it, and let him lead her up to the front of the room to the microphone on the stage, and he then took a seat in front of the stage. "It's all you, Yukari…. And, if you do a good job," he smiled and winked at her, "I'll even sing something for _you_ in return!"

She blushed, and took the microphone down with trembling hands. She closed her eyes, her thoughts racing. _The past three days…. Have been like some kind of crazy dream…. I want to sing something… that reflects that, and how I'm feeling right now… and how I'll be feeling until this whole thing is over, and I hear Tsukune make his choice…. I hope… it'll be me._ She didn't realize that she'd been talking out loud, but Tsukune blushed slightly at her words. Finally, her eyes brightened, and she hummed a few musical notes before she took in one tremulous breath and started….

_I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't  
__And now I cannot stop pacing  
__Give me a few hours; I'll have this all sorted out  
__If my mind would just stop racing_

_Because I cannot stand still  
__I can't be this unsteady  
__This cannot be happening…_

_This is over my head, but underneath my feet  
__But by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
__And everything will be back to the way that it was  
__I wish that it was just that easy_

_Because I'm waiting for tonight  
__Then waiting for tomorrow  
__And I'm somewhere in between_

_What is real, and just a dream…  
__What is real, and just a dream…  
__What is real, and just a dream…_

_Would you catch me if I fall  
__Out of what I fell in  
__Don't be surprised if I collapse  
__Down at your feet again  
__I don't want to run away from this  
__I know that I just don't need this_

_Because I cannot stand still  
__I can't be this unstead  
__This cannot be happening  
__Because I'm waiting for tonight  
__Then waiting for tomorrow  
__And I'm somewhere in between_

_What is real, and just a dream…  
__What is real, and just a dream…  
__What is real, and just a dream…_

_What is real, and just a dream…_

The final note lingered in her throat for a long time, and finally she pulled back from the microphone, unshed tears in her eyes. Tsukune, breath caught in his chest, stared at her open-mouthed. Finally, he clapped, smiling dreamily. "Thank you, Yukari…. That was wonderful. Let me… do something for you, too…." He reached out with his hands and pulled her down from the stage and into a seat, and stood up, taking her place at the stage in front of the microphone stand.

He brushed his hair back and put his hands in his pockets, looking at home with his surroundings, but at the same time a little nervous. He cleared his throat. "This is for you… Yukari." Breathing in through his nose to steady his heartbeat, he opened his mouth and sang, imagining the piano accompaniment behind him.

_What started as a fist fight  
Is coming on just right  
She's a beautiful girl in her own little world  
I'm just here for the ride  
I'm just here for the ride_

_And I never thought I'd have a chance_  
_To fall into a slow dance_  
_Still I fail to see why she just chose me_  
_But I'm here for the ride_  
_I'm just here for the ride_

_In a world where nothing ever seems so certain_  
_She's all I'm certain of_  
_In a world at times that seems so far from perfect_  
_She's all I'm looking for_

_Though I was never sure I knew it when I touched her_  
_That to love is to live she's got so much to give_  
_But I'm here for the ride_  
_and I'm here for the ride_

_In a world where nothing ever seems so certain_  
_She's all I'm certain of_  
_In a world at times that seems so far from perfect_

_She's all I'm looking for  
She's all I'm looking for_

_Darling, we're so in love now, but so afraid now, of what that means…  
__Darling, we're so in love now, but so afraid now, of what that means…  
__Darling, we're so in love now, but so afraid now, of what that means…_

She watched him as his voice faded, and looked down at her clasped hands. _Tsukune…. Thank you so much…. That was… so perfect._ She stood up and walked up to him on the stage and took his hands. She stepped up onto his feet, looked up at him, and pulled him down by his hands into her kiss.

The bartender let them stay that way for several moments, before clearing his throat and telling them that their time was up, and he would have to let other patrons in again. Tsukune paid for their check, and they walked out. Yukari stopped him before he could climb into the shuttle van. "Why don't we… just walk from here?"

He smiled, nodded, and grabbed their luggage bags in one hand, and let her wrap her arm around his free arm. They walked that way the rest of the way back to the academy grounds, and all the rest of the way to her dorm room door. She spun around, smiling happily up at him.

"Tsukune… this has been the most wonderful time of my life…. Thank you… for everything…." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

He took advantage of their joined hands and kissed hers as well. "No, Yukari…. Thank you. I'm glad we got to have this time together…. No matter what happens, I'll treasure this time with you more than all the rest of the times we've had. You were… wonderful."

Finally, he let go of her hand, and stepped back. She nodded, looked at him wistfully one more time, and twirled around, opening the door to her room and closing it behind her with finality. He stood there a long time, his eyes moving from the floor, to her door, and back again. Finally, he took a deep breath, turned, and walked away to his own room.

Yukari listened to his footsteps echoing down the hall until they finally disappeared. Her finger traced small circles on the door as her eyes stared ahead without seeing. She opened her mouth, sighed softly, and whispered into the dark room, "I love you… Tsukune."

-Okay! _Whew!_ Well, that's Chapter 11! I don't honestly know where half this chapter came from…. I just hope everyone can accept it…. It took me five beers and twice again as many cigarettes to figure out how to get the hell out of the corner I wrote myself into there…. -_- (BTW, tobacco and alcohol are bad for you…. [PSA]) Well, regardless of all that, that officially ends the Yukari arc! (And what a ride…!) The songs used in this chapter were "Somewhere In Between" by Lifehouse, and "Uncertainly Certain" by Green River Ordinance; I didn't help write them! Also, I borrowed a little bit from the final episode of _Please, Teacher!_ for the scene with Kei and Nishiko; right now I'm still wavering on whether to make them a running gag for this series, but right now it's a definite probability…. That said, my physical descriptions for them are based loosely on Urahara Kisuke (Bleach) and Kazami Mizuho (Please, Teacher!), just so you know…. Anyway, the next chapter _might_ take me until the weekend, but I'll try to set some time aside from my busy schedule to work it in this week for you! Next is the… yes! That's right! You've all been pandering and pleading and screaming for it, and now you've got it! Next is the Moka arc! Next chapter: ("Wow! This dinner is delicious!" "Yes… delicious…." "M-my neck!") Hope you're looking forward to it; see you there!-

-P.S., As if you weren't expecting it, _Thank you so much!_ That's for everyone who's read/reviewed! I'm happy that you're all enjoying, or at the very least feel strongly enough about the story to put up some words here! You're what keeps me going in the face of this daunting task of trying to bring some of my favorite characters to life…. So please, I humbly beg you to keep supporting me…! Plus, it's just a tiny bit of an ego boost…. ^_^;-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: ("Planning a date can make a girl thirsty….")

Two days had passed since Tsukune's date with Yukari, and now that it was _her_ turn, she was approaching panic at the eleventh hour. She had been planning, and planning, and planning more on top of that, but was at a complete and hopeless loss at what to do with Tsukune. To make matters worse, her date was scheduled to start… tomorrow. She paced around her tidy room; in fact, the only thing that seemed out of place in the entire area was the scowling thoughtful expression on her otherwise lovely face. Finally, she stalked over to her bed and sank down onto it in defeat, sighing with a helpless finality.

"Oh… what? What am I going to do? If I don't come up with something by tomorrow, Tsukune-kun will think I didn't try hard enough! Both Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan were able to find fun things to do with him! What will he think if I…?" In her mind, a dubious scenario played out in which Tsukune was standing in her doorway, a shadow over his face, as she desperately explained to him that no, she hadn't made any plans yet, and please, could she have more time? Then, he would scoff at her, and walk away and into the waiting arms of Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. She wailed piteously, hitting herself over the head with her small fists to try to jog her brain. "Think! Think! Think! I have to think of something fun for Tsukune-kun and me to do!"

Laughter echoing in the recesses of her mind made her open her eyes wide in surprise.

(_"Don't tell me…. You've had over a week now, and you _still_ can't think of anything to do with him? What kind of vampire are you? What kind of _woman_ are you? Why are you worrying about this so much?"_)

She clenched her fists and pouted. "Because…! This is my last chance to be with Tsukune-kun… and I _won't_ let Kurumu or Mizore _or_ Yukari win! Tsukune-kun and I have an important bond; we were each other's first friends here at Yokai Academy, and I _won't_ lose him now!"

The disembodied voice in her head was quiet for several moments, and Akashiya Moka had just about given up on hearing anything else from her, when suddenly, (_"You know, I was listening in on this little plan of Tsukune's…. To be honest, it sounds like a fool's errand, for everyone involved. He should just be a man and make his decision, already."_)

Moka, or more specifically, Omote, the pink-haired "Outer" Moka, sighed and shook her head as she smiled wistfully. "No, that's not true…. Tsukune-kun's feelings for all of us are very strong, almost equally…. He _needs_ to do this so that he can be sure he's making the right choice, and so that there aren't any regrets or what-if's…. I always thought, that it would be nice if Tsukune-kun and I were the ones destined to be together, but somehow I feel like I've lost so much ground after his time with Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan…. It's like it's really changed him somehow."

(_"Well, you never know…. Maybe he…?"_)

It took Moka several moments to realize what Ura, the "Inner" Moka, was insinuating, and when she did her face flushed dark red. "Nooooooo!" she shrieked, aghast. "Tsukune-kun would _never_ do something like that! Even if it _was_ with Kurumu-chan! And… Yukari-chan, well…. She's a little… young for that sort of thing."

Ura was unconvinced. (_"The Kurono girl is a succubus, Omote-chan…. There's no telling what their kind are apt to do when it comes to love…. You'd best keep that in mind."_)

Moka blushed, but shook her head firmly. "Well, that aside, I won't have a _chance_ if I don't get started on planning my dates with Tsukune-kun!" She lightly skipped over to where her desktop was, and eased herself into the plush leather chair in front of it. She cracked her knuckles and said, with a determined grin, "Okay, let's get started, Ura-san!"

She could sense her inner self's shock. (_"W-what? Why do you say my name, like it's my responsibility to help you?!"_)

Moka's eyes shone purposefully. "Because, Ura-san…. You do realize that we'll be together alone with Tsukune-kun for three whole days…. If it goes well, he'll be all ours." She tried to say the last bit with a serious tone, but she couldn't help it when her voice wavered and she blushed uncontrollably.

(_"…Well…. Hmph. I still don't see how it's any business of mine."_)

"You know, when you were alone with him, I could see and hear everything that was going on between you two, and I was _also_ able to sense how you felt about him…." Though there was a guarded edge of jealousy in her tone, she put on a satisfied smile upon sensing her inner self gasp in shock and start stammering a retort as a sweat bead rolled down the side of the rosary at her neck. She lifted a finger in the air, as if scolding a child. "Now don't try to conceal your true feelings from me, Ura-san…. Besides," she said as she winked down at the rosary, "if you help me, I promise to let you go out with Tsukune-kun during one of the date days."

The rosary started to leap up and down as it turned a slight shade of pink. (_"I-idiot! What makes you think I-?"_)

"Ura-san…," Moka said, her tone a warning.

The inner Moka grimaced, and let out a helpless sigh. (_"Fine…. I'll help you. But, if you break your promise, _or_ if you even consider telling Tsukune about this arrangement, I'll hunt down that Lilith mirror, drag you out of it, and teach you to know your place…."_)

The outer Moka ignored this idle threat, and gave a cheerful cry. "Thank you so much, Ura-san! Now let's get to work on seducing our Tsukune-kun!"

The sweat bead reappeared on the side of the rosary. (_"You know, Omote-chan, you really shouldn't use words like that when you don't know what they mean…."_)

A deep determination shared between the two of them, they razed through site after site, searching for the perfect vacation spot for their date. One page made Moka's eyes widen and sparkle with wonder. "Ooooh, _wow_! Look at this one, Ura-san! The Hotel Adonis! It says here it's a wondrous retreat for couples ready to truly take their intimacy to the next level! That sounds idyllic!" she exclaimed as she fidgeted nervously in her seat.

The rosary leaped up and thumped against the side of her head. (_"Y-you dingbat! You can't take Tsukune there!"_)

Question mark bubbles danced around Moka's head. "But… but why not?"

The inner Moka sighed from within the rosary. (_"Just… never mind. I don't have time to explain it to you right now. Just suffice it to say that place is _completely_ out of the question."_)

Moka pouted, but relented and moved on to another site.

(Several hours later….)

Moka's hands trembled as she slumped forward, laying her upper body out against the desk. "Why…? Why can't I…? There isn't _one_ good place for Tsukune-kun and I to go together!" She fought back despairing tears.

(_"Hey, you! I've devoted far too much time to this little unseemly enterprise for you to just give up now! Get up and keep looking!"_)

Moka shook her head vehemently. "I can't! Everything I look at is either too cliché, or involves water sports, or is vetoed by you! Plus… my head is really starting to hurt…." Her head was, indeed, a map of large pulsing bruises, testaments to the rosary's unrelenting attacks.

(_"Well…. You _should_ be thanking me for saving you from those places…. Honestly, your naiveté astounds me. If you'd taken Tsukune there, there's no _telling_ what kind of unspeakable thing would have happened…. It would have been a train wreck!"_)

Moka buried her face in her hands, and started weeping inconsolably.

The inner Moka tsk-ed. (_"Look…. If you're really having this much trouble finding someplace…. Why don't you just take him to the family retreat?"_)

Moka suddenly bolted into an upright sitting position. "The… the family retreat?"

Inner Moka sighed. (_"Yes, Omote-chan…. The Shuzen family retreat…? You know, the property that Father owns out in the human world…?"_)

Moka had a confused expression. "But… I thought that was a time share…. You mean that it's Father's time on the property?"

(_"Feh. You must be joking…. You honestly think that Father would share a property with humans? No, he accepted the lease on a time share basis because it was cheaper, and then ran off all the other co-owners… probably through less-than-legitimate methods. It's strictly a Shuzen-owned property now. You know the one, out on Mizushima Island, out from Tsuruga."_)

Moka grimaced softly. "But… Ura-san…. On a beach front property? That involves water…."

Inner Moka chided her gently, (_"You have to have a little more faith in Tsukune, Omote-chan…. Don't you think he knows about our weakness? He's not going to ask you to swim with him… again. Regardless, there are plenty of things to do besides swim."_)

"Well… like what?"

(_"Like… like…."_) A vein popped up on the front of the rosary. (_"What am I, your travel guide?! Obviously you haven't thought of anything better; you're running out of options. The place is guaranteed to be empty; I'm sure Father is busy… being Father. You need to know your place. Take Tsukune to the family retreat, and show him a good time. It can't be _that_ difficult."_)

Unable to refute her inner self's logic, Moka shrugged and decided to leap at the opportunity. She made phone calls, she sent email orders, she begged, pleaded, and threatened (channeling her inner self as best as she could, usually to poor results)… and finally all the arrangements were made. She collapsed on her bed, her face glistening with sweat, and breathed out a long, tired sigh. "Well...," she said, as a grin slowly spread to claim her face, "…it's all done. Everything's prepared for tomorrow." She reached up and lightly fingered her rosary. "Thank you very much, Ura-san…."

The inner Moka scoffed. (_"Don't thank me yet…. You still have Tsukune to deal with, you know…. And don't you blow it, either."_)

Outer Moka smiled. "You're nervous, too, aren't you, Ura-san?"

While her voice was predominantly brash, the inner Moka could not hide the hint of a blushing smile in it, (_"…Of course not, idiot."_) This drew a gentle smile from the pink-haired vampire, and she eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Early the next morning….)

Her alarm clock wailed until she finally reached over and silenced it. She sat up in bed, her pink hair frazzled out behind and all around her, yawned, blinked, and slowly began trudging her way to her bath. Pouring in large quantities of her herbal mix into the tub first, she then turned on the hot water valve, and soon the room was filled with thick white clouds of steam and the sharp scent of the herbs. She doffed her clothes, stepped cautiously into the tub, gave a pleased shiver at the sensation of heat, and lowered herself into the mixture, sighing with relief.

After bathing; blow-drying and brushing out her hair; brushing her teeth; plucking her eyebrows; applying a light coat of foundation, blush, eye shadow, lipstick, and perfume; and dressing, it was nearly time to go. She dressed simply as per usual, but (also as per usual) she looked ravishing in a cream-colored one-piece dress with wide shoulder straps and a faux sash about the midsection tied into a bow at the front accentuating her slender waist and curvy hips. She admired herself in the mirror for a few moments, blushing. _I wonder what Tsukune-kun will think of my dress?_ Her heart was pounding, and though she'd had five cans of tomato juice, her jitters were making her _awfully_ thirsty….

His sudden knock at the door almost caused her to fall over as she stood in front of the mirror contemplating these thoughts. She stood transfixed, staring at the door, suddenly panicking. After a brief pause, the knock repeated. "Um, Moka-chan…? Are you… are you in?"

Hearing his voice finally snapped her out of her reverie. She stammered, "Oh! C-coming, Tsukune-kun!" She bounded over to the door, and swung it open, eyes closed and her smile radiant. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun!"

His eyes bulged slightly as he studied the young female vampire. "M-Moka-chan…. Oh…! G-good morning! You look…." She blushed as she looked at him expectantly. "Wow…. You look really nice."

Inside her head, she did a fist pump, but her external response was much more composed as she graciously disagreed but thanked Tsukune for thinking so, while Inner Moka just chuckled. (_"You're welcome, Omote-chan…. I told you he'd like it."_)

"That's very kind of you to say, though, Tsukune-kun! You look really nice, too!" He wore a light gray, long sleeved t-shirt underneath a dark gray casual blazer with light khaki pants and white sneakers.

He blushed, rubbing his hand against the back of his head. "Well, thanks for saying so, but it's really nothing special…. Anyway, I hope you don't mind I'm a little early; I just figured maybe we should get a head start, since last night you made it sound like we'd have a lot of travelling to do today."

She nodded happily. "Yeah, you're right! We really should get an early start; it'll be a bit of a long drive…. But that's okay! I made us some box lunches to eat on the way, and I thought we could just talk for a while during the trip…."

He nodded, grinning. "That sounds great, Moka-chan. I'm looking forward to it!"

She blushed. "Well… good. So, um, shall we get going?" He nodded, and held out his arm for her to take in hers. She reached out to do so.

(_"Hey, hey! Wait a minute…. Don't just go throwing yourself all over him right from the get-go! It sets the wrong tone for the whole thing…."_) Inner Moka nodded to herself, smirking at her own sagacity. (_"You have to be coyer than that, and make him _earn_ every touch…. And if he crosses the line… you just teach him his place! Now, Omote-chan, I think we should discuss the ground rules for the van ride-…."_) She sputtered to a stop when she realized that the outer Moka wasn't paying her any attention, and that she was pressed firmly against Tsukune's arm as they walked through the academy's halls and to the van. (_"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!"_) But the outer Moka just smiled and giggled at Tsukune as they walked together, oblivious to the frantic bouncing of the rosary on her neck.

-Okay, so that's Chapter 12! …I know I'd said the chapter would have a different title, and I do apologize for that, but before I knew it I had a decent-sized chapter just from these scenes…! Sorry about that! Well, the next chapter for sure will start the date proper! I hope you enjoyed the dialogue between Omote and Ura; it'll play a prominent role in the chapters of this arc. This chapter was actually a little tongue-in-cheek about my own struggles figuring out what direction I'd take this chapter in…. I was totally lost until just this morning, and this is the culmination of about 4 hours' worth of writing this evening! ^_^; Well, anyway, be sure to check in soon for the next chapter! The long-anticipated Moka arc is just beginning!-

-P.S., Once again, I shamelessly give a huge shout-out to all my regular readers and all my reviewers! Thanks so much, guys! I'm really glad that it seems like the majority of you were touched/moved/amused by the Yukari arc (I was honestly worried people would have just given up on me there for a while…!), and my shameless use of lime…. Well, Constant Reader, just remember you're what keeps my weary hands pounding away on my poor keyboard, and I'll see you soon!-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: ("Wow! This lunch is delicious!" "Yes… delicious…." "M-my neck!")

The shuttle ride was almost ridiculously long, but the two of them managed to make it bearable with their conversation. Tsukune even introduced her to a few road games he'd learned as a child, and Moka had played along sportingly. Every so often she would catch him looking at her for a few moments too long, thoughtful and smiling, and it always turned into awkward laughter and blushes. They continued on this way for a few hours, and finally around lunchtime Moka brought out the boxed lunches she'd prepared for them.

They were practically certifiable gourmet: large mounds of steamed white rice; sealed cups of soy sauce with wasabi stirred in; several different kinds of sushi, prepared by hand in the _nigirizushi_ style, of shrimp, yellowtail, salmon, and tuna; and plastic-wrapped bowls of miso soup. Tsukune devoured all of his food and nearly a third of Moka's like it was his last meal. Finally finished, he leaned back and patted his stomach appreciatively. "Woooow, Moka-chan! That was amazing! Thanks so much; I'm sure it took a long time to prepare it all."

She laughed behind her hand. "Oh, Tsukune-kun; not at all! Besides, it's the least I could do."

He grinned as he blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, even so, thanks anyway! When we finally get to our destination, I'll be sure to cook up something really good for you, too."

Moka blushed a deep fuchsia. "Oh, Tsukune-kun, you mustn't! Please, let me handle everything! I've been coming up with lists of things I could cook for you, and I'm really looking forward to spoiling you a little! I'm sure you must be getting tired of eating out by now…," she said, giggling.

Tsukune chuckled anxiously, but chose not to disclose any details about the sukiyaki and sake dinner he'd shared with Kurumu.

She clasped her hands in her lap, and moved a little closer to him. "I've really been looking forward to our time alone together, Tsukune-kun…. Although, to be honest, I was worried that you might have already decided on someone before our dates even came up, so it's been a little nerve-wracking…."

Noticing the ever-shrinking distance between their bodies as she spoke, he fidgeted and blushed, but realized he was against the inner wall of the van and had no more room to shuffle back. "Well, of course not, Moka-chan…. I couldn't do anything like that. To be honest, I've been really looking forward to spending some time alone with you, as well…."

His words had a strong effect on Moka; she started twirling her index finger into her hair nervously even as she blushed and leaned farther in towards Tsukune. "Oh… r-really? I'm… so happy to hear that, Tsukune-kun…. I… feel the same way." Slowly but surely, she inched closer and closer to Tsukune, who fidgeted more and more erratically as she did. Her eyes suddenly swiveled up to meet his, and held them as their faces came closer and closer together. "I… I've really missed you this past week…."

Tsukune's heart thudded hard in his chest. _Moka-chan…. She's so close now…. I can smell her shampoo… and her perfume…. And her eyes are so… so pretty…. Is Moka-chan… is she actually going to…?_ In his mind, an unlikely scene played out where they stood on a palace balcony overlooking an ocean scene with an unnaturally large opaque moon behind them as they leaned in and lips met lips….

Before he knew what was happening, he felt her hair tickling his nose, then the all-too-familiar sensation of a dainty set of fangs piercing his neck even as her saliva acted as a localized anesthesia at the spot to deaden the pain, even making it (almost) pleasurable in a bedroom-only sort of way. He gave a violent shiver, and a large sweat bead sprouted up on the side of his head. "M-M-Moka-chan! A-already?"

She took three long draws of his blood, allowing some time between the act of sucking it out and swallowing it to relish his exquisite flavor, before grudgingly pulling away, leaving two tiny puncture marks that they both knew would heal quickly on their own. Tsukune reached up and brushed the area where her mouth had been with the pad of his fingers, never failing to be astounded at how well the topical anesthesia in her saliva left the skin practically completely devoid of pain despite the lingering holes. He shivered again and withdrew his fingers, glancing up at Moka's face and finding her expression of bliss as charming and complimenting as ever. "That good, huh, Moka-chan?" he asked with a soft laugh.

She responded with a long, closed-mouth moan of pleasure that brought a dark blush to Tsukune's face, even as he battled back thoughts of a decidedly impure nature. "Oh, Tsukune-kun…. You just don't understand. The fragrance, the texture, the body, the richness, the synergy of the flavors of your skin, sweat, and blood all mingling…. It's unlike anything I've ever tasted! So yummy!" She tilted her head and gave a large, innocent smile with her eyes closed that Tsukune somehow couldn't help but associate with that of a shark as she asked, her voice bright and cheerful, "Can I have some more, please?"

He started sweating profusely in his sudden anxiety, and immediately regretted the reaction, however involuntary it was, when she seemed to be able to smell it and started to salivate. "B-b-b-b-but Moka-chan…! L-later… more later, I promise! …Much later."

Tsukune had shouted that out a bit louder than he'd intended, and in the front of the van, even behind a rolled-up glass window, the driver smacked himself in the face with a dark expression. "That kid… he's truly the enemy of all womankind…."

Tsukune sneezed violently, and leaned back, sighing helplessly. _I think… I might be lucky if I'm still alive by the end of these three days…._ He returned his attention to making small talk with Moka, and soon they were engrossed in carefree conversation and laughter.

After one particularly flirtatious joke from Tsukune, their laughter turned into a sudden elongated stare. One could almost imagine a hazy background of pastel colors and bubbles lazily floating by as they gazed into each other's eyes and inched closer towards each other.

"M-Moka-chan…."

"Tsukune-kun…."

"Moka-chan…."

"Tsukune-kun…."

"Oh, Moka-chan…."

"Oh, Tsukune-kun…."

In the front of the van, the driver had, despite all his best precautions and training, started nodding off, and soon his face was pressed against the steering wheel, a large bubble expanding and contracting from one nostril as he loudly snored. His face started to slide down the front of the steering wheel, and he opened one eye groggily, and was greeted with the sight of an upcoming sharp turn at a ludicrously tall precipice. "Oh, _shi_-!" Intended word nearly became unintended action as he maniacally spun the steering wheel hard to the left while chanting every prayer to every deity he could recall. Though it got far closer than was comfortable for him, the van managed to make it through the hairpin turn no worse for the wear. He sighed, trying to slow down his pounding heartbeat.

In the back of the van, Tsukune was finding himself regretting not having put his seatbelt on. He'd found himself contemplating the deeper truths of such things as momentum and inertia and Newton's laws whilst living as a screaming human pinball for several horrible moments. Finally, he landed face-first with his tongue pounding in pain. "Owh… I feenk I bih mah hongue…." He slowly took stock of all his extremities. Suddenly, he recognized a somehow familiar, pillowy shape in his right hand, and realized his face was buried in a soft satiny fabric. His fingers twitched involuntarily, eliciting a sharp gasp and a confused, frightened, and distinctly _female_ squeal. He raised his head and opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of Moka's crimson face looking down at him between the round mounds of her chest, one of which was currently adorned with his clutching hand.

Moka's woman's intuition suddenly screamed in her head. Her breath caught in her throat, but she managed to squeak out in a whisper. "Tsukune-kun… whatever you do… don't… look… down."

Human psychology being what it is, Tsukune made it exactly 1.2 seconds before his eyes swiveled downwards. Moka's legs kicking upwards when she'd fallen backwards, in conjunction with Tsukune's body landing conveniently between her legs, had forcibly hiked the hem of her skirt up to her waistline, and Tsukune could swear he now knew what the Buddha must have been picturing when he'd tried explaining nirvana to the uneducated masses. "P-p-p-p-p-p… _pink lace with side-knots_!" was his last thought and unintentional statement before Moka screeched, and with the panicked closing of her legs, unfortunately right around Tsukune's neck, knocked him into total unconsciousness.

Moka finally managed to reposition Tsukune so that he was leaned against the opposite side of the van, and heaved a great sigh of resignation. She fidgeted nervously. "Um… Ura-san… you didn't… happen to…."

(_"…Happen to see you make a complete fool of yourself while simultaneously giving Tsukune a full-on look at your ridiculous underwear? On _top_ of letting him totally get away with copping a feel of your… no, _our_, which is so much more maddening I'll have you know, breast? Why no, Omote-chan, I didn't at all…. Please, describe it to me, in the most vivid of details."_)

Moka winced at the sharpness of her voice. "Ah…. Well… I'm sorry…."

(_"Sorry… you're sorry…. Well, I guess there's no point in telling you how completely mortified I am about this…. I might as well have let you go to Hotel Adonis, at this point…."_)

"Hm? Did you say something?"

(_"Agh! Nothing! N-never mind!"_)

"So, Ura-san," Moka began, a hint of mischief in her voice. She was hoping to turn the tables on her inner self, and thought she had a good idea of how to do so. "Do you have anything planned for _your_ date with Tsukune-kun yet?"

The result was immediate, and exactly as she'd hoped. The rosary turned a shade of pink, and started to bounce up and down. (_"W-what? W-why, you…. I don't see what business it is of yours, anyway…."_)

Moka giggled lightheartedly. "Awww, come on, Ura-san…! I'm trying to make a little girl talk with you while Tsukune-kun's asleep. Maybe I can help you think of something."

Ura, the inner Moka, scoffed. (_"With your track record, I'd be better off doing nothing at all with him. You'll just have to wait and see, Omote-chan."_)

Moka pouted childishly, puffing out her cheeks. "Well, fine, if that's the way you want to play it…."

(_"It is."_) The inner Moka spoke with a definitive air of finality.

The remainder of the drive was decidedly quiet, so much so that Moka finally decided to take a nap herself, after having watched Tsukune sleep so peacefully. With a sigh, she leaned back, kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the top of the seatback, and drifted off to sleep.

(Some time later….)

Tsukune's nose twitched, and he turned his head and yawned deeply. What woke him was a sudden strange sensation and taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly, and it took his mind all of a handful of seconds to realize the situation he was suddenly in. "Wha-?" He froze, and a violent spasm of terror shot up his back. Moka had drifted off to sleep, he saw, and while one leg was still raised and draped over the seatback, the other had slid sideways and swung down, plopping the end of her foot into his mouth.

He felt as if at a crossroads of life, or at a "Turn to Page…" section of a second-person perspective "Choose Your Adventure" book. On one end, he envisioned the end of the line in which Moka woke up, realized what was going on, and suddenly transformed into her inner self in a fit of rage (nightmarish pain, B-movie level torture, eventual sweet release of death… "Bad End"); on the other, he imagined miraculously finding a way to remove her foot without waking her and going back to sleep, during which time he'd likely have steamy dreams in which the same thing occurred in an _very_ different context, after which he would wake up physically aroused, which Moka would notice and then suddenly transform into her inner self in a fit of rage (nightmarish pain, B-movie level torture, eventual sweet release of death… "Bad End"). His pupils dilated to mere pin pricks, and he started to weep silently.

(Some time later….)

The van stopping at their destination, the ferry out to Mizushima Island, finally roused Moka from her slumber. She stretched lazily, a contented smile on her face. _What a nice nap…. Wh-why do my toes feel all damp…?_ She grinned over at Tsukune, until she recognized the expression of doom engrained into his facial features. "Ts-Tsukune-kun? Are you all right…? You look exhausted…! Didn't you get any sleep?"

His eyes _audibly_ creaked as they moved to look at Moka. "I… I feel like I can never sleep… again…."

Moka could only look at him, mouth slightly agape, and a hopelessly confused expression on her face.

-Okay, I'm gonna call that Chapter 13! Or… maybe Chapter 12.5…. I know the last couple of chapters have been a little short, and I deeply apologize for this! I've been very busy with work lately, and have found the majority of my time eaten up by that lately, so for a little while I'll probably be forced to mete out some shorter chapters, when I'd really rather give you something a little meatier to read…. Please bear with me during this crisis! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of lighthearted comedy; for all you big Moka fans out there asking, "Where is the lovey-dovey sexy stuff?!" I can only say… c'mon, you've gotta set the mood first! …Buncha closet pervs…. ^^; Nah, just kidding. Regardless, it'll be along soon enough, just enjoy a little hijinks in the meantime! Until next time!-

-Wow, so many reads and reviewers! I'd like to give a huge "THANK YOU" to everyone who has reviewed, or favorited, or who are following, my story! You guys are awesome; I can't express how thankful I am for your appreciation of this simple story! Every chapter, every paragraph, every word… it's all written for you, so I'm unendingly happy you're enjoying it! Look forward to the next chapter!-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: (The Blowout…)

They stood together at the front of the ferry, gazing out to the distant island of Mizushima as it slowly came into view. Moka stood slightly behind Tsukune, and he was glad to act as her shield from the occasional ocean spray. He turned his head slightly to look back at her, smiling broadly. "So, your father actually owns a vacation property way out here? It's hard to imagine that guy relaxing at a beach…."

She giggled into her hand, eyes closed. "You're right; that is tough to imagine…. But, no, this place is more for our enjoyment, my sisters' and mine. Though, I don't know how often Kahlua uses this place; she's usually very busy with her job…. And Kokoa, well…."

"Yeah, it's even _more_ difficult to imagine someone as tightly wound up as her relaxing here," Tsukune said as he chuckled.

Moka tilted her head. "Oh… you think so? Well, she _is_ my sister, but… I guess you're right." They laughed together.

The ferry boat made anchor at the Mizushima Port without incident, and the two teens gathered their belongings and started their trek across the outer circumference of the island, making their way slowly to where the Shuzen vacation house sat perched atop a high bluff overlooking the ocean. The water was crystalline, pure undiluted blue-green; Tsukune could see through to the bottom for several yards out. The sand of the beach was fine and snow-white. The sun's heat was pleasant on them as they made their way, laughing when they would stumble due to their shoes sticking in the powdery sand.

Finally, the house, or _mansion_ would actually be more appropriate, came into view, and Moka pointed it out to a stunned Tsukune. "So, there it is, Tsukune-kun!"

He could only laugh nervously as a large bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. _H-holy…! Man, sometimes I forget just how loaded Moka-chan's family really is…. This place is nuts!_ But he merely smiled at Moka as she took hold of his wrist and, laughing, pulled him along and through the vegetation growing in the more hilly regions of the island towards the beach house.

She threw the door open and motioned for him to go ahead. He stepped inside and his jaw dropped. The house interior seemed completely out of place for its location. It seemed more fitting for an English lord's manor in the late 1800's. The rooms were flooded with warm light from incandescent light fixtures built into the ceiling; the floor was lacquered hardwood and polished to a mirror-like sheen; the furnishings of each room were perfectly aligned around their centerpiece, gorgeous and lush rugs that Tsukune could only assume were Persian or Egyptian, based on their quality and softness; the staircase handrails were dark oak, and were adorned with ivory, hand-carved statues at their ends. The den sported a large fireplace and a massive billiards table, flawlessly shaped from marble. Outside at the rear of the house, which faced the bluff's edge and the beach below, there was an expansive screened veranda, and instead of simple chairs, there were small mattresses embedded into the deck with ivory posts from which lace curtains crisscrossed overhead. The first story comprised of four massive rooms, a kitchen stocked with more food than Tsukune imagined the school cafeteria had stored away; the aforementioned den; a reading room adorned with velvety reclining chairs and an enormous wall-to-wall bookshelf filled to bursting with all manner of books from all genres and including a stepladder for reaching anything on the top shelves; and what Tsukune could only assume was a "music room," which housed a Grand piano, two Stradivari violins, a flawlessly polished flute, a double bass, and two José Ramírez 1a Spanish classical guitars, as well as vinyl record players and an expansive collection of records.

Just when Tsukune was imagining he'd never before seen such a ludicrously luxurious place in his life, Moka ushered him upstairs, where there were three bedrooms, each with a king-size Western-style bed that, upon Tsukune's investigation, he realized were all authentic down, from the comforters to the mattresses and pillows, while the sheets were either Egyptian cotton that Tsukune could barely tell was there when he lifted it in his fingers, to completely all-natural silk that gave Tsukune goose bumps just to touch it. The bathroom continued the theme of "sinful luxury" with its all-marble furnishings: a jet tub, walk-in shower with sliding frosted glass doors, and sink with a large vanity bordered with gilded gold.

Moka was showing Tsukune the mind-boggling selection in the underground wine cellar when he finally shook his head. "Moka-chan…. This is… totally surreal. You're telling me that you used to come here on vacation, just for maybe a few weeks a year?"

She nodded. "Well… yes. Our family is very well-off. Our father is a well-respected lord, even amongst vampires. I guess it is a little… much, isn't it? I'm… I'm sorry, Tsukune-kun."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, no, it's not that, Moka-chan. I was thinking that this seems like it's maybe a _little_ outside of the bounds of the rules, though…. I mean, this is owned by your father, after all…."

She winced, feeling suddenly foolish and chastised. "Oh…! Tsukune-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about that…! Oh, I just thought it might be a nice way to spend a few days together…. Like I said, I wanted to spoil you a little bit, and…." She blushed, looking up at him. "…And, after all…. If you picked me… it's places like this that we could spend time together. I guess on some level… I thought that it might… benefit me, just a little… for you to know what all comes with being with me. I'm sorry I acted so selfishly."

He blushed at her words, but he shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Well, I guess there's nothing for it now. It's a nice change of pace, to be sure, and I think this might be a really nice place for us to spend some quiet, relaxing time together." He looked around. "Well, now that the tour is done, I think maybe I'll head back upstairs to a room and start unpacking-" a hand clutching his shirt stopped him in mid-turn to leave. "M-Moka-chan?" He turned back around to find Moka standing within a foot of him, eyes furtively glancing from the floor up to his eyes and back, and a crimson hue spreading across her face.

"Tsukune-kun…. I wanted to tell you, that… that if there's anything you'd like while you're here… anything _at all_… you need only ask. I want you to think of me as more than just your friend while we're here alone together…."

Tsukune's breath caught in his throat. "M-Moka-chan…. What are you saying…?"

She turned slightly away from him, took a deep breath, and turned to face him, placing her hands gently on his upper arms, just below the shoulders. "Tsukune-kun, I'm saying that…. I'd like you to think of me as your g-girlfriend, and even more than that…. I want to take care of you here… of all your wants. I want to make you see what I'm willing to do for you, before you make your decision…. I have to admit, I'm a little scared. I worry sometimes that you might decide you want to be with someone else… and I don't want to lose you…. If we were together, I'd do everything I could to make you happy…."

Tsukune's eyes widened. _Moka-chan…. _He remembered where they were, in the damp darkness of the wine cellar, the only light in the room coming in from the kitchen above the trap door overhead. He felt the warmth of Moka's body, so close. He smelled the woodsy, earthy smell of the cellar, and hints of citrus and jasmine coming from Moka's skin. And even in the weak light, he could make out Moka's gorgeous features. "What I want…? What I really want…?"

She blushed deeper, but her eyes remained transfixed to his. "Yes…."

He swallowed, and stepped gingerly forward. She inhaled, and flinched slightly, but stayed rooted to the spot. _Tsukune-kun… what… will you do now?_ She wondered for a brief moment at her inner self's silence, and wondered if Ura was also waiting. At the same time, with Tsukune's sudden proximity she felt herself overwhelmed by Tsukune's scent. She breathed in, and her nostrils flared open as she took in the scent of his skin, perspiration, and the blood flowing through his circulatory system. She fought down her slavering thirst, but she still broke out in a cold sweat.

Ignorant of her internal battle, Tsukune found himself hesitating. _What I want… is to… is to… what? Is it really a… a kiss? _He steeled himself, and raised his arms, resting his hands on Moka's slender waist. He felt her jump at his touch, and smiled softly. "What I want, Moka-chan, is…." He leaned down and in, his lips relaxing.

She was overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions. _Tsukune-kun is… he's…._ She trembled slightly, but also moved in, craning her neck up. Suddenly, her predatory instinct kicked in, unquenchable. She could hear, _feel_, the steady rhythm of Tsukune's pulse in his throat, and against her will her head swiveled to the side, moving towards her usual spot on the side of Tsukune's neck. What happened next made her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat.

With a sudden, fluid movement, Tsukune side-stepped, anticipating her movement, and lifted her face with his fingertips under her chin. The next thing either of them knew, their lips suddenly and softly were pressed together. She stayed with her eyes open and shimmering for several moments before she let them drift closed, and her hands clenched into fists around the sleeves of Tsukune's blazer as she felt his hands slightly tighten around her waist.

Her thoughts raced wildly. _Tsukune-kun… he's… he's kissing me…!_ Suddenly, she felt Tsukune suck her bottom lip into his mouth and mildly suck on it. She stiffened; this was a new sensation entirely. Her hands moved up from his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crossing her wrists behind his head. Suddenly emboldened, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her more tightly against him. Their kiss deepened despite its closed-mouth nature. Moka managed to withdraw her bottom lip from between Tsukune's and, feeling daring, returned the favor, coaxing Tsukune's bottom lip in, gently at first, then more fervently. Her tongue tentatively moved forward and grazed against it, and she felt Tsukune stiffen with shock. Her thoughts on this vanished as she tasted his lip. She hungrily pulled it farther and farther in, and her tongue moved over every bit of it. She heard Tsukune moan quietly behind his closed lips, and felt his breathing through his nose get deeper. Still, her head swam with the intimate flavor of his lip and saliva.

Neither wanted to initiate it, but gradually it started to happen naturally; their mouths opened once, twice, and it was on the third time that their tongues bashfully met the first time, nothing more than a passing brush, but it was enough to open the floodgates. The next time their lips naturally opened mid-kiss, both their tongues were lying in wait, and collided passionately, exploring each other more and more feverishly with each passing moment. Moka's hands were moving to clutch Tsukune's head when a voice boomed in her head like a gunshot.

(_"Hey! That's about _enough_ of that!"_)

Startled, she did a mini-leap backwards, one hand raised to her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. They stared at each other for a long time, breathing heavily, both with shocked expressions. Tsukune broke the silence first, taking a tentative step forward. "Moka-chan…."

She flinched back away from him, looking lost and dazed. "Tsukune-kun… I'm… I'm sorry!" She turned and bolted up the cellar stairs into the kitchen, leaving Tsukune wondering just what the hell had happened.

Moka hastily retreated up to the top floor of the house and to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She paced back and forth, trying to slow her pounding heartbeat, and finally took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face changed to a look of angry resolution.

The both of them spoke simultaneously. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" (_"Just what do you think you're doing?!"_)

Ura, the inner Moka, spoke angrily, with a gruff huskiness to her voice. (_"Oh, no…. Don't you get angry with _me_. What did you think you were doing, letting that boy fondle my body like that?! You should know better; it's undignified! What do you think he's going to think of you now?"_)

"Just what right do you have to tell me what to do? It's _my_ body, too, Ura-san! I… I love Tsukune-kun! You know that…! You don't have any right to stop me from kissing him!"

(_"Don't have any right…?! You must be joking! You may be the one who's outside all the time, bumbling your way through your day-to-day life, Omote-chan… but that's _my_ body you're letting him put his hands all over! I won't stand for it! You seem to forget that just because you can't see me, or hear my thoughts all the time, that I can see and hear everything that goes on through your consciousness! And _that's_ what you're subjecting me to?! Some adolescent fantasy-fueled make-out session in some musty cellar? Unacceptable!"_)

Moka clenched her fists at her sides, gritting her teeth and practically burning a hole through the mirror with a look that would melt steel. "Oh, come off it! Why don't you just admit, that you're just _jealous_?! You want Tsukune-kun all to yourself, and you can't _stand_ the thought of him choosing an artificial identity like me over you!"

The inner Moka was thunderstruck. (_"Th-that has nothing to _do_ with this-!"_)

"I knew it," the outer Moka said, her eyes filling up with tears, cutting inner Moka off. "That's it, isn't it? You feel like Tsukune-kun would never want to be with me, and you're just trying to come between us…."

Ura growled in frustration, then released a loud roar of anger. (_"You're… _impossible_! You're such an idiot! I can't even stand to hear you say one more word! If you want to submit yourself to such a shameless display, be my guest! Just… do whatever you want, but don't you dare come crying to me if he loses respect for you and runs off with that succubus; I won't have any part in your self-pity! In fact, just go ahead and stop speaking to me altogether! I'll be better off for it!"_)

Omote felt the psychic link between herself and Ura snap, and it was like the slamming of a door in her face. She numbly walked over to her bed, and fell into it more than climbed into it, clenching her jaw and fighting desperately to hold back tears.

-Okay, this will be Chapter 14. It's not really where I wanted to stop this chapter (and it's _still_ a hell of a lot shorter than I originally intended it to be), but I'm actually going to be working for the rest of tonight and tomorrow night, and I wanted to put something out for you to read until I can really dedicate myself to writing more. At this point, it looks like the Moka arc will actually have a lot more chapters than the last two, unless the rest are just really damn long (which the next one probably will be; expect the remainder of this first day between Omote and Tsukune, and then the majority [if not all] of the next day, which will be primarily Ura and Tsukune, in the next chapter!)…. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please, Constant Reader, look forward to the next installment!-

So, 59 reviews in now (I don't count my own, which was in response to Klaus von Pommern's question… in fact, I'm not even sure I should count his, as it was just a question, but seeing as how so many of them are requests for more sex [not that I'm complaining! XD], I'll count it, too), and I can't thank you all enough! All your words of encouragement, appreciative comments, and even thanks (you don't have to thank me; I'm just so happy you're enjoying it!) are really touching and motivating. So, again, thank you, and _arigat__ō__ gozaimashita_! See ya next time!-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: ("I… I love you." "…Which one?")

Her eyelids suddenly shot open; she gasped and looked around in confusion. "I… did I fall asleep? Oh, no! What time is it?!" She looked hard at the clock, and when her eyes adjusted from the nap she saw that she had been unconscious for nearly two hours. She berated herself, "I wasted all that time…! If only I hadn't had that argument with Ura-san, I wouldn't have fallen asleep; why does she have to be so impossible to deal with?"

She leapt out of the bed and walked rapidly over to the full-size mirror, looking into it to straighten out her dress and check her makeup. "Well, I guess I didn't really cry, so at least my makeup isn't ruined…. I need to go and find Tsukune-kun and apologize for disappearing like that…. There's no telling what he must be thinking of me now…. He must be so angry!" She took a deep breath, and tried to relax her face to clear away the look of helplessness.

After checking and re-checking her makeup, dress, and hair, she finally took a deep breath and exited the bedroom. Immediately, she was hit with the drool-inspiring smell of cooking meat. When she was able to get over the overwhelming thought of, _Fooood!_, her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped when she realized what must be going on. _Ts-Tsukune-kun! Is he cooking?!_ She shot down the stairs and stormed into the kitchen like a bat from Hell, breathing heavily from the sudden exertion of physical activity, and her eyes widened in wonder at the sight before her….

Tsukune stood over the stove with an apron on, in a white short-sleeved V-neck and jeans, and appeared to be humming something as he stirred a pot. The smell of cooking flesh filled the room, despite Tsukune's best efforts. He had opened a window and positioned a room fan facing it, so that it would take suction from the area around the oven and force it outside. He turned at the sound of Moka's entrance, and he put on an embarrassed smile with a hint of chagrin. "Oh, hi, Moka-chan! I'm sorry if all the noise I was making woke you up from your nap…. To be honest, I was hoping to finish cooking and setting everything up before you came downstairs, but I guess you beat me to it." He smiled warmly and chuckled, turning his attention back to stirring the pot.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Moka walked over to see what he was doing. Tsukune was dutifully stirring a pot of cut green beans in water over medium heat; they were heavily seasoned, and Moka could smell the spiciness. "What's that?"

He jumped a little at her sudden proximity, but grinned. "Well, I thought that I might make something a little different tonight, and went with a western-themed dinner that's supposedly really popular in America. These are green beans, cut short, and boiled in water seasoned with Cajun salt. I think the powder comes from crushed red peppers, onions, and garlic."

Moka's nose wrinkled. "Garlic?"

Tsukune blushed, realizing his folly, and laughed good-naturedly at himself. "Well, I guess it has a little garlic, but you can't really taste it! I think you'll like it if you give it a chance."

Moka smiled softly and said encouragingly, "Okay, I'll try it; I'm sure it'll be delicious if it's by you, Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune blushed again, but smiled appreciatively. "So, what else is on the menu?"

"Well, there are also scalloped potatoes, which are potatoes cut very fine and then baked in a cheese-and-milk sauce with a little onion powder and oregano…. And then I also baked some fresh Italian bread with some olive oil with crushed peppers and paprika to dip it in…. But the piéce de résistance is in the oven broiling right now, a couple of ribeye steaks. See, in America they value certain cuts of beef more highly than others, and they filet the best cuts into steaks for grilling or pan-cooking. But you can broil them, too, so that they're cooked more evenly throughout. At least, that's what I read on the internet…."

Moka "ooh"-ed in appreciation at the spread Tsukune described. She knelt down in front of the oven and peered in through the window, gazing with predatory hunger at the two cuts of steak sizzling in the oven. "Wow, Tsukune-kun! You really went all out! Even though I really wanted to be the one to cook for you, it's really nice that you did all this for me…."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Yeah, well…. I knew if I waited for you to wake up you'd never let me do this, and I really wanted to do something nice for you…. After all, you brought me to this amazing place, and it just wouldn't quite sit right with me if you were the one running around doing everything for me…."

She nodded slowly. She looked over at the dining table and noticed it was empty. "Well, I guess I can set the table for us!"

He shook his head. "I'm two steps ahead of you, Moka-chan. See?" He pointed, and Moka's gaze followed the direction. She gasped at the sight of a picnic cloth set outside on the veranda, with all manner of serving plates, dinner plates, cutlery, and glassware. "I even already set up something for us to drink. It's something that my mom used to make for me when I was younger, and I thought it would be good, even for a vampire! It's called cucumber water… in my house, at least. See, it's just plain tap water, but you add in slices of cucumber, and let it steep for a while. I know water isn't really good for you, but I thought that if I added some juice to dilute it, you might be able to enjoy it."

"Well… I appreciate the thought, Tsukune-kun, but I don't think that'll be enough dilution…. Besides, I think I have a more fitting choice in mind!" She giggled as she turned and went down the stairs to the cellar. Engrossed as he was with the finishing touches on cooking, Tsukune could only watch as Moka reappeared with a bottle of wine. She presented it with a wide smile. "In keeping with your American-themed meal, here's an American wine from California! It's called a zinfandel, and it's kind of fruity and sweet, so it won't be too bitter. I had thought that, maybe… we'd be able to enjoy a little more adult meal together, so…."

Her words rang eerily similar to Kurumu's in Tsukune's head, but he resolved not to let it show, and instead he simply gave a short nod. "Okay, Moka-chan… whatever you'd like!" Mollified, Moka went outside and placed the bottle of red wine in the center of the picnic cloth.

By the time Tsukune had finally finished cooking the meal and they sat themselves down on matching cushions on the picnic cloth, the sun was more than three-quarters of the way through its travel down to the horizon, and the sky's blue had given way to a soft orange and fuchsia. They ate in silence at first, allowing themselves to fully enjoy the fruits of Tsukune's labor, but as the food dwindled away their conversation picked up merrily, and soon the air was full of their easy talk and carefree laughter.

Before long, the sun had finish its fated descent, and they were under the canopy of a velvety black sky littered with the white pinpricks of stars. They fell silent as they appreciated the view of the night sky free of adulteration from the electric lights of the city.

"It's funny," Tsukune spoke low. "Right now, with you, I feel like we're sitting together at the edge of the world, looking at all these stars like this, with nothing in sight but the ocean and space…." He grinned at his own words. "Maybe it's just the wine talking, saying silly things like that…." As he spoke, he absentmindedly swirled the blood-red fluid in his glass, his sixth of the evening.

She looked over at him from the corner of her eye, and slid over closer to him until just an infinitesimal sliver of air separated them. "No, not at all, Tsukune-kun…. I was thinking just about the same thing." She swept a lock of pink hair back out of her face.

He turned to look at her, and while his cheeks wore a light blush, he didn't show any other signs of discomfiture at their sudden closeness. Quite the opposite, in fact. Feeling emboldened from the wine, he leaned slightly back and moved his right hand over and behind Moka so that it rested on the picnic cloth behind her right hip. This drew a deep blush from Moka, as her vampire anatomy precluded her from being affected by the wine to the extent that Tsukune was. Still, her heart rate jumped up several beats a minute, and she felt lightheaded from Tsukune's boldness.

He felt completely swept up in the moment, his mind refusing to let him consider the possible consequences of his actions. Still, he had enough presence of mind to prevent him from doing anything without some kind of implied consent from Moka. What he _didn't_ want, was a repeat performance of the wine cellar earlier that afternoon. "Really…? You were thinking that?"

Moka's mind was frantically leaping from response to response, and what she eventually said was, "Well… to be honest, I was thinking… of that… k-kiss." Her face was dangerously red, bordering on burgundy.

Tsukune swallowed. His thoughts were all-encompassed by sensation. He could hear Moka's shallow breathing, could see the emotional expression on her face, could smell the fragrance of lavender in her hair, could still taste the wine, though the memories of the taste of her lips were also surfacing, could feel the heat radiating off her body…. All his senses were flooded with Moka; his mind could process nothing further than that. "Moka…-chan…."

She turned her head and tilted her face up towards his, and her eyes shone purposefully. "Please… just Moka… for you, Tsukune-kun…."

"And… it's just Tsukune, …_Moka_."

She blushed at the sound of her name without an honorific passing through his lips, and her heart skipped several beats. She could feel her whole body trembling, and she wasn't able to stop it. So, instead, she lifted her hand and brought it to the side of Tsukune's face, hesitating for a moment before bringing it to rest on his cheek. "Ts… Tsukune…."

The sensation of her skin on his brought all his remaining reservations crumbling down. He practically pounced on the pink-haired vampire, his lips pressing into hers so hard it might have left bruises on a human, but after a moment of shock, she recovered and pressed back against him just as hungrily.

Before either of them knew it was happening, Tsukune had gently pressed Moka down on her back, while he supported his own weight over her with his hands on the cloth at either side of her. He pulled up and back after what seemed like an eternity, his eyes still closed, and he slowly opened them to look down at Moka's face. It seemed like she was blushing with her whole body, and Tsukune could see her trembling as she lay before him, submissive and stunning. He sighed and shook his head. "M-Moka…. You're… you're so beautiful…."

She blushed deeper and smiled. "Y-you think so, Tsukune?" He nodded, and shifted his weight as he brought one hand up and gently stroked her cheek with the pads of his fingertips. This elicited a soft sigh from the young vampire. "Tsukune… I'm really happy you think I'm beautiful…. You know, I… I…."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes never leaving her own. "I love you, Moka." She sat there, stunned, unable to process a thought or reply for several moments. He smiled at her shocked expression. "You know, I… I can tell that maybe I had a lot to drink… and maybe it's lowering my inhibitions… but, that doesn't mean that I don't feel that way. I do… love you. Do you… do you not…?"

Moka's arms suddenly darted forward and around Tsukune's neck, and pulled him down and to her. She kissed him with even more fervor than before for several minutes before releasing him, smiling up at his wide-eyed expression. "I do… Tsukune… I love you!"

He smiled, and leaned down and kissed her forehead, before finally drawing fully back from her. He moved to put his hand behind him to lean back on, and suddenly sharply drew it back, shouting in pain. He looked behind him reproachfully, at the steak knife on the cloth that he'd forgotten was there. He looked down; it had neatly cut across the palm side of his middle and ring fingers, between the first and second knuckles. He looked as two small droplets formed in the middle of the thin red lines on either finger. He moved to put them in his mouth and to get up and go to the bathroom when two small hands clutching his forearm stopped him cold. He turned his head and looked at Moka, bemused.

Her mouth was slightly parted and her lips glistened. Her expression showed she was just as confused as Tsukune at her actions, but her eyes were full of a predator's lustful hunger. She brought Tsukune's wounded digits to her face, right under her nose, and breathed deep, seeming to enjoy the anticipation. Tsukune sat, transfixed and silent, his eyes wide as she moved her face forward and her lips brushed against the cut. She licked her lips clean of the little bit of his blood that had smeared on them, and shivered violently with pleasure at the taste. All that was going through Moka's mind were the deliciousness of Tsukune's flavor, and the sound of Tsukune's voice saying over and over, "I love you, Moka." Falling prey to pure instinct, she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Tsukune's fingers, her tongue working to pry the small cuts open as she sucked lightly to draw out more of that thick, red nectar.

Tsukune was stunned at the undeniable underlying eroticism of the moment. He gasped as he felt himself start to rise in response to the entirely new sensation. "M-Moka, I…. Wait…."

Her thirst, her need, completely drowned out Tsukune's cautionary words, as well as her own reservations. She grew weary of fighting for more blood from the small cuts, and she released Tsukune's hand. She looked up at him, at his face, and then her eyes lowered to his throat, and before Tsukune could say anything once he realized where Moka was focusing her gaze, she leapt onto him, forcing him onto his back and straddling him with her powerful legs.

Tsukune was surprised, and a little frightened, at her sudden speed, strength, and aggression. He looked up at her, and while he knew he saw the same kind-hearted Moka he'd always known, he could swear he saw the inner Moka's face in her hungry expression, as well.

"Moka…?"

She leaned down, her eyes fixed to his. "Tsukune… do you love me? Say it again…."

He swallowed, not sure what she would do when he responded, but knowing that there was only one answer he could give her nevertheless. "Moka… I do, yes…. I love you. But-!"

She brought her hand up and placed it over his mouth. "Tsukune…. I'm so happy…. But now, right now… I'm so very hungry… and now that I've had that small taste of you… I just can't stop myself." He gasped behind her hand as she lowered herself and closed her mouth around his neck, and he felt her fangs punch through his skin. As she drew his blood out, she unconsciously lowered her body down and onto his, and the sensation of the length of her body being pressed to his in conjunction with the feel of her mouth and teeth on his neck served only to hasten his growth, and soon his pants felt very tight on him. His breathing got heavy and his hands, seemingly without any command from his brain, moved to her hips.

She flinched, but Tsukune heard her moan against his neck. This only served to encourage him, as he moved his hands down, along her outer thighs. Moka's hands clawed and clutched at the back of his shirt, her arms tightening around his torso. As his hands left the silky fabric of the dress and moved to her skin, his breath caught in his throat; the skin of her legs was perfect: milky white, smooth, even creamy wasn't an inaccurate adjective.

There is no telling what he might have done next, but sudden images of the raging face of a silver-haired, red-eyed teen vampire flooded his mind, and his hands froze in place, then leapt up and away from Moka's legs. Finally, he was able to scramble and gather enough of his wits to put his hands on Moka's upper arms and push her back. "Moka… Moka! We have to… you have to stop, now…."

Moka had started to become blood-drunk, and initially had absolutely no intention of stopping, but finally she realized, she had taken far too much of Tsukune's blood already, and pulled away. "Tsukune… what is it? Did I… did I do something wrong…?"

He shook his head, smiling. "No, no…. Not at all! It's just… I'm feeling rather light-headed… probably mostly just from the wine…. But, I really need to… to…." He blushed, and looked down. "To use the bathroom." With a confused look on her face, she nodded, and he stood up and walked into the house.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at himself gravely. _Just what am I _thinking_ right now? What would I have done… what would I probably _still_ be doing… if I hadn't thought of the inner Moka just now…?_ He sighed deeply. _And, on that note, why am I even thinking of that Moka in the first place…? And at such a time…?_ He glanced up at the mirror and, despite his feelings of guilt, couldn't help but chuckle. He set his feet far apart and put his hands on his hips, and shot himself a glaring stare in the mirror, perfectly imitating the strict silver-haired vampire. "Hey, hey! What are you doing, there? Putting your hands all over my body like that, will you?! Learn your _place_!" He laughed softly, and shook his head. "There I go, again…. Thinking about _her_ even when I'm with the outer Moka…. I guess… it's possible… I'm even… in l-…." He caught the words in his throat. _No, that mustn't be…. That would just cause both of them pain in the end, wouldn't it? How awful would it make me… if I were coming between even those two…? No, probably better to just try and forget I ever thought that…._

He splashed some cold water onto his face, enjoyed the refreshing coldness revitalizing him and shocking most of the feeling of inebriation away. He quickly toweled himself off, and exited the bathroom quietly. He leaned back against the door, thinking seriously for the first time in a while. _If I go back down there, though…. Moka might start to come on to me again…. It might be better… if I just stay up here, and find a bed to crash into…. Since, if she does, I might not have enough strength, _or_ the willpower, to stop her again…. _He looked downstairs, in the direction of the veranda. _Moka… I'm sorry…._

He trudged towards one of the bedrooms, opened the door, and gently clicked it closed behind him. He lifted his shirt up over his head and dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor. He walked to the side of the bed and plopped down onto it. He pulled off his socks and pulled the comforter over himself. He rolled over and moved towards the center of the bed, not noticing when he bumped into something.

"Ow…," a groggy voice stated flatly.

His eyes snapped open. "…Ow?" he repeated out loud. He sat up, tossing the comforter back, revealing a sight he swore he'd only ever see in his wildest dreams, or worst nightmare. The situation being what it was, it looked like it would be the latter. "M-M-M-M-M-…." He swallowed, and tried again, "M-Moka-san?!"

One eye slowly opened, the color of a blood-red ruby, and swiveled to look at him, followed in short order by the other. She lay there quiet for several moments, just looking at him, and he could actually see the moment when realization dawned on her face. She was in naught but a matching set of black lace bra and panties, and Tsukune was decidedly bare-chested. "Tsukune…?"

Outside on the veranda, Omote was tracing small circles on the tablecloth with her finger and wondering what was taking Tsukune so long in the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard two voices simultaneously:

"_What the HELL are you _doing?!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

She bolted up into a standing position, jaw slack and eyes wide. "Oh… oh, no!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs and into Ura's room, and was flabbergasted at the sight. Ura, in nothing but her designer underwear, was sitting on the small of Tsukune's back, and had him in a wrestling choke hold as he desperately slapped the palm of his hand on the floor in the universal sign for surrender. "U-Ura-san! What are you doing to poor Tsukune?!"

Ura looked up at her, obviously annoyed at the intrusion. "Poor Tsukune?! This pervert came into my bed, without a shirt on! Poor Tsukune, my foot!"

Tsukune was sure he was going to die. Or that he was quite possibly losing his mind. Here were _both_ Mokas, completely separate, talking to each other, in front of him. The last time this had happened…. His eyes snapped wide open, and despite barely being able to breathe, he managed to choke out, "W-wait a minute! Is this… the work of… Lilith's mirror?" He spoke no more, for Moka pulled back doubly hard, and there was a snapping sound like a gunshot, and she finally released Tsukune's neck so that he fell forward face down on the ground in a puddle of his own drool.

Ura climbed up off of him, and wheeled around on Omote. "You didn't tell him?"

"I was waiting for the right time! He had no idea you were even here… you didn't have to attack him, Ura-san!"

"The right time… are you joking? The right time _definitely_ would have been before he came fumbling his way upstairs and into my bedroom, and certainly before he tried groping me in bed!"

"G-groping? I think you're just making that up! Tsukune-kun wouldn't be doing something like that…!"

"Oh, really, Omote-chan…? Why are you blushing so much? Just what were you two doing down there…?"

As Ura stalked over towards Omote, Tsukune managed to push himself onto his elbows to look at them. "Wait, Moka-san… er, Ura-san…. It's not what you think…."

Ura turned to fix her glare at the young man. "Oh…? Still alive, huh? I must not have all my strength." She looked down at the rosary at her chest. "Ah, of course…. This body came out because of the Lilith's mirror, but the rosary still holds back a substantial amount of my power…." She pointed at Tsukune menacingly. "Hey, you! Come here and take this rosary off so that I can punish you properly!"

Tsukune blinked. "W-what? Why would I do that willingly?"

Ura stalked over to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Because, you know just as well as I do that the next time some monster attacks you at the Academy, you'll have to take the rosary off of Omote-chan over there…. And when you do, I'll make it a thousand-times worse…." Tsukune's eyes dilated to pinpricks, and he started to weep in terror.

Omote started forward. "Ura-san, you leave Tsukune-kun alone! He didn't mean to do anything; you don't have to be so rough with him!"

Ura turned her head to contemplate Omote for a moment. Finally, she sighed in resignation. "Fine…. I'll leave him be… _this_ time…." She leaned in towards Tsukune's ear once more. "But…. Omote-chan and I will only be separate for these three days…. When it's over, we'll be merging once more. When _that_ happens, our bodies will once again become one…. If I then find out, that you were doing anything over-the-line with my body…. Well, suffice it to say that you won't have anything to worry about for your date with the snow fairy…. After all, she'll probably quickly lose interest… when she learns that you are no longer capable of procreation." Tsukune turned sheet white and broke out into a cold sweat, and his teeth began chattering behind his lips, but he nodded solemnly. This seemed to placate Ura. "Good…."

She turned back to Omote. "It's getting late. I suggest you two finish your date and get to bed…. And no more sucking Tsukune's blood; you've taken far too much of it already, and he'll need his strength for tomorrow…." She turned and gave Tsukune a look that would keep ice frozen in Hell, but that also shone with silent laughter. "Tomorrow, he's _mine_."

(Later, in the study….)

"Moka-chan… just what is going on? How did this happen…? You two were definitely one when the date started, right?"

Moka nodded. "Yes, that's right…. It happened after we got here…. You see,-"

(Omote lay in her bed after her fight with Ura, fighting back tears, and heard a gentle clicking at her window. Surprised, she looked up, but didn't see anyone, despite the insistent clicking. Finally, she narrowed her eyes, and noticed it. She rushed to the window and opened it. "Batty?! What are you doing here?"

Batty, the vampire bat and Kokoa's familiar, looked to be on the verge of death as he exhaustedly flapped into the room and crashed into a pile on the ground. As he wheezed, he spoke in his shrill voice, "Lady Moka, my mistress bid me to come and check in on you, to make sure that the human didn't do anything… _unforgiveable_. In fact, if he does, I'm under strict orders to undo my chibi form and devour him-"

Moka wailed, "No, no, no! You won't need to do anything like that…! And tell Kokoa to stay out of my business, besides!"

Hearing those words, the vampire bat's face fell. "Oh… you mean… go back? All that way…?"

Moka's heart went out to the little creature. "Well, I guess you don't need to leave right away…."

Suddenly, she felt Ura's presence flood her subconscious once again. (_"Hey, wait a second, Omote-chan…. I've got an idea."_)

Omote listened attentively as Ura detailed her plan, and finally clapped her hands with glee. "What a great idea, Ura-san! It's perfect!" She repeated the gist of the plan to Batty, who seemed to get more and more antsy as she went on.

Finally, he exploded, "You mean, you want me to steal the mirror…?! From the headmaster?! That's nothing short of suicide! I won't! I refuse! This plan sucks!"

Omote seemed to ponder this for a moment, then leaned in and said conspiratorially, "Well, if you do… you'll be greatly rewarded…."

Batty was unfazed. "_No_ reward is worth that much risk-!" Moka leaned in and whispered into his ear, and he suddenly blushed a deep crimson. "A, a, a k-k-k-kiss?! From _both_ Mokas?! Wee! I'll do it!" And, with more gusto than Moka knew he had, he launched up into the air and flew away.)

The story told, Tsukune smacked himself in the head helplessly. "Oh… really…. So that's how it was…?"

Moka nodded, smiling. "Yes! So, Ura-san and I decided that tomorrow you and she would have a little time alone together, and I'll relax here and make dinner for when you get back, and then we can all eat together…."

Tsukune suddenly sat upright. "But, Moka-chan…. What about the fairy that lives in the mirror? Isn't she supposed to be… well… a little antagonistic?"

Moka thought about this, putting her index finger on her lips. "Well, normally you'd be right, but Ura-san had considered that…. She had a nice long… _private_… talk with the fairy, and when it was over she seemed more than happy to cooperate! Ura-san must be a really good negotiator!" She smiled, naïve and happy.

A large sweat bead rolled down the side of Tsukune's head. "Gah…. I can only imagine what she must have done to that poor thing…. Negotiator, right… more like extortionist."

"Hm? Did you say something, Tsukune-kun?"

"Gah! …No, not really."

They stayed up a while longer, talking and laughing, but being mindful of keeping the noise level down, out of respect for, and fear of in one case, the vampire slumbering upstairs. Finally, Tsukune stood up and stretched, yawning, signaling the end of the night for him. "Moka-chan… I think I'm going to go ahead and head upstairs…. But, I really enjoyed our first day together… and I'll see you in the morning."

She stood up as well, looking bashfully at him. "…Tsukune…?"

He turned, startled at her reverting to using his name without an honorific. "M-Moka-chan…?"

She walked over to him slowly, shaking her head with a sad smile. "Just… just Moka, remember?" She stopped just inches in front of him, and looked up at him expectantly. "I… I just wanted to wish you good night."

He almost shivered remembering Ura's words, but he shook his head to clear the thought away. _That's right… Moka is my girlfriend for these three days…. If the inner Moka doesn't want that, that's okay, but I still have to consider the outer Moka's feelings…._ He brought his hands up and put one on her upper arm, and the other on the side of her face, and tilted it upwards. "Moka… good night…." And he leaned down and planted his lips onto hers gently, allowing himself to take three deep breaths of her scent before he released her and stepped back. She looked at him with a soft happy smile, and he returned it as best he could.

"Thank you… Tsukune. I'll, um… I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded. "Right."

He turned around and walked back upstairs, turning his head back every so often to look at her once more, smiling at her blushing face.

Finally, he made it to the room intended for him, and managed to climb into the bed without further incident. He put his hands behind his head and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. _A date… with both Mokas…. I guess maybe I should have anticipated it, but…. Somehow it just doesn't seem real at all…. _He grinned at the ceiling. _I don't know why, because I should feel terrified about this, but…. Somehow, I can't help but feel… a little happy._ Still grinning, he turned on his side and drifted off to sleep.

-Okay, I'm gonna clock out here…. Sorry, I know I keep promising all these things in the chapters, but just closing out this one day has taken over 5,000 words, and I know that I personally don't like to have to trudge through a 10,000 word chapter myself (which is what this would have turned out to be), so I'm going to spare you all from that. I'm going to say that this arc is going to be longer than the others, probably longer than even Mizore's, because I'm writing for two girls…. Yep, that's my excuse, I mean, _story_, and I'm sticking to it! (nod, nod) So, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of romantic foreshadowing, and I hope you can accept how I wrote in the whole thing with Lilith's mirror; it was kind of the only way I saw this as being able to work! I guess it's a little cheesy and all, but I hope you can just do the "suspend your disbelief" thing and work with me, here! T_T Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!-

-P.S., Thanks to all of you who have reviewed since I started the Moka arc! harbinger97, I look forward to your continuing reviews with each chapter I post; you were the first one to comment on my story, and I deeply appreciate your continued presence on the review board; thank you! Same sentiment goes to animecollector! You apparently being a Moka fan, I hope you're enjoying this arc! OldTestament, thanks for your comments, even if you felt like chapter 13 was kinda filler-y; I hope the last two chapters made up for it! LoryLily, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and that you think I've apparently found the "right combination" of both parts fluff and "smut"! CassiusBrutus, I know I PM'd you already, but thanks again for your glowing review! Klaus, thanks again for your words and PM's; you (and your friends) are my favorite German-speaking fans! Haunted208, thanks for the reassurance on the short chapter length; I was really fretting over it! Dead Dude Talking & KingxJD43, thanks for your kind words! StorieReaderJ.O, thanks also for your shining review, and for really digging deep into the story! TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT, thanks for your as-always articulate reviews! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! DemonRaily, you're right; it certainly is an interesting paradigm, and I hope you are able to accept and enjoy how I try to work it all out. Okay, I think that's about everybody; sorry to those of you who posted as "Guest"; I appreciate all your reviews, too, even if some of them are just requests for more sexy stuff! I promise that'll worm its way in here, too! Okay, this is a really long A/N, so I'm off! See you next time!-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: ("Why don't you try seducing _me_ sometime? I could use a good laugh….")

The inner Moka's, Ura's, ruby eyes opened slowly and squinted against the sunlight pouring into the room through the window shades. Annoyed, she rolled over so that it was behind her, and tried for several minutes of grunting, tossing and turning, and curling up under the comforter to recapture sleep before she finally kicked the blankets off of her with a huff of indignation. "…I hate mornings." She stretched lazily and yawned before finally sliding over to the edge and off of the bed. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she exited the room with a bathrobe draped over her shoulders and entered the bathroom. With some short preparations, her herb-filled near-boiling bath was drawn, and she eased herself into it, sighing with relief as the insane high temperature of the water soaked into her muscles and joints and eased away her tension.

After enjoying her soak for a long interval, she quickly went through the motions of bathing, and drained the tub. She looked into the mirror at her reflection, scrutinizing every detail. Finally, she swept a brush through her hair exactly 52 times, brushed her teeth, and put on a light coat of foundation, blush, and lipstick before she nodded at her reflection with military-like approval, and walked back into her bedroom, clicking the door shut behind her and dropping the robe to the ground, uncovering her voluptuous figure. She set her face in a hard stern expression, and walked over to her closet, throwing open her doors and going through the clothes that her father, Shuzen Issa, kept stocked for her. She swept her hand through the priceless collection of designer dresses, her voice flatly snubbing each of them, "No. Nope. No way. Ick. Not a chance in…. What was he _thinking_? I'd rather go naked…." She sighed, before one item caught her eye. She pulled its hangar down off the rack and gave it an appraising up-and-down inspection, until she finally nodded. "It will suffice."

She pulled it on over a set of sheer dark green lace bra and panties, and looked herself over in the mirror appraisingly, turning left and right, then twirling around to inspect her back. Finally, she seemed content. As she should have been, for she looked absolutely breathtaking in her dress, a dark red one-piece that buttoned all the way from the neckline down to the hem of the skirt in the front; the neck was collared, and the sleeves were cuffed just above the elbow; the skirt fit loosely, but not airily, and came down to just above knee-length. As an accessory, there was a wide leather belt of matching color loose around her waist, just tight enough to accentuate her narrow waist and wide hips. She swept a wayward lock of her silvery hair back, and huffed. "Father has the fashion sense of a stump…. A very unfashionable stump." She grabbed a pair of black heels and a matching black leather handbag, and went downstairs.

She was surprised to see Omote up so early, and in the kitchen. She appeared to be whisking something in a large plastic bowl, and she looked rather cute with her eyebrows furrowed down and her tongue sticking out of her pursed lips in her deep concentration. Littering the kitchen was all manner of cooking utensils and groceries. "Good morning, Omote-chan…. What are you doing?"

Omote spun around, clearly surprised, and gave Ura an appraising once-over before she smiled brightly. "Good morning, Ura-san! You sure look pretty this morning…! Trying to impress someone, maybe?"

Ura was surprised by the comment, and it took her a few moments to regain control of her faculties and force her sudden blush away and clear her throat. "Of course not, what a stupid thing to say…. I simply refuse to walk around dressed like a commoner. If I'm going to spend time with that Tsukune, I may as well look presentable." She glanced over at Omote and realized that her back was turned. "H-hey, are you even listening?!"

Omote nodded, humming to herself as she sprinkled a generous dusting of a brown sparkling powder into the contents of her bowl. "Mm-hmm! Sorry, Ura-san, I'm just a little preoccupied at the moment…. Oh, darn, I got egg on my hands…. Ura-san, would you mind handing me the thick-sliced bread from the pantry? I want to get this started before Tsukune-kun wakes up."

Ura shrugged, but walked over to the pantry and retrieved the requested ingredient. "What are you cooking…?"

Omote beamed. "It's a specialty of mine! We learned it in Home Economics last year at the Academy, remember? French toast!"

Ura shrugged again, folded her arms in front of her chest, and turned her nose up at the subject. "Hmph…. I don't recall; I tend to try to ignore that particular class when possible…. I find it obtuse."

Omote grinned over at her counterpart. "You'll never get any better if you just ignore the class, Ura-san…. You know, Tsukune-kun likes home-cooking…. If you like, maybe I could give you a few pointers so you can impress him!"

Ura lowered her arms and drew them tight against her sides with her fists balled up, and stomped her foot on the ground with a glare at her pink-haired other half. "D-don't bother, idiot! Like I care what that pervert thinks…. I won't degrade myself by stooping to learn some menial household chores to impress someone like _him_…." She crossed her arms at her chest again, and looked to the side, and a blush slowly started to spread across her face. "On a _completely_ unrelated note, however… what would be an easy breakfast dish to learn…?"

Omote raised her forearm to her face to hide her amused expression, pretended to suppress a sneeze, and continued whisking the eggs in the bowl. "Well, one of the easiest things to prepare… would probably be an omelet!"

Ura walked over closer to Omote and lowered her voice. "An omelet, you say? Isn't that just some beaten eggs cooked in a pan?"

Omote nodded, "Well, in a sense, that's right. The beauty of the omelet is, that you're only limited by your own imagination as far as the ingredients! Just a plain old egg omelet is fine, but it's a little boring. So, a lot of people add garnishes, like cheese, ham, beef, tomatoes, fried diced potatoes, bacon, sausage, green onions, even ketchup and eggs benedict!"

Ura raised an eyebrow. "They add all those things into the omelet at once…? That sounds disgusting."

Omote laughed nervously as a sweat bead rolled down the side of her head. "Well, not exactly…."

Tsukune's voice interjected into their conversation from behind. "Good morning, you two! …What are you doing huddled over the stove there?"

Omote turned to him, a wide beaming smile on her face. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun! Ura-san and I were just discussing-!" A well-manicured hand clamping down over her mouth stopped her mid-sentence.

Ura cleared her throat, obviously irate. "Omote-chan and I weren't discussing anything of particular import. Never you mind; it doesn't concern you in the slightest." She shot her more naïve counterpart a fiery look that served its purpose in clamming her up.

Tsukune sweated lightly, and question mark bubbles danced over his head, but he waved his hands dismissively. "O-okay, then. Forget I asked…. Well, that aside, what smells so good in here, Moka-chan… er, Omote-chan? It looks like you're really busy in here; do you need a hand?"

Omote whirled around on Tsukune. "No!" She bit her lip at Tsukune's bewildered expression; she had answered much more firmly than she'd intended. "No, please…. Let me take care of this; why don't you and Ura-san make yourselves comfortable in the study and I'll finish this up? Just leave this to me!" And she gently ushered them out of the kitchen before returning to her work on the oven. Soon enough, the scent of French toast cooking and sizzling on the frying pan wafted from the kitchen and into the study, where Tsukune and Ura sat in awkward silence.

Tsukune cleared his throat, and opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated at seeing Ura's questioning look with her eyebrows arched. He breathed deep, and steeled himself for whatever reply she might hurl back at him. "You, uh, you look really nice today."

Internally, Ura pinched her thumb and finger onto the bridge of her nose and sighed. _Oh, lord…._ Outwardly, though, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she looked sidelong at Tsukune. "Thanks, but this is nothing special…. You look… adequate."

He blushed and laughed anxiously, rubbing the back of his head. He was dressed in an unbuttoned cream-colored blazer over a short-sleeved gray polo shirt and form-fitting blue jeans. "Thanks… that's one of the few compliments you've ever paid me, so I appreciate it. I was really hoping that you'd like the outfit, since I guess we'll be spending most of the day together."

She couldn't help the slightest pink hint of a blush encroaching on her face, but scoffed aloud. "Right…." After another prolonged silence, she glanced down at the floor and cleared her throat. "So, what did you have planned to do today?"

Tsukune got a wide-eyed expression. "Er… d-do…?"

Ura gave him a flat look. "Yes, that's right, Tsukune, _do_. You have the pleasure of my company today; you mean to tell me you didn't actually _plan_ anything? What, did you think I'd be entertained just sitting here and making light conversation with you? From what I've heard of your grasp of the Japanese language thus far, that doesn't exactly promise to be terribly enthralling. I certainly hope you didn't expect _me_ to make all these plans…?"

Tsukune waved his hands in front of him in a warding gesture, a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "O-of course not! I mean… there are all sorts of things we could do…! Like… like…. Um…."

Ura raised her eyebrows interrogatively. "'Um'? I've never heard of that before…. Tell me, Tsukune, how does one 'um'?"

Tsukune shivered in his seat. _Okay, Tsukune…. Think, think, think! You _knew_ it wasn't going to be easy…. You just have to think of something to do…. But… what is there to do on this island?_ He glanced up at Ura's face, but her blank and also somehow irritated expression didn't lend itself to any inspiration, so he quickly lowered his gaze back to the floor. _Okay, well, if there isn't much of anything to do on the island…._ He smirked and lifted his gaze back up to Ura's face. "Well, I thought we might take the ferry back across the bay to the mainland, and find some stuff to do there. Oh! Fukui City is supposed to be famous for its different shopping areas; I remember you really seemed to enjoy shopping that one time, so why don't we start there? It's not too far from Tsuruga, so it shouldn't be a problem. There are also a lot of restaurants and coffee shops, so lunch would be no problem, and there's even a large movie theater we could check out if you like."

She leaned back and closed her eyes. After a few moments of her steady breathing, in which Tsukune almost asked her if she was still awake, she opened her eyes, met Tsukune's gaze, and nodded. "That… will be acceptable."

He nodded, breathing out his tension in one long exhale. _Thank goodness…._ Omote chose that moment to walk into the study, smiling happily. "Okay, you two! Come and get it!" She led them into the kitchen and proudly presented the breakfast she'd prepared. Spread out on the sizeable dining table were serving plates with piles of French toast, blueberry and strawberry garnishes, powdered sugar, and maple syrup, sausage links, bowls of white rice with a raw egg topping each one, miso soup, and an assortment of different fruits: tangerines, grapefruits, grapes, and peaches.

Tsukune's eyes bulged. "Wow, Mo- er, Omote-chan! This is amazing! Thanks so much for working so hard! I can't wait to start eating…."

Ura, for her part, seemed to blush and get irritated at Tsukune's very pretty praises. "Yes, Omote-chan… well… well done."

Omote giggled lightheartedly behind her hand. "Thanks, you guys! Now, eat up; there's plenty more if you like!"

They said a quick, "Thanks for the food!" and set to demolishing the meal. In stark contrast to Tsukune's overzealous eating, or to be more appropriate, _scarfing_, both Omote and Ura ate with quiet dignity, wiping their mouths with a napkin between each bite, and taking small dainty portions at that. Tsukune couldn't help but be amused at their remarkable table manners, but continued to happily devour everything he set in front of himself with gusto.

When the meal was over, Ura immediately pushed her chair back and left the kitchen to collect her belongings. Tsukune meandered his way over to Omote, and asked if she needed any help in the kitchen with the clean-up. She shook her head fervently. "Oh, no, Tsukune-kun! You and Ura-san go ahead. I couldn't have you helping me in here and keeping her waiting…." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially into his ear. "Besides, it's not a very good idea to make her wait…. Don't worry; I've got it covered here…. I'll be waiting here for when you get back, though…. Just try to relax, and have fun! Just… maybe not _too_ much…." She winked at him, blushing, which only served to elicit a blush in response from Tsukune. He smiled and nodded, turned and left the kitchen after Ura, who was waiting at the door with an impatient expression. Tsukune caught up with her and smiled as he opened the door for the young vampire. She nodded curtly to him and walked out.

Their trip on the ferry out from the island was uneventful, and spotted here and there with short bursts of awkward conversation being interjected into the longer bouts of even more awkward silence. Despite all that, Tsukune's friendly demeanor never wavered, leaving Moka to wonder about it. They exited the craft at the Tsuruga docks, and Tsukune immediately set to calling a taxi service, which arrived shortly thereafter. On the trip over, Tsukune couldn't help but send furtive glances out of the corner of his eye towards the inner Moka, but if she noticed she gave no sign; she seemed more preoccupied either looking out the window or looking straight ahead, neither showing signs of boredom nor excitement.

Tsukune sighed inwardly. _She's like a sphinx…. It's just impossible to get a read on her…. I have no idea if she's having a good time, or if she's bored out of her mind…. And, really, do I dare to even ask? I think I'd rather not know than have her tell me she can barely stand to be anywhere near me…. But then, if that _was_ the case, why did she insist on us doing this in the first place? Sometimes I get this vibe from her, like she wants me around, and other times, well, _most_ of the time, I feel like she's just totally indifferent…. To be perfectly honest, I _want_ her to want to be around me, but…. I mostly just feel like I'm walking on egg shells… in the lions' den._

He did his best to shrug off his feelings of apprehension as they got nearer to Fukui City. To ease the jitters out of himself, he started pointing out various things to Moka, giving short explanations. They passed by several old castles, religious shrines and temples, flea markets, and more and more shopping compounds as they left Tsuruga behind and neared Fukui. She always responded politely, with either a nod, or an, "I see," but not much more than that. Still, Tsukune was thankful to be able to elicit a response from her at all, and grew more comfortable as the drive went on.

They finally arrived at a large shopping complex, with dozens of name brand department stores, restaurants and small cafés, a large movie theater with IMAX and 3D suites, and a massive multi-level video arcade. Moka looked around appreciatively, her head turning from side to side, seemingly uncertain of what to do first. Tsukune smiled at her apparent nervousness. "Well, Moka-san, why don't we go to a clothing outlet store first?"

She turned towards him and fixed him with a flat stare. "Why…? Do you find my current outfit unsuitable?"

He stammered, "W-what? N-no, not at all! You look really nice… beautiful, even…. I didn't mean to-" Her sudden laugh stopped him cold. "M-Moka-san?"

She fixed her ruby eyes on him, and they were bright with laughter. "Beautiful, eh, Tsukune? Well, I would thank you, but I have a feeling that you use that line a lot, especially the last few days, what with how easily it seems to roll off your tongue. You should save lines like that for the succubus or the snow fairy; you'll have better luck…." She chuckled to herself as she turned and walked towards a shoe store. "Beautiful, he says…." When she saw that he was still fixed to the same spot, flabbergasted, she allowed herself a small blush, just for a moment, as she opened the door before she looked back at him. "Aren't you coming?" He sighed helplessly, and ran after her.

(Several hours later….)

Tsukune wobbled on unsteady legs as he carried all of Moka's expenditures, 6 large plastic bags with toting loops hooped on each of his arms and three shoe boxes that he precariously balanced in his hands. Moka herself carried one tote bag in addition to her purse, which she only begrudgingly agreed to do when Tsukune finally refused (as politely as he could) to carry that bag between his teeth. He almost slammed into the back of her when she suddenly stopped and seemed to take interest in a quaint restaurant ahead. He managed to stop in time, and looked at her questioningly until she finally turned back to him and said simply, "I'm hungry. Buy me lunch."

(Some time later….)

They sat at their table, having finished eating, sipping some after-meal coffee, and Tsukune didn't know how much more he could take. He set his cup down onto the saucer and fixed Moka with a determined look, inwardly steeling himself for physical repercussions. "Moka-san…?"

She looked at him over the rim of her cup and lifted her eyebrows as she sipped, her usual show of recognition toward Tsukune's attempts at conversation.

He swallowed, but pressed on. "I was wondering… are you enjoying yourself… at all?"

She set her cup down and favored him with her gaze, as if waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I was just wondering… because sometimes, it's hard to tell what you're thinking. I don't want to be a bore to you… it's just hard to be around you sometimes because… you have this ability to make me feel so inferior, with just a look…." As she continued to look at him, he broke out into a sweat and looked away from her face. "Kind of like how you're doing it now."

She grinned at him as she leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand. "So, you're saying I make you feel inferior… Tsukune?" His blush and nervous fidgeting was all the answer she needed. "Before I answer your initial question, let me ask you, Tsukune…. Are _you_ having fun with _me_?" She meant to say it as nonchalantly as possible, and that is, in fact, how Tsukune heard it, but in her mind she berated herself for asking the question in the first place. _Why would I say that…? And why do I feel like his answer is somehow important…?_

She couldn't ignore (regardless of how much she tried to) a slight tweaking feeling in her chest when he hesitated and seemed to consider his answer. Finally, he said, "Well, to be honest…." He looked up at her with a wide smile. "Yeah!" He was so focused on his answer that he didn't see her face turn a shade of red as she looked at him with a shocked expression. "I usually only get to see you or talk to you for little bits of time, when you're fighting some powerful enemy; it's rare that I get to spend any actual time with you. Honestly, I was a little apprehensive about it, but it's just like I imagined it would be. I feel like I'm floundering whenever I'm around you, and like I can never seem to find the right thing to do or say, but I kind of like that…." He sputtered to a stop when he noticed a strange look on her face. "M-Moka-san?"

She watched him cringe in growing apprehension, but it was like an afterthought as she replayed his response in her mind. Finally, she smirked at him. "What a total fool…. All right, Tsukune, I'm satisfied by your answer…. Now, to answer your question, do I _look_ like the kind of woman who would do something, unless I actually _wanted_ to?"

He looked as if physically struck. That thought had never occurred to him. "Well… no, not really."

"Well, there you have it. The only reason I'm here with you, is because I _choose_ to be; I wouldn't be so indirect as to come along with you to spare your feelings or anything…. Alright then, if you're done spouting nonsense now, I want to go to the arcade. You'll need to take out some cash at an ATM so you can buy tokens, but they should have one inside. Let's go, and don't forget my bags."

(A surprisingly short amount of time later….)

Moka stomped out of the arcade, a furious expression on her face. Tsukune hobbled and limped after her lamely, looking like he hurt all over. Moka whirled around on him and pointed a finger into his face. "This is all _your_ fault, you big idiot! If you hadn't smashed that pinball machine-!"

Despite half of his face being one huge swollen bruise, Tsukune managed a frustrated expression of incredulity. "W-what?! You _kicked_ me into that pinball machine!"

"I _told_ you already, that was an unfortunate mistake, and clearly not intentional…."

"And _I _told _you_, that's a very _convenient_ accident to have happen, especially since I was one Hi-Punch button away from Shoryuken-ing you into oblivion! And it's a _little_ suspicious that right before the kick sent me _flying through the air_ and _into the pinball machine_, the last thing I heard was, 'I'll teach you to cheat, you combo spammer! Know your place!'…."

Moka shrugged, looking off to the side with a sly expression. "Sounds like conjecture, and being a sore loser, to me…." Tsukune grumbled, but when Moka shot him a fiery expression of warning, he took the hint.

"Well, I guess we can always go to the theater next," Tsukune said happily, his wounds and bruises all healed now that he was back in the frame.

Moka looked in the movie theater with a decidedly disinterested look, but shrugged. "All right…. If that's what you want."

They stood in front of the movie posters hanging in front of the theater. Tsukune perused them, deep in thought. _Well, the date's winding down now…. I have to find something that Moka will like, but also something that… well… maybe… that maybe has a little… romance…._ He blushed furiously, but shook his head to clear the corresponding mental images away. _Okay… okay…. Just take a breath, and find a good movie…. So, Moka is a vampire, what kind of movies do vampires like…? Maybe one _about_ vampires…?_ He searched desperately, and his eyes lit up when he recognized one. "Ah, Moka-san! What abou-?" he started, pointing at a poster of the fifth movie in a popular vampire romance series, but Moka interrupted.

"I want to see this one." She pointed at a movie poster featuring a rogue's gallery of (much) older action stars, and some (slightly less old) more recent ones, in a sequel of a movie that Tsukune had had no interest in seeing the first time around.

His face fell, but he turned and handed a wad of yen to the cashier and said dully, "Two, please…."

(Something like two hours later….)

Moka walked out of the theater shaking her head in disgust, with Tsukune close behind. "What a tasteless movie…. That's the last time I let you make a decision that I might end up having to regret for the rest of my life…."

Tsukune stared daggers into the back of her head. "I would tell you how _incredibly_ ironic that statement is, but my hand hurts too much…."

She spun around and glared at him. "And whose fault is _that_?! Grabbing my hand like that… you're lucky to even still _have_ that hand!"

He raised his voice to match hers. "Wha-? I was trying to get your _attention_! I was choking on a popcorn kernel!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh…. Well, are you all right?"

He sighed. "Yeah…. Fortunately, somewhere between your haymaker to my breadbasket, and the karate chop to my throat, it must have come dislodged."

She narrowed her eyes and tsk-ed at him. "You're complaining about a little love-tap like that? I'd have thought you'd be moaning about how I dropped you to the floor on your head…. That sounded a lot worse…. Are you sure you're all right? You humans are far too fragile."

He sighed again, even more glumly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…. Luckily my _neck_ broke my fall…."

She snorted a few breaths of derisive laughter and shook her head. "Such a fool…." She reached out and grabbed hold of his arm with her own arms, startling him.

"M-M-Moka-san…?"

She blushed, but turned her head to hide it as best she could. "Don't get any funny ideas, you…. I'm only doing this to make up for earlier…." He could only stare at her in response, his face glowing crimson. She glanced up at his face, and her eyes immediately darted away, and she scoffed in irritation. "Don't stare, idiot."

He turned his head away quickly, and looked down at the ground. Despite the hectic way the day had started, he couldn't help but smile to himself as they walked down the street.

-Okay, well, initially when I set out to write this chapter I promised myself I wasn't going to stop until the end of Day 2, but I'm just too damn curious to see what you all think of my interpretation of Ura (Inner Moka)…. This is just the way I saw her responding and behaving in this situation…. I really hope you enjoy this take on her! I tried to incorporate both versions of her (manga and anime; I'm up to Chapter 56 now!) as best I could into one seamless amalgamation, and this is the result…. I admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter; I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it all! Okay, I know some people out there have said that they see a potential for a threesome between these characters, but given my "version" of Ura, I don't see that working out, to be honest…. There most certainly is a lemon brewing in the works not far down the line now, and the idea is taking shape in my mind, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for a MxTxM in this fic…. Maybe next time, though! ;-) Okay, look forward to the next chapter, until next time!-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: ("A plan is forming….")

They stood at the stern of the ferry, watching as the ship's propellers churned the water's surface into snow-white foam. The sun was fat and orange as it sank into the ocean in the distance. Tsukune reflected that his own frame of mind was a lot like the ocean's disturbed surface, for all the thoughts that swirled around in his head. Every so often he would catch his eyes drifting back again and again to Moka's, Ura's, face. He tried to pull them away, but he could not help but be momentarily transfixed by her beauty. When he thought about that, though, he suppressed a shudder at remembering the way she'd responded when he'd told her she was beautiful…. At that memory, he was finally able to lower his eyes and gaze thoughtfully back out at the sunset.

As his thoughts continued to wander, he felt a slight smile creep across his face, as he recalled his arguments with the inner Moka throughout the day. _I don't know what I was thinking back there; I must have had a serious death wish…. When I first met this Moka, I never in a million years would have _dreamed_ of having those kinds of verbal jabbing matches with her. I guess that's just how she affects me…. Maybe it sounds like we're arguing, but to me… I don't know… it feels like that's just how we communicate. And, she didn't really seem to mind it, did she…?_ His eyes narrowed, remembering how she had wrapped her arms around Tsukune's, and held it like that until they had boarded the fairy bound for Mizushima island. He felt his cheeks get warm. _It just felt… I don't know… natural. I didn't dare say it, but… I really liked having Moka-san… on my arm._ The memory of the feel of her body pressed so close against his, the smell of her hair, the feel of her breath on his neck, thinking about all those sensations only made his blush deepen. His eyes flicked over and focused on her hand, hanging loosely at her side. His own hands were resting on the bar railing that surrounded the weatherdeck of the ship. He lowered them to his side, and seemingly against his will, the hand closest to Ura started to inch, trembling, over towards Ura's.

"Tsukune," Ura said, her eyes never leaving the water's surface.

Startled, he swung his hand away from her, and waved his arms in front of himself in a warding gesture. "Oh! M-Moka-san! It's not what you think! I wasn't… er… that is, I didn't mean to…."

She finally broke her trance and turned her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised inquisitively. "What?"

Tsukune's shoulders slumped as he sighed in relief. "Oh, n-nothing. Were you going to say something?"

She seemed to consider the boy for a moment, then gave a slight shrug and turned to look back at the water. "Well, I… I wanted to thank you, for today. I enjoyed myself."

Tsukune blushed, but looked away and at the setting sun to try and hide it. "Oh… I see." Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

Ura's eyes swiveled to regard Tsukune with poorly masked annoyance. "You see? Isn't there something else?"

He turned to face her again, suddenly feeling like he was treading on very thin ice. "S-something else?"

"Something else you wanted to say to me…?" She took a barely noticeable step closer to him.

"Well…." He also took a small step towards her. "I really enjoyed myself, too, Moka-san…. I'm really glad… that we got to spend this time together." She narrowed her eyes. "And… and thank you, as well, for a great time…?" he added, unsure of what it was Ura seemed to be waiting for. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, a sure sign that she was losing patience. A large sweat bead rolled down the side of his head. "Er… Moka-san, feel free to stop me anytime, but… I'm sorry… I just don't know what it is that you're wanting me to say."

"You're really a clueless idiot, aren't you…?" she said, her expression suddenly solemn. She huffed at Tsukune's response: a blank expression of bemusement. Her hands clenched into fists at her sleeves. "So, Tsukune… was this a date or not?"

Tsukune simply looked thunderstruck. "Moka-san…. A, a date?" Her flat stare was her only response. "Well, I didn't want to go so far as to-"

"I'm not looking for a paragraph, Tsukune."

He gulped, and looked down at the ground, seeming to be having a fierce internal argument. He looked up at her, swallowed again, and then set his expression into one of determination. "…Yes," he murmured.

Ura leaned in, holding a hand up behind one ear. "What was that?"

Tsukune clenched his fists and eyes shut. "Yes, Moka-san!" Startled at his emphatic response, she stiffened, eyes wide and face flushed red. She was about to respond, when Tsukune suddenly stepped in and closed the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body tight against his. His eyes widened slightly when he realized, _M-Moka-san…. Is she… trembling?_ He moved his mouth to somewhere in the vicinity of her ear, and said, "I'm sorry, Moka-san…. Yes, the truth is… I did consider this a date. I _wanted_ it to be a date…. Because, you see… the thing is, that I… I…."

Ura was completely shocked, frozen to the spot. She suddenly realized she had stopped breathing, and resumed immediately, and realized with some irritation that she was trembling slightly, and fought to get it under control. But then Tsukune's arms tightened even more, and she found it exponentially more difficult. _What's going on here…? Why am I…? For me to be reduced to this…. No, I have to put a stop to this immediately. _She opened her mouth, and in a wavering voice that even further aggravated her, stammered out, "Ts-Tsukune…."

He pulled back, and she started to sigh in relief, before he raised his hands and placed them on either side of her head. "Moka-san… I love you." Before she could even process this troublesome piece of information, he moved forward and placed his lips softly over hers.

(Elsewhere, in the kitchen of the Shuzen family retreat….)

Omote was in a whirlwind of activity as she prepared the dinner for Tsukune's and Ura's imminent return. She smiled to herself. _I sure hope Tsukune-kun and Ura-san have had a good time…! I hope they're hungry… I'm really gonna go all out for this dinner!_ She reached up and pulled down a dinner plate, and looked at it thoughtfully. Suddenly, a crack splintered across the plate, and she gasped. "…That was weird…. Could that be… some kind of omen?"

(Back on the Mizushima ferry….)

Her eyes were huge with shock, and her face glowed crimson. The kiss was long, but not particularly passionate. Neither of their mouths opened at any time; Ura was frozen stiff, and Tsukune wouldn't dream of trying to initiate a "deep" kiss with her. In truth, he wondered just what the hell exactly had made him think this was a good idea in the first place, but he shoved the thought out of his head. He was kissing Ura, and that was all he wanted to focus on. Finally, he pulled his head back, and looked at her face. _I wonder… what kind of expression she has right now…?_

Her face was still flushed a deep red, and she was gazing up at him with astonishment and incredulity. Finally, she managed to work her jaw muscles, and find her voice. "Tsukune…." She reached her arms up, placed her hands on his chest.

His breath caught in his throat. _Moka-san…. She's… so beautiful…. Especially when she's blushing like that._ He smiled at her. "Yes, Mo-? Er… Moka-san…?"

Her eyes suddenly were filled with the fires of a thousand suns, even though she was still blushing. The combination was rather frightening. "Hey, you…." Her hands suddenly clenched around the fabric of Tsukune's blazer, and his eyes bugged out. "Wrapping your arms around me like that… grabbing my face like that… without my permission…. Those are unforgivable acts on their own… _but_!" She lifted him off his feet and into the air, her face inches from his as she snarled, "_Kissing_ me, with that slimy mouth of yours…! There's only _one_ fitting punishment for someone like you, the lowest of the low!" Tsukune wept large rivers of tears; he knew what was coming. She tossed him up into the air like a rag doll, and as he came back down he saw her pulling her leg back. "Know… your… _place_!" She kicked him into the air until he was an infinitesimal speck, and she walked away and to the front of the ship, brushing a wayward lock of her hair back with a flick of her wrist. After what seemed like forever, Tsukune came, screaming, crashing back down onto the deck.

As he lay in a crumpled heap with several joints bending the wrong way, shuddering and groaning, Moka looked out towards the island, and brought a hand up to her face, touched her still tingling lips with her fingertips, with a look of wonderment. _Tsukune…. I can't believe it… my first… kiss._

(Later, at Mizushima port….)

They stepped off the ship and walked towards the beach house; though they walked side-by-side, Tsukune couldn't help but feel like they were worlds apart. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Sighing, he thought to himself, _I should have guessed she might react like that…. But, at the same time, I can't help but feel a little disappointed…. I just… I wanted to…. What? What did I want to happen?_ He glanced over at Ura, but she didn't particularly look angry; she just had her usual expression.

Ura's own thoughts were a jumble. _I can't believe the _nerve_ of that…! Well, didn't I let him… just a little bit…? No, no, no! Not at all! As if I would let him…. So, then, he actually surprised me…? Well, no, of course not; no human could sneak up on a class S vampire. So, then… I _did_ actually let him…? Well… maybe… a bit._ She tsk-ed. _I should talk to Omote-chan about this…._ The gravity of that thought almost made her stop walking. She looked down at her feet. _No, that might not be the best idea…. She already got so upset at me because I stopped _her_ from kissing Tsukune… what would she say, or do, if I told her about this…?_

She suddenly shuddered as an unlikely scenario played out in her mind in which Omote, with glowing red eyes and a dark evil expression, chased after her with a wooden stake in each hand, roaring with a Norse berserker's fury.

Tsukune caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Moka-san…? Are you cold or something?" He pulled off his blazer and moved behind her, draping it over her shoulders.

She looked at him for a moment, considered rebutting his incorrect assumption, but eventually decided to let it pass. She caught a faint whiff of his body scent in the coat's fabric, and couldn't help a slight blush. "Th-thanks…." Her thoughts continued, _And, on top of all that…._ She couldn't stop the memory of Tsukune's face and warm touch as he said, "I love you," from entering her mind. _There's _that_, too…. What was he thinking…? Falling in love with Omote-chan is one thing…. I expected it; it made things simpler between him and myself. Now, I have to deal with this…. Why couldn't he just keep his distance…? Why couldn't he just keep that to himself…? _She tried her best, and failed, to suppress and ignore a warm feeling in her chest when she remembered his words, however.

An idea hit her suddenly, so sly and cruel it almost surprised her. _Well…. Maybe I can scare him off…. He's _already_ kissed me… he brought it upon himself…. Tsukune supposedly dislikes forward women… maybe if I… if I can… ugh, I hate to even think it in my head…. If I were to, _come on_ too strongly, it would most likely make those feelings disappear… and things could go back to something like normalcy. _She set her jaw and wore an expression of hard determination. _I suppose I can do it… for Omote-chan's sake…. I don't want to ever hear something like that coming from her mouth again…. So I'll _force_ Tsukune to fall out of love with me. I'll have to manipulate things a bit so Omote-chan leaves the two of us alone in the house for a little while… and then I'll show him what for…._ She wrapped her arms around herself under Tsukune's blazer. _But… I can't shake this feeling… that it isn't really what I want…. What the hell is happening to me?_

-All right, I'm going to clock out for a bit here. I'm sorry; I didn't want to stop in the middle of the chapter (I really intended to get all the way up to the lemon by the end of the chapter, and just have the next chapter be a "voluntary" sex scene, but this feels like a natural ending place, and I really wanted to put out _some_thing today…). So, the lemon will be pushed back another chapter; the next one will contain Ura's plan (which, I can assure you, will backfire in ways that can only be described as splendidly hilarious!), and the following dinner between Ura, Omote, and Tsukune. It will conclude with the night's end, up to the lead-in for the lemon…. So, look forward to that!-

-P.S., Wow, so many reviewers put in their two cents on my iteration of Ura-san! I know she's a really popular character on this site, like, as popular as David Hasselhoff in Germany (a joke, a joke!), and so I was really quite nervous about writing a "version" of her that would satisfy at least the majority of people. I hope you enjoyed the dabble of romance between her and Tsukune in this chapter, and look forward to the next! I hope I can look forward to hearing more from you all; until next time!-

-P.P.S., Also, to my one miffed Guest reviewer, I don't really hate The Expendables 2! xD Sorry, I just used it for comedic effect; no offense intended!-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: (An awkward dinner and a vampire! …And a vampire!)

Ura and Tsukune walked through the front door without much pomp and circumstance. Omote was in the kitchen, whipping up a storm of succulent dishes and ravenous hunger-inspiring smells that filled the house with the smells of cooking meat, herbs and spices, and freshly-baked bread. Tsukune's stomach immediately started doing somersaults, but he managed to maintain a calm demeanor as Omote poked her head around the corner to give them a quick cheerful greeting before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Her voice wafted from the kitchen, "Hey, Tsukune-kun, Ura-san! Make yourselves comfortable! I have a little time left before this is ready, so why don't you play some pool or something?"

Tsukune and Ura were soon deeply engrossed in a game, though Tsukune found himself on a tragically losing battle. Ura smirked over at Tsukune. "You're really not very good at this game, are you, Tsukune?"

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Tsukune's face as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Oh, no, I'm really not that bad; you're just that good, Mo- um, Ura-san."

Ura narrowed her eyes at Tsukune. "You're taking it easy on me, aren't you?" Her grip on the pool stick tightened, and a vein popped up on her forehead.

Tsukune waved his hands in front of himself in a warding gesture. "Wha-? O-of course not!"

Ura's aura raged silent flames behind her. "You're lying…."

Tsukune's head and shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay… maybe… I was holding back just a little."

Ura glared daggers at him, but she still seemed to calm down…. A little…. "Well, that's just unacceptable. I won't accept a mercy victory. You either play at your full potential, or not at all. Don't you dare insult me or patronize me. You should know better than that by now, and if I think you're holding back again… well, let's just say you'll never forget _your place_ ever again."

Tsukune gulped, but resigned himself to the game. Ura demanded a re-rack, and they started the game over again. Moka took the first shot, pocketed a solid on the break, and put two more into corner pockets before missing a bank shot into the side pocket. She huffed in indignation, but leaned on her cue stick with a challenging smirk directed at Tsukune. "Your shot… Tsukune." She winked at him, eliciting a blush from the teen. When his attention was directed at his shot, she blushed and turned her head to the side. _What the hell was that…? Ugh, this plan is going to be the death of me…. Driving Tsukune away by coming on to him…. It's embarrassing! _She suddenly remembered Omote's words.

("I… I love Tsukune-kun! You know that…!"

"Oh, come off it! Why don't you just admit, that you're just _jealous_?! You want Tsukune-kun all to yourself, and you can't _stand_ the thought of him choosing an artificial identity like me over you!"

"That's it, isn't it? You feel like Tsukune-kun would never want to be with me, and you're just trying to come between us….")

Ura set her jaw and grit her teeth. _Fine, Omote-chan…. I'll do this… I'll prove to you that I don't think of you as some kind of _artificial_ personality. If it means… pushing Tsukune off to you… I can accept that._ Her eyes widened and she felt a hitch in her chest as she thought the last part. _N-no…. That wasn't anything; it didn't mean anything. _She realized that, during her inner monologue, Tsukune had sunk five of his balls before finally missing. He tsk-ed and rubbed chalk on the end of his cue stick. "Well, I guess it's your turn, Ura-san."

She surveyed the layout of the table and smirked. Tsukune had gotten rid of several of his balls, clearing the table for her run. "Child's play," she said as she leaned over the table and took her first shot, an easy line that put her intended target into a corner pocket.

Tsukune stood with his hand over the tip of his stick, watching her appreciatively as she lined up and took shot after shot. He suddenly blushed and looked away when he caught her gaze moving from the table up to his face. _I-I just can't stop… looking at her…. She's so beautiful…. _He cast a look towards the kitchen, thought about walking in to talk with the Outer Moka. He shook his head slowly. _I'll see her in a little bit…. I guess it might be rude to walk out on my date with the Inner Moka prematurely. I just… I feel like I'm being forced… to choose between the two of them. But… they're the same person, right? I mean, two sides of the same coin…. The Inner Moka is the _real_ Akashiya Moka, I know, but… but the Outer Moka isn't any less real of a person just because of that…. How could I ever choose between them…? And, if I did choose Moka-chan after all this, how would it work? It's just so confusing; would I have to split my time between the two of them…? Would that be such a bad thing…? I do… I do love both Mokas._

Ura cursing out loud brought him out of his internal reverie. He looked up and noticed that she was down to her last ball before the 8-ball, but had missed another bank shot for a side pocket. He seemed to hesitate, but swallowed and placed his cue stick against the wall and walked over to where she stood fuming. "You… seem to be having trouble with your bank shots. If… if you don't mind me making an observation." She looked up at him and responded merely with a raised eyebrow. "I… I could help you, for a second." She seemed to study him for several moments, and he was sure she was either going to simply refuse him, or inflict some fashion of bodily harm upon him, when she just smirked and shrugged.

"Sure, Tsukune…. I'm curious to see how _you_ are going to help _me_ for a change…." She picked up her cue stick and leaned over the table, looking at him over her shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for? You know, you're not going to get many opportunities like this…."

He audibly gulped. _Moka-san…. Is she saying… I'm supposed to…?_ He shook his head, set his jaw, and stepped over to and behind her. Hesitating and taking a deep breath, he positioned his arms around hers and gently grabbed hold of her forearms. He moved his head to immediately beside hers, so that they were almost cheek-to-cheek. He fought desperately to maintain his breathing steady and succeeded, difficult as it was, to some degree. "See, you just need to line up your shot, which I know you can do, but you have to anticipate the angle the ball is going to take after it hits the wall…. It's basically like lining up three shots at once, instead of just the two you line up for most shots. You need to line up starting from the table wall, figure out where it needs to hit the ball to go towards the pocket, and then figure out where the cue ball needs to hit the ball to get it to that spot, and then where to hit the cue ball itself with your stick…. So, for this shot…."

He moved the balls to their position when she'd taken the original shot, more or less. He moved back to beside and slightly behind her, and moved her arms to position the stick like a pointer. "So, see, if you start from the table, you should want to hit the ball from right about… there. Which means you need to hit it with the cue ball right about… here. So, you need to hit the cue ball at… _this_ angle…. Just use a little finesse, and hit it dead on. Go ahead. He straightened his back and took a small step back, and found himself watching her motions as her head moved up and down several times, making the internal calculations before finally lowering to line up her shot. The cue stick, in one controlled fluid motion, pulled back and drove forward. Tsukune watched as the cue ball hit the solid against the wall of the table, and then watched the solid roll back across the table's width before easily falling into the side pocket.

She looked at the table for a few moments, before turning and looking at Tsukune squarely, a slight blush on her cheeks. "W-well…, thank you. It's still your shot." She didn't look at Tsukune as she moved to a corner of the room, folding her arms under her chest as she lowered her gaze to the floor, obviously deep in thought. Tsukune blushed, but nodded and moved to line up his next shot.

Two shots later, Tsukune was lining up an across-the-table's-length shot to sink the 8-ball into a corner pocket. His tongue jutted out from between his lips, and a light glaze of sweat stood out on his forehead as he carefully lined up the shot. It was at a slight angle, and Tsukune didn't want to over-compensate on the shot. Ura had been watching him for several moments, and finally grit her teeth in aggravation, though it was actually directed inwards instead of at Tsukune, for once…. "Hey, Tsukune…."

He looked up, and repressed a small sigh. "Y-yes, Ura-san?"

She smirked darkly at him. "I was thinking…. It's no fun to play a game without any kind of stakes…."

His eyes widened slightly. "…Stakes? W-what kind of stakes?"

She looked off to the side, hesitating for a split-second, before she said, "Well…. What about…." She looked at him, and gave an almost imperceptible nod, as if to prod herself into continuing. "…A kiss?"

Tsukune almost dropped his cue stick in his shock. "U-Ura-san…?"

She brushed a lock of hair back behind her shoulder. "Yes, right, a kiss. If you sink this shot… I'll reward you with a kiss, Tsukune. If you miss… well, there'll be a fitting punishment."

Tsukune looked skeptical and hesitant. "Um… I mean… I'm not sure I like the sound of that…."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you have any confidence in yourself? You don't think you'll make the shot…?" Tsukune fell silent. "That's what I thought. Now, take your shot." She put her hands on her hips and widened her stance. _He'll make it…. He _has_ to. Then… then this stupid plan can go forward._

He seemed to contemplate her for several minutes, but finally gave a resigned sigh. He knew it would be impossible to talk Ura out of it. _I feel like… I _should_ miss on purpose…. But, if I do that…. She'll likely know I missed intentionally, and I don't even want to _think_ about what she might do then…. _He leaned over the table, lining up his shot slowly, carefully. Finally, he pulled his stick back and drove it forward. Both their sets of eyes were glued to the cue ball as it shot forward, and then the black 8-ball as it was stricken, and rolled forward, and forward, and forward, and bounced off one edge of the table to the adjacent one and then away from the pocket.

He dropped his cue stick in disbelief. _D…dammit! Now I'm screwed! She's gonna think I missed it on _purpose_…. _He moved his gaze from the table to Ura's face, and she was still watching the 8-ball, despite its having stopped moving for some time. Finally, she made her way to the table and picked the ball up. Tsukune braced himself, fully expecting her to either hurl it at his face or force-feed it to him. He could not have prepared himself for what actually happened though. She seemed to study the ball for a second, and dropped it directly into the intended corner pocket. She sighed and looked at Tsukune with a small dark smile and a gleam in her eyes. "Hmph, look at that…. Looks like you win, Tsukune."

Tsukune stared at her, slack-jawed, unable to process what had just happened, and unable to respond until he noticed that Ura had started stalking over to him. He took one trembling step backwards, then another, then another, and would have continued to backpedal if he hadn't run his back up against the wall with a soft thud. He gulped as Ura closed in to within a foot of him, looking straight ahead and into his eyes. "So… do you want… your prize, Tsukune?"

His eyes were huge and if his mouth wasn't still half-open, his teeth surely would have been chattering. "M-M-Mo- er, Ura-san…. B-b-but, I missed… missed my shot. Why are you-?"

She cut him off with a hand clamping down over his mouth. "Be quiet…. Don't ask me why, idiot…. Just… just don't talk…." In one quick motion, she slid her hand down off his mouth, and leaned in and put her lips over his. Tsukune flattened himself against the wall, his fingers clawing at its surface as Ura deepened her kiss.

Ura let herself adjust to the sensation of taking control and catching Tsukune off-guard; she found it oddly empowering and enthralling. She stepped forward and into Tsukune, felt her breasts flatten against his chest. The sensation was oddly titillating, but not nearly to the extent that feeling Tsukune's body stiffen and shudder as it happened was. Despite her usual thoughts on the subject of romance, that it was by-and-large a waste of time and certainly not one of life's nobler pursuits, she found herself getting quickly caught up in the kiss. The tilted her head for better access, and kissed Tsukune with more pressure, started to work her mouth so that it would force his open.

The intrusion of Ura's tongue made Tsukune's eyebrows arch up and his eyes widen. He felt himself getting lost in her taste, in her smell. His arms shook as they moved from against the wall to hovering over her waist. She pulled back for air, noticed his hands hovering over her body. She leaned in and nipped his ear lobe. "Go ahead. You know you want to." _Any second now, and he'll crack…. It's almost a shame…._ She gave an imperceptible shake of her head, chastised herself internally. _W-what the hell am I thinking just now? A shame…? N-no, I mustn't allow this boy to…._ She was unable to stop herself from gasping when Tsukune wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in, engulfing her mouth with his, actively kissing her now. She was frozen with shock as his tongue tentatively drifted into her mouth and explored it.

His hands moved to her waist, just above her hips, and gripped firmly before they started to travel upwards to her lower back with splayed fingers. She gave a small jump at this sensation, stood up on the balls of her feet and arched her back slightly. When Tsukune's tongue retreated she was almost relieved before his lips closed around her lower lip and sucked it gently into his mouth. She noted with stark wonder at the way her knees began to buckle slightly at this sensation, and when the tip of his tongue began to dance over her lower lip in his mouth her hands shot up to his chest. Instead of pushing away, as was her initial intention, she reached up and laced her fingertips around the scruff of Tsukune's neck, holding his head firm as if to say, "Don't you dare stop."

He continued sucking on her lower lip for what seemed like an eternity, and finally pulled his head back to look at Ura. Her face was deeply flushed, and she seemed to be breathing heavily. Her eyes shone when she returned his gaze, her expression firm. They stood that way for a while, until a small voice sounded from outside the room.

"…Tsukune-kun?"

Both heads whirled around, Ura's expression startled and Tsukune's a mixture of surprise and guilt. They both responded at the same time.

"Moka-chan…." "Omote-chan…."

They looked back at each other, blushed, and moved away from each other. Omote brought her hand up to her throat and lightly brushed her fingertips over her rosary. "…Right. Um… dinner… is ready. I'll just finish setting the table." She slowly turned and walked out of the room, her expression blank.

All the air left Tsukune's lungs, and he sank backwards and against the wall. He stared at the floor, his eyes shining as his inner emotions roiled. _Moka-chan…. The Outer Moka…. What… what am I doing…? What am I _thinking_…? How did I let this happen? What am I supposed to do now? If I'm in love with _both_ Mokas, how am I supposed to do this? Do I comfort… Omote-chan? Or… would that mean I'd lose Ura-san…? What do I…?_

Ura suddenly whirled around and grabbed Tsukune by the front of his collar and pinned him to the wall roughly. Her eyes were burning and her fangs exposed. Tsukune gasped at the fearsome sight. "Now… now you listen, Tsukune. You ruined _every_thing, you idiot! You weren't supposed to kiss me _back_…." Tsukune could only gape at her in response, shocked into silence. "Regardless of how you feel about me… it… it wouldn't work between us, Tsukune…. You were supposed to reject my advances and choose Omote-chan. I won't… I won't let her just go around feeling lonely and depressed, like she's some artificial person. I believe that you don't feel that way; I know you have feelings for her. If you didn't, I wouldn't even bother with you. Now, then…. You are to go, and make this up to her…. I don't know how you're going to do it; you figure it out. We're going to go in there together, and you're going to make her forget about this… lapse of judgment… on _both_ our parts. You belong with Omote-chan, understand?"

Tsukune swallowed, and looked away. "U-Ura-san…. So, that's why, all of a sudden…."

Her grip on his shirt loosened. She fought to maintain a straight face, fought to maintain her resolve. She clutched to the memory of Omote crying and yelling at her, the memory of the pain etched into her facial features and into her voice. "Yes, Tsukune; that's right. Now… n-now…." She closed her eyes and huffed. "Now you get in there and patch things up with Omote-chan, or I'll… I'll…."

He reached up and put his hands over hers. "A-all right, Ura-san. I'll do it, if you want…." She flinched at his touch, but he didn't allow her to pull her hand back. "But… you have to know, Ura-san…. That it doesn't mean that I don't…. I mean, I still…. I-"

She turned away from him suddenly, cutting him off. "Tsukune…." She closed her eyes. "Don't." And without another word, she walked resolutely out of the room, not turning back to him once. He stood there long after she'd disappeared around the corner, at a loss. Finally, he shook his head.

"M-Moka…."

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the table, eating quietly. Tsukune was desperately trying to think up some way to broach a subject, _any_ subject, with Omote, but found it impossible when he would meet her eyes. Finally, Omote asked, "So, how was your date, Tsukune-kun? Ura-san?"

Tsukune looked over at Ura, who seemed to be waiting on him to respond before she said anything. Finally, he smiled over at Ura and gave a small laugh. "Well, it was about what you'd expect, Omote-chan…. Ura-san dragged me all over town, I carried all her shopping bags, paid for lunch, and took her to see an action movie without a shred of romance, and she kicked me across a video arcade and into a pinball machine. It was exactly the kind of punishment I expected from her for the misunderstanding last night."

Ura looked at him with raised eyebrows. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Well, that couldn't have been nearly as bad as my having to deal with your complaining the whole time. That's the last time I'll grace you with the benefit of _my_ presence."

Omote looked between the two of them for a few seconds before her shoulders gave a small jump and she lowered her head. Tsukune and Ura watched her, both tense, until they realized that she was stifling giggles, until she finally lost control and gave into a fit of light-hearted laughter. Eventually, Tsukune couldn't help but to fall in with her laughs; she truly had one of those infectious laughs that drew Tsukune in no matter what the situation was. Their eyes met, and she smiled gently at him. He reached across the table, and placed his hand over hers, drawing a small sigh from her lips. "Well, I guess that's about what I expected," Omote said, poorly camouflaging the relief in her voice. "But it does certainly look like the two of you got on well. I'm happy for you, Ura-san!" She turned and beamed at her other half.

Ura looked at her steadfastly. "Happy for me? It was miserably pathetic, idiot…. You should feel sympathetic." But she relented and gave a small smile despite herself.

The ice having finally been broken, the rest of the dinner went very smoothly. Omote listened with rapt attention, inserting comments and exclamations at the appropriate times as Tsukune and Ura detailed their day's experiences through their own eyes. Omote laughed at all the right bits, and Tsukune and Ura left out the part where Tsukune had kissed Ura on the ferry. "Well, it certainly seems like it was a lot of fun for you two. I'm glad." She reached out and took both their hands, giggling. "I'm really happy. The two most important people in my life… I'm happy that you can get along alone together!"

Ura and Tsukune caught each other's eye for a split second, not long enough for Omote to notice, but there was certainly a lot said in that exchange. Tsukune smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh, thanks, Moka-chan…."

Ura blushed, but smirked and closed her eyes. "Feh. Idiot."

Omote stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter, and returned with two distinct wine bottles. "I thought we'd celebrate our last night here on the island, with a little something to drink!"

Ura turned her nose up. "I don't enjoy wine…. And you two shouldn't be drinking so much, anyway…. You're just high school students."

Omote giggled and waved off Ura's stuffiness. "Oh, come on and live a little, Ura-san! Besides, you and I won't be drinking wine." She held up one bottle. "_This_ is a vintage merlot for Tsukune-kun…." She indicated the opposite bottle. "And… _this_… is something a little special that's just for us girls!" She opened the first bottle and poured Tsukune a healthy tumbler full of the cherry red liquid. He lifted the glass and swirled it softly, taking a moment before taking a small breath of it in through his nose and taking a sip.

He breathed out in contentment. "Ah, Omote-chan, this is delicious! Really great!"

Ura watched skeptically, but with undeniable curiosity as Omote stuck her tongue out in concentration and uncorked the second bottle. She poured both her and Ura's glasses half-full with the liquid inside, and Tsukune had a start when he noticed how thick it came out of the bottle before he finally realized. Pointing at the bottle, eyes wide, he stammered, "O-Omote-chan! Th-th-that-that's… bl-bl… bl…."

Ura's jaw dropped. She lifted the glass and looked through its crystal and at the crimson fluid inside. "Omote-chan… this is from father's most-prized collection."

Omote nodded, with a slight look of mischief. "Well, that's true…. But, oh, what the heck? We're just high-schoolers, Ura-san. We're supposed to break into our father's blood cabinet every once in a while, right?"

Ura seemed to consider this as she studied Omote's face. Finally, she gave an uncharacteristic laugh and raised her glass. "Okay, then, Omote-chan. Let's have a toast and enjoy ourselves a little."

They clinked their glasses together, though when they offered Tsukune the same opportunity he refused, politely but very firmly. There was no chance he was going to risk their beverage mixing in with his….

(One hour and several glasses each later….)

All three sets of cheeks were flushed, and the conversation in the house was getting louder and louder, the laughs getting more and more frequent, as they continued to drink. Tsukune learned the concept of vampires becoming "blood drunk" as he watched Ura and Omote slide into tipsy territory and just slightly beyond. Though, to be fair, the way he was feeling it would have been hypocritical to chide them for it. He could feel the heat in his stomach extend its warm fingers through his extremities, and the tip of his nose was just barely numb; he was just experiencing a slight fuzziness; he reckoned he was a safe distance from all-out inebriation, but he still reasoned to slow down, and even got up to pour himself a glass of water. He at least had enough sense to drink all of it before returning to the table where the two lady vampires sat.

Ura stood up suddenly and graciously excused herself from the table, disappearing up the stairs. Tsukune watched her leave and turned back to Omote. "Was it something one of us said?"

Omote giggled. "Oh, no, Tsukune-kun, though it's nice of you to worry about her like that. She just needs to use the toilet, though she'd never say so…."

Tsukune chuckled out loud. "I guess I can see that."

Omote looked back up the stairs, as if ensuring that Ura was out of sight, and slid her chair over by Tsukune's. He looked at her, apparently surprised. She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder, eliciting a small gasp and a deep blush from the young man. "Tsukune-kun…."

He breathed deep, catching the hints of fragrance she was wearing. "M-Moka-chan?"

She was quiet for a moment, hesitating to say something. "Tsukune-kun…. Will you… would you…?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes catching on hers, and then lowering down to her lips, full and stained dark red from her drink. She noticed where his eyes had focused, and parted them slightly, pouting them outwards for effect. "B-but…. You've been drinking."

She smiled gently at him. "Tsukune-kun…. You're kind. But… vampires aren't affected the same way as humans when we drink…. I just… I want you to…."

Regardless of what she said, he could tell that she was under the influence. He wanted to say no, his rational mind urged him to refuse politely. But the wine he'd been drinking was also playing a part in his head, as well as the thoughts of what the Inner Moka had said. Finally, adolescent instinct and alcohol won, and he found himself leaning forward and putting his lips on Omote's. Finally, he pulled back, and they looked at each other for a while. Neither noticed Ura standing at the foot of the stairs, watching them with a detached expression. Finally, she loudly walked towards the kitchen entrance, and the three of them resumed their conversation as if uninterrupted.

Finally, after some more time had passed, Tsukune noticed the time, and stood up to signify the end of the night as far as he was concerned. "Well, I think I'll be off to bed. Thank you very much for the food, Omote-chan. It was truly a feast." He turned to Ura. "Ura-san…. Thank you for today…. It was a lot of fun, and I appreciate you spending today with me in town…."

The two vampires nodded and wished Tsukune good night, and watched him ascend the stairs and disappear into his bedroom. After a while, they simultaneously turned their heads and looked at each other. Ura wore a flat look, but Omote could see through the façade. "So, Ura-san…. You've really fallen for Tsukune-kun, haven't you?"

Ura's eyes widened, which was answer enough for Omote, but she quickly regained her composure. "Omote-chan…."

Omote raised a hand. "Ura-san, please… please just tell me. You _do_ love him… right?"

Ura slumped back in her chair, closing her eyes and sighing with resignation. "Omote-chan, you're thinking about this too two-dimensionally. Don't you love him?"

Omote blinked at Ura's words, but she nodded eagerly. "I do…."

Ura opened one eye and regarded Omote with it. "Then, don't you already know the answer? We're one, Omote-chan. What you feel is reflected in me, and vice-versa. When you fell in love with Tsukune… it was the same for me. It's easy to lose sight of that when we're separated like this, but we share a bond, a link that goes beyond the magic that our mother infused _this_ with." She motioned to the rosary at her neck.

Omote's gaze lowered to the table. "You… you're right, Ura-san…. I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings into consideration…."

Ura shrugged. "It never bothered me, Omote-chan…. I wanted you to be happy with Tsukune. I wanted you to know that I have never thought of you as any kind of 'fake' person. Neither does Tsukune…. You're real… to both of us. You should just have more confidence and go after what you really want."

Omote blushed crimson. "But… but what I really want…." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "But, Ura-san! Does that mean… does that mean that you also want…?"

Ura raised her eyebrows interrogatively. "Huh? Want what…? Speak up."

Omote fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. "Well…. You know… like in the dreams I've had…."

Ura thought for a moment, and suddenly started, sitting upright. "W-what?! Why, you… you idiot! Of _course_ not…! You and your gutter romantic notions…. There's no way I'd…."

Omote raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Ura-saaan…?"

Ura turned beet red, and steam smoked out from under the collar of her dress. "…I'll… I'll _kill_ you if you ever even _think_ of breathing a word to _any_one…."

Omote folded her arms in front of her chest. "Oh, no, Ura-san…. You don't get off that easily. You tell me the truth, in no uncertain terms, now…."

Ura scoffed. "Tch…. This is the last time I let you drink blood like this…. You're truly evil when you drink." Omote only responded with a sharp look. Ura looked away and blushed. "Fine, if you just _have_ to hear it…. I… I… I, well, I've also… had dreams…."

Omote leaned in over the table, her eyebrows drawing down. "Aaaaaand?"

Ura threw her hands up in exasperation. "_Fine_…! I've had… dreams of… of… of certain things…. Certain _intimate_ things."

Omote flushed, but leaned further in towards Ura, practically climbing on top of the table to do so. "And…? Like what?"

Ura's eyes flashed in stubborn anger. "Like hell I'll tell you something like that, you closet pervert! I'm serious; this is the _last_ time I'll _ever_ let you drink!"

"Ura-saaan!"

"Gah! Wh-why are you suddenly so close?! Get back! Ugh, f-fine! I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just get away from me!"

(Ten minutes later….)

Ura's eyes were closed, and several veins twitched visibly in her head as she let out a long sigh. "…And that's everything. I hope you're satisfied."

Omote leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, a triumphant grin on her face. "So, Ura-san…. That's quite the confession…. I had no idea…."

Ura slammed her hands down on the table. "Well, you only have yourself to blame, you idiot. You were the one who dragged it out of me…."

Omote considered something for a minute, and then an evil grin spread across her face. "I wonder… what would Tsukune-kun think, if he ever heard about any of this…?"

For several minutes afterwards, a raging Ura chased a giggling Omote around the lower floor of the house, wielding a broad axe and screaming death threats after her….

Afterwards, they sat back at the table, Omote assuring Ura that she was only joking…. She then leaned back in her chair again. "Well, Ura-san…. I can't say that I haven't had… _similar_… dreams…. I just… I don't know… I don't think I could ever actually _do_ something like that, though…."

Ura regarded her other half again. "Well, I do think I can at least agree with you on that note…. However," and Omote looked back up at Ura here, "this _could _very well be the last time you'll get the chance…. Tsukune may very well choose to be with one of the other three; you know that, right?"

Omote sighed. "Yes…. But, even so…. I just don't think I could ask Tsukune-kun to… to actually _do_ it…."

Ura thought on this for a moment, and finally nodded. "All right. As long as that's what you want, Omote-chan."

Omote gave Ura a sad smile and nodded. "Y-yeah…."

The two of them talked for a while longer, and finally decided that it was time to retire. They walked up the stairs side-by-side, and Omote surprised Ura with a hug before she went into her room and closed the door behind her. Ura looked thoughtful for several moments, and finally shook her head and went into her room, but not before casting one almost wistful glance towards Tsukune's bedroom door….

(About two hours later….)

In the pitch black of the second floor of the house's interior, a door quietly opened. Padded footsteps sounded as a pair of bare feet moved over the floor and to his room. A well-manicured hand hesitated over the doorknob for only an instant, and then softly turned it and opened his door. A feminine figure stepped forward into the waiting darkness and closed the door behind her. She tiptoed over to his sleeping form, and placed two items down onto the bed beside him. She shrugged out of her nightgown, giving a slight shiver at the feel of the night's chill on her supple bare body. She paused for several moments, watching the bulk under the bed's comforter rise and fall as Tsukune breathed deeply in his sleep. Finally, she physically resolved herself, and slid gracefully onto the bed beside him. She picked up one of the items she'd brought in with him and leaned over him, her voice whispering into the darkness, "…_Tsukune_."

-Well, hi there, folks! I, um…. Well, I know it's been WAY too damn long since I've come around to updating this. I won't make any excuses…. I know it's pretty bad, nigh unforgiveable…. But! I submit unto you now (I think) the longest chapter so far in this story! I won't say anything for the quality…. Honestly, I usually think the worst of every chapter I post on this story, but you wonderful people have always come back with positive feedback, and that makes it so much easier to continue this story, especially when I get hit with some mad writer's block like I had before I finally managed to pound out this chapter…. I think I have a much better idea of how this arc is going to go from here on out, so the Moka arc should be drawing to its conclusion after two more chapters…. The next chapter will be the much-requested Moka/Tsukune "lemon"…. But it'll be similar to the one in Chapter 5; it will be purely optional, so there's no need to really read it if you're not into that kind of thing. I just can't bring myself to leave it out at this point…. And after that, we can move on to the Mizore arc, and then on to this story's inevitable conclusion! I'm really having a blast writing this story; I just hope you're enjoying reading it. I know I kind of went a little farther off-base as far as character personalities go this chapter (I feel like it, anyway…), but I was just kind of having a little fun with it, so I hope you can accept it! Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out to you a lot quicker, I'm thinking this weekend at this point…. But, I digress. I'll see you next time; thank you all so much for all your reviews/comments/PMs!-

-Oh, I wanted to add a type of "reference"…. I borrowed (to a minimalist degree, but still…) the billiards scene from another fic that I started reading recently, "Slice of Life" by StarlaQ; a Gundam Wing fic that I've found to be really great; if that's your cup of tea, you should give it a read! I also want to give a big shout out to LordFrieza, Shadowwolf08, CassiusBrutus, HybridTailedFox, and (of course!) Klaus von Pommern (all three of my German fans!) for all your reviews and PMs, as applicable! It's been great to meet all of you (well, I guess not really "meet" but I'm sure you get my intent!) and chat with you! I hope you're still enjoying the story at this point, and will continue to read! Of course, same goes for all my readers/reviewers! You guys are what make me able to press on; I am unendingly appreciative of all your support!-


	19. Chapter 19

**-A/N: Warning! This chapter is a lemon! Like Chapter 5, this chapter is not integral to the plot; nothing that occurs here will make any large impact on the rest of this arc. Therefore, you are given the option of whether or not to read this. Chapter 20 (the end of the Moka arc) will be posted soon, and you can start there and completely skip this chapter if you wish, without fear of missing any critical "plot" material.** Okay, enough of that, now onto the sex!-

Chapter 19: ("Just for tonight….")

Tsukune tried to open his eyes…. He was still groggy, was in fact unsure that he was actually conscious. The sudden intuition that he was not alone in the room, in combination with the realization that he was unable to open his eyes, made him suddenly snap into full-on consciousness with a jolt and a gasp. He tried to sit up, but a warm, soft hand on his chest prevented his movement. His breath caught in his throat, and his tongue suddenly felt too fat in his mouth. Dry-mouthed and still unsteady from the wine he'd had earlier that evening, he managed to mumble. "H-hello? What's going on?"

He blindly moved his hand up to his face, and was surprised to feel a silky cloth was wrapped around the upper part of his face, covering his eyes completely and leaving him in a world of blackness. He moved to grip it, and that hand came forward again, grabbing his wrist gently but firmly, and moved his hand away and back down onto the mattress. His other hand came around and felt the arm of the mysterious hand, and followed it up and up and to a shoulder. His hand glided over the completely bare shoulder and up to a slender neck, and finally up to a face, where his fingertips rested on a soft cheek. He felt silky hair brushing against the back of his hand, and shuddered. "M-Moka…?"

Her voice came out as a hoarse, shaky whisper. He was unable to gauge its tone. "Tsukune…. Please…. Just relax." A trembling hand took hold of his, and moved it from her face down, and down, and down, until finally he felt something round, supple, and with a hardened peak at its center. He sucked in his breath and almost choked on it.

"M-_Moka_? Wh-what are you-?" He felt the mattress shift beneath him, and then her lips crashed into his, effectively silencing him. Her hand fell over the top of his again, and encouragingly coaxed it to making gentle squeezing motions. He was so shocked, it was all he could do to maintain his breathing steady; he was completely unable to gather enough of his faculties to begin to struggle against her. His thumb unwittingly brushed over her nipple, and he heard her gasp and give a stifled moan into his mouth as she forced it open and sent her tongue sliding into it. His other hand, still flat on top of the mattress, clenched into a fist, and he started shaking uncontrollably. He felt a dull warm sensation flooding his body, and also felt himself beginning to stir and rise, against his will.

Finally, he managed to scrape together what was left of his willpower and mental inventory, and jerked his head back, separating his lips from hers for the first time in a while. His breathing was heavy and labored, and he fought desperately against his body's unconscious physical reaction. He stammered, "M-M-Moka…. Wait…. I… you… we can't _do_ this…!" He suddenly felt the comforter and sheet being pulled up and back off from on top of him, exposing him in his boxers. He was suddenly regretting being too lazy in his drunken state to don his pajamas. He moved to reach out and grab at the comforter to stop her pulling them back, but she gently pushed him back down onto his back. "Moka… wh-what has gotten into you…?"

He felt the mattress shifting again, and could sense her over him. In his mind's eye, he could picture her, naked and on her hands and knees over the top of him, looking down, her hair cascading over her shoulders all around him. He could smell the perfumed scent of her shampoo, could feel her heavy breath as it fell over his face. Before he knew it, he felt himself fully erect as that image proved stubborn against being pushed away, and he blushed when he realized that, minimally clothed as he was, Moka would be able to see it perfectly.

She lowered herself so that she lay fully on top of him, her naked body pressed against the length of his. He hummed a moan from behind his closed lips, and his shaking started anew, feverish. He felt her lean over, felt her lips brushing against his outer ear as she whispered, again masking the sound of her voice. "Tsukune…. I want you. Tonight, I want you…." She closed her lips around his earlobe, softly sucking it into her mouth for a moment before she continued. "Don't say anything, Tsukune… except yes."

For the first time, Tsukune realized that he had no idea which Moka it was that was on top of him. His mind being in the state it was in, he couldn't even venture a guess. "M-Moka…. But, all of a sudden like this…."

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him again. "I told you… don't say anything. Ever since you kissed me… I couldn't stop thinking about it. Tsukune… I want to give myself to you…. I'm offering you… all of me. Just… just say yes." She ended her speech with another long, passionate kiss, her tongue again roving into his mouth and teasing his tongue into an initially reluctant but finally passionate response. When she pulled up and broke away, he gasped for air.

"Moka…. I… I…." The distracting blindfold around his eyes made thinking difficult. But he could still remember how Kurumu had looked when he'd refused her, how Yukari had wept so despairingly when he'd denied her. And now, with either the inner Moka or the outer one on top of him, could he deny a girl a third time…? The alcohol still in his system and the insistent throbbing of his erection also made rational thoughts difficult. He wanted to shake his head clear, but Moka was somewhere right above him, and he didn't want to accidentally headbutt her. Despite how wrong the thought felt in his mind, he was tired… tired of denying himself things he had fantasized about, dreamed about… tired of wanting it so badly and forcing himself to feel ashamed of those wants….

Ignoring the progressively quieter and quieter voice telling him to refrain, he moved his hands up, and placed them on her bare lower back. He felt her give a tiny jump at the intimate contact. He moved his hands lightly upwards, to her shoulders, and back down, past his initial position and farther, to the firm curve of her buttocks. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, he groaned quietly and gave her a soft squeeze, the feel of her supple flesh in his hands exponentially multiplied his ravenous desire, and he felt his erection leap up, felt it pressing against the tender area between Moka's inner thighs.

He let instinct completely take control, bringing all his private thoughts and adolescent machinations to life. He craned his neck downwards, until his mouth finally found the soft mound of her breast, and his lips wandered until they finally found the raised pink nub of her nipple. He took it eagerly into his mouth, suckling on it tenderly at first, then with burgeoning enthusiasm. He felt her bury her face in his hair, and her husky whisper finally gave way to her thick voice. She moaned out loud, "Tsukuneee…."

He pulled back suddenly, gasping sharply. His gaping mouth finally formed a small smile. "Moka… Omote-chan." He felt her fingertips move up his neck, up the sides of his face, and finally to the blindfold, and she lifted it from his face. His eyes opened, adjusted, and softened as he recognized the beautiful features of the gentle, pink-haired vampire. He could see her blushing, and he pulled her forward by the back of her neck and their lips collided passionately.

He felt, did not stop, her pulling his boxers down his legs, and he moaned at the feel of the cool night air on his exposed manhood. The deed done, she turned back to face him, straddling him and positioning herself directly over him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her womanhood, could faintly pick up the scent of her dampness. He could not tear his eyes away from her face. "You're… you're so beautiful… Moka." She smiled dreamily, but he could sense her trepidation nonetheless. He sat up so that they were practically touching noses, and his gaze caught and held hers. "Moka… are you sure you…?"

She brought unsteady arms up and draped them around his neck. "Tsukune… yes. I want… I want you to…." She slowly lowered her bottom down, until the tip of Tsukune's penis was pressed against her opening. She moved her hips gently back and forth, moving his tip against her moist inner folds, covering his length in her slick secretion. They both held their breath at the intense sensation they both felt. Finally, Moka stopped her movements and Tsukune was once again poised at her opening.

"M-Moka…. I…." Before he could finish his sentence, her face darted forward, and she kissed him as she slowly lowered herself down onto his lap, his erection pressing and sliding deep into her. She hesitated at one point, and Tsukune could feel her hymen giving a soft resistance. She took a deep breath and pressed down, and when the pain hit her she broke away from the kiss, gave a tense squeak, and clamped her mouth down onto Tsukune's neck. He issued a sharp gasp and a soft cry at the feeling of her fangs puncturing his neck, and he could feel her sucking long and deep, drawing out his blood by the mouthful. The pain at his throat faded quickly as her anesthetic saliva coated the area and left it with a gentle tingling sensation, leaving him with only the feel of his manhood enveloped in Moka's wet flesh.

With every sudden movement she made as she sucked at his neck, his eyelids fluttered and he moaned. He desperately wanted to move with Moka, wanted to feel her gripping him tightly as she moved up and down on him with a maddening rhythm, but he was patient while she waited for the pain's sharpness to recede. Finally, her jaw relaxed, and she opened her mouth, taking a moment to lick Tsukune's wound before she drew back. Tsukune gasped at her; her mouth had his crimson fluid smeared around her lips, and her tongue was candy red. She licked her lips clean, and Tsukune gulped at the sensuality of the action. His mouth opened slightly, and Moka darted forward, pressing her mouth to his and reaching her tongue out and into his mouth. He tasted the metallic sickly-sweetness of his blood, but managed not to gag on it.

She hugged him tightly against her, and he shuddered at the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. Then, she started to move. He sucked his breath in between clenched teeth and let it out slowly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head outside his volition. She rocked up and down and back and forth, and to Tsukune the sensation was incredible. His entire consciousness was swallowed up by the feeling; he gave himself entirely to it. Moka's vampiric resistance to pain meant the white-hot sensation of their coupling faded quickly, and she steadily picked up her pace, moaning and crying out into Tsukune's ear between their zealous bouts of kissing.

Tsukune felt a hot wetness trickling down his chest, and realized that in Moka's enthusiasm, she had bitten Tsukune much more roughly than she usually did, and his blood was dribbling out from the ragged bite at his throat. "M-Moka… I'm…." He couldn't finish when she suddenly moved much faster, and his thoughts were swallowed up by a swelling pleasure that left him paralyzed in it. Suddenly light-headed, he fell back onto his back, looking up at Moka through half-closed eyes.

Her pleasure was spreading to all her extremities; the faster she moved on top of Tsukune, the brighter and hotter that pleasure burned between her legs. She never knew the pleasure would be so great, so powerful. The taste of Tsukune still lingered on her tongue, and she rolled it around in her mouth and over her lips, savoring it. Suddenly, she could swear she felt Tsukune swell up inside of her, and that was all it took to send her over the edge. She clawed at the sheets with one hand and grabbed a fistful of her hair with the other as the exploding orgasm shook her down to her core. As it grudgingly relented, she could feel her sex buzzing fiercely, as if demanding more of the same. She looked down at Tsukune, caught sight of the blood pooling at the base of his throat. Her initial concern for him was quickly pushed aside by a predator y urge. In the throes and at the mercy of her lustful passion, she became more and more vampire-like, and her thirst flared up to beyond any form of control or prioritization. Tsukune could only give a muffled cry as she pounced upon him, lapping up the blood still slowly oozing out of the bite.

Suddenly, she sat upright, a look of shock and confusion on her face and eyes wide. She looked down at Tsukune and seemed to _see_ him for the first time. She gave a small cry, and put her face in front of his. "Tsukune…? _Tsukune_! Are you all right…?" His breaths were coming out in short gasps. His vision was swimming. But his sense of touch was all too alive, like an angry nerve. As Moka leaned down over him, her eyes wide and fearful, he felt her insides clench around him, and his eyes clenched shut and he let out a loud cry as his orgasm racked through his body.

As it gradually faded, his vision seemed to grow even darker. _Moka…? I'm… I'm fine. What's wrong…? Why are you so…?_ He tried moving his mouth, found it too difficult. _What's… happening…?_ He tried to lift his hand to stroke her cheek, and could only twitch his fingers. With an inhuman exertion of willpower, he slowly managed to inch his hand upwards. Moka noticed, and grabbed it, brought it to her lips and kissed it softly. He could barely feel it. He smiled at her reassuringly, and his strength finally gave out, and his arm dropped. He felt it catch on something, and his eyes slowly started to drift close….

(_Warmth…. So bright…. Like the sun…. Coming from inside of me…. Fingers tingling, feel them…. Feels good…. Open eyes…. Colors are so bright, so vivid…. Can see everything in the dark…. Feel her mouth on me, something moving out of her and into me…. Feel… stronger. Look at her, her silver hair and her eyes blood red…. Beautiful face…. Naked…. Can see the vein in her throat pulsing…. Thirsty… so thirsty…. She says my name, her voice full of concern. I feel fine… strong…. Her name… [Moka], something beautiful…. She's looking at me, her face, her breasts, her legs all exposed. She looks like she wants something. I reach up, stroke her hair. Say her name [Moka]. She nods at me, looks relieved. My hand moves to her face, fingertips brush her lips. Other hand, something in it. I lift it to my face… a rosary. She reaches for it, saying something…. Go back? No. I throw it across the room. She turns, moving for it. I grab her wrist. She looks back at me, looks angry. But, something else there, too…._

_I pull her forward, her face is inches from mine. So beautiful. She's blushing, can feel the warmth on her cheeks, smell the blood beneath the skin. Blood…. Thirsty…. I can smell something coming off of her mouth…. Blood, [my] blood. I pull her forward; she resists, but she doesn't mean it. If she wanted to get away… I know she could. She lets me kiss her. I feel her stiffen against me, hear her breath stop; I smile against her lips. I roll her over onto her back; she's looking at me so defiantly…. Still, she's not trying to stop me…. Doesn't want me to stop. I don't want to stop._

_Kissing her again…. Taste the blood on her lips, on her tongue, coating the inside of her mouth. So rich… so warm…. Feeling stronger. She puts her hands on my head. Is she stopping me? No, pulling me in farther. Her legs moving… wrap around my waist…. Her neck, right there in front of my face. That vein, pulsing… blood…. Her breasts… so soft, so warm. Hand on her breast, watch her, hear her gasp. She says something…. Good, feels good…. Don't stop. I don't want to stop…._

_Kissing again. Still hear that pounding… the blood in her body… flowing…. Like it's calling out to me. Smell something… something sweet. She's pulling me with those legs…. Saying something… eyes so red, shining with some purpose…. Can smell her… pheromones. Saying something… she wants me. [Moka] I want you. Lowering myself down, feel her hands on my back, fingernails like claws down my back. Feels hot, but good…. Good…. That vein… can't stop anymore…. I'm moving towards it. I feel it… I'm slipping into something warm and wet…. Hear her moaning…. So good…. Mouth open, can feel something [fangs] there…. So thirsty. Smells so good…. I bite. She moans louder. Good, feels good. Tastes so good. Feel her bite me. I'm sucking… she's sucking…. Moving, back and forth, back and forth…. So warm… so wet… so good…._)

-Okay…. Um…. Yeah. So, I was typing this so fast, that… believe it or not (and honestly, I don't think I would if I were you, but it's still the honest-to-goodness truth), this is SO not how I initially envisioned this chapter…. But I was typing so fast… I didn't even realize how quickly this got… like… really dark. But, I'm (against ALL of my better judgment) going to leave it as-is…. I'm really, really sorry. This is probably, well, almost DEFINITELY not how _you_ would like this to go, and I understand, but I honestly don't see this going any other way now that I'm done with it…. As far as the bit in parentheses, imagine for a second that _you_ are just a regular guy suddenly infused with vampire blood and temporarily made into (something like) one. Senses, strength, instincts, all suddenly exponentially heightened. On top of just nearly bleeding to death. Yeah, your inner monologue would probably be pretty fractured, too…. In all seriousness, if I get a resoundingly negative reaction to this chapter, I may very well go back and re-write it. But, for now, it is what it is. Thanks for reading, guys!-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: ("Everything I can't remember… is everything I don't wanna forget.")

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at a dull pain behind his eyes and a hint of an unpleasant taste on his tongue. He struggled to sit up, and noticed a hand in front of his face, offering him a tall glass of water and two Alka Seltzer. He followed the hand to the arm, to the face of the outer Moka, who had a shy smile on her lovely face. He smiled appreciatively, and took the glass and pills from her hand with a soft, "Thank you." He dropped the two large pills into the water, let it fizz, and took three large gulps, letting out a long breath and making a face at the flavor when he finished.

"How are you feeling?" Omote asked tentatively.

Tsukune closed his eyes as he felt the fizzy drink slowly start to take effect. He took a quick mental inventory of his physical state, tensing and relaxing the muscles in his extremities, and finally gave a nod. "Well… I'm alive," he said softly, giving a self-deprecating grin.

Her expression was one of sadness. "I… I'm so sorry about last night, Tsukune-kun…."

He closed his eyes, smiled wide, and shook his head, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "N-not at all, Moka-chan! You don't need to be sorry about anything. It was more my fault than anything else."

Omote looked up from the floor at him. "Do you… do you remember everything?" she asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she remembered the night's events herself.

He closed his eyes again, and shuddered at the fractured images that played out in his head. He could vaguely remember the sensations, the taste, the smells…. He looked back up at her face; he could tell that she was anxiously waiting for his answer, but he couldn't guess what answer it was she _wanted_ to hear. Finally, he sighed resignedly. "I remember… not really everything, but… I can remember certain sensations…. I just get short glimpses of things…. It's not so much a mental narrative as much as it is snapshots of what happened…. I'm… I'm sorry."

She walked over and sat on the bed next to him, putting her hand over the top of his. "No, Tsukune-kun…. It's… it's fine. You don't need to be sorry for anything. I'm the one who… who…."

Tsukune turned his hand over and closed his fingers around hers. "Don't… don't do that, Moka-chan." He smiled brightly for her sake. "I'm fine, see? Nothing a good night's sleep didn't fix." He brought his hand up to his neck, softly rubbed his fingers against the spot that she had ravaged the previous night during their lovemaking. He sensed a slight scar, but otherwise there was no sign of the attack.

He smiled at her for several moments, before she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently smiling her appreciation. "Th-thank you… Tsukune-kun." Tsukune patted her back comfortingly, and eventually pulled back.

"I do have a question, though…. Did… did I take off your rosary last night…? And you… you turned into Ura-san…?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well…."

He pressed on. "Unless I'm going crazy, I could swear that's what happened, but…. But you two were separate the whole time, so…. So how did removing your rosary when you were already separated by Lilith's mirror make Ura-san come out?"

Omote twirled her finger into her hair, obviously anxious. "Well… it was after you'd gone to sleep, and Ura-san and I were… well, we had already retired to our beds, and…."

(Ura stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom, looking at her reflection with a passive expression and clearly deep in thought. A sudden soft knock on her door brought her out of her inner thoughts, and she looked, startled, at the door. When the knock repeated, she sighed, and went to open it, unsure of who would be behind it and even more unsure of how she would react to either possibility.

Her eyebrows shot up when it was Omote standing there, her hands folded in front of her lap and fidgeting nervously. It only took one look at her face for Ura to decode her reason for coming so late. She sighed again, and pulled the door open while stepping to the side, allowing Omote entry. She shut the door behind Omote as she entered the room, and the two just looked at each other for several moments, each speaking volumes with just their gaze.

"Ura-san… I… you know why I'm-"

"Of course I know why you're here, Omote-chan. It didn't take me even one second to figure that out."

Omote looked down, and her blush deepened. "Then… are you going to stop me…?"

Ura looked away, trying in vain to suppress her own blush. "W-why…. Why should I stop you now? You've already made your mind up, right? I'm the one who suggested it in the first place, remember? If you've really decided to… to give Tsukune your heart, then I won't stop you."

Omote was quiet for several moments, obviously stunned at Ura's response. Finally, Omote's features softened. "Ura-san…. I want… I also want for… for _you_ to be with me."

Ura's eyes got wide and she sucked in a deep gasp. "W-what are you talking about?" Omote held up something in her hand for Ura to see, and it took her a moment for her to recognize, "Lilith's mirror? What are you planning…?" Realization hit her like a slap in the face. "Y-you idiot! You mean to…?"

Omote interrupted her sharply. "The spirit of Lilith can recombine us, and we can separate again afterwards… until tomorrow night. Why… Ura-san, why won't you admit that you want to be with Tsukune-kun as well?"

Ura recoiled as if struck. She wanted to yell at Omote, wanted to tell her what a fool she was being, wanted to tell her she was wrong, wanted to shake some sense into her. Instead, she found herself trembling at the thought of… _intimacy_… with the Aono boy. Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and her entire body buzzed impatiently. To her surprise as much as Omote's, she heard herself saying, "A- …all right, Omote-chan," and she reached up and grabbed the mirror at the end opposite the one Omote held.

They smiled at each other as a bright light emanated from the mirror's reflective surface, engulfing the room and the two girls in it.)

Tsukune sat back in his recliner, eyes wide. Finally, his features returned to normal. "Oh… I see…. So that's what happened. So, then… does that mean-?"

Another voice sounded from behind Tsukune, catching him off-guard. "Well, we told you, didn't we? That we were going to stay separated until tonight." He wheeled around to the sight of the silver-haired she-vampire looking down at him, with the strange combination of a mocking smirk and an embarrassed blush on her face. To Tsukune, it was rather… cute.

"Ura-san…," he murmured, before turning back to Omote and smiling. "I see. Okay, well… I guess that just leaves one question…." Ura and Omote leaned in expectantly, their faces betraying their curiosity. Tsukune's smile widened. "What do we do today?" he asked brightly and with boyish enthusiasm. The two Mokas simultaneously had large sweat beads on the side of their heads.

Omote giggled as she clasped her hands under her chin. "Oh, Tsukune-kun… you're so silly!"

Ura pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, shaking her head. "Tsukune… what an utter fool."

The three enjoyed a large breakfast prepared, primarily, by Omote, although Ura rolled up her sleeves and loitered around the stovetop, poking at the food in the various pans and pots with tongs at random intervals. She took this to mean that she had done the majority of the work, and made exclamations to that effect when it was laid out on the table, to which Omote and Tsukune showered her with compliments, mostly out of fear of her wrath.

As they ate, Omote picked up a sliced sausage link with her chopsticks and held it in front of Tsukune's mouth. "Tsukune-kun! Say, 'Aaaah'!"

Tsukune blushed deep red, but opened his mouth and did as instructed as Omote placed the food into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed thoughtfully, praising the flavor politely afterwards. Ura watched this with a slightly open mouth, and then looked down at her own plate with a blush. She picked up a bite of an omelet, and turned towards Tsukune with her chopsticks held up.

"Hey, you…. Open up or I'll force feed it to you."

Omote face planted on the floor, and came back up with a sweat bead. "U-Ura-san, that's not how you're supposed to do it…." But Tsukune did as she bid regardless, and gave her the same pretty thanks after swallowing it. Ura gave a curt nod in response to his praises, and picked up the rest of the omelet on her plate.

"If you like it so much… here, have all of it." Omote could only watch, transfixed and more than a little horrified, as Ura grabbed the back of Tsukune's head and started shoveling the entire three-egg confection down his throat while he flailed his limbs helplessly.

After breakfast, they each took a bath, taking advantage of the vacation house's luxurious bath setup for the last time. Afterwards, they packed all their belongings in preparation for leaving, and took a short walk along the beach, enjoying the sounds of the ocean waves and the smell of the sea salt and the warmth of the sun before finally heading back and gathering their belongings, and locking up the house behind them as they headed for the docks for the ferry back to Tsuruga. The trip back was mostly uneventful, although the sight of the three of them together did draw a large number of stares. Between the almost legendary-level beauty of the two girls, the fact that they both seemed to be romantically involved with the one just-average looking guy, and the behavior with which they acted towards each other, the trio certainly did make quite the spectacle.

Their shuttle was waiting for them back at the docks of Tsuruga when they disembarked from the ferry, and the three all piled into the back seat, Tsukune sitting in between the two Mokas and trying his best to pay sufficient amount of attention and conversation time with each, blushing and fidgeting nervously the entire time.

The drive was long, but full of conversation and, for two-thirds of the company, bouts of cheerful laughter; for the other third, there was the occasional chuckle or incredulous huffing sigh. A little more than halfway into the voyage, Omote broke out three bentō boxes for a light lunch, each packed to full with grilled eel, a large mound of white rice, a plastic-wrapped bowl of miso soup, and Japanese-style pickles. The lunch went well, except for when Tsukune was stuck refereeing a heated argument between Ura and Omote over whether or not Ura could have made an equally appetizing lunch for Tsukune….

After the filling meal, the three of them gave into a bit of drowsiness, and drifted off, stretching out to the extent possible to get comfortable in the slightly cramped space. At one point, Tsukune awoke to the equal parts exhilarating and terrifying sight of Ura's underwear due to her shifting position and her billowy sundress skirt. He sat there transfixed, unable to draw his eyes away for a long period of time, before a gruff voice rang in his ears, "Just _what_ do you think you're _looking_ at… Tsukune…?" Tears immediately began flowing out of his eyes as they shifted from that glorious sight to the much more fear-inspiring one of Ura's face, eyes full of flame and fangs wrathfully bared. He tried to stammer out an apology, but was overridden by a familiar shout…. "Why you… _learn your place!_"

It was some time later when Omote awoke to the sight of Ura dozing peacefully while Tsukune lie in a bleeding, twitching, crumpled heap on the floorboard.

It took the rest of the trip to the karaoke bar for Tsukune to recover from the brutal beating, but he finally did as the bus driver was putting the van in park and opening the door for the three of them. Ura stepped out, saw the building they were parked in front of, and instantly wheeled around and cornered a bewildered Tsukune. "H-hey, you! What's the big idea?! What kind of place is this?"

He waved his hands in front of him in a warding gesture. "I-i-it's just a karaoke bar! See… I thought that maybe… it would be fun if we all got together for a few drinks and… well…."

Ura narrowed her eyes at him. "I _know_ what karaoke is, Tsukune…. My point is, you really expect someone of _my_ caliber to subject myself to-"

Omote cut her off with an energetic clapping of her hands and a delighted squeal. "Oh, Tsukune-kun! That sounds like so much fun! I _love_ karaoke! Can I sing a song for you? Can we sing a song together?" Instead of letting Tsukune get a word in edgewise, either to her or to Ura, she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's and dragged him in through the front door and into the bar's smoky reception area.

Ura watched with wide eyes as this transpired, too shocked to think to stop them. Finally, she clenched her fists and teeth and stomped on the ground, a vein popping up on her forehead. "Omote-chan…. _Ugh!_ What an… _idiot_!" With an irate flick of her wrist she swept her hair back out of her face and followed them in with heavy footsteps.

(About two hours later….)

Tsukune checked his watch as he took a sip out of his drink, and looked up with a relieved expression at the sight of the bartender ushering the last of the other customers out and putting a sign up over the entrance. He sighed with relief, and turned to the two girls. "Well, it looks like we have the place to ourselves now…. I wanted to… to ask if you'd like to sing, while it's just me here. I thought it would be a nice way to cap off the last three days, so I reserved the place for the next twenty minutes. So… what do you say? If you do a good job, I'll even sing something in return for you!" he added with a bright smile.

Omote and Ura both blushed, but their reactions were very different. "Oh, Tsukune-kun, that sounds wonderful! I'd love to sing for you! I'm not very good, though…," Omote gushed.

Ura tsk-ed and shook her head. "You won't catch me _dead_ up on that stage…."

Tsukune sweated and laughed anxiously. _Well, that's about what I expected…._

Omote stood up and quite literally skipped up onto the stage, her smile wide and radiant as she tapped the microphone for a sound check. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _This is my chance… to say everything I want to say to Tsukune-kun…. I really… just want to make it clear, in no uncertain terms… that Tsukune is the one… that I want to spend the rest of my life with…._ She gave a gentle smile as she took in another deep breath, hummed a few bars, and started, her lilting voice echoing around the large room.

_I meet you, and instantly do everything I can  
__To imitate the movie stars you speak of with your friends  
__Now I'm not one for show; I never make a scene  
__But suddenly I'm nothing like the way I am normally_

_Because I know I could love you the most  
__If I were the one you chose  
__You wouldn't ever have to walk alone  
__And there is not a thing I wouldn't do  
__If I lived my life for you  
__We could have anything because I know you  
__Never know what you have, until it's gone  
__No, you never know what you have_

_Yeah, we probably have the kind of love that makes other couples blush  
__So we could make up words that make no sense, but they mean so much  
__Now you think I'm the kind of girl who could have any guy_*  
_But you won't have to worry about having to stand waiting in line_*

_Because I know I could love you the most  
__If I were the one you chose  
__You wouldn't ever have to walk alone  
__And there is not a thing I wouldn't do  
__If I lived my life for you  
__We could have anything because I know you  
__Never know what you have, until it's gone  
__No, you never know what you have…._

_You never know what you have, until it's gone  
__No, you never know what you have…._

Tsukune and Ura watched her singing, losing themselves in the shining timbre of her voice, in the sincerity of her vocals. Tsukune's face was a mask of shock, and his entire body trembled. _Moka…-chan…. You really… really do want…._ He blushed and looked down at the floor with a sad smile, lost in his thoughts.

Ura just stared at her other half in wonder. "Omote-chan…." She was about to say something to her, but Tsukune suddenly stood up, stopping her.

Tsukune approached the stage, stepped up onto it, and pulled Omote into a hug, eliciting a gasp from the pink-haired beauty. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, he kissed the top of her forehead and whispered, "Thank you," into her ear. He stepped away and took the microphone from her hands. He thought for a moment, and smiled at her. "So, Omote-chan… you said you wanted to sing something together with me, right?" Omote nodded, blushing. "Well, then, why don't we?" he asked with a big smile.

Omote blushed deeper. "But, Tsukune-kun… I don't know any duets!"

Tsukune laughed and pet her arm lightly. "Don't worry; I think you'll know what to say."

He put the microphone on the stand and leaned into it, motioning for and making room for Omote to do the same. Looking into her eyes, he hummed a few bars, took a deep breath, and started.

_I remember what you wore on that first day  
__You came into my life and I thought, hey  
__You know, this could be something  
_'_Cause everything you do and words you say  
__You know that they all take my breath away  
__And now, I'm left with nothing_

Omote's eyes shined with dampness, and she nodded slowly and harmonized her voice with Tsukune's as they sang together:

_Maybe it's true  
__That I can't live without you  
__And maybe two is better than one  
__But there's so much time  
__To figure out the rest of my life  
__And you've already got me coming undone  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Tsukune backed up a step and let Moka continue singing; she didn't even notice his absence.

_I remember every look upon your face  
__The way you roll your eyes the way you taste  
__You make it hard for breathing_

Tsukune stepped back into the microphone, his voice swelling as he went from backing Moka up to taking the lead:

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
__I think of you and everything's okay  
__I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true  
__That I can't live without you  
__And maybe two is better than one  
__But there's so much time  
__To figure out the rest of my life  
__And you've already got me coming undone  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Now I'm thinking two… is better than one_

Their final note lingered in the air before finally fading out, with the two of them staring into each other's eyes with gentle, happy expressions. Ura could only blush as she watched, until she finally averted her eyes when Omote suddenly leaned in and planted a kiss on Tsukune's lips. When it didn't look like the two of them were going to separate for some time, Ura cleared her throat. "So, Tsukune…. Aren't you going to sing something for _me_?"

Tsukune jumped back from Omote, and looked at Ura with a flustered look on his face. "Er… U-Ura-san?"

She blushed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, you can forget _me_ singing something…. But since you dragged me in here… I demand some kind of entertainment."

Tsukune's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he didn't even bother to argue that Ura had followed Omote and him in of her own volition; he just laughed softly and nervously. "Of course you do…." His face suddenly brightened, and he smiled down at Ura, who suddenly looked surprised and uncomfortable.

"W-what? What are you looking at, with that dumb expression on your face?" Ura mumbled.

Tsukune chuckled. "Ura-san…. I have the perfect song for you." He pulled the microphone off the stand, and helped Omote down off the stage. He held the microphone up to his mouth and took another deep trembling breath. "I hope you… that you like it, Ura-san."

Ura blushed again, and it only got redder and redder as Tsukune began to hum and then sing:

_She hails from Boston  
__She hates the sound that goodbyes make  
__She loves sundaes and champagne  
__She can't stand the winter  
__She can't stand anything that she can't change…  
__That she can't change_

_She is whatever she wants to be  
__She is a little of everything  
__Mixed up, so tough, in a beautiful way  
__She's got the world at her fingertips  
__She makes beauty look effortless  
__And I want, everything she is  
__She is, she is, well, I want everything she is_

_Well, we talk for hours  
__But she wrote the book on hard to get  
__No it don't matter what I say  
__I could buy her flowers  
__But that's just too cliché to impress a girl like her  
__But, you know, I kind of like it that way_

_You're all I think about  
__And I can't do without  
__The good, the bad, the somewhere in between  
__Because I want everything… she is…_

…_whatever she wants to be  
__A little of everything  
__Mixed up, so tough, in a beautiful way  
__She's got the world at her fingertips  
__And she makes beauty look effortless  
__And I want, everything she is  
__She is, she is, well I want everything she is  
__Everything she is…._

He finished his song, and looked down at Ura again, smiling brightly for her. She put her hand to her throat, unable to respond for a long time, and unable to control the high temperature and deep crimson color of her cheeks. Her dumbstruck expression only made Tsukune's smile wider and warmer, and he stepped down off the stage and walked over to her in her chair. She stood up slowly, and took a step back. "H-hey, you…. Moron, don't come any closer…." She blushed deeper, and Tsukune only smiled more kindly at her words, and as he walked closer and closer. She took two more steps back, nearly stumbled over a chair, but Tsukune kept advancing. "W-wait…. What are you…? You take one more step, and I'll…. Are you listening? Tsuku-"

He silenced her with his mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into the kiss. Again, he did not try to kiss her with his tongue; he felt content with simple lip contact, and although Ura had stiffened initially, she finally gave in and put her hands on Tsukune's shirt sleeves, gripping them loosely as she kissed him back.

When they were done, they sat back down at the table with Omote, who had blushed at their display, but then happily congratulated Ura, who denied anything happening that merited congratulations. They finished their drinks and the bartender started letting other customers in again, their time having elapsed. They exited the bar quietly, and piled back into the van to head back to the school. The ride was quiet, but not awkwardly so. They spoke in lower tones, none among them really wanting the night to come to its fast-approaching end.

Finally, they arrived at the school dorms, and Tsukune walked between the two vampires as they made their way back to Moka's room. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the door. Omote and Tsukune awkwardly made small talk and uncertain farewells, while Ura stood a step back with her arms crossed. Finally, she pulled out Lilith's mirror from her handbag, and held it out to Omote. "Here…. I've said everything I want to, and I'm tired…. Let's get this over with, already."

Omote looked at her other half with her mouth slightly open. "B-but, Ura-san…. Don't you want to tell Tsukune-?"

Ura looked at Tsukune and nodded at him curtly, her expression passive and blank, but her eyes shining with a multitude of unspoken emotions that Tsukune knew he'd never drag out of her. He smiled and waved. "Good night, Ura-san…. Thanks for… for everything."

She smirked and nodded. "Yes…. Good night, Tsukune." She darted her hand with the mirror forward and pressed it against Omote's hand before the girl could react, and in a flash of light she disappeared, and only Omote stood there, the mirror on the floor beside her. Omote looked surprised for a moment longer, and then her face slipped back into its usual bright smile as she turned and faced Tsukune.

"Thank you so much for everything, Tsukune-kun…. It was so wonderful; I'll never forget a single moment of it…. I hope that...," she hesitated, looking down at the ground, before her eyes rose back up to Tsukune's face. "…I hope that we can make a lot more memories like that…. I hope that you pick me…, _Tsukune_." She leaned in to him, and they both closed their eyes as they embraced, and kissed one more time. Tsukune locked an arm around her waist, and held her tightly. He etched the memory of Omote's face into his mind, knowing he wouldn't look at it again that night.

With both their eyes closed so she couldn't react, he suddenly reached up and yanked her rosary off of her neck. He felt and heard her gasp against his mouth, but he kept his eyes closed as he knew she was changing. He let himself keep kissing Moka for about ten more seconds, and finally pulled away, keeping his eyes closed. At last, he opened them, and looked at a bewildered Ura with a smile. "There…. Now, I got to kiss both my Mokas goodnight…." He handed her the rosary and bowed low. "See you, _Moka_."

She watched him go with her mouth agape. She looked down at the rosary and her eyes half-closed as she lost herself in thought, even as she turned and entered her room, clicking the door quietly shut behind her. She walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it on her back, looking up at the ceiling with her head swimming. She looked down at the rosary and seemed to consider it. Finally, she gave a long, deep sigh of resignation tinged with regret. As she clasped the rosary back onto her neck collar, she looked out her window and whispered, "Tsukune…. Good night… my Tsukune." She closed her eyes and smiled as her body started to glow, and her hair changed to pink….

-Okay, that's OFFICIALLY a wrap! The Moka arc has been successfully concluded! ::Streamers and Noisemakers go off in the background:: Heh, that actually feels pretty good, to be honest, I didn't think I'd EVER finish it. I only hope with all my heart that you were able to enjoy this fumbling story! T_T Seriously! I mean, I'm not writing this for myself, ya know? Anyway, it's been a long ride, with a lot of twists and turns, and it has delivered us here, to the end of Moka's arc, and to the beginning of the Mizore arc! I've had a lot of people asking me, "How are you going to even DO a Mizore arc after all of THIS?" And I just ask you to have a little faith, and try to enjoy the ride; I promise I'll give everyone's favorite Ice Maiden all her well-deserved time in the spotlight! ^_^-

-Well, I want to again thank all you people, so many of you, who have been following this story from the beginning, and who have left me so many wonderful comments and encouragement; you guys are the reason I do this! Big, shameless shout-outs go to Angelo Inferno, Killah883, AGhostlyWriter, slwsnowman40, HybridTailedFox, Krookodile553, Miyuki-chan, Klaus von Pommern, and Phoenix Helix! You guys rock, and I really appreciate all of your support. I hope you're still liking the story, and will stay with me as I try to bring this to its inevitable conclusion! Everyone else who I probably forgot to mention, I deeply apologize, but you know who you are, and you know I love you guys! Okay, peace out, and see ya next time!-

-Oh, BTW, before I forget... The songs used in this chapter were, in order, "You Never Know" by Jon McLaughlin, "Two is Better than One" a duet by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift, and "She Is" by Ben Rector. The asterisks in the lines for the first song sung by Omote, are lines that I had to manipulate slightly to make it more appropriate for a girl to sing to a guy... Other than that tiny bit of tinkering, I claim absolutely NO responsibility for those songs! (P.S., I really love the song choice for Ura... I just feel like it fits her so well! What do you think? Give a shout!)-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: ("Please…. Call me your Snow Bunny….")

She sat huddled at her laptop, clacking noises coming from inside her mouth as she unconsciously worried at a cherry-flavored, temperature regulating lollipop with her teeth. Her stocking-covered feet tapped restlessly on the ground as her fingers moved as a blur over her keyboard. Shirayuki Mizore was a woman on a mission. She leaned back in her chair, and slowly spun herself a few times as she directed her gaze at the ceiling and let out a long sigh, a pink haze spreading across her cheeks. "Tsukune-kun…. Finally, it's almost my turn…. I'll finally make you mine and mine alone; I won't leave any doubt in your mind that I'm the one you're meant to be with forever…."

An egg timer _ding_-ed from her nightstand, and Mizore's head jerked over to it. "Oh, that's right…. My medicine." She got up and gracefully walked over to the medicine cabinet on her nightstand, picked up a nondescript-looking pill, and popped it into her mouth. She picked up a glass half-full of water and took a small sip to wash it down with, and returned to her desk chair. She resumed her ceiling-gazing, deep in thought. _That's right…. I've been taking my fertility medication these past several days, waiting for the time when Tsukune-kun will finally… will finally make me his own._ She blushed again, raising a hand to her warm cheek. "Yes, I'll finally seduce you, Tsukune-kun, and then we can get married, and move to the snow village, and spend the rest of our days happily raising our snow babies…." Her blush suddenly deepened, and she felt her heart give an uncharacteristic throb. _But, to do that…. That means that Tsukune-kun and I will have to… well… we'd have to…!_

A familiar chime started going off from her laptop, and she looked and saw that it was a video chat request from her mother. "Mom…?" she wondered as she clicked 'Accept' and her mother's, Shirayuki Tsurara's, face appeared on her monitor screen.

She had a characteristic serene expression on her face, but Mizore knew from a lifetime of experience the potential tempest that lie in wait behind that calm demeanor, and she tread lightly. "Hello, Mother. It's nice to see you…."

Tsurara beamed at her daughter. "It's nice, of course, to see you as well, Mizore-chan. I wanted to contact you about your date with Tsukune-kun."

Mizore suddenly stiffened, and her heart skipped a beat. She had, of course, told Tsurara about the arrangement, and about how she planned to finally make her move in one last desperate bid to claim Tsukune. But she had _also_ told her mother that outside interference was a direct violation of the rules, and had asked her not to get involved. "Um, Mom, what about my date with Tsukune?"

Tsurara opened one eye and it gleamed with a hint of mischief as she spoke softly. "Well, I was hoping you could tell me what you have planned for your first date with my future son-in-law…."

Mizore blushed and looked to the side. "Well, I…."

Tsurara sighed and shook her head, re-closing her eyes. "Mizore-chan…. I have to say I was a little disappointed when I saw the reservations you'd made…. Honestly, a place like Hotel Adonis? Well, you don't have to worry, because your mother knows best. I've already cancelled that reservation, and made you a_ much_ more fitting one. I'm sending you the particulars in an encoded message now."

Mizore gawked for a moment before her face darkened. "Mother, you _know_ I told you about using your spy equipment to hack into my personal life…."

Tsurara pouted. "But you _know_ that I have to use it somehow, whenever I get a chance…! That stuff was really expensive, and it just sits around collecting dust…!"

Mizore let out an exasperated breath through her nose. "Ugh…. Fine. Now, about this reservation…."

Tsurara giggled excitedly. "Oh, fine, you convinced me! I can't wait for you to decode that message; I'm too excited to tell you! I've arranged for you to stay at the Hotel Ronacher."

Mizore's jaw dropped, and she sat back in her chair with a heavy thud. "B-but Mother! The difference in cost is…!"

Tsurara waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it…. I managed to, well, let's say cause a _mistake_ in your bank's computer system… and when they get it rebooted, you'll find that you have, well, a bit of a surplus in your account. I want you to have fun, dear! Oh, and don't worry about transportation…. That bus driver owes me a favor or two, so I've arranged for you to be able to use the portal to your advantage…. It should make the trip _much_ more manageable."

Mizore put her face in her hands. "I can't believe you did this…."

Tsurara held her hand up to her mouth to mask her bright smile and giggle. "Oh, no need to thank me, Mizore-chan…. I'll send you some data on the area, so make sure to look into it. The skiing should be idyllic this time of year! Oh, and… make sure you take advantage of their thermal spring pool, won't you? I want some grandchildren, you know!" And without further ado, Tsurara's image disappeared, leaving Mizore bewildered and speechless, which was par for the course where talking to her mother was concerned.

She looked down at her hands on the table, and seemed to be in deep thought for several moments. Finally, she gave up and shrugged; it would do little good to try and change the reservations now; her mother would likely just change them back. _And, well, it's not like my mother gave me any money… not really…. So… it's not _really_ breaking the rules…. Right?_ She thought on that for another moment or two, and just shrugged it off again. Her eyes brightened as she started up her internet browser and started her research into the hotel her mother had mentioned. As she read, her jaw dropped farther and farther open.

"Downhill and cross-country skiing, outdoor and indoor thermal pools and whirlpools, gourmet cuisine served daily, massage therapy, horseback riding, cave spelunking, hiking/climbing excursions, in-room minibar and satellite TV with surround sound audio system…. Oh, and of course Mother also got us the penthouse suite…. Lovely."

She seemed to consider this for a while, but finally just shrugged. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing. Plus, the weather will be nice and cold… the perfect setting for helping to warm up Tsukune-kun in ways that only a snow woman can…." She gave a shy smile at that thought, blushing. She sat in her chair, with her knees tucked under her chin, for a while, letting her mind drift off to everything she wanted to do with Tsukune during their three dates. _Skiing, and snowball fights, and sharing cocoa, and building a snowman, and making snow angels, and lying with my head on his lap while some music plays in the background, and maybe he'd play with my hair… maybe he'd lean down and steal a kiss… maybe we'd…._

She shook her head quickly, clearing away any further thoughts which undoubtedly would have sent her down a spiral of adolescence-fueled fantasies. She looked out the window. "Oh, it's nearly dusk…. It's time that I set up at Spying Spot number 340, huh…?" She stood up, stretched her back a bit, and headed out her dorm room door, slipping on her shoes as she exited the room.

Later, Mizore had set up shop behind a cluster of trees conveniently located with a direct line of sight into Tsukune's room window without the sunset causing a glare. She leaned out from behind one of the trees, her expression dreamy as she peered in through his window and caught sight of him sitting at his study desk, shoulders hunched over and his writing hand scribbling notes furiously. Mizore smiled softly. _Even while we're on break, Tsukune-kun never lets up on his homework and studies…. He's so admirable._

She stayed stoically still the rest of the sunset, until Tsukune had finally given up on his studies for the evening, and had retired to bed. She waited, as always, for the light in his room to go out, signifying his going to bed, to finally turn around and saunter easily back to her dorm room as she continued to worry away at her lollipop, this one root beer-flavored.

She finally made it back to her room, where she disrobed with her usual casualness, and crawled under the comforter of her bed to lay on her back and contemplate the ceiling. As her eyes drifted closed, she smiled again and tried and failed to suppress a shudder of excitement at the thought of her date with Tsukune starting the next morning. At that thought, she sat up and reached over for her alarm clock, winding it back another two hours. "I want to make sure I give myself enough time…."

(The next morning….)

All was quiet in Tsukune's dorm room. The sun had yet to even consider coming up, and no birds chirped outside his window. His sleep was peaceful for the first time since his dates with Ura and Omote. He'd been plagued by surreal, yet also very familiar, images in his recent dreams. They usually revolved around the last fateful night he'd spent in Moka's family's summer retreat, and when he would awake in a cold sweat, he was hard-pressed to separate what actually had happened, and what was just wishful thinking. Tonight, though, his sleep was eerily peaceful. His mind had been so focused on his date with the snow maiden, that he'd barely been able to devote enough of his brainpower to consider either of the two vampires.

Mizore had always fascinated Tsukune. Beautiful, with a bright and cheerful smile (on those rare occasions that one broke through that normally icy demeanor, at least), Tsukune would have figured her for a bubbly, laughing, normal girl if he met her as a stranger. But there were so many layers to her personality that Tsukune often had trouble figuring out what was really going on in her mind. Their history together had taught him one thing for certain, which was that she had very strong feelings for him. He'd never known what it was, that initial catalyst that had sparked her attraction to him, and he was confident he'd never know. He did know, however, that he couldn't help but feel… _thankful_ for it.

As he rolled in his sleep onto his back, a cool breeze across his face began to rouse him from his slumber. He groaned softly, and his eyes clenched shut as he stifled a yawn and slowly squinted them open. The at first hazy, then more and more clear image of a face hovering mere inches over his came into focus, and Tsukune screamed in surprise as he rolled away and fell out of his bed, crashing to his face on the floor. As he lay there clutching his chest and fighting for breath, a soft familiar giggle made his eyes widen with recognition. He peeked up and over the edge of his mattress, and immediately recognized the snow fairy. "M-M-Mizore-chan?!"

Mizore put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she smiled down at him. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun…. It didn't take as long for me to get ready as I thought it would, so I decided to come by and see how you were coming along…. I didn't think you'd still be asleep; it's a little disappointing…."

Tsukune stared at her with disbelief, and glanced over at his alarm clock display. "…Mizore-chan…. It's only 3:45 in the morning…!"

Her expression didn't waver for an instant. She looked over at his clock display, as if to verify what he'd said for herself. Her gaze fell heavily back onto Tsukune. "Oh… right. Well, I guess I can always just go back to bed, then…."

Tsukune sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Okay, Mizore-chan…. I'll come by your room to pick you up in a few hours, all ri-? …M-Mizore-chan?!" To his ever-growing bewilderment and terror, Mizore had sat herself down onto Tsukune's bed and started disrobing.

She turned to look at him, her expression blank as always. "Hmm? Yes, Tsukune-kun?" She had one of her stockings pulled off and balled up in her hand, as if she were offering it to him.

Tsukune, despite a moment's weakness, managed to stave off the strangely powerful urge to admire Mizore's exposed leg. Breathless and flustered, he managed to stammer out, "W-w-what are you doing?"

Mizore simply looked at him for another couple of seconds, then turned to start tugging off her remaining stocking. "Well, you said you wanted to go back to bed, Tsukune-kun…. Our date might not have started yet, but today does mark the first day that you and I are a couple; it's no big deal for us to share a bed together, right…?"

Tsukune's pupils shrank to pinpoints as Mizore finally removed her other stocking, stood up, and started pulling her shirt over her head; it took Tsukune until the bottom of her bra was coming into view to go into full-on panic overdrive mode. Nose gushing blood, he leapt at Mizore, and with some loud incoherent stuttered words, he bustled her out of his room. When she started to argue, he spoke over her, "I'm getting ready, okay?! I'm getting ready! I'll be right out; just please wait out here! And… please, for god's sake, put all your clothes back on!" With that said, he closed the door behind her, and leaned against it for several seconds, catching his breath and softly banging his head against it.

He went into his bathroom to take a nice long relaxing shower, but in the end decided that it might be more prudent to take a _cold_ one, to cool himself off. Standing under the frigid water spray, teeth chattering, he offered up a silent prayer of thanks for the wonders a cold shower will work on a stubborn… _ahem_. He pulled on the clothes that he had set aside for himself the night before, jeans and a dark blue French-rib mock neck sweater, and some faded brown leather hiking boots. Mizore had told him to expect cooler weather, and he wasn't surprised in the least, truth be told. He grabbed a hooded, fur-lined peacoat-style jacket and his luggage bag, and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, and was surprised to find himself looking out into an empty hall. He stepped out into the hall, turned to look down one end, and then spun around to inspect the other, and saw neither hide nor hair of the snow maiden. "M-Mizore-chan…?" he asked in an unsure voice. _Hmm…. Did I take too long? Did she go back to her room?_

"Yes, Tsukune-kun? Are you ready now?"

His heart leapt into his throat and his feet cleared three feet off the ground, and he slowly spun around to find Mizore looking at him questioningly from inside his dorm room door. His eyes were huge, and his mouth agape. "Mizore-chan?! W-where did you come from? Have you been there the whole time?"

She blushed and looked back at the window. "Well…. I was outside your window, watching you, and when you looked like you were leaving I just sort of came through; I thought it would be faster that way…."

A large drop of sweat rolled down the side of Tsukune's head as he laughed nervously. "O-oh, I see…." His face became serious, and he smiled warmly at Mizore suddenly. "You know… Mizore-chan…. While we're dating like this, you don't really… need to watch me from afar, you know…? You can feel free to stay close beside me."

Mizore's face broke its usual calm demeanor, and she smiled bashfully, looking away and blushing before meeting Tsukune's eyes again. "Oh…. A-all right, Tsukune-kun." She noticed that he was holding his hand out, and she shivered as she put hers into it.

Tsukune smiled at her for another moment, before he cleared his throat. "Well, then… shall we go?"

Mizore nodded and let Tsukune lead her down the hall and out the front door. As they walked down the main path through the dark woods to where they saw the familiar school bus awaiting them, they made some small talk, but Tsukune found, as he expected, that conversation with Mizore usually tended to be short and simplistic. Unlike Kurumu and Yukari, Mizore was not quite so talkative, tending to talk only when Tsukune asked her a question, and then usually with short responses of ten words or less. He was reminded of Ura in that regard, but Mizore was decidedly less standoffish.

The bus driver smiled in his typical enigmatic fashion, and gave them curt but polite greetings, and helped them put their luggage on board, before he herded the two of them onto the bus and, after swinging the door handle to shut it behind them, fired up the bus's engine and started along into the tunnel that acted as an inter-dimensional portal for the school. Mizore gave him their destination, some city that Tsukune had never heard of before, and the driver responded with a dark grin and nodded, apparently understanding, and soon the outside of the bus was a spectrum of colored lights.

Tsukune made room in his seat for Mizore, who sat down next to him and leaned in close. "So… Mizore-chan, where exactly are we going?"

Mizore seemed to contemplate his question for a moment, and Tsukune could hear the soft clicking noise of the lollipop in her mouth knocking against her teeth. He found himself fighting against the thought of her tongue swirling around its surface in her mouth, and he looked up at the roof, blushing. Mizore did not seem to notice his discomfiture, though. "Hotel Ronacher, a ski and thermal pool resort in Bad Kleinkirchheim, Austria…. It was a little expensive, but I think you'll really like it."

Tsukune nodded sagely. "Ah, I see… Bad Kleinkirchheim, Austria…. Bad Klein-" Tsukune's eyes suddenly bulged, and he gasped in utter shock as his head swiveled to look at the snow fairy. "_Austria_?!"

Mizore examined Tsukune's face with her usual blank expression. "Yes, Austria. Do you know where that is? Have you been there before?"

"O-of _course_ not! Like I could afford to go somewhere like that…! Mizore-chan… how in the world could you afford something like that?"

Mizore's lips curled into a sly smile. "I have my methods, Tsukune-kun. But don't worry about that too much; it's not really important." She turned to look at him in the eye again, and Tsukune gulped, a bad premonition suddenly shooting through his brain. Mizore leaned in towards him, forcing him back and against the side of the bus. "You just focus on… what we're going to do once we get there…."

Tsukune gulped and started to sweat profusely as a knot formed in his stomach. "M-Mizore-chan…? Wh-what do you mean…?"

Mizore narrowed her eyes as her smile widened. "Tsukune-kun… I've been taking my fertility medication the past two weeks…. My body is as ready as ever… for you to give me a baby."

Tsukune was at this point sweating bullets, and his teeth began to chatter and he shook his head side-to-side as Mizore leaned closer and closer in towards him. _Mizore-chan…. She's… she's so forward about it…! What do I do…? What do I do…? What do I-? Grrkh!_ Tsukune looked down and his nose started to trickle red as he noticed Mizore's hand on his leg. "M-M-Mizore-chan!"

Mizore blushed deeply. "Are you nervous, Tsukune-kun…? I am, too, but don't worry…. I've read up, and I think I'm ready to fulfill all your fantasies…."

Tsukune felt a shiver shoot up his spine, and his nose started to spurt irregularly. "Mizore-chan… I-I-I-…." His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he suddenly slumped backwards in his seat, his eyes shaped like giant 'X's. Mizore pulled away and looked at Tsukune with a concerned expression.

Finally, she sighed helplessly. "I can't believe it…. He fainted." She heard the bus driver chuckle darkly from the front of the bus, shot him a glance, and finally shrugged. She leaned over and rested her head against Tsukune's shoulder, and took a deep breath, catching herself enjoying the scent of his body wash on his skin. She smiled gently as she closed her eyes. "I guess… a nap first might not be a bad idea…."

-Okay, so there's our first chapter of the Mizore arc! This, despite being so short, actually was written over the course of three days, in which I just would suddenly feel inspired with a couple of scenes…. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Mizore is one of my favorite characters, and I really wanted to try to nail her character personality…. Well, to be fair, that's been one of my chief goals the whole time, but especially (for some reason) with Mizore. Anywho, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! I'll be hard at work on it very shortly; hopefully I'll be able to get it out a little quicker than this last one!-

-I was so very happy and moved by how much everyone apparently enjoyed the Moka arc. I agree that it does, a little at least, seem to overshadow the first two, and I can just about guarantee that it'll be longer than this one will, but just remember that doesn't necessarily mean that Moka'll be the overall winner; even I don't know what's gonna happen just yet! I just hope you'll continue to read and enjoy the story, as (as if you didn't know this by now) this is ALL for you guys!-

-P.S., "Klaus", I hope you guys got a kick out of this one! Your idea of doing the arc in the Alps was a really good one, and I had to think long and hard about how I'd get them from Japan to Austria, and I just hope that this is plausible enough for everybody! See you next time!-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: ("H-hey! I don't think baby-making was one of the agreed-upon activities!")

When Tsukune opened his eyes, he noticed with a slight start that Mizore's head was resting lightly on his shoulder. His breathing hesitated, but otherwise he succeeded in not moving and disturbing her. He looked down at her hand, and his eyes drifted in and out of focus as he imagined just making the simple act of reaching out and taking Mizore's hand. _It's not like it's a really_ big _thing…. It's just taking her hand… right? I mean… we're a couple now, right…?_ His hand twitched, then slowly began to move forward, and hovered over the top of hers. His face seemed to reflect him steeling himself, and his hand had finally started to lower when he felt himself suddenly jerked forward by momentum, and heard a cough and a chuckle coming from the front of the bus. He froze, and shot the smirking bus driver a deer-in-the-headlights look with his hand frozen poised above Mizore's.

"Sorry about that, good Sir Casanova, but we've arrived. Welcome… to Austria," the bus driver said, in his monochromatic yet mocking tone.

Mizore's sudden shuffling made Tsukune's eyes widen as he realized his hand was still hovering over hers. Instead of moving it, however, he merely turned his head, and stared at her as her translucent blue eyes slowly opened and she took in the situation. She turned and looked Tsukune in the face, expectantly, but he was unable to do anything but look at her, mouth ajar, speechless, for several seconds. Finally, her eyes narrowed to the slightest degree, and she stood up and, without a word, turned away, grabbed Tsukune's hand herself, and led him down the aisle and out the bus's passenger door.

They stood outside the bus, Tsukune's eyes shifting from the ground up to Mizore's face and back down, and Mizore with her gaze fixed straight ahead, her face calm and composed but her eyes shining meaningfully, and their hands locked, as the bus driver unloaded their luggage and tipped his hat in salute to the two of them, even though Tsukune felt like the driver's empty gaze was on him the whole time. Finally, the driver said, mysteriously as always, "Good luck. And have a good time. I'll be back to pick you up in a few days; in the meantime, try and enjoy yourselves, and let yourself lose track of your worries in this magical place." Again, Tsukune couldn't shake the feeling that the driver was talking directly to him.

As the bus left, Tsukune looked down at their joined hands, and he gave Mizore's a small squeeze as he said, "Well, let's head in, Mizore-chan." Mizore looked over at him, and gave a small nod as she picked up her bags and walked to the hotel's front entrance with him. She did her best to hide her blush at the feel of Tsukune's hand clasping around hers.

The lobby of the hotel was bathed in warm, inviting light, and everything about the place exuded an aura of total, decadent luxury. It was both parts elegant and simple, and an extravagant, guilty pleasure. Tsukune couldn't put his finger on what, exactly, the hotel was trying to accomplish, but he could say with perfect certainty that, either way, they were accomplishing it. In the end, he had to simply shrug and count it off as Western culture. The expansiveness of the mountains, and the lush land stretching as far as the eye could see, was a constant reminder of the relatively miniscule island that he had called home all his life.

Mizore, despite feeling perfectly at home in the thin, cold air of the Alps, couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of being lost alone with Tsukune. It was everything she had been wanting for so long, but now that she had it, had _him_, all to herself, she couldn't help but feel more and more unsure of herself. Every time she thought that Tsukune wasn't looking, her icy demeanor would crack, and she developed a blushing, almost panicky look totally unlike her. What she didn't realize, was that Tsukune was noticing it, and had started to find it… almost endearing.

They were both brought out of their thoughts by a sharp-dressed middle-aged woman with a severe expression and rectangular glasses. She seemed to give each of the two new arrivals a hawkish gaze, noting Tsukune's heavier clothing and Mizore's bewildering clothing choice, a brilliant white one-piece mid-thigh length dress with light blue trim and stockings of a matching blue, completing the ensemble with white pump shoes. Her eyes noticeably dimmed when she noticed right away their young age, and the apparent sprawling romantic atmosphere between them. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to make the faux pas of snubbing clientele.

She gave a wispy smile and said, her voice polite but hard, "Herzlich willkommen ins Hotel Ronacher! Unter welchem Name Ihre Bedenken ist?"

Tsukune and Mizore's expressions were simultaneously identical: full-on panic deer-in-the-headlights. Tsukune leaned over and whispered in her ear, "…Do you have _any_ idea what she just said?"

Mizore was looking at the woman so intently and calmly, that Tsukune actually breathed out a sigh of relief in the thought that Mizore would answer the woman just as confidently in German, but when Mizore simply breathed in and said, "No," Tsukune fell to the floor on his face, a bead of sweat popping up on the back of his head.

The woman's expression grew even dimmer, but she was intent on crossing the apparent communication gap. Pressing ahead with a commendable determination, she continued, "Je suis désolé. Parlez-vous le français ? Comment puis-je vous aider ?" She looked hopefully up at the two young people, apparently of some kind of Asian descent, and her face fell when she realized they were still completely clueless.

When even English failed (though, through some broken sentences they were able to convey to her in English that they were, in fact, Japanese), she finally gave up. Her face brightened slightly, however, when she seemed to remember something. She turned her head and shouted, "Kommen Sie hier, Sie Idiot heraus! Helfen Sie diesen Kunden! Sie sind die nur ein, der diese lächerliche Sprache spricht."

From the back, they could hear a man's voice muttering, "Ja, ja…. Ich komme. Sie sind eine schlechte Sklaven- treibende Hexe. Wissen Sie das?"

As his footsteps neared the desk, the woman's lips pursed. "Eines Tages bin ich dabei, Sie auf einem meines Bergs zu nehmen, der Touren besteigt... Und ich bin dabei, Sie von der Spitze zu stoßen."

Tsukune heard the increasingly familiar voice chuckle and respond, "Das würde es wert sein, um Ihre Bussard-Stimme wieder nie zu hören." Then when he saw the blond-haired man's face appear from around a corner, his jaw almost hit the floor.

"H-H-Higeki-sensei?!"

Higeki Kei's eyes moved over to Tsukune's face, and twitched ever so slightly, then moved over to Mizore and widened considerably. He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Well, well, well! We meet again at last, Aono-san! And who is the lovely lady _this_ time?"

Tsukune blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, you mean Mizore-chan? Well, this is Shirayuki Mizore…. She's… well, my…."

Mizore stepped in closer to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around one of his, leaning in against him and giving Kei a flat look. "I'm his lover. It's nice to meet you." Tsukune's eyes opened to the size of dinner plates, and his panicked expression swiveled from Mizore to Kei and back and forth as he stammered and fumbled and turned beet red.

Kei closed one eye as he rested his chin in the crook between his thumb and pointer finger and fixed Tsukune with a fiery stare. "Oh, ho, ho! Is that right…?"

Mizore turned and fixed the terror-stricken Tsukune with an inquiring expression. "Tsukune-kun, do you know this man…?"

Tsukune laughed anxiously as a vein appeared on the side of his forehead. "W-well, it's not really important right now…. I'll explain later…. Why don't we just… you know… check into our room already?"

Kei smoldered at the slight that Tsukune had unwittingly given him, but Mizore simply shrugged after just a moment's consideration. "That's fine, Tsukune-kun…. I'm just glad you're as anxious to get to our room as I am…. It's going to be… so memorable." Her eyes grew shimmery, and her cheeks flushed crimson as she spoke.

Tsukune face-planted, then looked up at Mizore with a helpless expression as Kei grew visibly more and more irate. "M-Mizore-chan…. You're going to give Higeki-sensei the wrong impression."

Mizore seemed taken aback. She bowed low to Kei and continued, "Oh, I'm sorry, Higeki-sensei. What I meant to say is that Tsukune-kun and I are going to be entangled in our room for quite some time, because Tsukune-kun is finally going to give me a ba-"

Tsukune leapt in front of her, cutting her off from the vision of an increasingly alarmed-looking Kei. "_Mizore-chan_! That's not what I meant…! You don't need to say-" The sensation of deadly intent radiating from behind him made him turn around slowly, his eyes wide and his body trembling. "H-Higeki-sensei?"

Kei was wearing a smile of epic vilification. "So… Aono-san…. _That's_ the kind of man you are, is it…? Well, given that you and Shirayuki-san are sharing the penthouse _honeymoon_ suite, I guess I can't be all that surprised, now can I…?" He took out an envelope and placed an ornate key into it, and held it out for Tsukune to take. "I wonder, though…. What will poor Nishiko think? After all… she had taken such a liking to that Kurono-san…."

As Tsukune took the envelope with unsteady hands, a poorly repressed shiver made its way up his spine. He wanted to weep, wanted to beg and plead with Kei not to tell Herikawa Nishiko about what had transpired, but Mizore had already happily started dragging Tsukune away and out the front door of the lobby, and back out into the suddenly frigid air to start the hike to their room. Kei waved goodbye with a sad expression. "Goodbye, Aono-san…. And good luck."

Tsukune and Mizore opened the door to their suite, and could only stare in through the door in shock for several moments before being able to bring themselves to sully the room with their presence. The room's furnishings filled the room with a warm pristine atmosphere of gold and cream. The walls wore a textured gold paint, the tables, cabinets, desk, and entertainment center were all oak lacquered to a near-black gorgeous sheen. The tablecloth on the dining table was spun silk and cream-colored; the couch was spun gold; the curtains were gold and sheer; even the lights cast a golden hue around the room. Needless to elaborate, both teens were stunned speechless.

They unpacked their luggage and slowly accommodated themselves to their luxurious surroundings, spending a couple of hours allowing themselves to slowly relax and enjoy it. They lounged on the sofa, played around with the surround sound music system and hummed along with those songs they recognized, and explored everything that the room had to offer.

Before long, though, Mizore was getting more and more excited about getting Tsukune out of the apartment, and as the afternoon was turning into early evening, she led him out of their room and out into the mountain air. They walked around the compound, checking out the famous natural hot outdoor baths, the horse stables, the scenic views, and the common area. They quickly noticed that they had, more or less, the run of the place; Tsukune wrote it off as that it probably wasn't tourist season at the moment, but Mizore was left to wonder if her mother had a hand in the overwhelming vacancy of the famed luxury hotel.

That aside, Tsukune was growing steadily more and more comfortable talking with Mizore, and he felt even more at ease when she started talking back with him, and even taking the initiative to open new lines of conversation, and going so far as to insert comeback quips when appropriate. He was so comfortable, that even when he noticed that the distance between the two of them was slowly disappearing as they walked from one area to another, he was a little surprised that he didn't mind all that much… or at all. In fact, when the backs of their hands brushed against each other as they unconsciously neared while walking side-by-side, it was Mizore, not Tsukune, who blushed, and it was Tsukune who reached out and took her hand in his. He noticed with some surprise that though the evening air was growing more chilly by the minute, his hand never felt cold as long as it was in contact with Mizore's.

They were heading to the hotel's main dining hall when Mizore suddenly stopped walking. Tsukune didn't notice until he'd taken a couple steps and felt his arm being pulled back. He turned and looked back at Mizore with a bemused expression. "Mizore-chan…?"

Mizore was looking away and down, a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned her head and looked at Tsukune from over her shoulder. "Tsukune-kun…. There's something I want to talk to you about…."

Tsukune's eyebrows rose. Even with Mizore's seemingly newfound conversationalist personality, this was out of character for her. "Yes…? I'm listening, Mizore-chan."

She reached up, started fussing with a few strands of her hair absent-mindedly. "Well…. I was wondering…. Wh-what were my chances of winning this thing… when it started two weeks ago…?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. None of the girls had come around to asking a question like this, and because of that, he'd forgotten his initial guarded response he'd prepared for it. He stood there, his mouth slightly open, fumbling in his head for an answer. Finally giving up on recalling his rehearsed response, he went from his gut. "Mizore-chan…. I honestly couldn't tell you…. When this whole thing started, I had no idea who I was going to choose… who I wanted to be with… over the rest. I guess… your chances were just as good as any of the others'…."

Mizore nodded slowly, and looked down at the ground. "I see…. I guess I expected an answer along those lines…." She returned her gaze to Tsukune, and he could see the emotions in turmoil behind her eyes. "But…. Have you ever felt… something _more_ for me, than a friendship? Like we could be more…?" She didn't wait for him to respond. She turned and walked over to a scenery-viewing spot overlooking a valley, and leaned forward over a guard rail. She felt Tsukune's presence as he walked up behind her. "I've always felt that way about you…. I never doubted those feelings, Tsukune-kun…. The first time I met you, was long before I ever saw your face…. When I read your words in the school newspaper for the first time, I got a sense of the kind of person you were, a strong idealist with firm beliefs and an unwavering moral compass…. That was when I felt like, you were the kind of person I wanted to meet, and then I saw your name, and when I saw that it was a man's name, I thought you might be the kind of person… I could fall in love with."

Tsukune gasped; he felt like he knew what she was going to say, and he wasn't sure he knew how he would respond. He reached out, put a hand on her shoulder. "Mizore-chan…."

When she felt his hand on her shoulder, all her defenses crumbled beneath its weight. She spun around and stepped forward into Tsukune's chest, and her hands closed around the fabric of his sweater. "So, Tsukune," and Tsukune blushed here, when she purposefully left out his honorific, "I want to tell you, in no uncertain terms, that… that I _am_ in love with you. I'm in – I really love you, Tsukune…."

Tsukune sighed softly, and brought his arms up and wrapped them around Mizore. "…Mizore-ch – no, _Mizore_…. Thank you so much for saying that…. You're such a brave person, and I really admire you…. I've admired you for a very long time…. When we first met, you were so quiet, and so reserved and introverted, that I worried that you might have a hard time making friends with Moka and Kurumu and the others…. But then you surprised me, when you fit right in with no hesitation at all, and in fact it was the most natural thing in the world for you to be there with us…. I found myself… even _relying_ on the fact that you'd always be there, hiding behind something, then coming forward and talking so easily. You've become such a big part of my life the past two years… that when I'm with you like I am right now, right here, I can't imagine a time when you're not close by."

Mizore looked up, hopefully and expectantly, her breath obviously held still. Tsukune sighed again through his nose and went on, "It's still too early for me to tell… who I will end up with at this point, Mizore…. But, it's not too early… in fact, it's kind of late, now that I think about it… to say that… that I love you."

Mizore shuddered at hearing the words, words which she'd waited two years to hear, and her arms wrapped around Tsukune's torso. She swallowed hard, and fought back happy tears, and finally pulled back when she'd regained her composure. She looked up at Tsukune with a soft expression. As she slowly pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet and pulled him down by the neck with her arms, she breathed out his name once, and kissed him.

His mouth was immediately filled with the flavor of her lollipop, a sweet orange, and though her breath was ice cold, it was refreshingly so. Her lips were full and velvet soft, and though her lips were somewhat cool, it didn't chill him; in fact, he instead felt a warming sensation when his skin pressed against hers. She could taste the hints of Tsukune's mint toothpaste, and to her being near to him was like standing comfortably close to a lit fireplace. His warmth radiated over her in waves, and it comforted her near to the point of drowsiness. She pulled back, broke contact, just long enough to take the lollipop out of her mouth, and swooped in again, kissing him and opening his lips with hers, making enough entryway to put her tongue into his mouth.

Again, Tsukune marveled at how her tongue felt so chilled, but at the same time comfortingly so. He held her closer to him, drawing his arms tighter around her body. He could feel the contours of her body underneath the light, airy fabric of her dress, and felt his cheeks get warm as he found himself unable to help but imagine how little she wore underneath it. Her mind was awash with a fury of emotions; Tsukune tasted so good on her tongue, and she was swallowing his flavor every few moments. Breathing through her nose, she savored his distinct scent, and she imprinted every sensation into her mind for safekeeping….

Finally, Tsukune put his hands on Mizore's shoulders, and gently pushed her back. They stood staring at each other, breathing heavily, and Mizore slipped her candy back into her mouth. Tsukune smiled at the simple childish act, and reached down and took Mizore's hand in his. "So… why don't we just go and have dinner…? Maybe we can… discuss this some more afterwards."

Mizore blushed, but nodded, realizing that she was hungry, herself. They made their way into the main dining hall, and again both wondered at its total lack of customers. They were immediately set upon by a maître d', and were shown to a corner table with low lighting quickly but very politely. In no time, they were presented with their first dish, a savory soup that the server informed them in clumsy Japanese was a staple of Austrian cuisine, called Wiener Suppentopf. It appeared to consist of a rich bouillon, noodles, small pieces of stewed beef, vegetables, and chopped sausage. Tsukune and Mizore, after one bite each, were singing its praises immediately and throughout. After they were finished, the server brought out the next dish and announced it as a more familiar-sounding dish, Wiener Schnitzel. The gorgeous meal consisted of a breaded piece of veal that dominated nearly half the plate, buttered potatoes with fresh parsley, a slice of lemon, and a serving of cranberries. It looked like a simple dish, but the chef's incredible talent shone in the exquisite taste. Just when Tsukune thought he'd never be able to take in another bite, the server brought out a dessert dish, one plate to be shared with two spoons. Tsukune's eyes widened at the sight. The server called it a Sachertorte, a famous chocolate tart with an apricot jam filling and, from what Tsukune could detect with a sniff, a bit of rum as well. The taste was decadently rich, and Tsukune could barely manage five bites, after which Mizore graciously finished off the treat.

Throughout the meal, the two spoke in hushed conspiratorial voices, and though Tsukune started the conversation with a lighthearted air, the room's low lighting and the richness of the food soon had him and Mizore both talking in almost flirty romantic tones. Tsukune would catch himself at times, wanting to reach out and touch Mizore's arm, or put his hand over hers, or wanting to steal another kiss. He wondered if everything that had happened between him and Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka was making him feel more daring, and tried his best to reel himself back in. Mizore sensed that Tsukune's countenance changed in the course of the meal, and that he had become somewhat more distant at some point. She worried she might have offended him somehow, but couldn't come to any logical conclusion. He was still smiling and talking with her, though, so she tried her best to move past it and enjoy the time alone with him.

Their walk through the frosty night air back to the room was quiet, interlaced with small flits of conversation that started spontaneously and stopped just as suddenly. Mizore was still wondering if she had said something to make Tsukune uncomfortable, and was wondering if there was a way to recapture the intimacy they had enjoyed during the dinner. _After all… it's getting late, and we're finally heading back to the room for the night…. Tsukune said… that he wanted to pick up where we left off… after dinner. Does that mean… he wants to…?_

She was brought out of her inner monologue at the sound of Tsukune inserting the room key into the door and opening it, and they doffed their shoes as they reentered the room and its luxurious setting. Tsukune made his way back over to the 'L'-shaped sofa, and plopped down onto it with a heavy, contented sigh as he patted his stomach appreciatively. Mizore watched him for a moment, and moved forward to seat herself next to him, slightly within arm's reach. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall, and turned to smile at her as he struck up conversation once again. They talked about the meal, about the trip up, and Mizore blushed and felt a pang of guilt when she recited her rehearsed fabricated story of how she had found out about the hotel, and managed to put together the arrangements for them to stay.

Tsukune, for his part, never let on if he suspected any funny business about the details. He just nodded and jumped on to the next topic. Mizore had never spoken so much with someone before. She was amazed, though, that conversation with Tsukune never seemed dull or forced, and at how Tsukune always seemed unhesitatingly interested in everything she had to say. She had to admit that it was nice having Tsukune all to herself, talking just with her, being this close with her all alone in this secluded place thousands of miles away from everything they knew. Suddenly emboldened by this knowledge, she steeled herself for any possible reaction, and repositioned herself and lay forward, resting the side of her head down on Tsukune's lap. She felt his body stiffen in surprise, heard his sharp inhalation of breath followed by a long, quiet pause before he slowly resumed breathing. She saw his hand come up and hover over her for a moment, and she gave him a push in the right direction with a gentle, assuring smile. He returned it, and lowered his hand down onto her upper arm lightly, and stroked her skin from shoulder to elbow with his fingertips. She breathed out slowly between her lips, partly from relief, partly from the pleasure of being underneath Tsukune's touch.

They spoke in lowered voices, both feeling drowsy from the long trip and the large meal. Mizore rolled over so that she was looking straight up at Tsukune's face, and neither teen could hide their blush. Mizore reached up and took Tsukune's hand in both of hers. "Tsukune…."

Tsukune swallowed a lump in his throat, and breathily replied, "Y-yes, Mizore…?"

Mizore's blush deepened as she looked away and then back into Tsukune's eyes. "Y-you know… we could always get into bed… whenever you're ready to."

Tsukune's breath was just short of a gasp. "M-Mizore…. You know…. I-I'm not sure that… I mean… I don't want you to think that-"

Mizore's face suddenly went slack, and she was quiet for a few moments. "Tsukune. You know what it is… that I want. …Don't you?" As she said it, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, and turned to face Tsukune. Her face was mere inches from his.

His brow furrowed, and he resisted the urge to bite down on his tongue. "Mizore…. I told you, that… that's not… I can't just…."

Mizore leaned in even closer, so that Tsukune could feel her cool breath as she exhaled through her nose. "I want it, Tsukune. I've been waiting, all this time, for a chance like this… to be alone with you. And I don't want to wait anymore…. I saw you… saw the way you were looking at me at dinner tonight…. I know you wanted to touch me… didn't you?" As she leaned farther in, one of the shoulder straps of her dress fell over her shoulder, revealing her smooth translucent skin. Tsukune's breath caught in his throat, and he could already feel himself start to respond to Mizore's closeness, but his retorts were stuck in his throat, and he couldn't voice them. Mizore continued, picking up Tsukune's hand and pulling it towards her chest. "I'm telling you that you can have me, Tsukune. You can touch me… anywhere you want. I know… they're not as big as Kurumu's… but you can even touch me here." She slipped his hand under her dress as her face flushed an even deeper shade of red, and he gasped at the soft feel of her skin beneath; her flesh was creamy and supple, and he felt the firm peak of her nipple; it was that last part that finally helped him find his voice.

"M-Mizore-chan…. I… I can't do this." He pulled his hand away in a sudden jerking motion, and clutched his hands together in his lap; he stared at them, suddenly unable to look Mizore in the eye.

Mizore pulled back and into a kneeling position, and sighed. She looked away with a forlorn expression, but eventually closed her eyes and smiled. "You know, Tsukune…. You're a very kind person…. I guess I should have known you wouldn't go for that."

Tsukune's left eyebrow twitched as he finally managed to lift his eyes to Mizore's face. "Mizore…. Are you saying you were _testing_ me?!"

Mizore gave him a sly smirk. "Well, I wouldn't really put it that way…. If you'd said yes, I would have definitely taken advantage and had my way with you…. But that's not to say that I didn't _expect_ you to say no, at the same time…. You're pretty predictable, Tsukune-kun…." She chuckled when she noticed his face burning red and a large sweat bead rolling down the side of his head. She winked at him. "Don't worry about it too much, Tsukune-kun…. You at least got to cop a feel, right?" Tsukune turned an impossible shade of red, and his sweat suddenly flashed to steam as he fumbled for a response, which only made Mizore's smile widen. She stood up and stretched, noting how Tsukune's eyes, though it was only for a split second, went to the hem of her skirt when it lifted as she did so. Nodding to herself and storing that in her memory bank for later, she finally sighed. "Don't get the wrong idea though…. I thoroughly intend to get what I came here for, Tsukune-kun…. I already told you, didn't I? The main reason I came here… is because I'm going to make a baby with you." She positioned the lollipop to the other corner of her mouth and winked at him. "…Even if I have to force you."

Tsukune's eyes widened until his pupils had completely disappeared, and his nose spurted blood. "I think… I think… I'm totally screwed…." His shoulder slumped.

-Okay, I don't know why that feels like a natural stopping point, but it totally does, and thus I present unto you Chapter 22! First and foremost, I have to offer my SINCEREST apologies for, in all likelihood, absolutely slaughtering the German and French language…. It was at the behest of my buddy Klaus that I used it at all (I hope you laughed, at least a little, Kevin, Nelson, and Karl!), and I dabbled in French for killah883's sake. But, I never EVER claimed to be fluent, or even mildly proficient, in either! …That aside, this chapter kind of just jumped into my mind in the last day or so, and was all written tonight, so… there you go! I promise, it's not my intention to drag this thing out to just one chapter a week-and-a-half, but I've been so busy with work that I'm finding less and less time to write! I just pray that the lapse between chapters hasn't degraded the quality TOO much (I'm really not too sure as to the quality of my chapters anymore… but I am really unendingly grateful for all the awesome comments you guys have given me!). I feel like I've maybe taken a bit of a liberty with Mizore's character and personality, but I hope I didn't go too far off-base! Next chapter I'm planning (read: hoping) to put some more comedy situations in, so look forward to some chuckle-worthy (at least I really hope!) hijinks coming up! Well, again, I really hope you enjoyed it, as everything I write is for your sake! Also, I kind of sucked at describing the hotel room; you should look up some pictures of that hotel; it's pretty out-of-this-world! Anyway, take care, and I'll see you next time!-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: (When the temperature drops, youthful passion heats up…)

Tsukune opened his eyes slowly, and it took him several moments to remember where he was. _Oh… right. I'm in Austria… with Mizore, and it's our second date day…._ He sighed. _No matter how many times I say that to myself, I still have a hard time believing it…._ He moved his head to his left, and saw Mizore curled up under the comforter, her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. He blushed and smiled down at her. _She sure does look… beautiful like that…._ He shook his head and slowly pulled himself out of the bed at the side opposite her. No point in waking her so early, right?

He looked out the window and gasped at the sparkling beauty of the frozen dew on the ground. He could just make out the beginning of one of the natural thermal springs in the distance, and found himself irresistibly curious to try it out. He took one last quick glance at the bed, noting that Mizore still slept soundly and, after grabbing a thick-lined robe and wrapping it around himself, slipped out the cabin door. The frigid air sucked the wind from his chest, and his feet tingled in protest at the feel of the frosty ground beneath his soles. Sucking in a deep breath, he sprinted across the hotel grounds, and as he approached the water he stripped the robe off, dropped it onto the ground, and jumped into the pool. The water immediately filled him with a soothing heat, down to his core. Even in the water, he shivered free of the last tendril of cold still clinging to him, and surrendered to the high temperature of the spring water. Finally, he rose back up and his head broke the water's surface, and he took a deep breath of relief. He slumped his shoulders, relaxing for a moment, then swam out to the middle of the spring, letting the high heat of the water seep into all his joints and muscles.

As he swam, he thought back on all the experiences he had gone through, starting back two years ago, but focused mainly on everything that had happened the last two weeks. "I've… really come a long way, haven't I? …Nothing really happened between Kurumu-chan and I, but the times we came close were so intense… and I really thought we were going to…." He swallowed, unable to say the words, but shook his head and continued, "And then, that night with Yukari-chan, when we were in bed together…. I just started acting on instinct…. I didn't even have time to really think about what I was doing… I just… didn't want to see her cry anymore…. And then… with both Mokas…." He lowered his eyes and looked at his own reflection on the water's calm surface. "I can still only remember fractured images, but… but from what I _do_ remember, it was so… so intense." He lifted his face and looked back towards the cabin. "And now, here I am with Mizore-chan. And… and I _know_ what she wants, but…. But I just don't feel comfortable…. And yet… at the same time… I feel myself physically drawn to her so strongly…. Like… like I actually _want_ to…." He blushed again, and closed his eyes. He didn't even realize he was submitting himself to the mental images until they were too strong to fight off, and he breathed heavily through his mouth as they came and went through his head, vivid and surreal. Images of Mizore beneath him, of Mizore on top of him, of Mizore on all fours with him behind her…. He shook his head violently then, groaning in anguished disgust at himself. "Gah…! What is _wrong_ with me…? Is it something about this place…? Or is it… that all that's happened has really started to change me this much? I've really got to get a handle on myself…." That phrase brought another idea into his mind, one that took a very long time to talk himself out of, but finally he _did_ succeed in talking himself out of it, and contented himself with just leaning back and floating along on the water as he considered the sky and sunrise. He never noticed the shade curtains being drawn back at the cabin window, nor did he notice Mizore at the window, watching him intently….

After another twenty minutes of lounging in the water, he decided that he'd had enough soaking, and pulled himself out of the pool, immediately shivering as the cold air clutched at his wet skin. He picked his discarded robe back up, draped it over his shoulders, and sprinted back to the cabin, and was breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably when he finally stepped inside the front door, though the sight that greeted him immediately made his body temperature climb rapidly….

Mizore was standing in front of the stove, wearing and apron and… and, well, a smile. She turned and smirked at him around her lollipop stick, striking a pose and waving to him with a cooking utensil. "Good morning, Tsukune-kun…. I hope you enjoyed your morning dip. I thought you might like something home-cooked for breakfast… and that you might like a little _me_ for dessert."

Tsukune _commanded_ his eyes to stay fixed to Mizore's face, so naturally they did several down-and-ups, until finally his eyes rolled back into the top of his head, and his nose violently spurted blood as he fell back onto the floor. Mizore watched him with her usual almost apathetic expression, grinned, and turned back to her cooking. "When you can manage to get back up, Tsukune-kun, why don't you go and take a nice warm shower…? And when you get out, I can serve you some of this, and we can start planning our activities for the day…."

Later, Tsukune stood under the steamy blast of the shower, his eyes threatening to burn a hole through the wall. Finally, he resigned himself to his unenviable fate, and softly pounded his forehead against the wall. He looked down at… himself… and noticed that he was rather excited. "…You're not going to go away, are you…? No amount of cold water is going to get me out of this, is it…?" When he considered the alternative, he decided to go with the cold water, anyway….

(Fifteen minutes later….)

Tsukune walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his teeth chattering loudly. Mizore gave him an interrogative expression. "Was there no hot water…? I can call for maintenance to come out…."

He noticed her still wearing nothing but that white apron and, realizing that she would not likely think to put anything else on in addition to his stubborn physical state and how much trouble it might cause if someone were to see them like that, he shook his head quickly. "N-no, no! Don't do that…. It's fine…. I actually enjoy a little cold shower every now and again….. Really… i-i-invigorating…." Mizore looked at him, obviously confused, but finally shrugged and picked up a plate from the table. She walked over to him, her hips moving sultrily, and her eyes shining purposefully. She picked up two chopsticks and held up a piece of sausage for him. Unable to see anything past her exposed skin, he made a hasty retreat, but she persistently followed him, until he fell backwards and onto the bed in an awkward sitting position. He could only watch in horror as she approached and leaned forward, holding the food up to his face. His eyes darted down to her suddenly _very_ exposed cleavage, but he bit his tongue, hard, and moved his face forward, opening his mouth and letting Mizore feed the morsel to him. He chewed and smiled, humming appreciatively for her sake, hoping beyond hope that she would be satisfied and finally move back to a more comfortable distance. He sighed in relief when she did so, and he stood up and walked over to the table where his plate was, being careful to give Mizore a wide berth and avoiding eye contact with, well, _any_ part of her. As he ate, he begged and pleaded with her to take a shower and dress herself, and she finally relented, though she didn't look particularly pleased with the idea.

When he heard the shower water start, he slumped forward and rested his head on the table. "I'm… I'm super-screwed…."

After Mizore exited the shower and, thankfully for Tsukune, dressed, they sat at the couch and fumblingly made suggestions to each other to make plans for the day. Mizore noticed that most of Tsukune's ideas seemed to involve getting the two of them _out_ of the room, but Mizore didn't mind; she had expected it, really. And besides, there were plenty of things for them to enjoy in the area. The two finally decided… that they had no idea of what to do exactly, until Tsukune suggested they just head out and just wander aimlessly for a while, and let what happened, happen.

(About an hour later….)

They had hiked up one of the mountains, and Tsukune could hardly believe how much difference a few hundred feet could make on the climate. The wind howled around them, though being surrounded by the mountains helped to shield them somewhat, and their walking was considerably slowed by the two foot-thick carpet of snow on the ground. He grinned as he surveyed the amazing view from their position appreciatively. He noticed that Mizore seemed to be getting more and more comfortable the farther up the mountain they climbed; he attributed it to the dropping temperature, and her feeling at-home in the snow. He was partly right; Mizore was also happy to see Tsukune enjoying the wintry weather so much, on top of being happy to be more alone with him. Tsukune's voice pulled her out of her thoughts when he said, "Hey, Mizore-chan! Why don't we make a snowman or something?"

Her eyebrows lifted, and her expression when she looked at Tsukune was full of laughter. "A snowman…? Really?"

Tsukune nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course! It'll be a lot of fun! Don't tell me you don't want to…?"

Mizore lowered herself down onto her haunches and started rolling a ball of snow between her bare hands. "I just haven't done that in a long time…. It'll be fun. Let's do it…."

He managed not to blush at the potential double entendre of her statement, and rushed over to help her build the snowball for the base. Before too long, they had erected a respectable snowman, but Tsukune realized they didn't have anything for a nose, or eyes or a mouth…. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck, and looked forlornly at its empty face. Mizore noticed his disappointment, and immediately brightened with an idea. She held out her hand, and suddenly in her palm there formed two ice cubes shaped and sized like charcoal briquettes, and a carrot-shaped icicle. Smiling, she embedded them into the snowman's face in the appropriate parts, and stood back to allow Tsukune and herself to admire her work. Tsukune came up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, giving the snow maiden a slight start. He reached forward with his pointer finger and etched a smiling mouth under the snowman's nose, and they laughed together at it.

He dropped his arm from around her shoulders, but she reached down and took his hand with hers, and the two of them blushed and looked at the ground as they continued their hike up the mountain.

They reached a high point of the mountain, and Tsukune was beginning to feel the combined effects of the high altitude, thinning air, and the physical exertion of the uphill climb. He remained dutifully quiet, but Mizore quickly recognized his symptoms when his eyes started to flutter and his knees shook. She didn't want to emasculate Tsukune, though, and gave a believable fake yawn. "Hey, Tsukune-kun…. I'm starting to get a little tired…. Why don't we head back down?"

Tsukune managed to hide most of his relief, but he still shot Mizore a thankful smile. "Yeah, sure…." He turned around, and his face fell at the sight of the long downhill trek they would have to make. He sighed, then realized Mizore seemed to be preoccupied with something at her feet. He turned and watched her, and was surprised when he saw what she was doing: she had manipulated the water in the air to form ice skis at her feet. She turned and aimed her palm at Tsukune's feet, and fixed him with a mischievous look.

"Have you ever skied before?" she asked him. He nodded slowly, and gasped when he felt his feet suddenly encased in ice. He looked down at his makeshift skis, chuckling at Mizore's genius. She smirked at him, her eyes twinkling. "So, how about a race…? The first one down the hill… gets to choose what we do next."

He gulped at her excited expression. "Erm… Mizore-chan…. You're not going to say what I think you're going to say…. Are you?"

She lifted her face and broke out in a triumphant grin full of deviousness. In one rapidly-spoken word, she breathed out, "Readysetgo!" and started moving at rapid speed down the slope, leaving Tsukune sputtering and shocked.

"H-hey! No fair, Mizore-chan! You get back here!" He reached down, picked up two sticks, and used them to thrust himself forward, giving chase.

A while later, they lay on their backs on the snow, breathing heavily. Tsukune had managed to use a little quick thinking to pull ahead of Mizore at the last possible moment, and had ended up winning the race, much to Mizore's surprise and, admittedly, disappointment. She gave a long sigh of resignation and glanced at Tsukune with a smile of mixed feelings. "So, Tsukune-kun…. You won. What's on our agenda now…?"

Tsukune slowly brought himself into a sitting position, looking all-too-pleased with himself. "Well… I _did_ see something in the lobby that caught my eye…." He turned to look at Mizore with a gleam in his eye. Mizore cocked her head to the side, obviously confused….

(Two hours later….)

They stood shoulder to shoulder on the bow of a mid-sized passenger ship, leaning over the railing and looking down at the water gliding past them. Ahead in the distance, they could see their destination, an impossibly high and dark mountain bluff, covered with a sheen of luminescent brilliant blue ice, a glacier. Mizore and Tsukune looked at it, spellbound, as it shot up into the sky before them as they got closer and closer. Tsukune could feel an otherworldly chill radiating off of it, and he shivered pleasantly in its cold glow. They were making rounds to five different glacial formations, on a prearranged "glacier cruise," and each one seemed more wondrous, more captivating than the last. Tsukune, however, could not keep his eyes off of Mizore by the time they approached the last one, his breath caught in his throat as he studied her profile bathed in the aura of the blue ice. Tsukune didn't notice that Mizore had caught him staring at her, and that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He realized suddenly that she was blushing, and smiling, and she turned to look at him full-on. He didn't know what it was about that particular moment out of all the moments they had spent together, didn't know what it was that he found so alluring about her in that particular instant. As he thought on it, he surmised that maybe it was the sight of her in her natural element, surrounded by cold and snow and ice…. Despite everything he knew about her _Yokai_ abilities, she looked so delicate; she had an air of mystique about her. He did not feel himself being pulled in towards her, couldn't stop staring at her lips, nor could he stop himself from leaning in and claiming them with his own….

Later, after the cruise was over and they had pulled back in to the docks and made their way slowly back to their hotel room cabin, they rested back on the couch after Tsukune had made a small fire. Mizore was nestled close against Tsukune, and for the first time he didn't feel apprehensive or uncomfortable at their closeness. They spoke in low tones, about everyday things, jumping randomly from one topic to another, until they finally fell quiet, watching the embers dancing over the fire, and jumping slightly when the logs popped loudly.

Tsukune jumped suddenly, startled at the feel of Mizore's cool hand on his chest. He glanced down, and noticed with a start that she had slid her hand underneath his shirt, and was looking at him with a meaningful expression. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "M-Mizore-chan…."

She pushed her lollipop to the corner of her mouth with her tongue. "It's… our second night here in the hotel, Tsukune-kun…. That means it's our last night here, that we'll spend as a couple…. Is it… is it so wrong… for me to want… to want you, to want to _be_ with you… tonight?"

Tsukune gulped, but he closed his eyes and steeled himself. He reached down, removed Mizore's hand from his chest, kissed the back of it, and placed it down in her lap. He cleared his throat, sorry to see the way her face fell, and pushed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. After rummaging through the cabinets, he came back with a pot of milk, which he hung over the fire, and two packets of cocoa powder. As he worked, his mind raced; he could feel Mizore's heavy gaze on his back, and he didn't know what to say to her. Finally, speaking with his back turned to her, he started. "Mizore-chan…. I know… I know that you're a snow fairy, and that you only have so long that you're able to bear children…." When Mizore didn't respond, he pushed on. "But… but I don't understand… why you'd want to have _my_ children… especially since… since we're not even really a couple right now…. Even more so… because you and I aren't married. I know there are still a lot of things I don't understand about the culture of the snow fairies, but I don't want to claim ignorance; that feels like a coward's way out…. I just don't understand… why, exactly, you want it to be my children…. I mean… if I picked someone else… and that's a pretty big _if_, what would you do…? Would you _still_ want to have my children…?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Mizore responded, "Yes."

Tsukune's eyes lost focus as he stared into the fire, as if searching for answers within it. Finally, he gave up, sighing. "But…. But wouldn't that be too painful…? Wouldn't that be… so lonely? I… I feel like I could never be truly happy… having my children being so far away from me… maybe never knowing who I was…."

Mizore nodded, her eyes closed. "Tsukune-kun…. Of course it would be a little lonely for me…. More than anything, what I really want is to be your wife, and raise children together with you. But, if I couldn't have you… I'd still want to have your child. Because…." She trailed off, her eyes half-closing. "You see… it all goes back to my parents, Tsukune-kun…."

Tsukune half-turned to look at her, his expression an unspoken question. She nodded to him, breathed out, and began: "You see, my mother is a snow fairy, just like me…. It's not surprising; snow fairy women can only be born from other snow fairy women… and snow fairy women can only bear snow fairies…. Our wombs won't support the life of any other kind of creature…. And almost every child that is born in our village… is a woman, whose responsibility it is to grow up strong and bear more children… to try and repopulate our rapidly dwindling race. It doesn't help that after we turn seventeen, we only have a few years to find a suitable mate and have children, after which we become barren…. And because of our almost totally female society, we are forced to seek out mates from other species…. But, it's not altogether a bad thing…. We snow fairies see it as incorporating all the best characteristics of other species into our own race. Like it makes us stronger, as we bring in the traits of other people. It's a highly desirable trait for our kind that our mate be a different kind of being…. Even humans are acceptable, in this respect."

Her tone lowering, she went on, "But, every so often, there are men who are also born to snow fairies…. These males are very rare, and are treated almost like a national treasure, and highly protected…. But, at the same time, it is even rarer for these males to be married to a female snow fairy, because of the reason I just explained…. If a snow fairy mated with another snow fairy, it wouldn't benefit our species. So, despite the preferential treatment the males receive, pairing up with them isn't really warmly received…. In fact…," Mizore looked deeply sad, almost bordering on angry, as she continued, "in fact, it's downright looked down on."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "But… but, Mizore-chan…. Isn't your father…?"

She smiled up at him. "You remembered…. Yes, that's right; my father is a male snow fairy. My parents had a really hard time, in the beginning…. But, my mother used that to teach me a lesson… one that I'm never going to forget…. She told me… that no matter what, no matter what anyone said, no matter what kind of hardships I'd come across… that if I was going to choose someone to give myself to, to give my body and my heart to… to make it only that person… that I fell in love with. When other people were feeling pressured, and chose their mates because of that stress and pressure to have children… my mother chose with her heart. She chose love. And she told me… that when she looks at me, she sees him. And that just seeing me made her so happy, because being with me made her think of him…." Tsukune was captivated at Mizore's confession. He stood in front of the fire, spellbound by the beautiful snow fairy's words. "So… even if you did pick someone other than me, _Tsukune_…. And I had to move on… knowing that you were with someone else, if I had that… just that reminder of you, that I could see every day… I think that would be _less _lonely. Every time I looked at my daughter, every time I heard her laugh… it would bring back the memories, that I've made here with you…."

She fell silent for several moments, studying the conflicted expression on Tsukune's face. Finally, she stood up, and her expression was exquisitely delicate. She slipped one shoulder strap off, so slowly, then the other, and stood with her head held high as the dress fell to the floor, exposing the soft mounds of her breasts and her sheer white panties. But Tsukune felt like she was exposing so much more than her body to him; he could feel every emotion that she was feeling, despite her characteristically, almost emotionless, expression. She finally continued, "And now, Tsukune…. I want to make a new memory with you…. One that I will cherish for the rest of my life…. I'd like to think that you will, too…." She stepped slowly, one foot gradually falling in front of the other, until she stood mere inches in front of Tsukune. Slowly, she brought her hands up, and placed them on either side of his face, and her lips slightly parted. She looked up into his eyes, her face flushed crimson. "Tsukune… kiss me."

There was nothing that could have stopped him from obeying her request… her command. His arms stuck to his sides, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. They kissed, tenderly and gently at first, and then with more passion. Mizore wrapped her arms around the back of Tsukune's neck, pressing her body against his. She could feel him stiffen in his anxiety, but she noticed that his hands were still straight and stuck to his sides. She pulled back, and leaned up, taking his earlobe between her lips. "Tsukune… you can touch me…." When he still hesitated, she grabbed his hands and put them on the small of her back, and heard him gasp. When he recovered, he jerked Mizore back against him and kissed her anew, with greatly increased vigor. She opened her mouth all too willingly, accepting his tongue and embracing it with her own. He finally pulled away, and breathed out deep, and they both laughed at his breath being visible in the dark room.

She smiled up at him gently, and he was again taken aback at the beauty he had never fully appreciated, especially with each feature of her face, and of her body, awash in the orange glow of the fire. His tongue felt too thick in his mouth; he couldn't give words to everything he was thinking, feeling. Mizore seemed to sense it, and she picked his hand up and, turning, gently coaxed him towards the bed. Tsukune hesitated for a split second, but when she turned her head around and looked at him, her expression so open and loving, he felt the final barrier keeping him still, fall. He smiled back at her, and let his feet follow her, and as they fell to the bed, the tea kettle with the milk in it began to shrill as steam poured from the spout….

-Well, this is kind of how I saw it happening…. I feel like there is more I could have done in the buildup (in fact, this is probably the chapter I could most see myself wanting to go back and re-write in the future), but I'm actually trying to keep the arc from running on and on, like the Moka one did…. I'm sorry if I let anyone out there down…! At the same time, I have to admit that I did, ever so slightly, borrow from the romantic dialogue of Liara T'Soni from Mass Effect…. I can tell it's just a little unoriginal, maybe in fact very much so, but I feel like the whole area of Mizore's lineage has been tragically unexplored, and I was excited about combining elements from two of my favorite stories…. What did you think? Positive or even overwhelmingly negative, I welcome all your comments/thoughts. I feel like I'm growing because of this story, but in the end everything I write exists only for the purpose of being read, and so you all are the true stars of this story. I am amazed and humbled that you all have been reading this, favoriting this, following this, reviewing this… and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! LordFrieza, I only pray that you find that this went "right," and not "horribly, horribly and I mean horribly wrong". XD Well, I sincerely just hope you enjoy, and continue to read, and that I'll see you next time!-


	24. Chapter 24

-**A/N: Okay, same warning here! This chapter is a lemon, pure and simple. As with in the Kurumu and Moka arcs, I'm including this standalone lemon scene, but with a compromise. Soon there'll be another chapter added, which will continue the story from the conclusion of chapter 23. This chapter here in no way continues the story, and is therefore completely optional. If you dislike lemon, you don't need to sift through it for plot-critical information, simply skip to chapter 25 and move on….** And without further ado, on to the gratuitous sex…!-

Chapter 24: ("Here, tonight, it's just us….")

Her pale lips were soft, yielding, and icy cool on his own. His arms tentatively wrapped around her waist, and he could feel her trembling beneath his touch. The feel of her bare skin was unlike anything he'd experienced, cool as a late-autumn breeze, but refreshing, like how that breeze would feel in summer's dead heat. He leaned himself against her, his bare chest pressing against hers. The feel of her soft breasts and taut nipples flattened against him made him shudder with pleasure. Their lips never broke contact the whole while.

Tsukune could not help but admit feeling a tension between the two of them; his adolescent mind urged him to move his hands to her more intimate areas, but something in his heart made him stay his hands, instead. He felt like the moment was something too tender for such sprawling lustful action, despite the knowledge of what Mizore wanted him to do. He pulled back and took a deep breath, then opened his eyes to search Mizore's face for an answer to his unspoken question, "Can I…?"

Mizore was trembling so much that it was causing her lollipop to clatter against her teeth. In her mind, she berated herself. _What's wrong with me…? Why am I so nervous…? Tsukune's finally here, _right_ here, with me, in bed, where I've wanted him for so long…. So why am I?_ She narrowed her eyes, and mentally shook herself free of her self-doubt. She willed her hand steady, and with it picked up Tsukune's hand, and brought it forward and onto her breast. She was rewarded for her boldness by a groan from Tsukune at the weight of it. His eyes were alight with something… some mischief that made her swallow in anticipation. His fingers suddenly softened, and moved to fully support the contour of her breast, lifting and lightly squeezing it. She breathed out suddenly, and gave a yelp and a gasp when Tsukune's head suddenly swooped down, and he took her nipple into his mouth.

Her hands moved to grasp at the hair on the back of Tsukune's head, and she clutched it fiercely. He showed no signs of it giving him discomfort; instead, his lips and tongue worked on her hardened nipple more vigorously. She turned her head into a pillow and moaned into it. Tsukune reached up, pulled the pillow away, and threw it across the room. Mizore gave him a look of protest, to which he pulled away from her breast and repositioned himself so they were eye-to-eye, noses almost touching.

He shook his head slowly. "Mizore-chan… don't muffle yourself. I want to hear you…." He spoke between light kisses planted on her mouth, while his hand travelled agonizingly slow down the middle of her belly. "If you… want me… to do this…, I… I want to… to hear every sound… that comes out of… your mouth." She gasped and squirmed, but Tsukune grabbed both her wrists and held them tightly up over her head with one hand, while the other continued its torturous path down, and down, and down…. His index and middle fingers splayed out, running down and back up along both sides of her womanhood, steadily drawing closer together as the rubbing continued. Mizore gave Tsukune a pleading look, and his expression softened. "Mi-Mizore…. Do you want me to…?"

She nodded furiously, leaned in and pressed her lips to Tsukune's. "Tsukune… yes… please… _please_…!" She closed her eyes, held her breath, waited, and when she felt Tsukune's warm digits slide against her moist inner folds her reaction was immediate and involuntary: she let out a strained shriek of pleasure, arched her lower back until it was completely off the bed, and kicked her legs out, her heels digging into the mattress.

Tsukune's eyes widened in wonder as he watched Mizore's reaction, and her facial expression. His rational mind had long since given up trying to analyze what was happening; he was being pulled along by nothing more than instinct. He watched as her hands clenched and unclenched around the bed sheets, as perspiration formed and glistened on her forehead, on her chest, as her toes curled tighter and tighter. As he watched in amazement, his grip on her wrists loosened, and she immediately broke free of it; her hands immediately went to the sides of his head, pulling him in to a passionate kiss.

Tsukune pulled his head back and his hand away; Mizore started to protest, but he brought his fingertips to her lips, his expression expectant. She nodded, and took them into her mouth, sucking gently on them. Tsukune could feel himself rising in response to the sensation, but he willed himself to remain steady and patient. They were both growing more and more anxious as the foreplay dragged on, but he was a man on a mission, and he wanted to take as much of the night as he could. He didn't see a reason to force or hasten things…. He moved his fingers, now slick with Mizore's saliva, back down to her opening, and moved to kiss the side of her neck as his fingertips began massaging at the velvety bud of her clitoris. Instantly, Mizore gave a loud shrieking gasp, and started gyrating her hips in time with Tsukune's ministrations. Tsukune's mouth travelled up and down both sides of her neck, then moved down to her collarbone, and finally came to rest at her right nipple, where he gently kneaded it with his teeth.

Mizore's mind was awash with all the sensations. She didn't know how Tsukune could be so gentle and yet so eager at the same time; didn't know where this sudden sensuality was coming from. She didn't even have the mental capacity to give much of a damn. Her entire consciousness was swallowed up by the stark physical sensation Tsukune caused with so simple and small a movement. It was as if her whole world hinged on what the tips of Tsukune's fingers did. When they pressed in, she receded; when they drew back, she surged; when they twirled in a diving circular motion, she grew pleasantly dizzy. All the while, she felt a surprisingly pleasant heat burgeoning inside her, just below her navel. Its fiery fingers splayed out across her whole body, and her vision swam and became fuzzy; she clutched the bed sheets for dear life, as if they were an anchor keeping her from falling off the face of the earth. The room spun and a sudden change in the rotational direction of Tsukune's fingers was all it took to push her off the edge. She felt like a hole had opened up beneath her and she was floating/falling into it simultaneously. She thrashed, clenched her eyes so tightly that stars exploded behind her eyelids, and her body grew as taut as a piano wire. She wailed, one long hauntingly beautiful note, and her chest heaved as she fought to re-catch her breath.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and saw with some confusion that Tsukune seemed to be looking around the room instead of at her, his expression full of both puzzlement and marvel. Then she noticed the reason when a delicate flake fell onto the tip of her nose; it had started snowing in the room.

Tsukune was completely taken aback. He hadn't noticed it until Mizore had finally grown still, recuperating from her intense climax, but he'd suddenly felt a gentle cold breeze on his bare back, and then had noticed that, seemingly from nowhere, snow had begun to fall in the room. Not much of it, but it was definitely there. Looking outside, he couldn't help but smile at the stark contrast; it was a perfectly clear night outside, and while he was certain it was chilly enough outside for it, it was definitely not snowing. His eyes, bright with laughter, met Mizore's, and they smiled and laughed at each other.

Finally, she pulled him over her, and kissed him softly. She stiffened a bit at the feel of his erection against her thigh, but she quickly acclimated herself to it, and loosened again. She reached down stealthily and let her fingertips brush against the front of Tsukune's pants immediately over it, smirking at his sudden jerk and soft moan. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his outer ear. "Tsukune…. I… I want you, now."

He swallowed a lump in his throat, but nodded and moved so that she was on her back and he was positioned up over her. Slowly, anxiously, he pushed his pants down and off. The deed done, he moved his eyes back to Mizore's face, and was again taken aback at how delicate she looked. It was the first time he'd seen her truly break her usual apathetic expression. She looked both fearful and wanton. He leaned down, pressed his forehead to hers. "Mizore…. Are you sure you-?"

She didn't let him finish, moved her hands and positioned them at his lower back. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down gently with them. She was slick and very wet from Tsukune's earlier attentions, and he blushed slightly. After two semi-awkward fumbling attempts, Tsukune's breath gushed out of him when he felt his tip slip into her. In the back of his mind, he registered an icy wind pick up in the room, but he pressed farther in, until he felt resistance. He noticed Mizore's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes closed and her cheeks crimson. "Mizore… I-"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She nodded, and pulled his face down to hers by his shoulders. As their lips touched, Tsukune's hips lowered, and as he felt the resistance break inside of her, he felt her fingernails claw down his back and heard her sharp intake of breath through her nose, followed by soft whimpering sounds. When Tsukune was completely inside of her, he shivered and breathed out visible air in the suddenly frigid room. He chanced a glance around, and noticed with some shock that icicles hung from the ceiling, and shot upwards from the floor as well. He looked down at her face with widened eyes. "M-Mizore…?"

She blushed as she looked at him. Her hair had taken a slight luminescent glow, and he realized it was because ice crystals were intermixed in it. "I'm sorry, Tsukune…. It's hard… for me to control my powers right now…. Just… try to ignore it."

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't need to ignore it…. Strangely enough, even though it has to be at sub-zero temperatures in here… I barely feel it at all…. And, besides… it's really… pretty." She blushed as he brought his hand up to her face and traced its outline with his fingertips.

She smiled softly. "That's because you're… well… inside of me, Tsukune…." She blushed as she said it, which Tsukune couldn't help but think was very cute. "As long as you're inside me… my body transfers any excess heat into yours…. See…?" She reached up, and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. As soon as it was out, Tsukune could feel an intense heat pouring into him from Mizore, and he actually started to sweat lightly. "Now you're the only thing I have to transfer heat into…. You're my new lollipop, Tsukune…. I told you… I'll warm you in ways… that only a snow fairy can." She blushed again, "So now, Tsukune…. Will you be gentle with me…? I want… you to move, now…."

Still in shock, Tsukune could only nod, and he lowered himself so that his face was inches from hers, and slowly began to move his hips back and forth. At first, Mizore seemed to wince at his motions, but eventually her facial expression began to change, until finally she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck and pulled his face down against her shoulder, and she began to move with him. "My… my Tsukune…. You're… you're making love… with me…. Tsukune… is it wrong for me… to be so happy right now?"

Tsukune fought to keep his voice steady against his rapidly growing pleasure as he responded. "N-no, Mizore…. I'm… I'm glad."

They moved their bodies in near-perfect rhythm, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of Mizore's long moans. All too quickly, Tsukune felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, and his movements became erratic and uncoordinated. "Mizore… _Mizore_…! I-I'm going to… to…!" He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet frosted scent.

She gasped, feeling him suddenly grow and stiffen inside of her as he wound up to his finish; the physical sensation and the knowledge that she had given her lover so much pleasure compounded to surge her forward to her own orgasm. She breathed out in his ear, "Ts-Tsukune…! Good, good! Please, inside… I want you to climax with me…. I'm going to come, too! Now, Tsukune, please… _now_!"

The young lovers shouted in exultation as they came together. Every movement, no matter how slight, seemed to lengthen their climax, and when they finally grew quiet they lay frozen, him on top of her, shuddering and shivering, only in pleasure instead of in response to the chilled room air.

Finally, Tsukune needed to lay on his back and catch his breath, and, despite whimpers of protest from Mizore, he slowly drew himself back and out, and fell onto his back beside her. He immediately regretted his action; as soon as he broke contact with Mizore, he started shivering violently. He pulled the heavy comforter up and over himself, but it helped little. He looked over at Mizore, who was looking at him with laughter in her eyes. "Yes, Tsukune-kun…?"

He groaned. "Mizore-chan…. Don't you think you could… you know… do away with all this now?"

Mizore put a finger to her lips, and seemed to give his question serious consideration. "You know, Tsukune-kun…. If you don't find some way to warm up, you might very well freeze to death."

Tsukune's face grew slack, and his eyes lit up with realization and terror. "M-M-Mizore-chan…? Are you saying that… that you're doing this on-?"

"-purpose?" Mizore finished for him, that evil glint of mischief burning in her eyes, "Why, Tsukune-kun… I'm shocked you could even think of such a thing…. Although, now that you mention it… I guess it's true that the only way for you to survive this harsh environment… would be to… make love to me again…." She rolled over onto her hands and knees, and started stalking over towards him. "They say, that your chances of pregnancy increase exponentially the more times you do it the first night…. And even though I've been taking _double_ the regularly prescribed amount of fertility drugs the past two weeks, I have absolutely no intention of leaving this to chance…. Tsukune, you're going to stay right here in this bed with me until I'm absolutely certain that you've given me a baby…."

Tsukune gasped. "B-b-b-b-but Mizore-chan…! I… I can't, right after…!"

She winked at him sultrily. "Don't worry about_ that_, Tsukune-kun…. Like I said, I've been reading up on some things… and I think that I can help you with that." She reached over for his exposed member, but he jerked away.

"W-wait, Mizore-chan! Just one second! I-I-I need to use the bathroom!" He moved to jump out of the bed, but Mizore suddenly put a hand up in the air, and a half-sphere suddenly formed around the bed's borders, and Tsukune was promptly knocked backwards and onto his back, his head falling in Mizore's lap.

She looked down at him with a gentle expression, but the fire in her eyes was still burning. "Tsukune…. It's okay to be nervous; I am, too…. But I know that together, we can get through this…. Now come on… let's make a snow baby."

Tsukune's scream was entirely swallowed up by the ice sphere, so no one could have heard it. The night was still _quite_ young, and the beautiful young snow fairy had no intentions of letting it come to an end any time soon….

-Okay, okay; I know, already…. I'm really behind in updating this story. I'm really, REALLY sorry for it! I promise, I'm not doing this on purpose! Also, I really really hope that you guys can forgive me for how this chapter ended…. I just felt it was so… so very… _Mizore_. She _is_ one of my favorite all-time characters, not just in this anime, but in _any_ anime, so this chapter was really kind of a labor of love. I started it so many different ways, and this is finally how it came out, after some inspiration hit me in the shower this morning. (For some reason, almost ALL my inspiration for this story happens while I'm in the shower… I don't know why; I know it sounds a little creepy, to me at least, but that's just how it's worked out so far!) Anywho, there it is, the Mizore arc lemon! The next chapter will wrap this arc up, and then we'll move on to the last one or two chapters! I really can't believe the end of this story is in sight…. I never imagined when I started that this story would be so big…. I guess most of you might not consider 100K+ words a big story, but it's definitely the biggest I've ever written! So, I guess you could say I'm pretty proud of it! Which makes all you guys' comments and encouraging PMs mean so much to me. I'm so glad I've gotten to share this story with all of you! Whether you've favorited my story, or are following it, or whether (and especially!) if you're one of my regular reviewers, or even if you're just coming across this story for the first time, hell, even if you don't even _like_ it, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for dedicating your time to reading it! You guys are awesome; I love ya! See you next time!-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: (Saying good night to a snow maiden….)

He opened his eyes first in the morning, his vision slow to come into focus and his brain even slower to start processing and generating comprehensible information. Finally, he turned his head, and looked neutrally over at Mizore, sleeping so peacefully. His eyes narrowed for an instant, but he finally turned his gaze back up to the ceiling, and his expression softened into a light smile.

At first, Mizore's brash actions had left him dazed and confused, then somewhat angry with her. He'd felt taken advantage of, abused, though he would have been hesitant to call it rape. And, in the end, he'd submitted to all her whims and desires; he'd found it to be much more pleasurable once he stopped resisting…. For all of Mizore's, well, _obsession_ with the procreation aspect of lovemaking, she had a tender side, one that seemed to spring forth from out of nowhere and catch Tsukune completely unawares. He suddenly blushed, remembering the couple of times throughout the night, and once in the still-dark early hours of the morning for a particularly intense session, that _he_ had actually initiated things….

Tsukune's head swam in images, not entirely unlike the morning after his second date night with the two Mokas, but something about this was much more lucid, sharper…. He finally closed his eyes and shook his head clear of all the mental noise. He turned to look back over at Mizore, and smiled at her slumbering form. He reached over and swept a lock of hair out from in front of her eyes, a simple gesture that he realized carried a large amount of affection. He watched her for a few minutes, then lightly and quietly slipped out of the bed and into a bathrobe, and walked to stand in front of the large viewing window.

Realization struck him like a brick, and he rushed over to the fireplace. The fire had died, and the bottom of the tea kettle he'd placed over it was scorched, and there was a burnt layer of milk crusted to the inside of it. Shaking his head in disgust, he took it over to the sink and set it down in hot water to soak for a while. He chuckled at himself, and made himself a pot of coffee. He took the cup back over to the window and watched what was left of the sunrise as morning started; the last morning he would spend with Mizore here, in Austria of all places.

As he looked out the window, he saw a mist settling over the thermal spring pool. He watched the mist's tendrils waving in the air, almost as if they were beckoning him. Intrigued, he turned away and walked to his suitcase.

About fifteen minutes later, he was walking outside towards the pool, dressed in a zipped up sweater, jeans, and sneakers. The frosted grass crunched beneath his feet, and as he approached, he could make out the outline of a figure standing at the pool's edge. He squinted as he approached, and saw the figure turn towards him suddenly. "Good morning, Aono-san…," said a familiar male voice.

Tsukune sighed, but smiled in response. "Good morning, Higeki-sensei…."

Higeki Kei stood at the edge of the water, looking at Tsukune with a solemn expression. "It's good to see you again, and have a chance to talk with you alone…."

Tsukune cocked his head to the side, confused. "I-is there something on your mind?"

Kei grinned and shook his head, pointing at Tsukune. "It's not what's on my mind, Aono-san, but what's on _yours_ that interests me."

Tsukune was taken aback. "O-oh? What's on _my_ mind?"

Kei nodded sagely. "You have quite the difficult decision on your hands, my young friend. Not only are you caught up in a torrent love affair with four different beautiful women, you have to choose between them. And on top of that, they're not exactly your average schoolgirls, are they?"

Tsukune choked, "Wha-? H-Higeki-sensei, what exactly do you mean by that…? There's nothing really special about Mizore-chan… or Moka-chan, Yukari-chan, or Kurumu-chan, for that matter…." His voice was unsteady, and Kei just shook his head sadly.

"Aono-san…. Do you really think it's just a coincidence that we met in the first place? Haven't you been listening to me this whole time? Haven't you put it together yet?"

Tsukune just looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I don't… I don't know what you're talking about…."

Kei tsk-ed. "Aono-san…. You know as well as I do… that those girls… are monsters." Kei let Tsukune get over his initial shock, shown by his sudden gasp and bewildered expression. "Don't worry. I'm not here to expose your friends, and I'm not here to threaten either you or them. I'm not your enemy, Aono-san…. Just a human who, like you, was once ensnared by the charms of a monster girl, and had to make a terribly difficult decision. I think that maybe I can help you… if only just a little. But I need you to listen, first. Will you?" Tsukune nodded, prompting Kei to continue. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you. See, several years ago, when I was nineteen, I was a sailor…. Nothing special, just a deckhand, but a family friend owned a large mercantile conglomerate, and he hired me at my father's request. I'd been working on that ship for a little more than a year and a half. I enjoyed it, because I got to see so many different places…. We travelled to Australia, Hawaii, China, and all over Europe…. One day while we were in port, I finally worked up the nerve to ask my childhood friend, a girl named Kiyama Nishiko, for her hand in marriage. She happily accepted, and we were maybe one of the happiest couples in the city. We were to be wed, after one last excursion out to sea….

"However, as you might guess, the universe seemed to have different plans for me. The sea seemed to have its own evil machinations, and one night we were caught in a horrible storm, a veritable tsunami. We fought the terrible wind and waves, but eventually, we were capsized. I clutched to a floating box of cargo for as long as I could, but I eventually lost consciousness….

"When I woke up, I was in some rocky cave filled with moss and an unfamiliar scent, exotic but beautiful…. Then, _she_ walked in…. Clothed in nothing but some strips of seaweed, with beautiful eyes blue as the ocean and a fiery red mane of hair, she was perhaps one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. She came in, and sat down next to me…. She checked my temperature by placing her forehead to mine, and I could tell by how cool she felt that I must have had a terrible fever. She put my head in her lap, and started to sing. From the first note, I was transfixed. It was so beautiful… to this day, I've never seen or heard anything as beautiful, as the way her voice sounded, resonating in the deep of that cave.

"It took me a long time to get my strength back; apparently I'd been drifting unconscious for days, and it was nothing short of a miracle that I'd survived at all. In that time, I tried again and again to communicate with my mysterious benefactor, but she wouldn't speak with me. It started to register in my mind that I might have fallen prey to some fantastical creature of myth, and I started to become afraid that she was nursing me back to health only to devour me when I was strong again. In fact, it wasn't until I finally felt strong enough that I thought I'd be able to fight her off and make a run for it, that I asked her if she was… some kind of sea monster. That was the first time she answered me. She turned and looked at me, looking like she was on the verge of tears, and told me that yes, she was a monster…. She called herself a siren. These creatures are well known by sailors for using their beautiful melodies to lure sailors to crash their ships on the rocks and drown, and it's said that the sirens feast on their souls once they leave their drowned bodies.

"Well, as you might imagine, I did my best to feign illness for a little while longer, building up my strength secretly day-by-day…. Finally, when she left to gather ingredients for dinner, I made good my escape. I found myself in a deep wood, on the outskirts of a coastal town that had regular trade with my home country. I managed to beg my way onboard, promising the captain a large reward upon my safe return. The thing is… as we were leaving port, I… I _saw_ that siren, looking out at me from behind a tree…. She… she was _crying_, and waving…. I spent the rest of that trip wondering if she was bidding me farewell, or desperately beckoning that I come back….

"Those thoughts haunted me, long after I returned home and to my Nishiko…. I realized with some dread, that… that I didn't look at her the same. It had only been a few months that I'd been trapped with the siren, regaining my strength, but that Nishiko had waited for me the whole time, hoping against hope that I'd return, and in the interim, I… miserable, pathetic Kei… I had…. Well, I had fallen in _love_… with another woman… and it wasn't even a real _woman_, at that…!

"I was haunted by dreams of her at night, by dreams of her singing, dreams of her face, dreams of her body…. I couldn't tell Nishiko what was wrong with me… how could I? She'd never in a million years believe me…. But everything came to a head with less than a week before we were to be finally married…. I still loved Nishiko; that was true…. But, every time I thought about her… that siren's face just superimposed itself over hers…. It got to the point that I even saw the siren when she walked into the room…. And finally, I had to make a choice…. The woman I had loved all my life, and the woman I was supposed to marry…? Or a phantom… a siren woman who might eat me as soon as love me…? It seemed like it should have been the simplest choice ever… but I couldn't…. In the end, my heart won out over all reason and rationality. I told Nishiko that I couldn't marry her… that something had happened while I'd been lost at sea, and I would never be the same Kei she used to know… that I could never make her truly happy while my heart was no longer mine to give her.

"So I left my home… for the last time. I travelled the world, for almost five years…. And I finally found her again. I was working, as a massage instructor, just taking some time to replenish my funds, and one day _she_ walked in…. I couldn't believe it; just as simple as that, and she was right in front of me again…! I didn't even have to say anything; as soon as she saw me, saw the look on my face, she rushed into my arms, and I kissed that siren for the first time in my life…. That night, I made love to her for the first time… it was the first time for both of us. Strangely enough, she didn't have a name. She had gotten by, by making them up, naming herself after cities as she'd wandered.

"When I told her my story, she wept for me… and for my Nishiko. She insisted, despite my arguing against it, that she take the name Nishiko. So, based on her fake family name at the time, Herikawa, the nameless siren became… Herikawa Nishiko."

Tsukune felt numb from head-to-toe. He was astounded at this turn of events. "Higeki-sensei… so… all this time… your wife, Herikawa-sensei… has been a-?"

"A siren, yes…. A monster. She was able to pick up on the _Yokai_ energy of your friends right away. And, granted, even a human such as myself, was able to pick up on it after so long with Nishiko. I'm sorry I hid this from you, Aono-san…. But I… well, we… had to make sure of what kind of man you were…. I've seen how you are with your friends; I can tell that your love for each of them is genuine…. If that wasn't the case, we wouldn't be standing here talking."

Tsukune's knees wobbled, and he fell back onto his rear with a hard thud. He looked out at the water's surface, his expression dreamy. "I understand what you're saying…. And it's a beautiful story, but… but I don't understand how I'm supposed to use it to help me. I love them all… so much. They're all dear to me, each in her own way. How am I supposed to choose, who amongst them I want to _be_ with… romantically… for the rest of my life?"

Kei smirked around his trademark blade of grass. "Well, Aono-san…. That's the million dollar question, isn't it? I can't… _won't_… tell you whom you should pick. But I can… and _will_… tell you a few things I think you should know about before you make your decision. I know some of what I'm going to tell you will be hurtful… you probably won't want to hear a lot of it. But I have to ask you to bear with me…. I'm not trying to make your decision more difficult, not at all. But there are some facts that you would be missing if you tried to make your decision right now… facts that are very important and which should carry considerable weight in your determination…." Kei started to talk… and Tsukune listened.

(An hour later….)

Mizore's eyes fluttered opened to the sound of the door opening, and sat up to the sight of Tsukune walking in through it, a deeply thoughtful expression on his face that made Mizore's eyebrows lift in unspoken question. However, once he had noticed she was awake, he fixed her with a charming, warm smile that made her apprehension melt away. "Good morning, Mizore."

Mizore blushed at hearing Tsukune say her name without an honorific so easily, and she smiled up at him bashfully. "Good morning… Tsukune."

Tsukune breathed deeply. "Mizore, I thought maybe this morning I could cook you up something for breakfast. Anything you'd like in particular?"

Mizore seemed to give the question considerable thought, and finally said, "Maybe some pancakes…? Anything else is up to you."

Tsukune beamed and nodded at her. "All righty, then! Pancakes it is!" He retreated into the kitchen unit, and Mizore heard the sounds of pots and pans and a griddle being pulled out of cabinets. She rolled over onto her side, and exhaled, letting her mind wander to the events of the previous night.

She had worried that when they saw each other in the morning there would be some tension, some_thing_, between them. That the whole dynamic of their relationship would have changed. What she'd found instead was the same old Tsukune, the same warm boy she had fallen in love with; nothing had changed between them. Were she not naked and… tender in certain areas, she would have sworn the whole thing might have been a wonderful dream. But the smell of their love hung heavy in the air, and her body buzzed with the afterglow of Tsukune's caresses and kisses. They had made love more than half a dozen times, mostly with Mizore coaxing Tsukune through the motions, until finally he had surprised her at his sudden show of eagerness and… well, inventiveness wasn't far from the mark.

But first and foremost, she didn't want to create any tension by dwelling on the issue any more than necessary. In the end, what she had done was completely at odds with the rules that Tsukune had set forth in the beginning of the competition. She felt a twinge of guilt at that, but she shook herself free of it at once. She had told Tsukune everything; had let him make up his own mind. When he had followed her into bed, he had accepted everything that had followed.

She lay there in bed a while longer, losing track of the time, until the sudden silence in the kitchen roused her from her thoughts. Tsukune came into the room, carrying a tray of food for her. Her eyes widened at the sight of a short stack of buttermilk pancakes, two small jars containing blueberries and strawberries suspended in preserve, respectively; buttered toast cut in half diagonally; sausage links; and scrambled eggs garnished with shredded cheese and diced green onions. She whistled appreciatively. "Wow, Tsukune…. You really know how to spoil a girl."

He blushed as he brought the tray over. "Oh, this? It's nothing, really…." He set the tray down on a nightstand, and sat down on the mattress next to her. His eyes met hers, and she followed his gaze as it moved from her face, to her bare arm resting on top of the mattress, along her covered form, and finally tracing a path along her exposed leg, bent at the knee and jutting out from under the mattress high on the thigh. He sighed contentedly, placing his hand on her thigh and making her jump slightly at how warm his palm was, and he leaned forward, planting light kisses on her bare shoulder. She leaned in and breathed in the scent of his hair, sighing happily.

She whispered into his ear, "You know, I wouldn't mind letting my food get a little cold."

He chuckled, but shook his head. "I think I'm going to take a shower while you eat. I just came in from a long walk, and I could use it…. Not that… you know… I don't find the offer somewhat tempting." His cheeks were flushed crimson as he said it, though he tried to keep his voice steady and manly.

Mizore laughed behind her hand at his obvious discomfiture, but she pulled back. "All right, Tsukune…. I just… well… th-thank you…."

Tsukune looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "Thank you? For what…?"

Her eyes sparkled. "You know what…."

He blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. Finally, he cleared his throat, nodded, and stood up, taking off his sweater as he walked into the bathroom.

(Two hours later….)

It had taken some doing on Tsukune's part, but he managed to get through taking a shower, dressing, packing, and getting Mizore to do the same without any further 'distractions' occurring. They checked out of the hotel finally, and Tsukune suggested they pass the remaining time until the bus driver arrived with a short tour of the town of Bad Kleinkirchheim. Tsukune was impressed with all the farmland, and they made it a point to visit the most famous building in the area, a beautiful church built around 1492. They visited a few shops, and Tsukune bought Mizore a postcard, in which he wrote a short but heartfelt note. All the time they walked around, their hands were tightly clasped, and the young, obviously foreign couple drew quite a few looks from the native passersby.

They ate a quick snack, a succulent pastry called Marillenknödel, which was a dumpling filled with apricot and covered with fried breadcrumbs and a dusting of powdered sugar. The dish had both young teens sucking the tips of their fingers and patting their stomachs appreciatively. After a quick coffee afterwards, they meandered a while longer, making easy and lighthearted conversation before finally making their way back to the front of the hotel, where they found the bus driver was already waiting patiently for them.

Tsukune took Mizore's luggage and helped the driver load it into the storage compartment, then turned to get on the bus himself when he saw Kei looking at him from inside the hotel window. The two's eyes met, and they nodded to each other solemnly, then Tsukune got on the bus after Kei gave him a final wave goodbye, a hopeful smile on his face. The bus started up, and soon they were ensconced in the interdimensional portal leading back to the monster realm.

Tsukune gave the bus driver the directions for the intermediate stop, and the bus driver, chuckling enigmatically, nodded his understanding.

He then returned to his seat next to Mizore, and the two fell into quiet conversation again, until they finally dozed off, both understandably tired from their exertions the previous night and well into the morning, their early start, and the sugar crash from their previous snack.

They awoke just a few miles from the karaoke bar, and when Mizore finally saw it, she looked at Tsukune with her mouth open in surprise. "A… a karaoke bar? You want… to sing, Tsukune?"

He nodded, blushing and smiling. "I thought it would be a good way to end all the dates; just going in and singing something to each other, taking turns…. Just… think of a song that you feel encompasses everything that's happened the past 3 days, and we can make a game of it. If you do a good enough job, I'll sing something in return for you."

Mizore blushed. "Well… it's not usually something I'd see myself doing, but…. It sounds like it could be fun."

(Forty minutes later….)

Mizore finally noticed, between her drinks (chilled white wine), that the bar had been steadily clearing out of clientele, until finally only she and Tsukune remained. Tsukune grinned at her confused expression. "I reserved every table in the bar for the next twenty minutes; I figured maybe it would be easier for you to sing with no reservations if it was just the two of us…. Sorry for all the surprises."

Mizore shook her head. "Oh, no need to apologize…. Although, I think now there's even more pressure for me to do a good job…. I feel like if I mess it up now, with just you listening, it would be even worse…."

Tsukune chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Mizore-chan…. Just do your best; I'm sure it'll be great."

She smiled in appreciation, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking just a little as she approached the stage. She stood in front of the microphone, cleared her throat, and closed her eyes. She focused on slowing her breath and getting her nervous jitters under control, and when she opened her eyes, Tsukune's warm expression did that for her instantly. She blushed again, but started humming, took a deep breath, and began singing:

_So high tonight and I don't feel like coming down  
I could lie to you all my days but you're the one  
You're the one  
And I'm a fool for waiting so long to let you know_

_Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me  
You feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me_

_Like sunlight won't you come and lay me down  
You're the one  
I could run; I could run  
For the life of me but where would that get me  
Where would that lead  
And I'm a fool for waiting so long_

_Please come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me  
You feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me_

_Can't you see you're my lifeline, oh…  
Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me  
(Come around to me)_

_Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me  
There's something in between you and I  
Come around, come around to me  
You feel like breathing  
Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me_

_Come around, come around, come around  
Come around to me  
Come around… to me_

Tsukune stared at her, amazed at the tenderness and fragility of her voice and her words. Finally, when he noticed she was looking at him, as if asking for his approval, he smiled, stood up, and clapped his hands. She seemed to slump forward with relief, and jumped down to him, hugging him and burying her face in his chest. He held her for a moment, then finally turned and eased her back and into a chair. "Thank you Mizore-ch… Mizore. That was lovely…. I'd like to sing something for you now. I really, really hope you like it. Here goes." And with that, he closed his eyes, hummed a few bars, and started softly, gradually swelling his voice as he continued:

_She's a wild one  
But she has her reasons  
She can take you in  
Or just leave you freezing  
She'll drag you deeper than you ever thought you could go  
You're helpless without her, but somehow inside you know_

_When she loves you  
You'll do anything that she wants you to do  
And when she comes to you  
You can't deny when she looks in your eyes  
She's the one thing you don't understand  
But you can't live without  
When she loves you  
When she loves you_

_Have you ever laid in the arms of your lover?  
Have you ever prayed the sun wouldn't come up?  
'Cause you know it would be just another morning  
When she goes  
And all you really know... is..._

_When she loves you  
You'll do anything that she wants you to do  
When she comes to you  
You can't deny when she looks in your eyes  
She's the one thing you don't understand  
But you can't live without  
When she loves you  
When she loves you  
When she loves you  
When she loves you, oh…_

Tsukune let the final note fade away, and then finally opened his eyes and looked down at Mizore, who looked to be on the verge of tears. It was one of the only times he'd seen her with so much emotion on her face, and he tried as hard as he could to imprint it into his memory. He held out his hand for her, and she stood up and slowly walked up to the stage, letting him pull her up and into an embrace, and he kissed her again.

Finally, their time was up, and Tsukune paid the tab and led Mizore out and into the dusk air. They climbed back into the bus, and for once the bus driver didn't have any comments or chilling laughter; he seemed to defer some quiet respect for the couple's new intimacy, and Tsukune and Mizore enjoyed a quiet, slow drive back to the academy.

Finally, they arrived at the school, and after a slow trek across the grounds and through the girls' dormitory, they finally arrived at Mizore's room door. She turned and leaned back against it, gnawing thoughtfully on her lollipop and blushing. "So…."

Tsukune smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head, his usual nervous tick. "So…."

They looked at each other's eyes, and relaxed. Both realized there was no need for wordy farewells. Tsukune knew that once the date was over Mizore would likely retreat mostly back to her old stoic self, and he wasn't sorry for it. It was that girl, after all, that he had initially fallen for long ago, though he had discovered another side to Mizore the last three days, as well, and loved that part just as much, if not more….

Mizore had enjoyed letting Tsukune in, metaphorically and literally. She felt like she'd made a real connection with Tsukune, and no matter what happened with his decision, nothing would take that away from her, ever. She knew that the memories they had shared the past few days could carry her through a lifetime, even if spent alone. She hoped that their… efforts… had not been in vain, but it would be a little while before she could know anything. She had given it her best, though, and if it was meant to be, she would bear Tsukune's child. All she could do now was hope.

All this and more was spoken through simple eye contact, until finally Tsukune cleared his throat. "I wanted to say… _Mizore_… that… that I-"

Mizore lifted her hand and put a finger to his lips. With her other hand, she removed her lollipop and smiled shyly up at him. "I love you…, _Tsukune_." With a swift, fluid motion, she leaned in and up, and kissed him. She pulled away, and stroked his face once more, trying her best to imprint the memory of the feel of his skin on hers in her mind…. And finally, before Tsukune knew it, she had disappeared behind her door and he was alone in the hall.

He took a deep breath, seeming to be steeling himself for something difficult. He closed his eyes and clenched and unclenched both his fists and teeth. He turned and made it a dozen steps before he fell to his knees in the hallway, clutching his chest. "Damn it…. I'm such an idiot…. An _idiot_!" Kei's words echoed through Tsukune's mind, and he clenched his jaw as he fought down burning tears. His face full of angry resolve, he stood up shakily, shook his head, and turned to walk resolutely in the direction of a particular dorm room. He had a certain blue-haired succubus to talk to….

-Okay, and that's the end of Mizore's arc! Finally, we arrive at the "arc of resolutions, soul-searching, and decision"! I feel like the story's going in a million different directions in my head at once, and just two chapters away from my intended ending…. But, we'll have to see what happens together! At this point, I'm being dragged along for the ride just as much as you folks! God, I just hope I have enough sense to pull this all together…. I really REALLY hope I'm not taking too much liberty with the plot at this point…. It just stuck in my head as a way to try and resolve all the 'unfinished business' I've created along with justifying the continuing presence of Kei and Nishiko, with my limited foresight being what it is, throughout the course of this story. Please forgive me! And I promise; I'm going to do my damnedest to pull it all together into one cohesive, solid ending! Don't lose faith in me just yet!-

-Thanks to everyone who's reviewed everything up to this point. I'm really glad to welcome some new readers, Tellemicus Sundance, Just Saiyan, SupernalGodzilla, and cybercorpsesnake; thanks for reading and reviewing! Obviously, thanks to all my regular reviewers as well…. StorieReaderJ.O, Miyuki-chan, Killah883, HybridTailedFox, Dante'sRaven1993, devildogbingman, Krookodile553, KingxJD43, Cassius Brutus, Lost Guy, Lord Frieza, ALL you guys! Thanks so much; I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy! See ya next time!-


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Part I_ (The Resolution, Long Overdue….)

_CRACK!_

She fell back onto her rear, her head turned at an extreme angle and her cheek burning and with a red handprint across it. She looked up at him with an immediate unbridled rage, but her bottom lip was bitten hard, evidence of her holding down a physical violence. Her eyes filled with tears, and one drop rolled down the side of her face.

Her expression changed slowly from one of anger to disbelief. How… how _could_ he…? When she looked up at his face, though, the answer was branded in his eyes. Her face suddenly went completely slack as she lost herself in panic. _He… he couldn't _possibly_ know… could he? It... it's impossible! But, then… why…? Why would he hit me like that…? Why is he… looking at me like that…?_ She almost missed him begin to speak, but when she saw his lips moving, she brought herself back and into the present moment.

"Kurumu…. Why… _why_? Why would you… what _possibly_ could have made you want to…?" Tsukune dropped his head and clenched down on his jaw, his shoulders shuddering with repressed sobs.

Kurumu looked at him, flabbergasted, and felt like she was watching as a train headlight was bearing down on her. The inevitability of the moment was lost on her; she had never imagined that when she next saw Tsukune he would be asking this of her. She suddenly felt hands on her upper arms, roughly pulling her to her feet. She was too dazed to struggle, and soon she was looking at Tsukune's sorrow-twisted face. She realized with a start that Tsukune had begun freely weeping. She lifted a hand to his face, but he grabbed her wrist and wrenched it back and to her side. "Tsukune…," she softly whimpered.

He looked at her desperately, then suddenly and violently pulled her into a crushing hug. He pulled her face into his chest, and she could feel his sobs. "Kurumu…. Don't you… don't you know how much I _love_ you? Do you think I would… _ever_… be okay with you doing something like that…? So… so then… why would you take on so much? Why would you surrender yourself to so painful an existence? Why would you… take away a memory like that from me?"

That last statement was too much for Kurumu to take quietly. She struggled for a brief moment before she managed to wrench herself free of Tsukune's grip. She folded her arms in front of her, as if to steady herself. "You're asking me that…? That?! What is it that you said to me, Tsukune…? When I… offered myself to you…? That you… that you _couldn't_? You… _you_ were the one who rejected me. You _knew_ how I would feel, and you turned me away, anyway! _You_ betrayed _me_ first! And now you're here, asking me something like that…." She wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her upper arms. "All I wanted… Tsukune…. All I wanted… was to have you in my arms… to myself… just that one time…. Even if it was only for one night… you are all I wanted, Tsukune!"

Tsukune shuddered, watching as Kurumu's countenance shattered before him, and as she started choking out sobs. He remembered very easily how he had brushed her aside…. How he had been so eager to start the next date, to try and clear his head of that afternoon. The memory of his actions with Yukari, and with Moka and Mizore, broke the surface in his mind. At the thought, he couldn't help but feel a nagging in the back of his head…. Did he _owe_… this… to Kurumu?

Trapped in his own mind, he yelled and tried to pull away, but it was as if his body was on autopilot. He stepped forward, and with Kurumu's face still buried in her hands, Tsukune reached up and enveloped her in his arms. She jumped slightly at his sudden touch, and lifted her face to look at his eyes, and she gasped at his tender expression. "Tsukune-?" She didn't have a chance to continue, as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Tsukune finally pulled back, breaking their lip contact. As a tear rolled down Kurumu's cheek, her mouth kept forming the breathless word, his name. He put his forehead to hers.

"Kurumu…. I'm so… I'm so sorry…. Sorry I hurt you…. Sorry I didn't give you what you wanted… what you needed…." As he spoke, his lips moved to her neck, and he planted kisses lightly on the sensitive skin there. She breathed a thick, moist gasp into the air, and her hands clutched at the back of Tsukune's shirt. His mouth travelled downwards, leaving a trail of kisses that left lingering tingling sensations. When his lips finally found the crook of where her neck met her shoulder, she grabbed the hair at the back of Tsukune's head and squeezed tight. She pressed his face against her, but finally swallowed and pushed him back by his chest. He looked at her quizzically.

She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Tsukune…. What… what are we…? I don't know what to think anymore…. Does you being here mean that you're choosing me? Are you here for…? I don't think I can take it if you tell me no one more time…."

Tsukune still could barely believe the words as he said them. "Kurumu…. I'm here because… I still don't know just yet. I haven't decided… even now, when I thought by now I'd have a better idea…. I still need time to sort out my own feelings. I've tried to make the past weeks about you four girls, and not about me…. And, despite those best intentions, if that's what they are, I've hurt you all…. But, I feel like… like _you're_ the one who's taken the worst of it all…. And, maybe it's because of the decision you made, but I'm the one who put you in that position…. I didn't think about what you wanted… what you were feeling, until it was too late…. And because of that, you had to suffer so much…. I knew something was bothering you, but I wouldn't let myself linger on thinking about it…. I was so selfish, so foolish. I'm just so sorry, Kurumu…. And, there's something that I didn't get to do… something that I want to…." He let his voice trail off. His hands ran down Kurumu's sides, down to her waist. Before they knew it, his hands had slid up and underneath Kurumu's shirt, and came to rest on the creamy skin of her midsection.

He moved in to kiss her….

She turned her head at the last minute, leaving Tsukune with just her cheek to meet his lips. He slowly drew his head back, and looked at her. She looked up at him with obviously conflicting emotions. Tsukune could see a desire burning in her eyes, could see passion lurking behind the calm front she struggled to maintain. She smiled a sad smile and shook her head. "Tsukune-kun…. I'm sorry. I – I can't, now…. I need… I need some time alone."

He struggled not to let an expression of… disappointment?... show up on his face. He nodded, smiled gently, nodded his understanding, and bid Kurumu good night. He walked to the door, leaving her standing there in the middle of her room and trying so desperately to stop herself from stopping him and pulling him into her bed. He walked out into the surprisingly chilly night air, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked to his dorm building with his head bowed.

(Later that evening….)

Tsukune looked helplessly up at the roof of his dorm room. Sleep was proving an evasive creature; he'd been tossing and turning for hours. His thoughts kept returning to Kurumu, of words he'd left unsaid, of actions left done only in his imagination and waking dreams. He felt like… if he didn't do this one thing… he might never know for sure. And now he wondered how, all this time, Kurumu had dealt with his rejecting her advances. Was this the uncertain sensation he'd been damning her to for so long now? Her gentle dismissal of his advance had… not necessarily shocked him… but still left him with a sense of awe and… quiet frustration. He lifted his arms in a deep stretch, and cursed when his hands knocked against his radio, bringing it to life. As its internal circuits fired up and the music started quietly filling the room, though, he allowed himself a small sigh and found himself falling into the music and lyrics….

_Waking up without you  
It doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories  
Is harder every night  
And sometimes I think I can feel you  
Breathing on my neck_

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I'll hold you again_

_I wish I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow_

_I've got the feeling  
That this will never cease  
Living in these pictures  
It never comes with ease  
I swear if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now_

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again_

_I wish I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed_

_Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone…  
Don't leave me alone in this bed_

"Okay."

Tsukune's eyes suddenly snapped open. He had been on the brink of sleep, and her voice had shocked him into wakefulness. He looked up, and noticed with a start that Kurumu was sitting on his windowsill, looking at him with a delicate expression, leaning back against the frame of the open window with one leg dangling over the precipice outside. She looked at him, her expression meaningful and open, and Tsukune couldn't help but feel a lump form in his throat at the sensuality he could see in that expression. "K-Kurumu-chan…? W-wha-?"

Kurumu narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Tsukune…. Say it."

Tsukune swallowed, tried to steady his breathing. It was easier wished than done. Kurumu was dressed in a practically backless tank-top and a miniskirt, not leaving much to the imagination. Her wings and tail were exposed, and while they were usually an unsettling reminder of who and what she was, Tsukune could somehow not help but find it alluring in the pale cold moonlight. Finally, he managed to catch his breath, and smiled up at her. Moving to the edge of the bed and pulling the comforter aside, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Kurumu…. Tonight… I want you… to spend the night with me."

She closed her eyes, and looked as if she were savoring some delicious bite of food. Tsukune didn't say anything; he realized she must have waited almost two years to hear him say that…. While he'd been so torn up over wanting to say it for just the last two hours. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled the brightest smile he'd seen on her face; he was stunned at how beautiful it made her look. She crawled down from the window and onto his bed mattress. On her knees in front of him, she grabbed the bottom of her tank-top and, as Tsukune watched transfixed, pulled it up and over her head, fully exposing her upper body to him. His breath caught in his throat, and he could only look at her face as she blushed at him, looking as if she were awaiting his approval. Finally, he shook his head and smiled. "Kurumu…. You're so beautiful." He sat up and maneuvered himself over to her, and they embraced and kissed, finally falling back with her on top of him, and the young lovers moaned together, as one…. On Tsukune's alarm clock, the time ticked over from 11:59PM to 12:00AM. His third date day with Mizore was officially over.

(The next morning….)

His eyes slowly opened. He sat up, and quickly realized he was in bed alone. He looked over to where the mattress was still indented where Kurumu had been sleeping, where they had…. He noticed a folded slip of paper on the pillow they'd shared, and he picked it up, unfolded it, and read it, then smiled sadly. He re-read it, this time aloud: "Tsukune-kun…. Now we both have a memory, of one perfect night. I'll be waiting for your decision…. I love you. Your Kurumu."

_Part II_ (Girl Talk)

Two days had passed since Tsukune's final date day with Mizore, and his late-night tryst with Kurumu. Four young women sat together on the roof of the main school building, enjoying the feeling of the sun-kissed concrete beneath them. They were each recounting their dates with Tsukune. Now that the competition was over, none of them saw the need to hide anything anymore. They thoughtfully omitted the more intimate details of certain events, but each could see where it had led. The stories each had lent to some shared laughter as the girls imagined Tsukune's chronic awkwardness in different situations, and at how endearing it also made him to each of them.

As Mizore's tale finally concluded, though, each girl seemed much more somber, as if hearing all the other girls' retellings of their experiences had cast fresh doubts in their mind about their chances of eventually being chosen by Tsukune. They were all quiet and introspective, and the heavy atmosphere was just about too much for Yukari to handle.

She tried to re-break the ice. "Well, I don't know about you three, but…. No matter who Tsukune-kun picks at this point… I feel like I really got to see a very different side of him. It was like rediscovering everything that made me care about him so much…. It's just hard to think about how much things will change when it's all finally over and Tsukune-kun picks one of us to be his girlfriend."

She was worried that no one had even heard her, but Moka, in typical fashion, did her best to not let anyone feel alienated. "Yeah, you're right, Yukari-chan…. I feel that way, too. I'll always treasure the memories I made with Tsukune-kun, no matter what happens…. And it's not like we're not still going to be friends!" She beamed a smile at Yukari, then Kurumu and Mizore.

Kurumu crossed her arms and smirked. "Ha, right. That's just because you feel so confident that Tsukune-kun will pick you, Moka-chan…. We'll see if you're singing to the same tune when he tells you all that he's making _me_ his girlfriend!"

Mizore turned her nose up and gave Kurumu a sidelong glance. "Yeah, right... You're putting on an awfully good show there, Kurumu-chan…. But we both know Tsukune-kun is going to choose quality over quantity, and side with me. You just be sure to respect his decision when he and I walk off into the sunset hand-in-hand."

Kurumu fumed. "Oh, come off it, you frosted floozy! Tsukune-kun is going to pick me, and that's all there is to it!" She seemed to think about something for a moment. "…And just what do you mean, 'quality over quantity'? Quantity of what?"

Mizore sneered, "Quantity of fat cells in your chest, that's what. And you have some nerve calling _me_ floozy, you hot-headed sex addict."

"Takes one to know one, you baby-crazy stalker psycho!" Kurumu fired back.

Even though to an outsider it would have sounded like the same-old, same-old from the two, Yukari could easily tell that the argument was only half-hearted. She put two-and-two together and realized they were doing it for her sake. She smiled sadly. "It's okay, you guys…. You don't have to put on a big production for my sake…. I've already made peace with the fact that Tsukune-kun isn't going to be choosing me…. He'd be crazy to, anyway…." The three others grew quiet, giving Yukari unsure looks. She chuckled. "I mean, I practically _told_ him not to choose me the whole time…. Really, at this point…. I'm just… just scared that when he finally makes his decision, that…. That things won't ever be able to go back to the way they were before."

Moka piped up. "But… but, Yukari-chan…! Why are you being so fatalistic? We're still friends! We still care about each other… right? I mean… all joking aside, I might need some time alone to get over it if Tsukune-kun didn't pick me, and I'm sure you all would feel the same way…! But, I wouldn't harbor any resentment for whomever Tsukune-kun _did_ pick. I think that, as best friends, it's our responsibility to pull together and support Tsukune-kun's final decision…."

Kurumu scowled. "I can't agree with you on that, Moka-chan…. I've been runner-up to you from the beginning, and I never gave up then…. What makes you think I'd give up now? It's Tsukune-kun choosing a _girlfriend_, not a _wife_." The edge left her voice, and she spoke quietly, "I'll keep trying… to win his affection for the rest of my life…. Until he finally acknowledges me as his true soul mate…. I won't just give up on my Mate of Fate so easily…. Not for _anything_."

Yukari felt torn above all else. She couldn't stand the sense of discord that prevailed among the four of them. She realized that, no, things would _never_ be the same…. Stupid Tsukune and his stupid plan…! She couldn't help but feel helpless, and so very alone…. Not only was she almost certain to lose Tsukune to one of her best friends, but the resultant fallout would almost definitely spell certain doom for their fellowship. How would they hang out together if Tsukune and whomever he chose were holding hands or being romantic in front of the other three? Fighting back desperate tears, she said in a surprisingly steady voice, "You know…. It's not unheard of in the monster realm for a man to take multiple wives…! What would you all do if… if Tsukune-kun said that he couldn't pick just one of us, and wanted to make us _all_ his girlfriend?"

While Moka's heart went out to Yukari in her predicament, she couldn't help the expression of distaste that spread across her face at the mention of the idea. For once, her thoughts lined up perfectly with her inner self's. "No; I couldn't accept that."

Yukari couldn't contain herself. "But _why_?!"

Kurumu surprised them both. "I love Tsukune-kun. If he picked me, I'd want to monopolize all of his time…. I'd want to spend as much time alone with him as I could, doing things for him, having him appreciate me, and treat me to things, while giving him all my heart in everything I said and did…. There's no way I can seriously consider doing that while at the same time splitting his time and attention with even _one_ of you three, let alone all of you…."

Mizore made an ambiguously noncommittal sound, but her facial expression seemed to indicate she agreed with Kurumu. Yukari noticed with a helpless finality that Moka was nodding resolutely, showing her agreement, as well…. Her face fell, and she just looked at her hands on her knees as they clenched into trembling fists.

Mizore looked up and noted the sun's position. "It's getting late in the day…. I have prearrangements that I need to keep to…." She stretched, ignoring Kurumu's grumblings that the only arrangements she'd likely made were to be hidden behind a tree or in a dumpster while spying on Tsukune. It took a monumental effort of willpower not to freeze the succubus where she stood, but Mizore managed, inexplicably. She gave the other three girls her usual flat gaze. "I don't think I really want to meet up with you for a while…. It's nothing personal, but I don't feel like it's good for us to linger on this while it's still unresolved. I think it's best not to see each other until Tsukune-kun has finally made his decision, and we've all had time to accept it and move on." She fixed Yukari with a slightly warmer expression. "Like you said, Yukari-chan…. I don't want to lose my friends, either…. It took me a long time to make any friends, and you're all very important to me…. Some more than others." She looked at Kurumu with a gently sarcastic expression, who responded with a smoldering gaze of her own. "If Tsukune-kun picks me, I'd be very happy…." She blushed. "Very. But if it came down to choosing between a life with Tsukune-kun, and my friendships with you…. Well…. I wouldn't be happy about it, but I wouldn't need to think twice to choose Tsukune-kun. If he didn't choose me, I'll admit I'd be heartbroken. But, in time, I could come to accept it, and would want to stay friends with you all." She broke her icy countenance with one bright smile. "That's just who I am." She turned and walked away, and to the fire escape ladder. She said over her shoulder, "See you," and disappeared shortly thereafter.

Kurumu left, echoing Mizore's sentiment about the four of them not meeting up until after Tsukune's decision, but not about accepting his decision should it not be her. She let her earlier statements stand as they were.

Moka left a while after Kurumu, putting a hand on Yukari's shoulder as a way of letting the young witch know she wasn't alone. That brief solace disappeared quickly after she was gone, though, and Yukari spent the remainder of the day sitting on that roof, her eyes swimming in unshed tears as she searched for a resolution with all her intellectual might; an answer that would continue to elude her long after.

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey, you know me it's all or none  
There were sounds in my head  
Of little voices whispering  
That I should go, and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening_

'_Cause I don't know who I am  
Who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand  
Another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

_See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside_

'_Cause I don't know who I am  
Who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand  
Another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are  
If ever you should call  
You mean more to me than anyone  
I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself  
And so I say to you  
This is what I have to do_

'_Cause I don't know who I am  
Who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand  
Another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cause she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_Part III_ (The Epiphany, The Heartache, The Decision….)

It had been two weeks since the girls' last impromptu meeting. Tsukune was holed up in his room, where he had spent the majority of his time lately, working on his homework when he was able to pull his head out of the clouds long enough to focus on it. He was working on a particularly technical physics problem. As he spoke aloud, he unconsciously pressed the eraser end of his mechanical pencil on the surface of his desk, oblivious as the exposed graphite grew to over two inches long, then fell out. "So, by ignoring the tendency of the subatomic particle to act as a _particle_ per se, and instead focusing on its tendency to act as a _wave_…. By carefully applying Schrodinger's equation… extrapolating that data to solve for the unknown…." He moved his pencil to make marks on his paper, and groaned when the useless plastic tip merely scratched lamely across his paper, creating a small tear. "…Damn it. What's _wrong_ with me…?"

He leaned back in his chair, smiling mirthlessly. "Well, that's a pretty rhetorical question, isn't it? The better question is what _isn't_ wrong with me? It's been over two weeks since my last date, and I still can't bring myself to make the stupid decision…. All I've been thinking about is…."

He shot straight up in his seat.

What…? He'd been thinking about _what_ this whole time? He shook his head sharply, slapped himself across the face. No, not what… but whom? Of whom had he been thinking this whole time? Kei's words were like another slap in the face, this one less literal, but much more striking. "You'll find yourself realizing that you've been thinking about her constantly, even without realizing it…. You won't know when it started, you won't know for how long it's been going on. But it'll be there all the same. She will have pervaded every single thought that enters your mind."

He pulled out a clean sheet of paper, reinserted the graphite tip into his pencil, clicked the eraser to engage it, and started writing out familiar kanji symbols. As he wrote, though, his mind wandered. _Akashiya Moka. Kurono Kurumu. Shirayuki Mizore. Sendo Yukari. I swear I've been thinking about _all_ of them…. But…. But…!_ His hand had stopped writing, and when he looked down at the paper to observe his handiwork, his eyes widened and he dropped his pencil. He had written the same name four times. He lowered his face into his trembling hands, breathed deep. He couldn't stop his sudden shaking. "I've… I've been doing it all this time and haven't noticed it…. The person… the person I… _love_…. The person I love is…!"

A loud cracking sound shot through the heavy air in the room, drawing his attention away from the mental image of _her_ face and to its source. He stood up shakily and walked over to the endtable by his bed, picked up the picture frame. Down the center of the protective glass lens was a neat jagged crack. He barely noticed it. His eyes couldn't be pulled away from… _her_ face. He finally managed to make his eyes move, to take in the sight of the other girls' faces. He spoke in an unsteady voice, paraphrasing Kei's quote, "Every time I saw another face… _hers_ was superimposed over it." True to form, he couldn't look at the other girls' faces without his eyes returning, inexorably, to one face. Those features, that he realized now had been burned into his memory, into his dreams, into every waking thought he had.

Shaking uncontrollably, he put the picture frame down, and on second thought, flipped it down on its face. He stood there looking at it for several minutes, his mouth working but no sound coming out. He realized that panic was setting in his chest now. He could feel his pulse quickening, his breath shortening. He looked over at the mirror, and was shocked at the image looking back at him. He looked horrible.

His hair was disheveled and dirty; he hadn't bathed in days. His eyes had large purple bags under them from a severe lack of sleep. His frame was gaunt, almost haunting; he rarely ate anymore. Still, despite all of that, he could see a new light shining in his eyes. A new determined expression on his face. He looked back at the picture frame and resigned himself again to his panicked sorrow. What if she said no? What if she couldn't reciprocate his love?

He sat down on the bed, looking at the floor. Well, while that was an unlikely scenario, wasn't the one in which he would lose the other three still a very real danger? "Maybe… maybe I should call this whole thing off…." He closed his eyes. "They'd understand, right? We still have one last semester of classes…. I could tell them that I'm just not ready…. I thought I'd be… I really did…. But…." His eyes flinched as _she_ again entered and dominated his thoughts. His heart clenched, seeming to rebel against his body in protest of his proposed solution.

When he regained his breath, he nodded. "Okay…." He said it again, his voice gaining a steely firm quality. "Okay." He stood up and looked at the overturned picture frame one last time. Then, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He already looked better, but he would still need a shower. He raised his arm over his head and gave an experimental sniff, and recoiled with his nose wrinkled in reaction. A long one. He chanced one final glance at his mirror's reflection, and saw that he seemed to have regained some life. His face showed a new determination, and seemed to have a happily peaceful undertone to it. "Okay…. It's time." He grabbed a fresh towel from his linen closet, and walked into the bathroom. As he closed the door behind him, the sun peaked out between a pair of clouds, and a strong beam of light poured in through his partially open window shades. It kissed the picture frame briefly, then faded away as suddenly as it had appeared.

-Well, that's Chapter 26. It's really been quite a long time coming…. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm worried that, for the amount of time it took me to really put shape to it in my mind and get it out, it's a little… underwhelming. But, I'm still oddly proud of it, in a kind of arm's-length, detached kind of way. I have a hard time relating to this chapter, for some reason. But, I realize that, if I were reading this story from an outsider's perspective, I would be (overall) satisfied with it. I do want to apologize for how long it's taken me to get this out to you guys…. I know several people are waiting for me to finish this, for a number of reasons, and I feel like I've been just kind of dragging you along for the ride, kind of how Tsukune has been feeling about the girls…. I hope you can forgive me, and that you'll enjoy the finished product here. All this time has been good for one thing, though…. It's given me tons of time to figure out how the final chapter, Chapter 27, will go, so it will be a much faster process to write and publish it, as the idea is pretty much solidified in my mind. This chapter felt like a really pivotal point in the story, because of how it really starts to bring everything to one final conclusive end. I'm really terrible at endings for the most part (mostly because the vast majority of my stories tend to die mid-way through them…), so this was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I wanted to briefly re-touch upon Kurumu's and Yukari's characters, in different ways according to their personalities. Kurumu is, and always will be, Kurumu, so her part was fairly easy. Yukari, however, is a little tougher to delve into. She's really at that cusp of womanhood, and is in a very formative period in her life. For all her intelligence and self-professed maturity, she's still very much a little girl, and is still coming to grips with who she is, who she wants to be, and obsessed with both worlds of a woman and a girl, in the form of her budding relationship with Tsukune and her close friendships with Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka. I wanted to explore that, and refocus a part of this chapter on her a bit…. Probably mostly because of the fact that since the last two arcs, most people have written off Kurumu and Yukari, and have said that it looks like Tsukune just HAS to choose either Mizore or Moka…. I want to keep this anybody's game, and hopefully I've accomplished that, albeit in a pretty fumbling manner…. Anyway, I feel like I'm doing a movie interview, lol…. So, I'll kill this here…. The next chapter… I'm not sure how long it will be, per se, but I did want it to be a separate chapter, all on its own. It is coming very soon, worry not. I hope you enjoy. I have been deeply honored to have all of you read my story, give me your insight, advice, and encouragement. I'm proud to be associated with all of you. Thanks so much for reading. This one's for you guys.-


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: ("The One I Love Is….")

He rushed out the door of his dorm building, breathing heavily and his hair still damp from his shower. He looked left and right, then berated himself internally, as if frustrated that she wasn't there waiting for him. His addled mind scrambled, trying to think of where she might be…. He drew a complete blank; it was as if everything he knew about her and where she tended to hang out had abandoned him. He did a stationary circle, and then just started sprinting.

As his feet pounded against pavement, his mind was a rush of mixed emotions and jumbled thoughts. _It took me all this time…. How could I have missed it? How could I not have noticed…?_ His expression grew somber. _Maybe it's because… I didn't _want_ to notice…? Maybe I was too afraid to see what was going on…? Afraid… of what it would mean for me… for everyone._ He brought himself back to the present moment, and skidded to a stop.

There, not twenty yards in front of him, stood one of them. Her back was turned to him, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before she turned around and saw him. He could _feel_ the inevitability. Still, when she finally did, he felt his heart plummet and his gut turn leaden. It took her a couple of seconds to meet his eyes, but when they finally did hers widened considerably, until she finally smiled, blushing, and waved. Reluctantly, he smiled back and took painful step after step over towards her.

"Hi, Tsukune-kun," she said, her demeanor friendly and non-threatening.

"Hi…," he said slowly. When he said her name, he was careful to add the friendly honorific to her name. His tone, and the intent behind the emphasis he placed on the honorific, weren't lost upon the girl. She smiled sadly.

"It's… it's not me you're out here looking for, is it, Tsukune-kun…?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He looked down at the ground and smiled sadly, wistfully. "No…. I'm so sorry…." He looked back up at her face, and started to step towards her when he saw tears rolling down the side of her face.

She held a hand up to stop him. "No…. It's all right. I… I won't keep you here…. I'm… I'm sorry, Tsukune-kun. I want to tell you that I'm happy for you; you've finally made your decision. But… but I can't do that right now…. I'm so sorry…." He couldn't say anything; he just stood there, his eyes moving from her face to the ground as she choked back terrible sobs. "But…. I hope that you will be happy…. No matter what, _Tsukune_… I… I love you."

His stomach twisted inside of him, and he clenched his jaw. _I knew it…. I shouldn't have done anything…. I shouldn't have _said_ anything…! She's… she's crying right now…. What do I…?_

Her voice shattered his inner monologue. "Go ahead, Tsukune-kun…. Go after her. Whoever it is that you've decided to love… go for it. I'm sorry if I upset you. I promise… I'll be okay. And… if you ever change your mind…."

She couldn't finish her sentence, and Tsukune couldn't bear to stand by and hear her try to stutter it out past her tears. He nodded, his face passive, and he finally stepped in and hugged her, breathing in her scent, and remembering that night one more time. And finally, he let them go. Her, and the memories of his dates with her. He let his arms fall, and let the grip of his memories fall; he looked into her eyes for a moment longer, giving her all his attention for that one last time. Finally, his voice just barely above a whisper, he breathed out, "Goodbye…." And he turned and ran past her, leaving her behind. She walked over to a tree, hugging her arms around herself, almost as if steadying herself. She rested her head against its trunk, and managed to take three deep breaths before she slid down to her knees, crying.

As he ran, he felt his eyes burning. He reached up and wiped them clear with the back of his hand, then shook his head and increased his speed. _I can't… I can't let this stop me…. If I stop now, I'll… I'll _never_ be able to do it again…. And then, what would have been the point of breaking her heart just now…?_ Suddenly, _her_ face filled his thoughts, and he couldn't help but to smile gently. _I have to keep going…. Even if… if I have to tell the other two "no" before I can tell _her_ "yes"… I _cannot_ stop now!_ And so he ran. And the next person he saw… wasn't one of the girls at all. It was….

"Gin-kun!" The tall, sturdy frame of the older upperclassman jumped a bit at the sound of his name being called out. He turned and fixed Tsukune with a wolfish grin.

"Yo, Tsukune-kun. Haven't I told you to call me _sempai_?"

Tsukune made a face. "I would… if you'd stop acting like a grade school kid…. What would San-sempai do if she saw you like this…?"

Gin's face fell. He was wearing army camouflage pants, a black turtleneck, and forest-themed face paint stripes, with a fishnet-covered helmet with leaves taped to the top and sides, and he was half buried in a shrubbery, with his high-powered camera affixed to his neck. The bush just so happened to sit on a hill that overlooked the girls' dormitory. He cringed at the scenario Tsukune suggested. "She'd probably…. Tsukune could see the wheels turning in Gin's head, until Gin finally shook his head free of the troubling thoughts with a deep shudder. "…Anyway, Tsukune-kun…. What are you doing out right now? I thought you had been locked up in your room to finish your end-semester homework?"

Tsukune glanced back at the male dorm building with a semi-guilty expression. "Well…. Something came up, and I have to see to it, or I'll never finish my work…."

Gin's eyebrows rose quizzically. "Oohhh? So what's _this_ about, Tsukune-kun…?" The werewolf studied Tsukune's expression for a moment, and Tsukune swore he could see the light bulb flash over Gin's head. "Hey, now… hey, now…! Are you… are you going to ask someone out…?" Tsukune flinched and took a half-step back. Gin leapt to his feet. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! I'm asking you a question…! You're asking someone out, aren't you?!" Gin pulled a notepad and pencil seemingly out of nothingness, and he put the pencil's tip against a clean leaf of paper. "Are you _serious_?! This is the scoop of a lifetime! The Don Juan of Yokai Academy finally chooses a girlfriend out of his ridiculously hot harem; the headline alone will sell millions! I could get a Pulitzer for this!"

Tsukune doubled over, his expression incredulous. "I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself…." Gin ignored him entirely. He imagined a gaggle of scantily clad women carrying him (and his Pulitzer, of course) into a mansion christened "The Love Shack", and began to drool while giggling idiotically. Tsukune could see his daydream like it was playing out in front of him on a television. "Make that… a _lot_ ahead of yourself…."

Gin snapped out of his unlikely fantasy and refocused his attention on the dumbfounded Tsukune. "So, then, Tsukune-kun…. Which one is it? Is it the fabulous Moka-chan? She's at the absolute _top_ of the Who's-Who list of beautiful people on campus, and she tops the charts of every popularity contest at the school! Her incredible good looks, near-flawless figure, and open-hearted kindness make her every male student's fantasy! Or… could it be the wily vixen, Kurumu-chan…? Her… God-given _assets_ have had the school's male student body ravenous since she debuted on the scene two years ago…! Her take-no-prisoners attitude, and… well, who stands on ceremony anymore?... _bodacious breasts_ make her one of the most pined-after goddesses at the school! Or… maybe you're one of the ones who like them with a little more growing to do? You know, like picking the best fruit _before_ it ripens and somebody else comes along for it? Yukari-chan is definitely the school's top lollicon dream. Not exactly my type, but one man's trash is another man's treasure, they say…! Or maybe… maybe you like your treats frozen? Has the ice queen Mizore-chan stolen your heart? They say one look from her can make your blood run cold, but I bet in the right situation she knows how to heat things up just fine! So, Tsukune-kun, which one is it? Huh? Hu – hey, where'd you go?" Tsukune was long gone, and Gin growled deep in his throat. "That cowardly bastard…! He thinks he'll get away from me that easily…? I'll hunt you down, no matter where you go, Tsukune-kun! …Just as soon as I finish this last bit of _research_, of course…."

With a devilish grin, he put his camera back to his face and turned around. "Okay, ladies…. Show this hound dog just what your mama gave you!" He was surprised when the image of a lovely pair of legs in gym shorts staring back at him was very large. "Hmm… need to turn the zoom down a touch, eh?" He zoomed out, and his eye widened at what it saw through the lens. Half a dozen girls, holding various instruments of medieval death, were standing before him, looking at him with a bloodthirsty rage. He lowered the camera and smiled weakly at the frothing-mad group of girls. "…Hey there…. N-nope, this isn't where I parked my car…!"

"You wanna see what my mama gave me, you mutt? I'll _show_ you! It's called a spiked mace!" The subsequent sounds of a horrific beating, accompanied with Gin's pathetic screams of terror and unbridled anguish, could be heard for miles.

Tsukune was running again. He thanked whomever resided above for Gin's tendency to fall in love with the sound of his own voice, providing him with the perfect escape route. His silent prayers of thanks turned into a regretful curse when he saw another of his dearest friends up ahead… this one another of the four… and also not the one he was looking for. She was lying on her back, apparently contemplating the clouds.

Tsukune briefly considered turning and quietly walking away, but her voice calling out to him put an end to any such lines of thought. "Hello… Tsukune-kun."

The wind gusted behind him, blowing his hair around his head and whispering through the leaves of a nearby tree. "Hi there…," he said her name, again putting special emphasis on the honorific after it.

She smiled sadly up at him. "I told you…. You don't have to say _–chan _with me…."

He looked down at his feet. "I feel like…. I do, actually."

She sighed, and brushed a lock of her hair back. "I see…." They shared a moment of silence, but for some reason Tsukune didn't feel like it was terribly awkward. "Listen… Tsukune…. I know you've made your decision…. I can respect that. I… I won't say I'm happy for you. Because… because I won't lie to you." She fought, with all her might, to keep her voice as steady as she could. "I love you, Tsukune…. More than you'll ever know. And… and I'll always be right here. I hope one day… you'll see what a mistake you've made."

He closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly through his nose. He thought back on the nights he'd shared with her, all the memories he'd made with her, going all the way back two years. He looked at her, locked eyes with her. It took him a while to pull himself together, and in those moments he, as before, released his grip on those memories. One load lightened, and another grew heavier. His voice unsteady, he could only say, "Goodbye." Then he turned and ran away. She watched him disappear, and turned on her side. She closed her fist around a tuft of grass, and seemed to use it to steady herself as she wept openly….

He sprinted, his legs crying out in agony and his lungs burning hot. He clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows and kept going. _She… she just _has_ to be here somewhere…! She _has_ to!_

A female voice hailed him from behind. "Students shouldn't be running around campus like that, especially with their eyes closed! They could get hurt."

Tsukune skid to a halt, sucking wind and hunched over. Finally, he turned, wiping sweat from his forehead, to face the voice's owner. "Sorry about that, Nekonome-sensei…. I'll be more carefu-…." He pointed his finger at the figure, eyes huge and stammering. "Y-y-y-_you_?!"

Herikawa Nishiko gave him a bright, but chastising, smile. "And students _definitely_ shouldn't be pointing at their teachers, and addressing them so informally…." She sighed and straightened her thin-framed rectangular glasses. "I guess there's a lot of work to be done with this student body…. I'll have to whip you all into shape!" Her eyes showed a fiery determination.

Tsukune stepped back. He'd never seen this side of Nishiko before; every time he'd met her she'd seemed so demure and composed. A sweat bead rolled down the side of his head. _No wonder she got along with Kurumu-chan so well…._ Then a new thought struck him. "W-w-wait a minute, Herikawa-san! You mean to tell me that you're… you're a… a…?"

"Aono-san, I believe the word you're looking for is 'teacher,' or 'instructor,' or maybe even 'professor'. And yes! I'm the newest member of the staff of Yokai Academy!"

Tsukune slumped over, the sweat bead tripling in size. "…You don't say…. I don't think anything will ever surprise me again…."

Nishiko giggled. "You see, Nekonome-sensei became ill recently over the break…. Apparently something to do with mercury poisoning…. Overeating sushi or something like that…. Anyway, the school was in a pinch, and I, being a monster and all, decided that maybe I could try my hand at teaching! The school already knows all about how Kei and I are married, but that only made the headmaster even _more_ eager to bring me on! Said I could be a great example of monsters coexisting with humans. Isn't that nice…?"

Tsukune looked away out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I bet he did…. Not knowing Higeki-sensei at all, I could see how the headmaster would say all kinds of good things about him."

While Nishiko kept smiling, a large pulsing vein appeared on the side of her forehead. "What was that, Aono-san?"

Tsukune flailed his hands in front of him, as if physically trying to redirect her ire away from him. "N-nothing at all, Herikawa-sensei!"

The sign of irritation pulsed one more time, then faded away as quickly as it had appeared. "Well, that's good. Of course, in my tenure here I want to develop a good strong relationship with _all_ my students, but who's to say one of them couldn't accidentally be lured right off a cliff by some inattentive siren's song? …And then his soul devoured by that same siren…?" She smiled at him, as brilliantly as ever.

Tsukune's shudder went through his very soul. _She's even worse than Mizore-chan's mother…!_ "R-right! I'll be sure to keep that in mind…! Oh drat look at the time I think I hear someone calling my name I'd better be running along now bye!" Tsukune spoke the last sentence as quickly as he could in one breath before turning and sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him. _If I survive this last semester… it'll be nothing short of a miracle!_ he thought as he wept a river of tears from each eye.

Finally, he could run no farther, and slowed down, hunching over with his hands on his knees and gasping for precious air. It was while he was in this position that a hand fell on his shoulder. He stiffened, catching whiff of a familiar scent, and slowly turned around. It was the one person he least wanted to see: the third girl he would deny today. She looked like a nervous wreck, evidenced by her posture and her inability to maintain eye contact with him. "H-hello, Tsukune-kun…."

He smiled as best he could; it was a miserable half-hearted attempt. "Hi…." As before with the previous two girls, he said the honorific after her name with slightly more emphasis. He couldn't help but notice her eyes widen, and her breath falter, and the tears in her large eyes when she heard the sad tone with which he spoke to her.

She seemed to be frozen with that shocked expression, but she finally pulled herself free of it. It was painful for Tsukune to witness. Watching the comprehension dawn on her, he could feel that last burden on his mind lift, and could feel the one on his heart grow. She smiled, a pitiable thing that threatened to jerk tears out of Tsukune's eyes, but he forced himself to stand there and take it. "I understand, Tsukune-kun…. You don't have to apologize to me; you don't have to say anything. I don't want to make you suffer any more than you already appear to be. I'm… I'm glad it's finally over. I'm glad you finally made your decision…. And, while I won't ask you to hold on to the memories of those nights we spent together… is it alright with you if I do…?"

Tsukune looked her in the face, forcing himself to witness the pain she was undoubtedly going through. He couldn't manage more than a whisper, but he finally managed to say, "Yes… of course." She smiled at him then, a real smile, heartbreaking though it was. Finally, he cleared his throat to steady his voice, and sniffed, and said, his voice clearer, "Good… goodbye." With that word, he felt the last of the memories of those three days with her blur and fade away. He had been stripped of it all; all that was left now… were the memories of the one girl he wanted to see more than anything else. They were the only memories he wanted anymore. His eyes shining, he turned away from the girl before him, and walked away, his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. She watched him leave, and her shoulders slumped as if she carried the world's weight with them. She trudged her way over to a park bench, put her folded hands in her lap. She blinked away the tears at first, and then surrendered herself to them as he sobs wracked through her entire being.

(Three hours later….)

The blazing sun still barely kissed the sky as its setting was nearly complete. The sky's blue had long ago given way to orange, and a velvety lavender-black was beginning to take hold. Tsukune sniffed and zipped the front of his sweater all the way up, closing it about his neck snugly. He'd looked all day…. And hadn't seen her once. He'd finally resorted to tossing away his pride and asking random people if they'd seen her, but had only received strange looks and negative responses. He cast one last forlorn look at the sunset in the distance, and stopped.

Stopped walking. Stopped breathing. Stopped thinking. Stopped _being_.

There she was. Standing on the school building's roof, and looking at him. His mouth opened partially and his eyes were suddenly too large for his head. He had never… in his life… remembered such a feeling of pure unadulterated elation… and at the same time a paralyzing, stifling terror. They stood planted to their respective spots, until finally Tsukune couldn't stand still anymore. He tried to call out to her, but his voice had failed him. Everything had failed him, except for his weary legs and feet. They were determined to see him through to the end if everything else on his body had given up.

He took off like a lightning bolt, body checking the door open and taking the stairs leading up to the roof entrance two at a time. He exploded out the door to the roof, and saw her standing there at the precipice, looking out at the sun's last moments of the day.

He nodded to himself, trying against hope to get his voice working. Finally, he found his breath, and spoke as he walked towards her. As he did, she remained motionless. All he could see was the hint of her profile as he spoke.

"I've thought about what I would say to you…. All day. What I would say, how I would say it…. Where I would tell you…. What I'd do afterwards…. It's all gone now. Now that you're here, in front of me, I'm right back to what I've always been…. A hopeless mess. But, I'm going to just go for it….

"Today, I saw the others before you…. I had to tell them, one at a time, that I didn't love them… not in the same way that I… that I…. Well, I guess I don't have to say it. I didn't _want_ to admit it to myself, at first. The thought of what might happen froze me in my tracks. It took my breath away, gripped my heart…. And I let myself think that if I just ignored it… it would go away on its own. But… but it hasn't. I couldn't fool myself… into not loving you.

"I love you. I want some new way to say it. I want some words that haven't been tossed around by so many people into meaning so many things that are a cheap, twisted imitation of what it is that I feel for you…. But there's nothing. All I have is three words to say to you. It's all that's left. After today, it's all I have left to keep myself from breaking apart from seeing every one of my friends' hearts break. But… it's enough. It's more than enough. I would tell them, a thousand times if I had to…. Relive that over and over again for an eternity…. Just to stand in front of you and say, just like this…. That I love you…. So much, and with everything that I am…. I love you." His footsteps echoed across the school grounds as he walked slowly to her. As he approached, he could see tears falling down her cheek from behind. Smiling, he stopped half a step behind her, and raised a hand, lowered it onto her shoulder.

She turned and, unable to speak, merely moved her mouth as if saying his name. She smiled, and he lost himself in that smile. The day's events, the weight they had placed on his heart, took flight and scattered to the winds. Freed, liberated, Tsukune moved into the waiting arms of the woman he loved, and he kissed her.

_Fin._

-There is one statement which I hold to be true above all others when it comes to writing: "The true measure of a tale is not the end, but the journey." It has guided my every thought in the course of writing this story. I do not claim that this is a satisfactory ending. Far from it. But… there are a couple of reasons for it. Number one: The end of this story, if I were to take the distinction of saying whom Tsukune would fall in love with, would be so polarizing, for all who have read it up to now (even for myself) that I reject the notion outright. There is only one person who should be allowed to say "No, _this_ is who Tsukune should love"…. And that is the creator of this series. However, we at FanFiction have been given the unique opportunity to write about that journey, and (should we so choose), the conclusion to that journey. I have opted to stress the former. The latter… is a choice I leave to you. I'm not saying that I want people to vote and I'll write the ending; please don't misunderstand me. My story is over. But, there were so many of you who had your own thoughts of who would win, that I can't help but want to know who _you_ had in mind? This is a story I want everyone to be able to enjoy, and for everyone to be able to interject their own selves into, to choose the girl they thought deserved to be with Tsukune. I felt like this was the best way to accomplish it. I guess it could sound like I was just cowardly and trying to please everyone, but I don't actually feel that way…. I could maybe foresee a time when I might come back and write an epilogue, maybe even have him choose someone, but for right now, I present this to you, my 27th and final chapter to my very first published fanfic. I have had so much fun writing it, and interacting with so many of you who have been reading it…. And I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for doing so. I see you all now as my valued friends, and I hope that we can continue to maintain that moving forward. Thanks again so much for reading, and maybe someone will pick this up and write the ending they want most for it. I think I'd enjoy reading that very much. Take care! (P.S., I don't really doubt that a lot of people may HATE this ending, and will certainly want to let me hear about it, and I say go ahead. I welcome negative comments as much as positive ones; sometimes (even in a flame) you can find something helpful in it. And everyone has their own opinions. This one's mine. Thanks for reading!-


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue: (Eight years later…)

Nestled deep within the snow-covered mountains, a village of purest crystalline ice edifices lay, undisturbed for generations. Truthfully, it owed its unpolluted, serene, and uniform nature to the protective barrier that enshrined it, which served to both keep straying foreigners out and to maintain a vibrant aurora permanently in the sky beneath it. On its makeshift streets, really nothing more than semi-paved walkways of firm snow, the denizens of this ice realm contentedly went about their business. The children, though few in number, played rambunctiously in the snow and ice, while their mothers kept wary vigil over them, quietly but fiercely protective.

An almost disturbingly huge percentage of the population was female, and they dressed uniformly in airy white yukata with sky blue sashes at the midsection. Their hair, while worn in different styles, was unvaryingly a light lavender, and they all had cerulean eyes. Every so often a man with identical features could be seen travelling, but always alone, save for an escort of not less than two females, armed with all manner of melee weaponry and with tense, suspicious expressions.

This was the last city of the yuki-onna, the snow maidens. Once a prestigious, numerous people, their population had dwindled to a critical state, due to a genetic trait that left their females barren in the tender years of their early twenties. Still, they were a quiet, proud people, and were convinced that they would one day overcome their tribulations and return to the prosperity they had once enjoyed, many generations ago….

At one modest home, obviously of a powerful family given its location beside the city's main thoroughfare, there was a great deal of commotion from inside.

A child, a young girl to be exact, looking to be no more than seven or eight, ran about the house's corridors, gleefully dodging her mother's exasperated attempts to put the finishing touches on her hair bun. Her sash was missing from her yukata, and as she ran, her lilting laughter ringing out behind her, the light robe flew open and swirled around her. She was a free-spirited child, and her mother heard no end of complaints from the child's teachers about her unruly behavior.

The girl's mother stood at the mouth of a bedroom door, hands on her hips and a tired smile on her face. _No doubt she gets it from her father_, she thought, her inner monologue echoing the explanation she had given to many a weary teacher and nanny.

She looked at her wrist and gave a slight jump at the reading on her wristwatch. Finally spurred into action, she pursued the youngster with renewed energy. "Michiko…! Shirayuki Michiko you get over here this _instant_! Your father is going to be here any minute; you don't want him to see you acting and looking like a little heathen and becoming cross with you, do you?"

That did the trick; it _always_ did. Shirayuki Mizore shook her head and sighed when her daughter's face, suddenly wearing a chastised expression, floated into view from around a corner. _That man…. I don't know what it is about him and women…. Apparently even his _daughter_ isn't immune to it._ The young Michiko moped over to her mother, her face downcast, before casting a hopeful look up at Mizore's face. "You don't think Daddy will really be cross with me, do you?"

Mizore's stern expression melted away in the face of the child's adorable penance. She knelt down and kissed her daughter's forehead as she wrapped the sheer obi around her waist. "Of course not. You know your daddy could never be angry at you. You mean the world to him."

Michiko's tiny face scrunched up thoughtfully at this, and then she finally gave a small giggle and smiled, apparently satisfied by her mother's answer. Then her face became thoughtful again. "How long is Daddy going to be here for this time…?"

Mizore's countenance changed, for just a moment. She quickly masked it with a smile, though. "I think he will be able to stay for a while this time. Your daddy has been very busy lately; he works very hard and always does his best for you; you know that. Don't complain to him when he's here, Michiko, okay? Show him what you've been working on at school; you know he likes to see your projects."

Michiko looked down at her feet and nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Mizore nodded her appreciation, then moved behind Michiko, kneeling for better access to her unruly hair. As Mizore quietly worked, Michiko droned on about all the things she wanted to talk with her father about. "…and I'm gonna show him my art project, and my science fair project, and I'll show him the ice doll I made with my power. I don't wanna show him any math stuff, though…. I don't like math, and my teacher is really mean, sometimes. She gives lots of homework and quizzes."

The corners of Mizore's mouth twitched upwards. _Definitely takes after her father…._ Finally, she put the finishing touches on the tight bun high on the back of Michiko's head, and patted her shoulders. "All done now, Michiko. You can play a little while until he gets here, but don't make a mess of your outfit or your hair, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," was the disappointed response. Then, after a short silence, "I love Daddy a whole lot…. I miss him when he's not here."

Mizore lifted a hand to her chest, and her head bowed slightly as she cast a solemn expression at the floor. "Mommy does, too, sweetheart."

Mizore left Michiko to her own devices for a bit, wandering into her bedroom and pulling out a well-worn shoebox. She lifted the lid, and withdrew a weathered three-ring binder, full to bursting with pictures. She opened it to the first page, a series of snapshots in protective laminate. She flipped from page to page, going through each section marked by year. Most of the earlier shots were taken by Gin, and related to the time she'd spent in the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club. She smiled wistfully, her gaze tenderly marking and lingering on one face in particular with each photograph.

She tore her concentration from the scrapbook every so often, to listen for and smile when she heard her daughter's trademark laughter indicating all was well…. It was prolonged silence that she had to worry about. She finally got to the pictures that were taken _not_ by Gin, but by someone much more important to her, the father of her daughter, on the day of her birth. Mizore smiled softly at the pained yet happy expression on her face pre-birth, and then she turned to one particularly dog-eared laminate, which only housed one large image. It was a picture of her, newborn Michiko, and Michiko's father. Michiko had been a remarkably quiet baby; Mizore's expression was one of unadulterated joy, and _his_ face… _his_ face was a mask of pride, love… and a hint of sadness, just in the eyes. She allowed herself the small mercy of putting her fingertips on the image of his face, tracing out his features, as she'd done hundreds of times before.

Her lips parted slightly, trembled, then silently mouthed a word… his name. She swallowed a growing lump in her throat, cleared her throat, and said, in a small unsteady voice, "…Tsu-"

A sudden knock coming from the front door startled her, interrupting her quiet moment of introspection. She hastily shut the scrapbook, placed it back in its shoebox, and reverently returned it to its hiding place. Then, taking a moment to collect herself, she marched into the living room, where Michiko was waiting at the door like an overexcited puppy. Mizore squatted in front of her to give her one final once-over, licked her own thumb and rubbed at a smudge on Michiko's chin, then finally stood, grasped the door handle, and turned it, pulling the door open.

Mother and daughter shared the same excited expression, granted for different reasons, as sunlight flooded the room, his outline appeared, and his face came into view. His chocolate-brown hair and eyes were the same as they'd always been, and he wore a tired smile from the undoubtedly long journey to the village. Mizore smiled warmly at him, and he met her gaze for a split second before he was practically _glomped_ by Michiko. "Daddy!"

He caught her in midair and spun her around, laughing brightly. "Hello, hello, Michiko-chan! Have you been a good girl for your mother?"

Michiko squealed with delight until her father stopped spinning her and finally rested her in the crook of his arm so that they were face-to-face. "Mm-hm! I've been really good; Mommy'll tell you so! So, did you bring me anything?"

He set her down onto her feet, and adopted a playfully thoughtful expression, putting a finger to his lips. "Well…. I do seem to recall getting a present for a certain little girl for if she was good…. But I figured there was no _way_ my little girl would ever be bad, so in fact, I brought you _two_ presents!"

Michiko's eyes lit up with excitement, and she jumped up and down with anticipation. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box, and handed it to her. Michiko accepted the gift with a bright smile, but her expression was craftily intelligent as she looked at him sideways. "And where's the _other_ one?"

He looked from her to Mizore with a questioning expression. She nodded affirmatively. "Go ahead, Tsukune…. I didn't tell her."

Aono Tsukune smiled back at his daughter, and spoke in a conspiratorially low tone. "It's right behind me."

Suddenly, a small head peeked out from behind Tsukune, that of a young girl, who appeared to be about three or four years younger than Michiko. Her eyes shone with a curious and mischievous intelligence, but her mouth was drawn in so that her expression was markedly shy as she took in the figures of Mizore and Michiko. Her eyes were a deep purple, and her unruly hair was the same brown as Tsukune's. A field of freckles adorned her nose and cheeks. She studied the mother and daughter for a moment, then said softly into her father's ear, "Daddy, I'm cold…. Can't we go inside now?"

Tsukune patted her head affectionately. "In just a minute, sweetie. First, I want you to be polite, and introduce yourself. This is your aunt, Shirayuki Mizore-san, and your _sister_, Shirayuki Michiko."

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'sister', and she looked at Michiko with more reverence. Finally, she stepped out from behind Tsukune and stood in front of Michiko, folded her hands in front of her legs, and bowed at the waist. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Aono Kioko. My name means 'meets the world with happiness'."

Michiko looked downright astounded, but her expression slowly changed to one of quiet jubilation. She mirrored Kioko's movements, bowing, and said, "Pleased to meet you. My name is Shirayuki Michiko. My name means beauty and wisdom."

Having introduced themselves, they stood awkwardly looking at themselves, until Michiko turned to look at Mizore inquisitively. Mizore smiled, and nodded her head. "Michiko-chan, why don't you show Kioko-chan around a little bit? Don't get into anyone's way, and be careful. And be sure to come back if Kioko-chan starts to get cold."

Michiko's face was a mask of happiness as she nodded astutely, grabbed Kioko's hand, and started to pull her away. "C'mon! I know a great place to play! What kind of games do you know?"

Tsukune and Mizore stood, watching the two walk off hand-in-hand, with contented smiles. Tsukune turned to regard Mizore with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry to trouble you…. I thought maybe Michiko-chan would like someone closer to her age to play with."

Mizore shook her head, dismissing his apology. "No, not at all. I'm really happy you could finally bring her. She's gotten so big…. How's her mother?"

Tsukune smiled. "Oh, Kurumu? You know her; she never changes…."

Mizore chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, I think she's changed quite a bit."

Tsukune tilted his head questioningly. "Really? How so?"

Mizore looked up at the sky wistfully, then back at him. "I think she finally has everything she's always wanted. Usually, when someone gets that… it makes them a different person."

Tsukune nodded slowly, taking her meaning. "Still…. It's really good… to see you again, Mizore-chan."

Mizore smiled sadly. "It's nice to see you, too… _Tsukune_."

He returned her sad smile. He would never ask her to use his name with an honorific, despite his inability to return the favor for her. But he knew she wouldn't ask him to again, either. She motioned to the front door. "Would you like to come inside…? Catch up a bit? I know you must be tired."

He nodded, sighing gratefully. "I'd love to. Do you have anything warm to drink?"

Mizore nodded, her eyes shining purposefully. "I was thinking about the past recently, and I remembered you and I were once supposed to share a cup of hot chocolate…."

-Well, howdy again, folks! I know a lot of people were pretty unhappy with the way my story ended; even I thought long and hard about some way… to try and bring everything to a close. So, time after time I had tried to put something down on paper (or, word processor), but nothing really came to me, and as time went by, I decided to leave it as-is…. Then, something wild happened. I'd been receiving reviews for this story _months_ since uploading the last chapter, and I try my best to send out thank you notes/PMs of appreciation to most everyone who does so, and in one conversation that ensued from one of these, a fellow by the name of IdiAmeanDada gave me his idea for a possible epilogue, and _this_ was born from that idea. I can't stress enough that this was truly his brainchild; he gave me a two-sentence description, and the whole thing was fleshed out and written 3 hours later. I love the scene; I think it does bring some closure, and I'm overall very happy with how the scene plays out…. Maybe it wasn't the girl you'd _hoped_ would win (sorry all you Moka fans out there; if you want a good Moka/Tsukune fic, I _highly_ recommend "Dreams, Changes, and a Vampire" by Shadowwolf08!), but I hope you enjoyed how everything played out in the end, anyhow. Well, that's my epilogue, and I'm sticking to it! lol-

-P.S., Thanks so much, as always, to everyone for their support over the course of this fic! All the reviews, all the encouragement, all the "constructive" criticism (lol)! Thanks to everyone who read this, whether you reviewed or not. That's the most important thing to me, just that someone actually wrote it. Why write something, except to have it eventually read. Whether that reader is a family member, close friend, husband/wife, child, stranger, or even the writer itself…. We are telling a story; and a story _must_ have an audience. For me, that audience was and always will be you, my Constant Reader. Always you.-

-aumguitarist07

Boston, Massachusetts

May 28, 2013


End file.
